


It Never Rains Forever

by Nephilim_Becca



Series: It Never Rains Forever [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awful Parent Robert, Camille is a horrible human being, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Homophobia, Implied Non-Con, Just one bit!, M/M, Malec might need communication lessons, Maryse Gets A Redemption Arc!, Mostly Bad Parent Maryse, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Present Abuse too, Prom, Promposal, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Underage Drinking, talk of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim_Becca/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Having just come out to his parents, Alec now has his last year of school to work out exactly how his future will pan out. A new school transfer might just help him along with that, as well as being comfortable with who he is, and where he belongs.“It’s okay, you know,” Magnus said, it felt like he was speaking directly into Alec’s own ear, even though there was over a foot between their faces. “To be feeling like this. It’s okay.” He paused for a second before continuing. “A stormy day is inevitable, but it never rains forever.”A High School/College AU





	1. These Nights Are Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> This chapter contains an attempted suicide  
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> And homophobia (I have no idea if it's a trigger for people, so adding it in!)  
> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> If you are someone that likes to tweet along, use the #INRFic I'd love to see any posts about it!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Title from Carry You- Ruelle

Alec stood with his back resting against the railing looking out over the blackness of the river which was reflecting the night sky, a black tee shirt and dark jeans clinging to his body as the rain hammered against him and the ground, sometimes splashing up against his legs as the puddles grew around him.

_"Mum, dad, there's something I need to tell you… I'm gay."_

His mind started playing out the evening as he climbed carefully over the railing, balancing lightly on his feet as he watched the steady flow of the water below him. It wasn’t the first time he’d found himself here, the wrong side of the railings on Idris Bridge, looking down into the gushing river below. But he was certain it would be his last.

_"What about Lydia?"_

He could feel his heart beating, steady and unafraid, in his chest. A countdown for him to use.

_"Well, who do you like then?"_

The gentle tug at the bottom of his shirt was the only evidence that this wasn’t necessarily what was wanted, a nervous tick that Alec didn’t realise he had.

_"I don't like anyone yet, not in that way."_

The bonus to the weather was that the bridge was silent. His dark clothing helped him blend into the surroundings. No one had walked past him. Why would they, Idris was a small, hidden away Country, with only Alicante as a town. There were very few people that would be coming or going at this time of night, but it was peaceful. Especially after the conversation he’d just had with his parents. Alec needed a little more peaceful now.

_"How do you know you're gay?"_

Alec suddenly stood up straighter. His legs and feet edging him forwards.

_"Maybe you just need to meet the right girl."_

The balls of his feet just touching the edge of the solid wooden beam he was standing on.

_"Alexander… Alec, please."_

He could put an arm back and reach the railing if he wanted to, if he chickened out like he usually did. But he was more determined now than the last time.

_"Think about what you're saying. If you make this choice, it will destroy us."_

If he wasn’t wanted, then so be it.

_"It's not a choice."_

There was a slow buzz in Alec’s pocket. He didn’t pull his phone out though. He knew who it would be. Izzy, or maybe Jace, but Izzy was much more likely. He could see her face, the tears streaming down it destroying her make-up, the anger bubbling behind her watery eyes, her back as she headed up the stairs of their manor house on the outskirts of Alicante. That was when he snuck out and sprinted to the bridge. It was where he found himself running to a lot in the past year; and the number of times in the past few months was more than Alec would want to admit.

_"Do you think, if it were a choice, I'd be sat here now, saying this to you?"_

Alec had to mentally slap himself. It was the thought of Izzy who broke him out of this last time. Sweet, beautiful Izzy. She was one of the only ones who cared. Well, probably one of the two that cared, but Alec forced himself not to go there. He didn’t really have any friends, so his siblings were the ones he counted as such.

_"If you wanted it to change, then change it."_

A sigh slipped past Alec’s lips as he leant forward a little, his body tilting worryingly over the edge, his eyes focused on the water below. His brain started setting off warning bells as he felt his heart pick up speed.

_"I will not let you destroy this family over a… a phase!"_

The gentle beats turning more violent as Alec’s balance wobbled for a moment. Without meaning to, he righted himself, his legs, slightly jellylike still managing to hold him up on the beam.

_"How dare you say that to Alec!"_

This time, Alec shut his eyes. He pretended that he didn’t see Isabelle, Jace and Max flash against his eyelids. He didn’t see himself picking up Max for the first time, 9 years ago, so small, he fit into Alec’s arms perfectly. Playing with Max as a toddler, Max’s giggles being one of the few things that could make Alec truly smile. He didn’t see himself awkwardly greeting 10-year-old Jace for the first time, the boy his parents had adopted when Alec was 11. He didn’t see his 2-year-old self, reaching out to his baby sister and playing with her tiny hands, and more recently, pulling her into his embrace after each heartbreak she suffered. Alec didn’t think about the fact that this could be the biggest heartbreak of them all, and he wouldn’t even be there to help her through it. He didn’t… He couldn’t.

_"It's all because of a choice he's made."_

He felt his weight slowly shifting forwards, felt the fall coming closer. The beat of his heart slightly erratic, as if it realised what was about to happen. On average how many times does a heart beat in a lifetime? Alec didn't know the answer. He didn't know if anyone did. His feet moved further forward. Another centimetre and he'd have done it. He'd be over the edge. He'd be free.

_"Get out."_

Alec's brain clicked. Something told him to go on three, and he exhaled, once, twice…

“I once read something about people that want to make the jump. I don’t remember all of it, but I always remember seeing the line, ‘Never leave them alone.’” A soft voice spoke suddenly.

Alec inhaled deeply, his eyes still pressed shut as the strangers’ voice washed over him, pulling him out of his trance. He didn’t move. Briefly, he tried to work out if he recognised the voice, there weren’t many people in Idris that he didn’t know, but Alec didn’t linger on the thought.

“I’m Magnus, by the way.” The voice, Magnus, said. His voice was low and steady, and Alec felt his heart beat steadying to the feel of the man’s voice. “What’s your name?”

Alec still didn’t move, not even his lips, although he did inhale deeply again.

It was another minute before Magnus spoke, Alec guessed it was after he realised that Alec wasn’t going to reply.

“Well, it’s a beautiful night, right?” Magnus tried again, and this time Alec did move. His whole body sagged and he fell back against the railing. A hand shot out immediately to balance him, gripping his upper arm, but not too tight, allowing Alec to pull out of his grip if he wanted to.

This time Magnus didn’t talk. His hand didn’t move from Alec’s arm though, even as Alec’s body started shaking, from his failed attempt to hold in his tears. It was a few minutes later that Alec realised Magnus had climbed over the railing and was now standing next to him, still holding Alec’s arm. He sat down, his feet dangling over the edge of the bridge as he encouraged Alec to do the same, his hand pulling gently on the sleeve of Alec’s shirt. It didn’t take long for Alec to follow Magnus’ lead. His whole body felt weak and he was shaking enough that balancing was getting difficult.

“It’s okay, you know,” Magnus said, it felt like he was speaking directly into Alec’s own ear, even though there was over a foot between their faces. “To be feeling like this. It’s okay.” He paused for a second before continuing. “A stormy day is inevitable, but it never rains forever.”

Slowly, Alec looked up, moving his hands to dry his bloodshot eyes as much as he could in the rain. His glossy eyes fixed on Magnus, but not really taking him in. “I’m Alec,” His voice was slightly hoarse from the evening.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Alec,” Magnus said, the tone of his voice, which remained soft and steady, seemed to soothe Alec. “Do you mind if I ask what’s up?” Magnus asked, waiting for a moment before adding, “You don’t have to answer, but sometimes strangers are easier to talk to than, well.” Magnus just shrugged, as if that finished his sentence.

He sounded genuine enough to Alec, but he wasn’t used to other people wanting to talk to him, and Alec definitely wasn’t used to sharing his problems with other people. He was always the listener, the one to help solve the issue, not the one in the centre of it. “It doesn’t matter,” Alec said eventually. “Nothing matters anymore.”

Magnus watched Alec for a long moment, his shoulders were slouched, in fact, his whole posture looked defeated. His head was angled down, facing the rushing water underneath them, and he was panting as if he’d run a mile, which, in fairness, Magnus just had, so it was entirely possible that Alec had too. “Well, I doubt nothing matters,” Magnus said softly, his hand still hadn’t moved from Alec’s arm, he would’ve taken Alec’s hand, but he didn’t want to make the other man feel uncomfortable with him.

Alec took a deep, shuddering breath, “I can’t.” Was all he said, his lips remained parted as he tried to suck in enough air to keep his body calm.

This time, Magnus did move his hand, just to Alec’s lower arm, and applied a gentle amount of pressure. “It’s okay, Alec.” They sat silently, for what felt like most of the night. The rain stopped after about an hour, and though it was damp, it was also the middle of August, and thankfully the air was still warm enough to keep them from freezing.

 

***

 

“ALEC?” The sun was due to rise around 6am, which Alec estimated was about an hour away. Alec and Magnus had been sat on the edge of the bridge all night, at some point, Magnus had fallen asleep, his head had dropped onto Alec’s shoulder, and Alec stayed as still as he could to allow Magnus some rest as he watched the sky slowly getting lighter. They hadn’t said anything after Magnus had told him it was okay. Alec still didn’t believe him, but he never knew how to reply anyway.

“ALEC?” The shout drew Alec out of his thoughts, jolting him enough to cause Magnus to wake up. Alec could see the confusion on his face as he looked at where he was, then his eyes met Alec’s, and he gave a brief smile of recognition.

“I’m glad you’re still here.” The words were just as soft as the ones that had been spoken last night, but there was a hint of triumph in the voice now. Magnus had done his job, and Alec was still alive.

“ALEC!” The shouting was getting louder, more urgent, and Alec could hear the fear in his sisters’ voice, but there was no anger there.

“Sounds like someone’s looking for you,” Magnus said, wondering if Alec was going to react.

Alec just nodded, he could feel the tears in his eyes, he knew that the disappointment was soon to come. Izzy had never seen him as bad as this before, Jace had always been the one to know where he was, and Alec had begged him to keep it a secret from Isabelle.

“Do you know them?” Magnus asked, Alec just nodded again. “Do you want them to know you’re here?” Alec didn’t respond straight away to that. Did he want Isabelle to see him like this? No, but he couldn’t continue to be a burden to Magnus. Alec had already kept him up almost all night, it wasn’t fair to him, he probably had a life to get back to. Slowly, Alec nodded, and watched as the body next to his became legs, though the legs stayed put. “Hello?” Magnus called out to the voice, hoping to attract the attention of whoever it belonged to.

“Alec?” There was more questioning in the tone now, along with the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the pavement.

“He’s over here,” Magnus said, putting on the most friendly and professional voice he could.

“Who are you?” Izzy asked eyeing Magnus as she got close enough to see him.

“I’m Magnus, I was, running, down here when I saw Alec, and I thought I’d sit with him for a bit,” Magnus said, his eyes moving to Alec when he heard the release of breath from Alec. “We should probably get over the other side of the railing now though, Alec.” Magnus waited, offering a hand out to Alec to help him up. Alec didn't take it, and Magnus frowned to himself, but he made sure to keep a hand behind Alec’s back until he was safely over the waist-high railing, both feet planted firmly on the ground, and in the arms of the girl who had shown up. Only after that did Magnus gracefully leap over the railing and to the other side.

“Alexander Lightwood, don’t you ever, I mean ever, do that to me again!” The tone of Izzy’s voice took Alec by surprise, there was something vulnerable in the reprimand that he rarely ever heard. “I was terrified.” Her arms were wrapped tight around Alec’s body, her head tucked against his chest, and Alec carefully looped his hands around her back, hugging her back. "You're soaking wet Alec! Have you been out here all night?" Izzy mumbled against him, the dampness of his clothes not seeming to actually bother her.

"Uhm, maybe," Alec shrugged, hoping if he pretended it didn't matter, she'd leave it alone. It seemed to work at least for now as he felt her nod.

“Well, I best be off,” Magnus interrupted after a minute, “Thank you for keeping me company, Alec. If you ever need a strangers voice, or ear, find me.”

Alec glanced at Magnus, his eyes once again damp. “Thank you for being here. See you around maybe.” Magnus nodded, giving Alec a gentle smile, which Alec returned shyly.

Izzy and Alec stayed in each other's arms for what felt like an hour. Izzy silently crying into Alec’s shirt as they clung to each other. “Alec, mum talked to dad,” She said, finally breaking the silence. “She won’t let him kick you out.” Alec could tell that wasn’t everything by the way Izzy’s hands had gripped his shirt tightly. “Please come home.”

Alec pulled back slightly, giving himself room to look at Izzy, “What are you not telling me, Iz?” Isabelle shook her head, not letting her eyes meet his until Alec drew her head up with one hand. “Isabelle, please, she won’t have just left it at that.”

“Walk with me, and I’ll tell you,” Izzy said, watching him. Eventually, Alec nodded, falling into step beside his sister. She stayed silent for the first 10 minutes of the walk, but her sharp intake of breath indicated that she was about to say something either she didn’t like, or she knew he wouldn’t like. “Mum said you can come back, and continue to live in the house till university, or wherever you go after, but you’re not allowed friends over, especially any male friends,” Alec snorted at that, it wasn’t like he had friends to invite over anyway. “She, err,” Izzy stumbling over her words made Alec pause, stepping in front of her to stop her as well. Izzy never got nervous when talking, even when Alec wished she would, when it should have been private to her, but this was for him, and something Izzy was about to say was potentially the worst thing she’d ever said to Alec, or at least that was what Alec assumed. “You know we love you, right,?” Alec looked at her, uncertainty obvious in both their eyes, but he nodded slowly. “She said that if you want to continue to make this choice, then she will withdraw all funds from your future, education and life.”

It took less than a second for Alec’s face to fall. 

“Alec, we’ll work something out, Me, you, Jace, Lydia, maybe even Clary and Mr Garroway could help,” Izzy said, wanting to make sure Alec knew she would always try and help.

“What’s the point, Iz? That's as good as saying I'm not a Lightwood anymore. It's saying I'll never be welcome in my own home again. That's not fair, Izzy.” Izzy didn’t reply, she just gently took his hand, dragging him the last 5 minutes to their house.

 

***

 

It was just one more day before school started back, Alec was sat on his bed in his room, book in hand, but his eyes were unfocused and rather damp. He was shaking where he sat, seemingly uncontrollably. He kept thinking back to the beginning of the week, to being sat on that bridge for the entire night. He kept thinking of the man whose name he couldn't even remember. He just remembered dark hair and kind, understanding eyes, he couldn't even remember the colour of them, and Alec hated it. He wanted to know who the man was. He wanted to go and speak to him, to shout at him, to tell him he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth the time the man had wasted trying to save a life that was worthless.

Alec tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but he couldn't, he tried again, his heart rate picking up as he failed. It felt like someone was strangling him. Alec could feel the tears stinging at his eyes as he willed them unsuccessfully not to fall. He hadn't noticed when the bedroom door opened, nor when Izzy moved in front of his blurred eyes.

"Alec?" Izzy moved her hand onto his arm, applying a light amount of pressure there. "Alec, it's okay," she continued, her voice gentle. His eyes seemed to slowly sharpen, his central vision able to focus on his sister even though his peripheral was still blurred. Izzy seemed to sense the change, and kept her eyes on his, "breathe with me, Alec. In," she took a deep breath, held it for three seconds, and then slowly released it saying, "and out," as she did so. She repeated it more than ten times, seeing his breathing even out more with each one. "Oh, Alec," she said finally, when she was sure Alec had calmed down. She wrapped her arms firmly around his shoulders, pinning his arms to his side, though he still managed to grip onto her, clinging to her tightly. Izzy could feel the dampness spreading onto the material at her shoulders from where Alec's head was, she didn't know if it was tears or sweat, but she didn't care.

"How did you know?" Alec breathed out, his voice hoarse, after a few minutes.

Izzy shook her head, "I came to check on you, and get you some food," she gestured to Alec's desk, which he only now realised had a glass of water and some toast on. "I know you don't want to go into the kitchen, so I got Jace to make you some lunch." She shrugged, and if asked, Alec would lie and say his breath of relief was that he had food, not that Izzy hadn't made the food. The thought did make him smile slightly though.

"Thank you, both of you," Alec replied, hoping he sounded as honest as he felt.

"We'll get through this year, Alec, together, me, you, Jace, Lydia, we're all going to be here for you."

Alec just nodded to his sister, grabbing her arms and pulling her forward into another tight hug. "I love you, Iz."

"Love you too, big bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> If you're still with me at the end of this chapter, thank you. I have no idea how often updates will be, as I write sporadically. It will not be more than one chapter a week. I was going to wait to post this, but I wanted to get it up before I fall apart after work next Tuesday with the finale, so, it'll probably be a while before the next one.
> 
> Twitter is @Nephilim_Becca
> 
> Thanks!


	2. (Can't Remember) What You're Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this story will be Alec centric, to help move it along, there are likely to be several moments in each chapter which are Magnus' POV.
> 
> I hope you all recovered from that beautiful and slightly heartbreaking finale!
> 
> Chapter title from In Reverse By Tsundere
> 
> I do have a beta reader now! Yay! Thank you Crazyseriesfan!

**[A.L]**

Alec sighed, pulling on his choice of clothes for the day, a dark green shirt and jeans, relaxed fit, he wasn't into the skinny jeans, not like Jace was, though he would admit to owning a pair if he were asked.

Today was the first day back at school, Alec was going into his final year at Idris Academy, and he almost couldn't wait. He wasn't out there yet, either, which Alec felt was a bit of a relief, going on how his parents had taken it just a week ago. He didn't think he'd be able to cope with more of what he got at home, or worse, he guessed it could've been worse at home. His parents just didn't speak to him, didn't even acknowledge when he was in a room, for the whole week since that dinner. He knew they talked about him when he wasn't around. He could tell by the sideways glances he felt prickle at his skin, but they would never say a thing to him when he was around. At school he knew there'd be homophobic slurs thrown around, and often when he was within earshot - there was already so much casual homophobia around the school anyway. He was definitely glad that he was still almost in Narnia when he was at school.

Alec brushed through his hair, taking his thoughts off of coming out. It had just turned 7:30 when Alec checked his clock. He'd been up since 5:45, and went for an hours jog and had a shower in the time he'd been up. He ambled down to the kitchen, keeping his feet light as he listened for who was up. He could hear Izzy's voice, and his body relaxed a little. It was stupid, Alec thought, that he needed his brother or sister to be in a room for him to actually consider going into the room; with the exception of his bedroom of course.

Alec was ready and waiting outside by 8:10, when Izzy and Jace stepped outside, Jace still trying to tame his hair after oversleeping, and the trio set off to school. The walk to school was only ten minutes, and Alec thought he could probably manage it with his eyes shut. He'd been at the school for 6 years, and it felt like he knew every part of the school that it was possible to. 6 years was a long time, and Alec felt like he'd outgrown the school in the past year, but at the same time, he wasn't ready to leave behind the many memories the school held for him. Sure there was nothing big, no coming out, boyfriends, one girlfriend, but that didn't really count, or school dances. But the graduations, his friendship with Lydia, the way he'd learnt what he did and didn't excel at. Alec loved the way those memories felt.

They got to school with ten minutes till their first class, which on a Monday morning was Tutor for everyone. Being in the same year, Jace and Izzy had the same form tutor, in an entirely different part of the school to where Alec's tutor was. Alec did feel lucky though, last year and this year he'd got Luke for his tutor. Luke was like a father figure to those who needed it. Trustworthy, honest, helpful, but he stuck to his guns, and if you'd done something that you shouldn't have, then he was a firm but fair person to deal out detentions, or anything similar he thought you should have to do. Alec knew he'd once made one of the girls wash the mirrors in one of the bathrooms after she'd smeared lipstick all over them.

The classroom was quiet when he stepped into it, sitting on the second row back, at the far edge of the row from the door. It was where he had always sat, not front or back, that would draw attention to him, but second and to the side meant that he rarely got noticed. There were 30 chairs in his tutor, which had 25 students in, he knew that was average, and couldn't imagine them having the full 30 he knew some classes did have. Idris High itself was a massive school, with well over 2000 students in total. It was lucky the school had so much space, both outside for sports and classrooms, or it would've been overrun.

The buzz in the room slowly picked up as the classroom filled and friends started chatting between themselves. Alec gave a small smile to Lydia when she walked in, taking her seat next to him, it'd been the same since day one at the school, Alec had taken the same seat, and Lydia had just sat next to him saying nothing, till group projects had meant they'd had to work together.

"Hey," Lydia said as she got her notebook out. It probably wouldn't be needed, but she was always prepared. "How're you?" Her tone was gentle as she asked, not the almost brash tones that her voice sometimes took, and Alec cocked an eye at her. Izzy must've texted her or something though, as Alec hadn't even messaged Lydia once in the past week, since that day.

He was spared from answering however, as Luke called for their attention, everyone turning towards the front of the room. Alec glanced between Luke and some new guy. Alec turned away from him, glancing at his desk. The new guy seemed familiar, though Alec wasn't sure where from. He had dark hair and eyes, he was maybe a few inches shorter than Alec and was definitely athletically built. But the thing that struck Alec most about the male was his face, his angles amplified by make-up, his eyes jumping out a little thanks to the light eyeshadow and liner he was clearly wearing. Alec felt his mouth drop open a little, in admiration or something else, he wasn't sure. But there was something else, he seemed familiar to Alec, as if they'd met before maybe just once or twice, but Alec couldn't imagine where. This was the only school in Alicante, so he must've just moved here.

"Everyone, this is Magnus, he's just transferred from the United States. I hope you'll all make him feel very welcome." The class nodded, and Alec looked around, seeing some of the girls eyeing Magnus appreciatively. He turned to study Magnus again, the male held himself with an air of confidence and surety that so few people their age had, and it was a little shocking for Alec to see it. He knew Jace and Izzy tried to act like that, but he also knew them well enough to see straight through the act, which they only put on when they were hurting. Magnus walked straight to the back of the class, to one of the only free seat in that row, and promptly sat down, keeping his eyes forward. Alec frowned, he hadn't made eye contact with anyone, just stared ahead and above everyone.

"Right," Luke called, dragging the attention of the class back to himself. "Register. Theo, Lydia, Leon," Alec zoned out again, he was so used to all the names of his classmates, the only other person who had joined since 7th year was Raj, but even he came to the school two years ago now. "Alec," there was no response. "Alec Lightwood?" Alec felt Lydia elbow him and he jolted back out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, yes, sir," Alec replied, giving Luke a sheepish smile. Luke shook his head, smiling a little at Alec before continuing.

"Steve and Nicholas?" Luke finally finished the list. "Thank you, so, welcome back all of you, to what is your final year at Idris Academy. I hope you will endeavour to make it your best, most successful year yet..." Alec zoned out again, his eyes flicked around the room, resting for a second on Magnus before doing a double take. Magnus' eyes were also focused on him. Alec felt himself flush, and he quickly turned his attention back to the front of the room, resisting the urge to glance back for the remaining 20 minutes or so of their tutor, even though he was sure he could feel eyes piercing him almost constantly.

"Just before you all head off, please remember, if you ever need anything at all, I'm here for you to talk to. It doesn't have to be just academic. This year will be stressful, and I want all of you to make it out the other side in one piece." Alec glanced towards the table, trying to make sure he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He felt like the words were directed solely at him, even though he knew they hadn't been. Finally everyone started getting their bags, standing up from their desks and moving to their friends. Luke hadn't dismissed them, but they all knew he had nothing more to say, so Alec quickly did the same, trying to get out of the classroom before anyone tried to talk to him.

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus sighed. He hated being the new kid, being made to stand in front of a class and be introduced to a group of people, most of who either wouldn't like him, or wouldn't care about him being there. He'd still gone all out on his outfit, he wouldn't be Magnus if he didn't, including adding just a small amount of make-up and glitter to complete his look.

He walked up to the man at the front of the room and quickly introduced himself to his new tutor, Luke Garroway. This wasn't his first new school, so he knew how it worked, although his last move was three years ago. He'd had to move then because someone had found out the truth about his home life. This time it was because of a certain ex that was still stalking Magnus after breaking up with her three months prior, and his father had decided to move them further away than Magnus had expected him to.

When Luke introduced him to the class, Magnus purposeful didn't make eye contact with anyone. He'd seen the only free seat in the back, and he knew that he was going straight there when he was able to sit down, so he kept his eyes forward and head up.

"Everyone, this is Magnus, he's just transferred from the United States. I hope you'll all make him feel welcome," Luke said to the class. He sounded friendly when he spoke, but Magnus thought, from the look of him, that there could be a stricter side to him as well. Luke gestured for Magnus to take a seat, and he did quickly. It wasn't that he didn't like being the centre of attention, he definitely did, but each situation was different, and being the new kid was never a fun feeling. Magnus ignored the register, he'd learn the names and faces in his own time, probably still very quickly, until a name caught his attention. "Alec," Magnus felt himself breathe in sharply, and he hoped the people sitting next to him didn't realise. No one replied. "Alec Lightwood?" Luke said again, his eyes focusing on someone in the second row.

Magnus followed the eyeline, and settled on the back of Alec's head as he replied, his jaw dropping open a little. Magnus had been searching for Alec for the past few days. It had only been his second day in Idris though, and he didn't know his way around well enough, plus his father was keeping him under close watch after his escape attempt. Still, Magnus was glad to see Alec was here, alive. He saw Alec glance around the room, start to blush, and quickly look back to the front. Magnus couldn't help a smile, and wondered who it was that made him feel like that in here. Part of him wished Alec would look back, maybe so Magnus could tell who it was, but he kept his eyes trained forward for the rest of the tutor.

"Remember, if you ever need anything at all, I'm here for you to talk to. It doesn't have to be just academic. This year will be stressful, and I want all of you to make it out the other side in one piece." Magnus watched everyone grab their bags and stand, starting to turn to their friends, so Magnus stood up too, shouldered his bag, and tried to surge forward.

"Alec?" Magnus' voice called, but Alec didn't seem to hear him. "Alec?" His voice was a little louder this time, and he saw Alec hesitate for a moment, but he still powered through to the door. Magnus frowned, wanting to run and catch up with Alec, but he ended up trapped behind the flow of the class leaving.

***

**[A.L]**

"Alec?" Alec knew that was Magnus, very few people in their class talked to him, in fact, most took the mick out of him, but he usually shrugged it off. "Alec?" He paused this time, just for a second, before continuing to walk out of the classroom. He waited out there, pulling Lydia to the side when she finally got out.

"Wait with me?" Alec asked, eyeing Lydia with a confidence that he only had around her and his siblings.

"Oh, okay," Lydia nodded, glancing at Alec in confusion, but they did have 5 minutes to get to class, so she could wait. "But if you make me late to class, I will kill you," she grinned up at him, Alec shrugged a shoulder in response.

"I'll just say we were showing the new guy where to go," he replied with a sly grin. "Teachers always like a good deed." His smile fell when he saw Magnus walk out the room, look at the signs, and start walking.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you. I mean, he doesn't know you anyway, does he?" Lydia asked, a questioning note to her voice.

Alec looked down with a shrug, "I don't know." He admitted, feeling a little guilty. He was certain that he should recognise Magnus, but so much of the past year had just passed him by in a flash.

"Well, look. He's stopped again, why don't we go see if he needs help? Then maybe you can find out?" Lydia said, grabbing Alec's arm with a gentle tug in Magnus' direction. As they neared him, Lydia watched Alec. She could tell that something big was bothering him, so much so that he wouldn't say anything to Magnus when they neared him, "Hey, Magnus," Lydia called, her voice the same volume as before, but Magnus' head snapped up anyway, "did you need help finding your class?" She asked, moving nearer to Magnus while keeping a hand on Alec's arm so that he couldn't try to get away.

Magnus was about to say no, Lydia could tell from his hesitation and the slight shake of his head, but his eyes fell on Alec and he stopped. "Sure, I've got maths, room F5.” Magnus looked gratefully towards Lydia.

"Oh, that's what we've got too!" Lydia grinned, "Come on, it's down this way." Lydia took the lead, but she kept her hand on Alec's arm, and Magnus fell into step beside Alec, watching the two of them together.

"So, what's the academy like?" Magnus asked after a few minutes of silence.

Alec saw Lydia glance at him for a moment, as if waiting for him to reply, but when he didn't, she spoke, "It's not bad, the teachers are usually firm but fair, most students respect them. There's always the odd few, of course, students I mean. There's several here that will pick on you just for the colour of a t-shirt, and others who for some reason like to imply other things about you. But I guess that's like every school. Normally we all keep to ourselves though, it just makes it easier."

"Keeping to yourselves and showing the new guy around don't seem to add up to me though," Magnus joked a little keeping his tone light. He saw Alec tense, but still Lydia was the one who replied.

"Well, we figured you could use a hand finding the class," Lydia said as they turned into the classroom, "and we're not people that would leave someone to work it out for themselves when we could help." She shrugged, taking a seat. Alec sat next to her, and Magnus sat on the other side of him.

Their maths class was just slightly smaller than their tutor group, with approximately 20 people in the class, and that was one of the most popular classes in their year group. Alec knew some classes were as small as just 5 students, like his photography class, but the school tried to hold all the classes its students wanted, so much so that sometimes people were moved up into the classes with the next year group, even if they were still doing their level 2 exams. Alec knew a few people who managed to get their Level 3 exams at the end of year 12, instead of year 13.

Their teacher, Imogen, who was a stern and unforgiving woman, and was very full on with her class. It left very little time for talking, and most of the time the class was still scribbling down theories and equations when she moved onto the next topic. Alec was thankful that he understood maths, it wasn't his choice of a subject to take, but it was something he was good at, so he didn't argue when his mother told him that he'd be taking the class.

The bell rang sooner than Alec expected. They'd been going over some of the problems for their exams they'd had at the end of the previous year, and though a few of the class were already getting up as the second bell rang, Alec wasn't, and neither had Lydia, both seemingly surprised at the speed the lesson had gone.

"Make the most of this week. It's the only week where you will not be receiving any homework from me." Imogen said before anyone had the chance to leave. "I'll see you all tomorrow." The class piled at the door, moving quickly to get to their next lesson.

Alec knew he had a free period now, and he also knew that Lydia, Izzy and Jace didn't, so he fully intended to go and sit in the cafeteria and read the book he'd brought from home while waiting for his friends. He said a quick goodbye to Lydia, and began to walk off.

"Hey, Alec!" He heard Magnus call after him, though he didn't turn around. After not speaking to him all morning, Alec was almost terrified that he'd forgotten something important about the, admittedly rather good looking, man. "Alec, I know you're not deaf," Alec sighed to himself and stopped, letting Magnus catch up, before carrying on walking to cafeteria.

"I have someone to meet," Alec lied as an attempt of an excuse.

Magnus just shrugged, "that's okay, if you don't want me around I can just leave. But I just wanted to ask you something first," Alec thought he could hear a bit of sadness in Magnus' voice, so he nodded hesitantly, frowning.

They got to the cafeteria and Alec chose a table at random, taking one of the seats around it, before turning to watch Magnus do the same in the one next door. Alec couldn't help but lean back a little as Magnus turned to face him.

"I wanted to ask how you are, Alec?" Magnus spoke quietly, "I would've asked earlier, but I didn't want to say anything about it around your girlfriend in case you hadn't told her yet?" Alec heard the question behind Magnus' words just as much as he had the actual question, but his brain got stuck on one word.

"My what?" Alec asked in response, eyeing Magnus with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"The blonde woman, Lydia, I thought she must've been your girlfriend?" Magnus asked, but there was a small smile on his lips now.

"Lydia's just a friend," Alec replied, feeling a little uncomfortable, though he tried not to let it show.

"Oh, okay," There was a knowing grin on Magnus' face now, and it made Alec feel more worried. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question, how are you, Alec?" Magnus repeated again.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Alec replied, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, after-"

"Oh My God!" There was a shrill squeal from behind Alec, cutting Magnus off before he could reply. "Magnus, is that you?" It was Izzy. She had the worst timing Alec could think of.

"The very same," Magnus replied, standing up and giving Izzy one of his best grins as he watched her moving towards him.

He didn't have long though, as Izzy threw herself into Magnus, wrapping her arms around his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus could see Alec watching him apologetically, so he tried to smile at Alec, and the message seemed to have gotten through, because Alec slowly smiled back.

"Is you're whole family as good looking as you two are?" Magnus asked Izzy with a grin as they pulled away from each other. Izzy shrugged, returning the grin with a laugh, while Alec went bright red and looked away from Magnus to recompose himself.

"I didn't say it the other day, and I really should've," Izzy changed the topic, becoming more sombre as she spoke, grabbing his hand at the same time, "thank you. Thank you so much for saving him." It was said so quietly that anyone could've missed it, and most people seemed to, but Magnus heard, and he smiled gently at Izzy, pulling her in for another tight hug.

"It's no problem, my dear." He said gently, "he seemed like he'd be worth it." Izzy just nodded, pulling away again.

"I'd love to stay and spend some time with the both of you, but I've got to go to biology, so I'll see you at lunch, Alec." Izzy's tone returned back to the light and carefree one Alec saw so often, and he smiled tensely at her as she left.

The smile didn't stay, but the tenseness did, once Izzy had gone. Alec shrunk into himself. He realised now, why Magnus seemed so familiar. They'd met just once before, but it was on one of the worst nights of Alec's life, so of course he couldn't remember much about it. Alec thought back to that night for just a few minutes. About how he wished he'd had no one there to stop him. Some part of him wanted to shout at Magnus for doing so, someone who didn't know him at all, had stopped him from taking away his own pain. That didn't seem fair. But he knew if he did anything like that, it would just draw attention to himself, and that wasn't something Alec wanted.

"Do you want me to leave?" Magnus asked in a whisper after a few minutes of silence. He hadn't moved since Izzy had left.

Alec just shrugged, "it's a free world," he breathed quietly. In reality he wanted to say yes, that he wanted to be left alone and have no one come near him, ever, but at the same time, he didn't want to be alone.

Magnus slowly sat down, taking a seat one down from Alec, giving him more space than he had earlier. They both sat in silence, until Magnus started to feel a little uncomfortable. "So, what've you got after lunch?"

"Photography," Alec's response was slow and short.

"Oh, I've got Fashion Design," Magnus said with a grin, but Alec didn't respond back. It was another few minutes before anything was said, "Alexander... Sorry," Magnus quickly backtracked when Alec looked up, startled, "Alec, I meant what I said to you before. If you ever want someone to listen to you, all you have to do is say. I know you have Isabelle, and I can tell she's a very supportive sister, but sometimes family isn't the easiest to talk to."

Alec shrugged, not letting his eyes meet Magnus'. He had never been one to open up and share his problems with anyone except Izzy and Jace, and though Lydia knew some of it, it wasn't quite the same.

There was another sigh from Magnus, "You know, I can go if you don't want me here."

"No, stay." Alec said, his voice surprising both of them, his mouth clearly ahead of his brain. "I don't think I want to be alone right now." Alec said. The pure effort of admitting that seemed to have Alec out of breath though, and Magnus frowned.

"Do you want to talk?" Magnus asked, his eyes not leaving Alec's face.

Alec slowly shook his head, "No. I mean, you can talk, but I probably won't reply. I think I just need someone with me." Alec admitted quietly, not meeting Magnus' eyes. His body shook a little, but other than that, he appeared mostly calm. Magnus nodded in response, pulling out one of his school books and starting to read.

Alec and Magnus didn't move before lunch, so during their break, Lydia, Jace and Izzy joined them at the table. Usually Jace and Izzy weren't there, but Alec guessed it was because they were worried about him. He'd love to have told them they didn't need to coddle him, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't help; he'd felt himself relax quickly when Jace and Izzy had shown up.

Conversation picked up when they arrived too, all talking to each other. Alec stayed quiet most of the time, only joining in the conversation when questions were directed at him. The others were asking Magnus a load of questions, which he seemed happy to answer, even though it felt like an interrogation.

Alec learnt that Magnus lived with just his father, he'd spent the past 12 years in America, and before that he'd lived in Indonesia, he'd been to approximately 8 different schools in his life, most of them in the States. It seemed quite extreme to Alec, who had been to a total of three - Infant, Juniors and now the Academy. Despite all the chances though, none of them asked anything too personal. He never found out why they moved to America, or what happened to Magnus' mother. That might come in the future, or it might not.

The bell rang to signal that the fourth period of the day was about to start, startling the table who were still deep in questions, but they all stood up quickly.

***

**[M.B]**

"Could you direct me to S28?" Magnus asked quickly after checking his room for third period.

"Oh, that's the second floor, just down the corridor from me. I'll show you." Izzy replied, grinning at him, and Magnus returned the smile gratefully.

"Thank you, Isabelle." The smile stayed on for the entirety of the remaining lessons. Magnus couldn't help the feeling that these people he'd just met could be his new friends. He definitely knew he liked Isabelle already, her personality just shone out of her in a way that made her beautiful. He wasn't sure about Alec and Lydia yet, but he knew he had to try with Alec, especially after what had happened on the bridge, he knew Alec would need people he could trust, and Magnus knew he could be that person, plus, he was stunning to look at. Usually he fell in with the popular kids, and he probably could again if he wanted too, but something about the hour he'd just spent with the Lightwoods and Lydia made him feel more comfortable almost immediately than he ever had before on his first day.

Magnus spent the rest of the day, and, though he wouldn't admit it, a few of the following ones studying Alec as much as he could, without being too obvious. They shared two classes, Business and Maths, and then they had Monday morning tutor times and the lunch period, which Magnus chose to sit at the Lightwood table, as he'd named it.

Izzy was straightforward and easy in every way. Jace was a bit hot-headed, and far too confident for Magnus, which was saying a lot going on Magnus' own personality, but he guessed that was in part due to his past. He was very open with the fact that he was adopted, though Magnus never heard what had happened to Jace's parents. But Alec; Alec was interesting, not just to look at aesthetically, his dark hair and hazel eyes suiting him perfectly, along with his lean and, Magnus was certain, toned body, but he was also interesting to read. He held himself high until he thought no one was looking, he liked playing with things in his hands, flipping his pen around in circles between his fingers, folding up pieces of paper; but there was something else, that Magnus couldn't quite see. He knew Alec was probably not okay mentally. How could he be, just a week ago he'd been intending to jump off that bridge. The thought made Magnus shudder, what had happened to him to make him feel so worthless. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He did know that he wanted to make sure Alec never felt like that again. It shocked him that the feeling came so soon, he was used to the protectiveness, it was his normal with his friends, but it usually took a bit longer than 3 days.


	3. Breaking Down Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just more angst at the moment! I have better moments to come, honest, just not necessarily this chapter... Or chapter 4... Ooops!
> 
> Chapter Title from Hurricane by Fleurie
> 
> Much love to all the Kudos', Commenters and especially to CrazySeriesFan!
> 
> If you would like to tweet along, #INRFic I'd love to follow what you think!

**[A.L]**

The second week of school was a busy one for Alec. It was the week the after school clubs started back up, Alec and Jace were on the basketball team together. Alec's team had won the cup last year, and were, of course, hoping for a repeat this year. It was also Alec's birthday on the Wednesday. He hadn't told anyone about it, he knew he'd get nothing from his parents, so it would just be Jace and Izzy that would do anything for it anyway, and they could do that at home. He still had a couple of days before he had to cope with that though.

The basketball team was a mixed age team. Year 7s weren't allowed to join the school basketball team, as that was when they got to learn about the sport, and if they chose when they started year 8 they could join the 8 and 9 team. You were never kicked off the team, so this followed up to the 10 and 11, and then 12 and 13. While you were never kicked off, people often decided to leave, and sometimes the upcoming year group didn't have quite enough players, so tryouts were held at the beginning of each year to see if anyone else wanted to join.

Alec had joined the team back in Year 8, he was one of the few year 13s that had done so, along with Jonathan and Robert. Alec had been accepted as a Centre straight away, due to his height, he already stood nearly a head above everyone else in the room, even then. A year later Jace joined the team as a Power Forward, and Alec and Jace had been on the same team every other year since.

It was a natural position now, Alec stood facing Jonathan, who had first been the Small Forward, but was now the other Centre. Where Alec was over 6 foot, Jonathan was pretty much bang on, so Alec did have the height advantage, but Jonathan was powerful, and he knew how to use that power to get around the other teams players. That did mean that he was the player that caused the most fouls, however, and that put him as less reliable than Alec.

Jonathan had the jump ball this time, and he jumped into the air, knocking the ball to Raj, who threw it to Sebastian, while Alec and his team were chasing them down. Jace was the one that intercepted one of the passes though, and he started dribbling the ball towards their goal hoop, before passing it to Steve, who was a new player to the team last year as their Point Guard. Steve passed it back to Alec, who took a 3 point shot and scored.

The game lasted for around half an hour, including breaks, before Coach Starkweather blew the whistle to signal the end of play. He always tried to match the teams to make them as even as possible, and today had definitely been successful for that.

"Right, that's practice over for the day. We'll start on some drills on Wednesday, and remember it's tryouts on Friday, I expect you all to be there." He paused, watching them all nod. "And well done Jonathan and team," Hodge said finally. There was a whoop from the opposing team, and Alec saw Jace glaring at them as they left the court to get changed.

Alec was pulling his shirt on when he registered that he was being watched. It was by Jonathan, and his crew of bullies, or at least the ones on the team. Jonathan, Sebastian, Raj and Peter. Jonathan had always been someone Alec didn't get on with, although they made sure it didn't interfere with their basketball games too much, there were always snide comments, and odd pranks and fouls from him that Alec wouldn't admit hurt as much as they did.

The staring made Alec feel uncomfortable, and he quickly finished switching from his sport shorts back to his jeans, muttering a quick "see you outside" to Jace as he headed to the front gate of school. Izzy and the others had already gone home, having had nothing after classes finished, so it would just be Alec and Jace walking back today.

Izzy and Jace didn't leave Alec alone that evening, or at all for the next day, and Alec frowned when he realised. He knew why it was, but that didn't mean he liked the idea.

His birthday arrived, and his parents ignored him just as he expected, but it still stung him. Isabelle had come into his room in the morning and given him a hug, a present - a key charm which had 'keep breathing' written on it in rainbow letters, and a card, wishing him a happy birthday, and Jace had done so when he'd come down for breakfast.

School passed no differently, Alec attending his classes, sitting with Izzy, Jace, Lydia and Magnus during lunch, and finishing school at 5 after Basketball. He walked home at the end of the day with his siblings, Izzy having waited for Alec and Jace to come out from practice. It was relaxed, if nothing else. They got home and went with their usual routine, Alec burying his head straight into his homework. This was the first year Jace and Izzy had had none of the same classes, so they sat opposite each other to complete their homework, chatting idly between themselves as they worked. Alec didn't talk much, focusing on his business homework for the day. This was something he knew he wouldn't miss from school, getting home every day to do another hour's worth of school work, because apparently school didn't teach them enough during the day.

They did go out for dinner though, just the three of them. There was a local, quiet restaurant called Taki's that Alec, Jace and Izzy often went to when it was just them, if their parents were out of town on business or just when they wanted a change.

"I'm going to have to get a job," Alec commented while they were eating dessert.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, confusion settled on his face.

"Well, I'm 18, and I don't have an inheritance. If I don't start earning, then after school I'm not gonna have a place to live."

"Come on, Alec, I doubt mum and dad will actually kick you out. They may not like the fact that you're gay, but you're still their son."

"That's not the point, Jace," Alec sighed, looking down at the table. He felt a gentle hand on his knee, and he glanced sideways at Izzy, who gave him a soft smile. "They don't accept me, probably never will. Everything I did growing up, I did it for them, the person I am is largely because of them, my values and some of my personality. And yet, they look at me like I don't exist, like  _ I _ should've been the Lightwood to die." Alec said without thinking, and his eyes went wide afterwards, Izzy and Jace's following suit.

They never talked about Max, it was a taboo topic, because just the thought hurt too much. But for Alec, his last thought every day was of his little brother.

"No one thinks that, Alec," Izzy said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Have you asked dad that?" Alec asked. He couldn't meet their eyes, instead staying focused on the now empty bowl in front of him.

"I don't need to, Alec." Izzy voice was strong, insistent. "Whether they admit it or not, they still love you. I know that what they've done is unacceptable, and the way they've treated you the past three weeks is completely despicable, but at the same time, I think they've treated you worse because they love you, and this just wasn't what they wanted for you."

There was silence for a few minutes. "What they wanted for me was for me to be straight and going off to university at the end of the year, probably to study something like law, and not business, or maybe English, like I was going to do. But now." Alec shrugged, standing up. Without another word he left the restaurant, leaving Jace and Izzy there to pick up the bill.

He didn't go straight home, it was only just gone 8pm, and he didn't feel like being around anyone right now, so instead he went to the gym. He didn't have a membership like Jace, but he still went to the local gym relatively regularly to help himself stay in reasonable shape. He spent the next hour and a half taking his anger out on the punch bag that was in one of the back rooms of the gym, his hands coming away bright red, matching the his eyes.

He quickly wiped away the dampness on his cheeks, falling back against the wall, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. This wasn't the first time he'd pushed himself too far, or his emotions got the better of him. It was so common in the past year that the only thing that fazed him about it now was getting control afterwards.

He made sure to wash off his hands before heading home. It was nearly 11 and a school night, everyone else was in bed when he got home, so he quickly went up to sleep too.

Usually Alec had one break a week maximum, he'd impressed himself that he could control it that well, but this week was different.

Two days after his birthday, Alec was at the school gym during his free period just before lunch. He had told Magnus where he was going, and Magnus had decided to follow, saying that he needed to go to the gym anyway, to help with his dance. Apparently that's what he wanted to do in the future, at least, that's what Alec understood.

"So, Isabelle told me it was your birthday a few days ago?" Magnus said lightly as he moved to join him on the punch bags, "so, Happy Birthday, Alexander," Magnus said, his lips curling up at the name.

Alec just shrugged, not risking a look at Magnus, "It was just a normal day."

"Alec, you turned 18, I hope you celebrated, that's an important age."

"I didn't." Alec replied shortly, continuing to punch the bag in front of him, not even flinching from the pain in his knuckles after the onslaught they had had two nights ago. "And what's so important about 18 anyway, I'm still at school, I'm still at home, there's nothing important about it." Alec's voice was weak, and he knew Magnus could tell.

"Alexander," Magnus said, watching him for a minute, hoping he would turn to face him, but when he didn't, Magnus went for his hands instead, grabbing them before he made contact with the bag in front of him. Magnus was about to speak again but out of the corner of his eye he saw a splash of red on the pale part of the punch bags. Frowning to himself, he turned his attention to Alec's hand, his eyes widening.

Alec yanked his hands back from Magnus when he saw where Magnus' eyes trailed to, and without saying anything, he turned away, heading straight for the exit, forgetting that his bag was in the changing rooms. A few people watched as he left, his whole body seemed to be shaking, with aggression or something else, no one knew, so no one got in his way. Alec didn't stop till he was off the school grounds, he'd walked for only five minutes, but there was a park nearby that he and Izzy had often gone to when they were little and Maryse picked them up from school, and it was still a place that calmed him.

He went to the benches and sat down, trying to calm his breathing and stop the tears that had started to fall. He was surprised when he felt someone sit next to him, and he looked up to see Magnus' chocolate eyes staring back at him.

"Just leave me alone, Magnus," Alec said, his voice coming out harsher than Magnus had ever heard it, causing him to flinch.

"Alexander-"

"My name is Alec."

"Alec, please, listen to me." Magnus said, it was the same voice he used on the bridge, and during the first few days at school. "I know something's hurting. You don't have to tell me what, not if you don't want to, but please, Alec, you need to understand this." He paused, making sure Alec was paying attention before continuing. "What you're doing, hurting yourself like this," Magnus' hands moved slowly against Alec's, not quite touching his knuckles, but getting close, and Alec involuntarily shivered, "doesn't help the pain in here," Magnus moved one of his hands to Alec's chest, resting his palm flat over Alec's heart. Part of him wondered if Magnus felt his heartbeat quicken. "Whatever has happened, Alec, don't give up on yourself."

Something about what Magnus had said angered Alec, it shouldn't have, but Alec felt himself pulling away from Magnus' touch. "You have no idea what I've been through, Magnus. My life isn't worth anything, it'd be better for everyone if I just wasn't here." Alec responded, his voice dripping with frustration. His body was shaking again, though Alec didn't realise the fact, and his eyes were wide and wet.

"Alexander-" Magnus could see Alec about to stop and correct him again, but he held up his hand to stop him; "No. You're not going to do that. I get that you're hurting, Alec, believe me, I understand that, but there's never a world that would be better without you in it. I've known you for all of two weeks, three if you include our first meeting, and in that time you've accepted me to be one of your friends, let me hang out with you on my first day when I would've been alone otherwise, and you've helped me settle into yet another new situation considerably faster than I ever have before." Magnus had moved to stand in front of Alec during his speech, and his hands were gripping Alec's biceps, grounding him. "You are worth-" Magnus cut himself off, uncertain of where his mind was taking that statement, but Alec didn't seem to notice.

There was silence for several minutes, Magnus starting to feel awkward, moved his arms, and a moment of panic set into Alec, thoughts of Magnus leaving him in the park distressing Alec more than it should have; so to stop him walking away, Alec grabbed Magnus hand, and did his best to say something.  "I'm sorry, I'm not…" Alec paused, trying to work out what to say, "I didn't mean to say that." He looked down guilty, releasing Magnus' hand, but carried on talking. "I'm not good at talking. I'm usually just the listener." He said, refusing to move his eyes. "I just… Today is… it's the anniversary of…" Alec took a deep breath, finally looking at Magnus. There was something about him that made Alec feel more comfortable talking than he had in a long time. "My brother, Max," he breathed in deeply, "he died a year ago today."

He watched the pity settle into Magnus' widened eyes as Magnus crouched in front of him. "Oh Alec, I'm so sorry." Magnus responded sincerely. "I shouldn't have-" He started, but Alec cut him off.

"He was 8. There was a car speeding away from the police and it went through the schools car park…" Alec's body still hadn't stopped shaking.

"Alec, you don't have to tell me-"

"I keep thinking, I wish it was me. I wish he could still be here."

Magnus hesitantly wrapped his arms around Alec, letting out a breath of relief when Alec didn't pull back. "It's normal to feel like that, Alec. Every trauma has a reaction, and the reactions vary per person, but I know that you're not alone with that thought." Magnus said against Alec's shoulder. He could feel Alec's body vibrating with hidden sobs, but that just made him want to hold tighter. "The best thing you can do, is to live life as he would've wanted you to live it."

They were still and silent for around half an hour, until finally they went back to school together. Lunch period was almost over, and they both had a class starting soon, Alec had photography, and Magnus had Fashion Design.

They said bye to each other outside Magnus' class, with a promise from Magnus to text Alec later, and a forced promise from Alec to respond. Alec's head sunk as soon as he walked into his photography room though. It wasn't the class, it was the lack of anyone that he wanted to be there. He wanted to be with Magnus or Izzy, or Jace, just someone who knew.

Instead he sat quietly at the back of the room, not focused on his class. He would speak to his teacher next week, and get the information he managed to miss, but he couldn't do it today. He went home after class. He wasn't supposed to, but he sent Jace a quick text saying that he couldn't stay at school till basketball tonight, and he left.

When Jace got home that night, he found Alec in his room. "How'd Coach take it?" Alec asked, his eyes obviously red. He was sat on his bed, books set out in front of him, trying to focus on his homework from the previous day.

"He wasn't too happy, with it being tryouts, but I don't think he'll be too hard on you on Monday." Jace said quietly, sitting on the opposite end of Alec's bed. He was silent for a few minutes, watching the way Alec worked. The sharpness and surety of his movements something Jace only usually saw on the basketball court. "How are you doing?" Jace finally asked.

"I'm…" Alec frowned to himself, and looked up at Jace, who was looking intently back at him. His mind went back to his 'conversation' with Magnus during lunch, and he sighed. "I'll get there." He finally finished, trying to offer Jace a small smile.

"I'm glad." Jace said quietly. He still didn't move, and eventually Alec looked up from his work again, watching Jace expectantly. "Iz and I, we're going to see Max tomorrow. Mum and dad won't be around. We thought we'd see if- Well, if you wanted to come with us?"

"I-I don't know if I can," Alec spoke slowly. "Maybe."

As it happened, Alec did go. He stayed back though, watching as his siblings told Max about their past year, what had happened, who they were dating - Jace had just met someone from the year below him, called Clary, and he was quite interested, and Isabelle was dating a guy from another school, just over the border, called Meliorn. They talked about school and home and Alec could hear several things that were left unsaid by them, but he didn't complain. He sat at the foot of the grave for the 90 minutes they were there for, feeling closer to Max than he had in over a year, and letting that feeling seep into him.

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus went home at the end of that week not sure how to feel. Over the week his thoughts of Alec had changed, the quiet strength that Alec usually was, it was something Magnus looked up to. He still had his moments of weakness, Friday seemed to have been a particularly rough one for Alec, but then he was right back to being strong, for himself or his siblings, Magnus wasn't sure. The thought made him a little sad though, Alec had said that he was usually the listener, and Magnus could tell that it wasn't nearly often enough he spoke about his own mental health.

The thought caused some realisation in Magnus, and he quickly sent off a text.  _ 'Alexander, I want to reiterate, if you need to talk to someone, I'll always listen to you. Just, if things start to get crazy again, don't push me away.' _ Magnus hoped he wasn't overstepping as he pushed the send button. He wasn't expecting a response from Alec, and he didn't get one, but he hope the message got through to him.

He quickly cursed, hearing his father come through the front door, and Magnus slid his phone into his pocket to hide it from him. Asmodeus Bane was… Magnus didn't know how to describe him really. He was Indonesian with the same dark hair and eyes that Magnus had. He held Magnus to such a high standard that he was always a disappointment, and Magnus was used to that, so it didn't affect him anymore. What did get to him, however, was how violent his father had become. It had started 8 years ago, Magnus had come in late one night with make-up painted onto his lips, it wouldn't be abnormal, except Magnus never wore lipstick. He sometimes put gloss on, but that was it. His father had hit him that night, and told him that he wasn't worthy of the person, whoever it was, and that he never would be - Magnus had just accepted it. After all, his mother had killed herself because of him, why should he deserve the attentions of another person. He may have since learnt more about his mother, but the thought always clung to him.

Of course, this probably answered why he'd fallen so quickly for Camille. He'd known her just a week before they started dating. She was always asking things of Magnus, and Magnus was eager to please, and did everything he could to make Camille fall for him. He craved her attention, need her affections. All of which lead him to where he was now. Eventually Magnus had seen the true side of Camille, when she was making out with some other guy against his locker. When he finally had the courage to break it off with her, she'd told him he'd never be free of her. For a while, she was right. She was around him whenever she could be, seemed to be in every class and club that he was, she melded herself into his friendship group, and eventually she'd followed him home. There were threats too, he ignored most of them, till they started to be aimed at his friends. Eventually he'd had to go to his father, head down, hoping that nothing physical would come of it. It had, but it had also meant that they'd moved to Idris.

Magnus shook himself a little, focusing again on the school work in front of him as his father headed straight to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass of bourbon and taking a swig before turning his attention to Magnus.

"How was school today, my boy?" Asmodeus asked, his deep voice setting Magnus' hair on end.

"It was fine." Magnus answered shortly, hoping to get out of any other questions. His father knew what subjects he'd taken, and had made his opinion of them quite obvious, particularly the dance and fashion design options. Magnus thought he'd had a bruised or even broken rib after that one, and now made a point to do any homework for those outside of the house, usually during free period.

"What subjects did you have today?" Magnus couldn't help but groan at his father's' question.

"Fashion, business and dance." He replied, trying not to cringe. He wasn't ashamed of his choices, not at all, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little bit scared of his father.

Thankfully, Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and walked away taking his drink with him. Magnus took a deep breath and turned back to his business work. He didn't check his phone again till well after he'd finished, letting his eyes drift over the message he'd sent to Alec. Some part of him, he realised, really wanted Alec to speak to him, because then he wouldn't feel so bad if he ever told Alec about his life. Magnus thought the burden should go both ways though, so he didn't bring it up yet. Anyway, they'd known each other less than a month, and Magnus was almost certainly getting way ahead of himself. While he was certain Alec was gay - it wasn't that hard to work out when you were bisexual yourself - it was clear he wasn't out yet, so Magnus even thinking of a relationship with him was way out of the question right now.

***

**[A.L]**

It had been two weeks since the visit to Max's grave, the weeks were, almost, enjoyable, Alec had felt so much lighter since he'd sat there with his brother, and he'd also, apparently, started smiling again, so Izzy and Jace were telling him.

It was a Friday evening, after the fourth week of school, next week was the start of October, which meant a lot of things were about to start, school parties, sports games, certain half way exams for those in Alec's years - Alec had a maths exam in two weeks. The three siblings were sat in the games room at home, a couple of pizza boxes scattered in front of them. Alec and Jace had an Xbox controller in their hands, and were currently trying to best each other on the NBA 2k18 game they'd brought earlier in the year. Jace scored again, and Alec groaned as the ball came back into play, and the game finished, Jace had just beaten Alec, again.

"So, Magnus seems friendly," Isabelle started. Alec saw Jace glance at her with a smug grin.

"Better luck next time, bro," Jace said with a smug grin, and Alec threw one of the pillows at him, causing them to break into a pillow fight.

"Alec?" Izzys voice interrupted the boys, and Alec looked at her without stopping blocking himself from Jace. "I was asking what you thought of Magnus?"

Alec grabbed the pillow from Jace, tugging it easily out of Alec's hands and frowning at Izzy. "What do you mean? I like him, I think," he replied, before going bright red and wide eyed, "Wait, that's not what I meant!" He could see Jace's smirk and he tensed up a little, "I mean, he's a friend, I think." There was a silent 'I hope' added onto the end of that, which neither of his siblings heard.

Izzy was grinning too, "Uh hu," she replied, eyeing her brother with a look that Alec definitely wasn't comfortable with, and almost had him squirming under the knowing glint in her eye.

"What?" Alec asked, unable to shake the blush from his cheeks.

"It's just, you've never allowed anyone new into your group before." Jace chose to join in the conversation.

"And you've accepted the fact that he's walking home from school with us for the past three weeks, when you don't have basketball anyway, although, he still walks with me sometimes." Alec stayed silent. He didn't really know why he'd not walked away from Magnus. "It's nice to see you getting on with someone else, Alec, that's all. Plus he's a really nice person, and seems to actually care about you," Isabelle said, frowning at his reaction. Then her tone changed to more playful, Alec could see it in her features as well, but it still didn't prepare him for her next line, "also, I'm pretty certain he's either bi or gay, or something similar." Alec nearly choked on the piece of pizza he'd just taken a bite out of, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, and he was surprised he wasn't burning from it.

Once he'd left to go back to his room for the night, he sat on the edge of his bed thinking about how he'd reacted to Izzy's questioning, it was an uncomfortable thought that he'd been surprised by his own responses. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, thinking about what he'd said. He'd never reacted like that before, and it scared him a little. Slowly he pushed the thoughts back. He knew they wouldn't stay back, but he didn't want to think about them anymore.


	4. How Much I Needed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took! I meant to post it on Tuesday but got distracted! It is my favourite chapter yet though, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If any of this is unrealistic, please tell me!
> 
> Also, Underhill's first name is Steve in this! I started it before the finale and don't want to change it now :D
> 
> Chapter title from Lost Without You by Freya Riddings

**[A.L]**

At the start of October, Luke pulled him aside after their first period business lesson. Alec had a free period next, so he waited till the class had left, Magnus saying that he'd meet him outside, and leant against the table, gazing at the board at the front of the room, instead of looking at Luke.

"So, I've had a few chats recently with your sister," Luke started, and Alec's eyes widened a little, wondering what Izzy might've told him. "When I noticed a difference in your behaviour during the first week I asked her about it. I know how little you like to talk, and I didn't want to put you in a position where you felt pressured, but at the same time, it's my duty to make sure that nothing's going on, does that make sense?" Luke asked, his voice gentle and calming. Slowly, Alec nodded. "I thought maybe you'd come to me, but you haven't, and it looks like you have been slowly getting better over the past month, but I thought it was time I had a chat to you. She told me you've had a hard time at home for the past few weeks?" Again, Alec just nodded. "Come on Alec, I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"I'm fine, sir," Alec replied, keeping his voice even. He had been fine for the past few weeks, well, more fine than he had been for basically the past year, even if fine was not really the correct word for it. Slightly better, or even improving slowly would've been more appropriate.

Luke frowned in response, eyeing Alec with something he wasn't comfortable with. "I'm fine is the response you've been giving me for a year, Alec, you know that. Now the start of term you were back to how you were a year ago, and I know recently you seem to be coming back a bit, but Isabelle was worried about you, and because of that, so am I." Alec didn't know what to reply to that, so he stayed silent, but his eyes focused on Luke trying to show that he knew what he was saying.

Luke gave Alec a smile before continuing, "Isabelle never told me what happened, so, is there anything you'd like to talk about now?" Alec moved his gaze away from Luke, going straight back to the floor and tensing up a little. "Alec, I've known you since you were 10. If you really don't want to talk, that's fine, but, please trust me when I say anything you tell me I would not talk to anyone else about it unless you asked me to."

"I'm sorry, sir," Alec almost whispered. "I'm just… I'm not ready yet."

Luke nodded, turning back to his desk, "that's fine, when you are, just remember that I'll listen with complete confidentiality, and I won't judge anything you tell me." There was a short pause, Alec wasn't sure whether to leave or stay, "Go enjoy your break, kid." Luke said finally, and Alec gave him a small smile, walking out of the room.

Magnus was stood leaning against the wall opposite with a relaxed smile gracing his lips. "Everything okay?" He asked, his voice smooth and calming, something Alec always felt now when around Magnus.

"He just wanted to ask me something," Alec shrugged, getting as close to the truth as he could. Magnus knew most of it anyway, purely for the fact that he had been there for Alec's more recent break downs, but there was one fact that Alec still kept close to his skin, and he wasn't ready to let that go yet.

"Are you going to the gym now?" Magnus asked, glancing at Alec as they walked. Alec just shrugged.

"I've got homework to do instead, so either library or cafeteria. Where do you want to go?"

"Cafeteria then. At least we'll have a table for lunch then too." Alec nodded at the answer, and they walked together to one of the currently many empty tables, spreading out across one of them so they could each get their own word out. Alec had photography to finish before 3rd period, and Magnus had some Fashion Design work to complete too.

They worked in relative silence, sometimes making an odd comment about a mistake they'd made or something funny that happened in their class. It was relaxed and easy though, to work around Magnus. Like when he did his homework with his siblings, there was no pressure with Magnus for him to say anything.

Magnus disappeared for about fifteen minutes at one point, returning with one of his friends, Dot, from his dance class. They were talking for a while about some project they were doing together, but Alec zoned them out so he could continue his work.

They were still working when Jace, Izzy and Lydia showed up, taking seats around the table, and the pair of them quickly tidied up their papers to allow room for everyone to eat.

The small talk started almost immediately, causing Alec to roll his eyes. They were sat Alec next to Izzy and Jace, and Magnus next to Lydia and Izzy. Izzy was quick to jump to Magnus, which happened a lot lately. Today she was talking to him about his eyeliner wings. Alec rolled his eyes at the conversation, zoning it out almost instantly until it was background white noise.

His gaze fell on Magnus almost instantly, and his thoughts started turning in his head. Magnus was definitely intriguing him. He was supportive, honest, considerate and reliable, Alec could tell that after just one month of knowing him. But he was also rather handsome, the sharpness of his features, his golden brown eyes, highlighted by the makeup which though he would never wear, seemed to suit Magnus perfectly, his apparent love for glitter, making him stand out more than anyone else in any room.

Alec took a breath, suddenly realising that he hadn't been breathing for the past few minutes. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, having just been staring at Magnus, it didn't look like anyone had noticed, so he zoned back in on the conversations, forcing himself not to look towards Magnus, and instead watching Izzy. She was laughing, eyes bright at something Magnus had said.

"-A bit awkward when your best friend walks in on your making out with your other friend. Catrina was good with it though, which helped me gain confidence, and be able to tell everybody else about Imasu."

"How old were you, exactly?" Izzy face was still set in a smile.

"Dating Imasu, I was 14. I didn't end up going out with him for long, about 5 months, but he gave me the courage to come out, and that was such a big step." Magnus glanced slightly to Alec, and he could see Alec watching with his mouth slightly open, he could almost see the cogs turning in Alec's head too.

Izzy nodded, placing a hand on Magnus' arm. "Well, I say this for all my siblings, you're amazing."

"Thank you, my dear. It means a lot," Magnus said with a small smile. His eyes slowly lifted over to Alec, who had still been watching them and listening to the conversation, his ears had gone red, and Magnus couldn't help the sly smirk. "Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec jumped in his seat as he heard his name. He had been so focused on what he'd heard Magnus saying, about coming out, that he hadn't paid attention to the fact their conversation had finished, and Magnus' eyes had settled on him. Without thought, Alec's eyes ran over Magnus' face, he could've sworn he'd seen a grin forming on the glossed lips at Alec's reaction, and he rolled his eyes a little. Alec had always hated people saying his full name, he knew it would happen, so he didn't react when it was teachers, or his parents, or others in a similar status, but as it had often been used to tell him he wasn't good enough, and that he needed to do more, it had put him off. Over the month though, Magnus had continued to call Alec by Alexander, and Alec had continually corrected him, but it was growing on him, the way his name sounded from Magnus, it made his heart skip a little.

"I, er, yes, what?" The words stumbled out of Alecs mouth. Izzy's grin widened and Magnus couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Alec at that point.

"Sorry for startling you," Magnus tried to hold back a small chuckle, which Alec knew showed just how not-sorry Magnus actually was. "I just thought I'd check you're okay? You've been silent for a while." Magnus was grinning, and Alec would admit to feeling very uncomfortable at that moment.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Alec mumbled his response, not making eye contact with Izzy or Magnus. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, they felt like they were burning hot enough to fry an egg on.

"Must be something interesting," Izzy joined in Magnus' gentle teasing, "Care to share, brother."

If a glare could murder someone, Izzy would be dead. "It's nothing, just homework stuff." The lie came out easier than expected.

"If you say so," Alec could hear Izzy rolling her eyes at him, even if he wasn't currently looking at her. He was saved from responding by the bell for 3rd period, and let out a sigh of relief for the fact, giving Jace and Izzy a hug before heading off to Photography.

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus was grinning to himself as he left school. Fridays he would usually walk home alone, as Alec had basketball and he didn't feel like intruding on Isabelle, but today, she was relaxing against the gate, brown eyes already having found its mark - him. He gave her a short wave as he got closer.

"Isabelle, what a lovely surprise." Magnus started with a smile, reaching out an arm to pull her into a hug, which she returned. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

They started walking before Izzy started talking, her eyes constantly flitting up to Magnus' face. "I wanted to talk to you about my brother."

Ah, Magnus knew this sort of conversation. "Isabelle, I've only known Alexander for a month, maybe it's a bit early for this." He had no wish to be threatened over something that definitely wasn't there yet.

"And yet, you know exactly what I'm about to say, which means you must've thought about it," Izzy said pointedly. "So talk."

Magnus stopped, pulling Izzy to the side of the path, "Isabelle, do I like Alec? Yes. Do I think he's attractive? Definitely. Would I ask him out? Of Course. But, I also understand he's hurting. I met him when he wanted to jump. I've heard him say things that are so negative about himself, that I still worry he might try again, and I think you worry about that too." Magnus paused, his eyes flitting over Isabelle's face, "Right now is not the time for me to even attempt a relationship with him, and I know he's not ready for that either. I mean, I guessed he wasn't straight, but I can tell that he's still not completely comfortable with who he is, and he hasn't even told me his preferences."

Izzy's mouth dropped open, and Magnus thought she looked a little guilty. "Oh God, please don't tell him I said anything, he'll hate me." Magnus' eyes widened a little at Izzy as he waited for her to continue. "We've always promised him we'll never tell, that we'll stand by him when he's ready, but it won't come from us. I thought he'd told you, he's been more relaxed the past two weeks than he has been since before he came out to me. I'm so sorry!"

There were tears in Izzy's eyes, and Magnus sighed, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry darling, I won't say a word to him. When he's ready, he can tell me himself." Magnus' hands were running through Izzy's hair. "Come on, we both ought to get home." He smiled at Izzy as he pushed her out of his embrace.

***

**[A.L]**

Monday morning had Alec back in his tutor room, since the first week, Magnus had moved to sit next to him, with Lydia on the other side. It helped Alec to feel more relaxed, sat between his two friends. It was October 8th, Tutor was coming to an end, and Alec was almost looking forward to his maths class.

"All right, one last reminder, the first basketball and football match dates have been posted for the next week. Hopefully you'll all go along to support your team, and good luck to those of you hoping to be on the starting line-up." Luke smiled as he spoke, he'd always been a fan of the sports, and there wasn't a match that he had missed, except from one last year when he was on his honeymoon.

The school was also getting excited for the first sports games of the season, every sport had their first games in the next few weeks, and there was quite a buzz around the corridors as each of the players waited to hear who would be playing for their team.

As they left tutor, Alec and Lydia headed to their lockers to get their books for the day, due to being a transfer, Magnus' locker was in a different area, so he agreed to meet them at class.

"So, you seem to be getting pretty close to Magnus," Lydia leaned against her locker, looking up at Alec with a grin as she spoke.

Alec just shrugged at her, though he couldn't help the small smile on his lips, "Maybe."

Lydia noticed the way Alec's face grew softer at the comment, and her own smile softened at it. She might've replied, if there hadn't been a comment from behind them.

"Hey, Lightwood. Is your girlfriend coming to the game next week?" Jonathan was smirking as he spoke, widening his features unnaturally as he glanced between Raj and Robert, two of the admittedly large numbers of his 'crew'.

"Lydia's not my girlfriend, and it's her choice if she comes to watch or not." Alec's smile had slipped, and Lydia sighed. Although it was easier to get him to smile now, it still wasn't natural for Alec.

"Really, but you two are inseparable," Jonathan ran a hand through his white hair, his green eyes glinting as if he knew something he shouldn't.

Alec was about to walk away when Lydia spoke. "He's not really my type," her voice was sharp, Alec could tell she was trying to end the conversation, and he knew that, if he were in Jonathan's shoes, he'd have backed down straight away. "We're more like siblings."

"Are you kidding me?" Jonathan's eyes only flicked to Lydia for a second, "Everyone knows that all the Lightwood boys are every girls type, and that's without commenting on his sister," there was a wolf whistle from behind the group, and more of Jonathan's crew joined him. The comment made Alec's skin crawl. He could cope with people talking about himself like that, but for them to talk about Izzy… He was about ready to punch Jonathan, and would've if Lydia hadn't spoken again.

"Well, maybe they're not his." The finality was there again, and this time, everyone fell silent. Believing she'd been successful, Lydia turned to Alec, but she sucks in a breath when she realises he's not there. Her mouth speaking the words that sped through her brain, "Oh, shit."

***

"ALEC?" Lydia called through the corridor. She was already late for maths, but she didn't care, this was more important. "ALEC!"

"Miss Branwell," Lydia jumped as the door to her left opened and her English teacher, Victor Aldertree, stepped out of the door, "what is the cause for all this noise?" He asked, eyeing Lydia disapprovingly.

"Um, it's nothing sir," Lydia lied, trying not to get Alec in more trouble than he already could be."

"Then I suggest you get to class. We wouldn't want your grades to drop after all." Although Lydia knew Victor had no say in how her grades went, she still squeaked at the thought.

"Yes sir, sorry, sir." Lydia replied, keeping her head bowed as she walked away. She couldn't think of anywhere else to look anyway, not without leaving the school and she didn't think Alec would've done that.

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus' leg jittered up and down as he sat in his maths class. Alec and Lydia were late. They had no reason to be, they had only gone to their lockers, then they were supposed to head to maths together, so where were they?

Magnus' eyes kept flicking between the clock and the door, catching the attention of Steve; one of the people who played basketball with Alec, who had sat the other side of him to where Alec normally did.

"Is something wrong?" He asked quietly to Magnus, quickly jotting down an answer to one of Imogen's questions before looking up to Magnus.

"They're not here, why aren't they here?!" Magnus responded at a whisper. It was 20 minutes into their lesson, Magnus was in half a mind to just leave and try to find them.

"If you want to find them, I'll lend you my notes after class." Steve offered with a small smile, but Magnus shook his head slowly.

"No, if they're together they'll be fine," Magnus said, whether that was a fact or to convince himself, Magnus didn't let on. Steve nodded, giving him a smile before refocusing on his work. Magnus tried to do the same.

10 minutes later, the door opened and Lydia slipped into the room, looking slightly breathless and, although Magnus didn't know her as well as he knew the Lightwoods, he'd be certain she was terrified.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms Branwell," Imogen said as Lydia slipped into her seat. "I assume there's a good reason for your tardiness?"

"I'm sorry, Imogen, I was, er…" Lydia paused, and she knew that whatever she said wouldn't be accepted as the truth, but she still tried, "I had to speak to my tutor about a personal issue, and it went on for a bit longer than I had anticipated. I promise it won't happen again."

If it had been delivered like Magnus knew he could lie, then it would've been believable, but he noticed the way Imogen's eyes raised, and the slight surprise at being lies to by Lydia. "I'm sure Mr Bane or Mr Underhill will be willing to share their work with you." Imogen finally said.

Lydia smiled, a small amount of relief showed in her eyes. She quickly pulled out her book as Imogen moved onto the next question, and instead of writing down what was written in Magnus' or Steve's book, she scribbled a quick note to Magnus.

Magnus' hand shot up suddenly, drawing Imogen's attention to the trio as she nodded, "yes, Mr Bane?"

"I'm not feeling well," Magnus lied easily, "can I go to the nurse? I'll borrow Steve or Lydia's notes tomorrow to catch up on anything I'll miss." Magnus saw Imogen roll her eyes, and he made himself look as pleading as possible. It was true, after all. From the second he read Alec's name on Lydia's bit of paper followed by the word 'missing' something twisted in his stomach. His mind spun, Alec had been missing for thirty minutes.

"Go, Mr Bane," Imogen finally replied, "I'll give your homework to Ms Branwell, and I'll expect it back tomorrow along with everyone else's." Magnus didn't wait to be told twice, he quickly stood up, all but running out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

Without knowing where to start, Magnus ran to the nearest toilets, and used that as the start of his search. He scoured through the corridors that were on the first floor of the school, but found nothing, and quickly moved to the ground floor, heading straight to the gym, knowing that Alec liked to blow off steam there. Poking his head up to the windows, he saw one of the younger years mid class and sighed. Clearly Alec wasn't in there. He did double check the changing rooms though, just in case.

He had been searching for about 30 minutes now, and was definitely panicking, and thinking he'd have to give up. He was in the area of the school where he had his fashion design classes, and Alec had his photography class. Magnus leaned against the wall, giving in to the slight despair he felt, and was going for his phone to text Izzy when he heard it, finally. A quiet whimpering coming from the far corner of the classroom next to him, the one nearest the fire exit which led out to the school grounds, and, if you went far enough, to the river. Magnus couldn't help but wonder if this was intentional.

"Alec?" Magnus moved quietly into the room, using Alecs name to announce himself and not startle him. Magnus kept his voice as soft as possible, his tone low and, he hoped, soothing. When no response came, Magnus moved further into the room, keeping his eyes trained towards where he could see Alec sat in the corner, his knees tucked in tight to his chest, his body shaking violently. Alec's head was resting on his knees, and his arms were round the front of his legs, holding them in place, Magnus would've said they were steadying him, but Alec looked about ready to collapse.

Swinging his bag off his shoulder, Magnus sat down next to Alec and pulled out a bottle of water. "Just breathe, Alec, it's okay," he gently rested a hand on Alec's lower arm, keeping his grip slack enough that Alec could pull away if he wanted to, but tight enough that he knew Alec could feel the pressure. "When you're ready, I've got some water here for you." Magnus heard Alec gasp as he tried to take in air, and he frowned. "Try with me," Magnus said, moving his body so he was toe to toe with Alec, and he waited for Alec to look towards him. When he didn't, Magnus gently tucked his finger under Alec's chin, and slowly forced his head up. Magnus couldn't help the intake of breath when he saw the despair in Alec's eyes, and couldn't help wondering what had caused Alec to have a panic attack.

Refraining from asking the questions that he knew wouldn't be answered, he carried on what he had started, trying to keep Alec's eyes on him; "breathe in," he paused, watching Alec do the same, and held the breath for a few seconds, "And breathe out," he slowly released the air from his mouth, keeping his eyes trained on Alec as he did so. Magnus waited for 3 seconds and then continued, timing each breath he took.

Alec was still shaky, even after his breathing had evened out. He moved his hand to his face to wipe away the remaining tears that hadn't made it onto his sleeves or trousers, and Magnus handed him a tissue, which Alec too without comment, blowing his nose in the hope it would stop it from running.

When Magnus could finally feel Alec settling down, he passed over the water bottle, "If you don't drink at least half of this, I'm going to force feed it to you. I don't want you collapsing on anyone," Magnus waited for Alec to take it, nudging his leg with the bottle until he finally felt Alec's hand wrap around it, the edge of their hands grazing as Alec took the bottle. Alec lowered his legs, putting them flat out in front of him with his back still against the wall, took another deep breath, and drank.

"What are you doing here, Magnus?" Alec finally spoke after drinking a few mouthfuls, "you should be in maths." Alec's tone was accusing, and Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes, though he smiled softly at Alec too.

"Well, so should you." Magnus just shrugged, moving to sit back to the side of Alec, keeping his eyes on him as Alec drank the water. "You know, we really should stop meeting like this," Magnus couldn't help the small grin as he joked around a little, hoping to help Alec at the same time. Magnus saw Alec tense up and sighed, frowning a little at his failure, and turning more serious. "I was worried about you, Alexander. Lydia came into maths looking frantic, just put that you were missing on a piece of paper. When we first met, you were just another person, but now you're one of my friends, and I care about you Alec, and seeing you hurt…" He trailed off for a second, before a soft smile appeared on his lips, "I just wanted to make sure you were still in the school," he finally finished.

Alec, however, just frowned at the statement, "I'm not more important than your education, Magnus. My life is going nowhere, but yours probably is, I've seen how talented you are." Magnus had shown Alec some of his designs for his fashion project, and Alec's reaction had made him laugh, lots of 'what's with this?' and 'that looks nice' always in a questioning voice, but Magnus had still appreciated the attempt. Without Magnus realising, Alec spoke again, "Being friends with me is just going to hold you back."

"Woah, Alec, stop." Magnus said slowly, a frown settled on his lips after he registered Alec's comment. "Stop it. I don't know what happened, and I would love to ask you, but I won't force it out of you. But me caring about you will do nothing to my future except make it brighter." He could see Alec shaking his head, probably about to make a retort about Magnus not being right, so Magnus quickly butted in, "what happened, Alec?"

There was a long stretch of silence, Magnus had almost thought Alec had fallen asleep, his eyes were closed, his breathing wasn't relaxed enough though. Slowly, Magnus drew his hand across Alec's cheek, resting his thumb underneath Alec's jaw, and gently forcing Alec's face towards him. He could feel Alec's breath getting shorter again. "Just remember to breathe, Alexander. That's the most important thing. Take your time." He dropped his hand from Alec's cheek as Alec opened his eyes, meeting Magnus'. There was something Magnus noticed in those eyes, they were wider than usual, pupils dilated a little more too, but it almost looked as if Alec was scared.

The silence lingered, the only sound was Alec's heavy breathing as Magnus waited patiently for Alec to be ready to talk. He put his arm back on Alec's bicep, and gently squeezed, trying to comfort Alec. It must have been around five minutes before Alec finally broke the silence. "I… Well… She" He paused again, and Magnus couldn't help but chuckle a little. He quickly silenced himself when he saw Alec's glare. "She said something and…" He cut himself off, the fear returned to his eyes. Magnus slowly put his arm around Alec's back, ready to tell him not to worry, but he was too late, "I'm gay, Magnus. She said something and…" He was cut off again, but this time not by his own thoughts, but by Magnus, who had pulled him into a tight hug, his arms looping around Alec, and Alec's head and shoulder fell against Magnus' chest.

Magnus held him for a few minutes, rubbing circles into his back to try and calm him when Magnus could feel him start to shake. "Alexander," Magnus spoke in a whisper against Alec's head, "thank you for telling me." He could feel Alec's body growing tired against his chest as he took more of Alec's weight, "and just so you know, it doesn't change my thoughts on you. You're still kind, thoughtful, brave, smart, considerate, helpful, handsome…"

He felt Alec shake his head before he heard the words he spoke, "there's something wrong with me."

"No, Alexander, there is nothing wrong with you. It's perfectly normal for you to be interested in men instead of women." Alec just shook his head again, trying to pull up and away from Magnus. Magnus let him, and moved his hands to wipe away some tears that had slipped down Alec's cheeks, before he smiled to himself. "You do know I'm bisexual, right? I get what you're going through, Alec, and I promise I'll be here for you if you need me, for anything."

They stayed chatting in the classroom until the bell rang for second period, they both had a free period next, so they went to the cafeteria together, sat down side by side and continued talking, Alec for a distraction and Magnus to distract.

***

**[A.L]**

Alec had stayed silent for the way home, he could still feel Magnus' hand on his cheek, on his arm, his breath ghosting over his neck from their embrace. He shivered thinking about it, thinking about the fear he'd felt in that silence before he'd admitted it to Magnus, admitted who he was. The relief he'd felt when Magnus had hugged him was one of the best feelings Alec had felt all year. His straight up acceptance and understanding, the comforting thought that he wasn't alone, that Magnus knew what it was like. Sat in his room, on his bed, Alec finally admitted something to himself.

He liked Magnus. A lot. He knew Izzy would have a field day if she knew.

As quickly as the thought came it disappeared. Alec had almost admitted more to Magnus than he'd have been willing to. "There's something wrong with me" he had said to Magnus. Magnus had taken it to mean about his preference in partner, but Alec knew that wasn't how he had meant it. Sure he'd often thought that way, but this time was different, this time was because he'd realised he'd started getting a crush on his friend.


	5. Remember How To Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here's another chapter!
> 
> I should say there is some scenes including homophobia in the next couple of chapters! 
> 
> Chapter title from Carry You by Ruelle (Feat. Fleurie!)

**[A.L]**

Luke pulled Alec aside the next day after his final period, which had been business anyway. They sit quietly together for a few minutes, and Alec's legs shakes as his nerves rise. What if Luke was against him, what if he wanted to get rid of him from his class? Alec knew he was being stupid, Luke had never shown any sign of homophobia, and he'd had people in his classes he'd known were in the community, but Alec couldn't help the thoughts running through his head. He cast a quick glance to the door, seeing Magnus leaning against the wall on the opposite side, and slowly felt himself relax a little when Magnus caught him looking and smiled.

Lydia had been beside herself with worry for Alec, and although he wasn't okay with what had happened, he knew that Lydia had never meant any harm, she had never meant to let what had happened, happen. His siblings, Lydia and Magnus had almost seemed to form a ring around him all day. Alec still heard the comments, saw the eyes quickly dart away as he caught them, but for the most part, he was relieved to see that most people didn't seem to care.

"So," Luke spoke up, finally breaking the silence. "Can I assume this is what the issue was that your sister came to me about?" Alec nodded, it was a half-truth at least. "Are you alright, Alec?" Alec looked up a little surprised. "Usually this isn't the way someone chooses to come out in school. Normally they come out by having a relationship or by word of mouth started by the person, not by someone letting slip, which I'm guessing wasn't up to you."

"I…" Alec didn't know what to say. Unconsciously he glanced back at Magnus, his thoughts briefly turning back to the events of the previous day, and the subsequent understanding he'd come to at night. "I think I'm okay, sir." He said slowly, his focus not turning away from Magnus. "I mean, I will be. I know that it's never easy for at least the first few weeks, or months, but it's Halloween soon, and any attention should be averted by that." Alec's voice is stronger and more understanding than he thought it should be; but what he said was true, he just hadn't realised previously. "In a way, I guess, Lydia actually did me a favour. I doubt I'd ever have come out at school, but at the same time, at least there is something to distract people from it."

Luke studied Alec's face before slowly nodding, "and have you had any issues, or has everyone been okay."

Alec snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes before replying. "I haven't been left alone all day, so no one's done anything yet." Neither Luke or Alec questioned the yet on the end.

"If you need somewhere quiet during breaks, feel free to use my room." Luke spoke again after a moments silence. "And if you need to talk to someone, my door will always be open for you, Alec." Alec nodded again, a small smile slipping onto his lips. "Is there anything else going on that you want to talk about?" Luke asked, it almost looked as if he were suspicious of Alec, but Alec just shrugged.

"No, but, erm, thank you, Luke." Alec finally left the room, his smile not falling as Magnus fell into step beside him and they headed towards the school gates.

It wasn't until basketball practice the next day that Alec had his first problem. Once again he hadn't been left alone all day, except for during his photography class, but there were so few others in that class with him that it didn't really matter, added to the fact that they all just got on with their work. Alec was thankful then that they had solo projects at the moment. In the changing room for basketball was definitely a different story.

"Oi, Lightwood!" A voice yelled across the room as Alec stripped his t-shirt off to change into his sports top. Alec looked round to Jonathan, who was leering at him, stood only in his boxers. "Don't look at me while I'm changing, Lightwood." His tone changed to a mock offended tone. "You might get excited."

Alec felt himself tense before a hand came to rest gently on his arm as Jace forcefully turned Alec back to his bag. Steve was sat on the bench Alec and Jace were using, and was frowning as he watched the boys at the opposite end of the changing room.

"Shouldn't he be in a different room to change." Alec heard another voice, he thought it was Roberts.

"I would certainly feel more comfortable then." There was a murmur of agreement from the group. Alec felt his hands shaking as he finished changing quickly, and all but ran into the gym with Jace and Steve hot on his heels.

"Alec," Jace said, trying to get him to slow down as he went straight for one of the basketballs. Jace grabbed his arm before he could start bouncing it. "Alec, breathe!" Jace said, pulling him to a stop. Alec just stood there saying nothing. "I'm sorry, Alec." His brows creased in confusion, but he remained silent. "I didn't want to say anything, because it'll just make it worse."

Slowly Alec shook his head. "Why are you apologising for that?" He asked quietly. "It's my battle to face. I know that, and I understand that." He paused, his eyes flicking over his brothers. "I would never ask you to get involved in one of my fights, Jace."

"I know that." Jace nodded as he spoke, "but you can still stick up for yourself too." Alec just shrugged at that, pulling away from Jace and proceeding to run towards the hoop at the opposite end and score a shot. Jace shot a glance to Steve, looking almost pleading, and he saw Steve sigh but nod, watching Alec for a second.

"I'll try." Steve murmured, before going to Alec and trying to steal the ball from him. "You know Alec," he said after a few tries of getting in Alec's way to stop him from shooting, "I get that you don't want to comment to the others, but they shouldn't be allowed to speak to you, or about you, like that." Steve was saying, but Alec just shrugged.

"They can say and do what the hell they like." Alec replied after getting a shot which hit the board and came straight back off.

"I mean, you could always tell one of the teachers." Steve tried again. This time Alec kept both hands on the ball, just watching him.

"What, and let the teachers talk to them, so that they know they're getting to me, and ultimately they'll win. I'd rather not, thanks Steve." Alec winced when he realised how he'd spoken, adding to the end, "sorry. I get that you both want me to do something, but I'm not going to."

Things kept happening all through the session. Alec was the most fouled player that day, and he went home with several elbow bruises that he refused to tell Izzy about, and all but ordered Jace and Steve not to mention them to anyone, even Jace hadn't seen them all happening. It didn't stop at just the one session either, carrying on in every training session that followed, as well as on the coach to their first game, which was away and took them over the bridge. Alec was constantly being jostled, elbowed, tripped or pushed. He could see Jace looking apologetically at him every time a free shot was given, but Alec shrugged him off. He didn't want to retaliate. Or, more to the point, he wanted to retaliate, but he knew that'd just make it worse, and that wasn't something he was going to let happen. He was thankful for Jace just being there though. It was the only place he was getting any particular issues, and having his brothers strength around was something he didn't think he'd cope without.

***

**[M.B]**

It was the second basketball game of the season, the first home game Alec and Jace had for this term, and Magnus was sat in the stands with Lydia in amongst his classmates. Everyone from both year groups were encouraged to attend the home games - which were usually after lessons finished, or, very rarely, on a Saturday - to show support for their school, and it seemed most years 12 and 13 had shown up. They sat with the people in their school years, cheering regularly in encouragement, and booing whenever the opposition managed to get the ball.

Magnus had actually debated not going, and heading straight home, but then Alec was playing, and he couldn't help himself. Several images had slipped into his mind which had turned him back around, none of them appropriate thoughts to have about a friend.

The game was tight, the scores never being more than 10 points apart from each other, with each team taking the lead more than once. Magnus figured this must be one of the schools that usually does well.

"Magnus!" He heard his name just after the final whistle had blown, and saw Izzy making a beeline towards him, grinning widely. She had only been sitting a few rows in front of him, but Magnus hadn't realised Izzy was even there, though he should've known she would be, with both her brothers playing. The game had ended 57-54 to Idris Academy, with Jace scoring the last two shots of the game to give Idris the win.

"Isabelle," Magnus smiled, wrapping her in his arms when they were close enough, "Awesome game, right?"

"Jace getting those last shots was perfect, and the way Alec set up the last one for him, they've always been such an amazing team, but that was perfect!" Izzy's was bouncing on her feet, a passionate smile glowing on her face that looked like it was going to make her cheeks hurt. "Are you heading off, or waiting for Alec and Jace to come out."

"I have to go, my father won't appreciate me being this late, let alone another half hour or so." Magnus sighed. He really wanted to wait and congratulate the boys on their success.

"Before you go, it's Halloween tomorrow, our parents are out, and the three of us are going to have a movie night. You should join us?" Izzy offered, her eyes glinting and her voice hopeful. Magnus frowned a little, he could go, but he knew his father wouldn't be happy if he did. Seeming to sense his hesitation, Izzy continued, "You can stay over too, if you want, but don't feel like you have to."

Slowly, Magnus smiled, "Okay, I'll be there." It wasn't the staying over that convinced him, but it did mean he wouldn't have to face his father quite so soon after, which helped too.

"Great! We're getting Pizza too, so you can eat with us, Alec and Jace still have basketball practice, but we'll all be home by 5:30." Izzy walked away after that, leaving an admittedly surprised Magnus behind.

He headed home quickly, thoughts of whether or not to tell his father that he was going out tomorrow night spun through his head, but he quickly dismissed them. Better to have a good time and face the fire after, than face the fire and not go to the Lightwoods at all.

***

**[A.L]**

"Alec, stop fussing!" Izzy rolled her eyes, sighing and watching her brother tearing around their house.

"You're the one that invited him, Iz, this is your fault." Alec was rushing around trying to clear the house, or at least make it a little more presentable. He wasn't particularly a messy person, but there was Jace's underwear still on display from when they had recently done their washing, and things from breakfast hadn't been put away. He was sure the lounge needed a hoover too, and the state of the kitchen was not something he would even dare to mention.

"If I'd known it'd send you into a cleaning frenzy like, a week before it was needed then I wouldn't have invited Magnus." The reminder made Alec frown for a second. Their parents were on a business trip, which his mother had extended by two weeks, and it was unknown when their father would be back yet. Alec shook his head to clear those thoughts, his gaze moving to see Izzy grinning, his mind went back to the comment she made and he shook his head, he was certain she would've invited Magnus no matter what. "Have we got enough popcorn?" She asked as she leaned against the counter.

"You know where it is, why don't you go check." Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy when she shrugged at him.

Any further conversation was halted by the bell ringing. "I'll get it," Izzy's eyes were wide and innocent, and Alec did not trust her for a second, but he was still finishing cleaning the kitchen and couldn't stop her yet. "Magnus! Come in!" Alec could hear Izzy's voice as loud as if it were next door to him. It was another few seconds before Izzy and Magnus came into view.

"Hey," Magnus smiled at Alec, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Hi," Alec replied, not meeting Magnus' gaze. The past few weeks, since he'd admitted to Magnus that he was gay, he'd been trying to work out what he felt, or if what he thought he felt was real or just because Magnus was his first male friend that wasn't family. Magnus was almost constantly around, especially if Izzy and Jace weren't. He had wondered if it was just a close friendship he wanted with Magnus, a craving to have Magnus as his best friend, which he probably already was. But more than once when Magnus had been talking, Alec's eyes had drifted across his face, often resting on his lips for a few milliseconds longer than appropriate for a friendship. Alec still hadn't told Izzy, though he was certain she knew something.

"Where's Jace?" Magnus asked, he had, after admittedly longer than he should've, moved his eyes off of Alec.

"He was with Clary, he'll be here shortly." Izzy replied. Her eyes kept flicking between the two of them, before a sly grin appeared, "I've left something upstairs, I won't be long." Before anyone could reply she was out of the room.

Alec watched Izzy leave, his cheeks burning a little at the fact that he knew she had nothing else to bring down, she'd made sure she was all ready for the evening. This was to give Magnus and himself some time alone.

"How was dance?" Alec asked finally, wanting there to be something more than just his thoughts.

"It was good," Magnus' eyes lit up, "The choreography is coming along perfectly, and Dot is a fantastic dancer. I can't wait for it all to be finished though." Magnus' eyes glistened from passion and Alec couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his lips. Magnus was about to continue talking, but his phone rang, and Alec watched his eyes widen, "sorry, Alexander, I have to take this, I'll just go into the hallway, is that okay?" Alec nodded, and watched Magnus leave the room, picking up the call as he did so.

Izzy chose that moment to return, and Alec rolled his eyes as she shut the door behind herself and leaned against the counter, grinning at Alec.

"You never went upstairs did you." Izzy just shook her head, the grin not faltering. "Stop looking at me like that." Alec's voice was tense and a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Alexander," Izzy dragged out his name, her eyes wide with mischief, and Alec groaned, walking out of the room. They'd heard Magnus call him that before, but apparently hadn't thought to use it against him then.

Jace finally showed up a few minutes later, and was joining Izzy's tormenting about a minute after that, but thankfully they silenced when Magnus showed back up, he looked like he'd been crying and had a grin that was contagious covering his face.

"Everything alright?" Alec asked, eyeing Magnus as he flopped onto the sofa, stretching his legs and body out comfortably thanks to the size.

"Everything is perfect, Alexander." Alec heard Izzy and Jace shuffle, trying to hide their laughter, and he rolled his eyes. "Just got some good news, I need to confirm a few things, but it can wait till after school tomorrow." Magnus replied cryptically, but his smile not slipping. "So, what films are we watching and when do we start?"

The room felt like it suddenly burst into life, pizza was ordered, popcorn retrieved from the kitchen and a small array of drinks were left on one of the side tables. The aim was to start the first movie at 6 so that pizza would be just after 7:30, and they could finish the second movie by 11. It was still a school night, so they didn't want to be too late to sleep.

Izzy and Jace had promptly sat in the two armchairs, leaving the three seat sofa for Magnus and Alec. Alec could see their hidden smirks, and tried to ignore them as he turned to Magnus, "Could you move a bit so I can sit please?" He asked quietly, pinching lightly at the skin on his hand from the nerves he hadn't realised had risen.

Magnus grinned and swung his legs down off the sofa. "So, Hocus Pocus first, and IT second, right?" he asked as Alec sat down.

"Yep," Isabelle answered, not focusing on them as the movie finally loaded and she hit the play button.

It was about ten minutes into the movie when Magnus' legs found themselves back onto Alec's lap. Without thinking Alec had rested his hands over the top of Magnus' legs, almost pulling them in towards his stomach, his fingers moving in circles over the top of the jeans that Magnus was wearing.

They were near the end of the movie when the bell finally rang, signalling their Pizza had arrived, Jace was the one to go and get it, after realising that none of the others were going to move, Izzy had looked at him pointedly, and with Magnus' legs on Alec's lap, he wasn't going to move any time soon. They did wait for him to get back from the kitchen before finishing the movie though.

Conversation over pizza was quiet, any words spoken were said to the group as a whole, and there were a few spurts of laughter as Magnus told some of his stories from America.

"What was your old school like?" Jace asked, still chuckling about Magnus' last story about someone called Ragnor.

"Not as big as Idris," Magnus shrugged, "I mean, it was large compared to some schools, but there were like 200 people or something in my year, whereas here…" Magnus smiled, "I like the bigger schools, it's easier to both stand out, and hide."

"Was there anyone special you had back there?" Jace asked again, Alec couldn't help throwing a glare to his brother, even though he would admit to being interested in the answer.

Magnus, however, was not. Alec noticed his shoulders tense, his body becoming rigid and Magnus' gaze focused on the door.

"You don't have to tell us," Alec said quickly, not wanting Magnus to leave now. "I'm sure Jace doesn't need any more girl chat… Or guy chat," Alec added the last part quickly after realising his mistake, and the words couldn't help but bring a smile out of him.

"I'd rather not talk about it, sorry. Some wounds still take a while to heal." Magnus gave the brothers a half smile before grabbing another piece of his pizza to eat instead of talk, listening to the conversation start up between the siblings again.

When they had all eaten enough, or almost in Jace's case, as he took an extra slice with him, they quickly sat back around the TV, claiming the same spots they'd had previously, although Magnus had sat up this time… In the middle of the seat, leaving little choice but for Alec to sit directly next to him.

The room fell quiet as Izzy pressed the play button, they had turned all the lights off, Jace had argued it added to the atmosphere of the movie. Alec was never really one for horror movies, but he had chosen the last one, so Jace and Izzy had got to choose these.

This time, about twenty minutes in, Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, leaning his side against Alec. Alec had to fight making a surprised noise in case Magnus thought he didn't want him there, and slowly Alec relaxed, the comfort that Magnus was bringing to him putting a soft smile on his lips.

He struggled to pay attention to the movie after that. All apart from one part, where he felt Magnus tense, and almost thought he was shaking. It was a scene with the only girl that was in one of the gangs, Alec couldn't remember her name, but she had gone to the door and found it locked, and her father had proceeded to physically abuse her until she managed to run away. He felt Magnus relax when she killed him, and Alec couldn't help but frown, turning his head a little to whisper, "Are you okay?" to Magnus.

Magnus nodded against his shoulder, but didn't speak. Alec assumed that he was just more focused on the movie, although the thought around Magnus' reaction distracted him for the rest of the evening.

When they went to bed that night, all of them camping out in the lounge, it was still on Alec's mind. Maybe he'd ask Magnus tomorrow, after all, he appreciated Magnus' support so far, maybe he could help Magnus with something too.

***

The next day passed normally for Alec. The four of them went to school together, going their separate ways almost straight away for class and meeting back up at lunch and the end of the day. Magnus never mentioned the movie, or, more to the point, the fact that he had got comfy against Alec, so Alec didn't bring it up either.

Alec thought he might ask about Magnus' reaction to that scene on Friday after business, but when Magnus arrived that day with a black eye, the thought of questioning him went out of the window. Of course, the obvious sign of a fight that Magnus had been in meant Luke kept him behind after class, but Alec waited patiently outside the room, and when Magnus came out looking tense, they walked straight to the cafeteria in silence, instead of heading to the gym.

Once they were seated on a table, surrounded by many other groups of friends who were all distracted with each other, Alec turned to face Magnus, his eyes were wide and worried, and Magnus gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay." He said quietly, his voice sounding a little breathless under Alec's intense stare.

Alec shook his head and reached a hand across the seat gap that they had left, tentatively touching his thumb to the bruise as his hand cupped around Magnus' chin. "What happened?" His voice was soft, and his hand drew back a little as Alec realised Magnus' attempt at not flinching.

"It's nothing, Alexander," Magnus tried to shrug it off, but the emotion in his voice was clear.

"Magnus, please," Alec paused, their gaze met and he could see Magnus' desperation matching his own, "I just want to help," the words were whispered even though Alec knew he had no chance, "you're always helping me, I just…"

"Alec, it's fine, it's nothing important and it won't happen again, I promise," Magnus drew his eyes away from Alec, and Alec frowned, but slowly nodded.

"Just, I, Magnus… I know you've said as much to me, if you want to talk about it, please don't feel like you can't come to me," the request was more of an order, but they both knew how Alec meant it, and Magnus smiled gratefully.

"Of course, what would I do without you, Alexander?" His voice had smoothed out, and Alec couldn't help sucking in a breath with the way Magnus said his name. The smirk that graced Magnus' lips said that he had definitely noticed Alec's reaction too.

They fell silent after that, digging into their homework, both of them relaxing in the comfortable silence that fell between them; and when Izzy, Jace and Lydia finally joined them too, they packed away their school work, in favour of discussing anything that wasn't to do with Magnus.

***

**[M.B]**

The end of the day had Magnus waiting for Izzy at the gate while her brothers were at basketball. They walked together silently for a while, the only sign of something being wrong was Magnus' fingers constantly playing with the ear cuff he always wore.

As they got closer to the Lightwood house, Izzy turned to Magnus, "Will you tell me what happened?" She asked, her gaze focusing just over his shoulder, Magnus understood, it stopped some of the pressure and sincerity if there was no eye contact.

Magnus watched her, the way her eyes didn't even move to him, just stared around him, almost as if expecting a negative response. But Magnus trusted Izzy. He knew she was a little more emotionally stable than Alec right now, and, with everything he'd seen over the two months they'd known each other, she was probably the most trustworthy person he'd ever met. So, slowly, he nodded, "Just, don't think less of me," His voice was quiet, and he didn't move his gaze off of Izzy, "And please don't tell your brother," Izzy's eyes narrowed so he waited, and eventually she nodded. "I've got my own apartment, I got the confirmation call on Halloween, and went to see it after school yesterday."

"How did you-" Izzy tried to interrupt, only for Magnus to continue.

"Long story, but my mother." He answered the question that he knew Izzy was asking. "Anyway, yesterday I went home to pack, and this was the result of that." His voice slowly slipped off to almost a mumble, and when Izzy looked at him quizzically, Magnus sighed. "My father walked into my room to see me packing a suitcase. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about the situation."

"Is this-" Izzy frowned, cutting herself off, "this isn't the first time, is it?" She posed it as a question, but Izzy was sure she already knew the answer.

"I've been waiting for years to move out. I had to wait till I was 18, then agencies would actually take me slightly more seriously. I had to basically outright buy the house though," he laughed to himself, not the usual warm laugh he usually shared with his friends, but the cold, humourless one that showed just how easily he could crack.

"Magnus…" Izzy said softly, she turned now to properly look at him, and Magnus could see the apology in her eyes before she carried on.

"Don't, please. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to feel bad, or guilty, I told you because I trust you, Isabelle, and that trust is important." Izzy nodded slowly at Magnus, and he smiled in return. "Why don't you come see my house?" He suggested with a wink, and immediately the air around them felt lighter.

"Are you sure you shouldn't save that for Alec?" Izzy laughed softly to herself.

"Well, he can be second, besides, he's not here, you are, and I don't really want to go home right now, so…" Magnus shrugged, and slowly Izzy grinned in response, slipping her hand into Magnus'.

"Alright, let's go."

The journey to his house was a bit longer than Magnus was used to, but that didn't matter to him. He'd just have to leave home a little earlier to get to school on time.

They arrived outside a green door, which made Magnus grimace "I'm going to have to repaint this," He said with a gentle laugh as he slid the key in the lock. Once inside, they took off their coats and shoes, and headed straight to the kitchen. "Can I offer you a drink, my dear? I do only have water, but next time they'll be something a little more interesting, I promise." He winked as he finished his statement, causing Izzy to laugh.

"Water is fine, thank you." They were quiet for a while, each sipping gently at their drink, until Magnus finally broke the silence.

"So, I wanted to ask you something, Isabelle, I think I know the answer, but well…" Magnus finally spoke, gripping his glass gently in his hands.

"Shoot."

"Your brother, would he ever be interested?" Magnus couldn't quite believe how vulnerable his voice sounded at that moment, but Izzy's smile grew.

"So you are interested! I thought you were!" Izzy practically squealed in joy.

"I know you talked about it a few weeks ago, but with Alec, it’s hard to tell if he's interested, I mean, I don't get why he wouldn't be, but…" He shrugged as if that finished his sentence.

"Magnus, I can't speak for my brother, but I can also say I'm pretty sure he would be very interested." She paused, eyeing Magnus up, "But, just be aware, my brother does nothing in halves, Magnus, If he falls, he will fall hard, and if you encourage it, and then hurt him, I will give you worse than that black eye." She paused, eyeing Magnus up. "I- You'll be good for him. So far love has only caused him pain, and I think you can change that." Magnus frowned, the skin between his eyes creasing a little in confusion, so Izzy continued.

"When our little brother died, just over a year ago, Alec stayed with him the whole time, despite having multiple panic attacks, and being so drained he could barely do anything, he kept hold of Max's hand the whole time, till he was..." Izzy cut herself off, taking a deep breath. "He had a choice to sit with the rest of us, but, the doctor said that he didn't want to leave Max alone.

"When he opens up to someone, he does it so fully that he lays himself bare in front of you, and then he'll quickly try to put up his broken walls and pretend nothing happened, even though you've just seen him at his worst, and he'll be back to caring about what everyone else is feeling, and ignoring himself." She looked straight into Magnus' eyes, and he felt like he knew what she was saying. They may have only known each other for a few months, but Alec was the most kind, compassionate person he knew. "When he falls in love, it'll be jumping into it with everything, instead of letting it out slowly; and if his heart breaks..." Magnus didn't need to hear the next words, the memory of his first meeting with Alec, when they stayed all night on the bridge coming straight to his mind, "it will break him completely."

Magnus sat back in his seat, watching Izzy. The love that she had for her brother made Magnus' heart fall just a little more for this family. He chose his next words carefully, "I don't want to hurt Alexander, ever. Since my… Since I started feeling like this, I've questioned if I'm even worthy of someone like him." He'd tried to tone down the emotion he felt build in his throat, "I'm not. I know I'm not. But, I care for Alec, more than I've ever cared for anyone. I've had my fair share of heartbreak, and I get what it feels like; and if I'm ever the cause of that for Alec, I would willing walk up to your house and let you and Jace break as many of my limbs as possible." Izzy's eyes widened just a little at that, a small hint of suspicion.

Slowly Izzy nodded her head, "I like you, Magnus, and I know Alec does too. Just don't mess it up, and don't make him rush into anything." She looked thoughtful for a second before continuing, "Also, I don't know why you think you wouldn't be, well, I might be able to guess, but you are worthy of anyone who you love, or like, don't go around thinking that you're not Magnus, that just causes you more pain."

"It doesn't always cause more pain to hide it though, Isabelle," Magnus replied, looking thoughtful. "I've usually been true to my heart instead of my head, and that's caused me a lot of pain."

"But I bet it's also brought you a lot of joy." It was a statement, and not something Magnus could disagree with. "Your heart is where your happiness will come from."

There was silence for a few minutes, each of them taking some more of their drink and looking around the room. "You know, I hope that, if anything comes of Alec and I, it's permanent. I feel like you'll be an amazing sister-in-law."

Izzy's smile lit up her face "Well, I'll be rooting for you, Magnus."

They were both grinning like children when they walked through the rest of the house. It was a fully-furnished two bedroom two story house, a bit on the smaller side compared to many houses in Alicante, but it was perfect for just Magnus, and maybe a house party or two that he was already starting to plan.

"I'll have a moving in party soon, just a few friends, I'm assuming you'll be interested?" They were stood by the door, and having gone around the whole apartment. Izzy was grinning widely as Magnus spoke.

"Believe me, I'll be dragging the boys with me too," Her eagerness made Magnus laugh as he pulled her towards him. They pulled apart after a few seconds, Izzy's grin slipping only slightly, "Be safe though, Magnus." He knew what she meant, his father was still around, and just the thought of that sobered him up a little. Magnus hadn't told him where the apartment was, heck, he hadn't even mentioned the apartment, but he knew his father would find out before long, and it almost certainly wouldn't be enjoyable when that happened.

"You too, Isabelle." He replied as he waved her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fic rec!  
> The Butterfly Effect by Allie_Enigma is amazing (and she updates a lot more regularly than I do!) It's a Malec AU with a very sick Alec so if you read it, expect some tears! O:) https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251151


	6. Beautiful And Safe Space

**[M.B]**

A week later and Magnus had finally moved in enough to have a few people round. What he didn't take with him from his father's, he'd brought from the shops, along with important extras, like the bottle of vodka he was currently placing on a shots table with a few bottles of wine, and mixer drinks. He'd also left a large pitcher of one of his favourite cocktails in the kitchen. He was heading back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Alexander, eight thirty on the dot, of course," there was a short pause before: "and don't you look stunning this evening," Magnus grinned, his eyes glancing over Alec's body and sliding back up to his now flushed looking face before letting him and his siblings inside. Alec wasn't wearing anything special, but the long sleeved navy shirt fitted perfectly to his body and arms, with the top two buttons undone. "Lovely to see you both too, of course." He added when he realised he was yet to speak to Izzy or Jace. He relaxed a little as Izzy pulled him in for a hug. "Would you like the tour now, or a drink first?" The party didn't start for another hour or so, but Magnus had wanted the siblings around earlier so that they could see the house first.

They slowly filtered into the kitchen, Jace and Izzy immediately going for the cocktail that Magnus had made, while Alec just grabbed a glass of water, "Right, shall we get moving?" Magnus spoke up finally, after they'd spent a few minutes in silence with their drinks. There was a collective murmur agreement as Magnus lead them around the house. There was still a lot of work to do for Magnus to make this his place, but what he'd done in just a week had already made a huge difference.

They'd just come out of the guest bedroom when Magnus nudged Izzy with a grin, gesturing to Alec with his eyes before speaking. "This one's my bedroom, it's a bit of a mess at the moment, but maybe some other day you can go in there," he leaned forward purposefully, making sure to make eye contact with Alec. The quickly hidden smile that came after made Magnus' heart skip a beat, and he watched as Alec's cheeks slowly darkened. Magnus could hear Izzy giggling next to him, and he had to fight to keep a straight face.

"Let's go back down stairs," Izzy finally spoke, and Magnus watched Alec's shoulders relax from a tension Magnus hadn't noticed in them; he wondered if Izzy had noticed and was trying to help Alec out.

"Ye-yeah," Alec stuttered out, quickly leading the way back to the kitchen. They only had about 15 minutes before the guests started arriving, so they got comfy in the lounge, Izzy sat next to Magnus, who was leaning slightly against Alec, and Jace sat on the floor at Izzy's feet, the four of them chatted about anything they could think of for the next few minutes, before a long period of silence, which they were startled out of when the doorbell rang for the first time.

***

A few hours later and the house was full of people from school, with Alec, Izzy, Jace, Steve, Dot, Lydia, Catarina - one of Dot and Isabelle's friends, though she was in their tutor group - Clary and several others lingering around the table. Magnus hadn't invited anyone in particular, but the invite had seemed to spread through the school like wildfire.

Magnus was both surprised and grateful of how many people had shown up considering most of his time was spent with the Lightwoods, but it felt like one of the parties he used to throw back in the States, and he hadn't realised how much he'd missed it.

"Anyone for a game?" He asked, voice light and cheerful as he looked around the mostly already slightly tipsy group, it looked like Catarina and Alec were the only ones who hadn't touched the alcohol yet. There was a murmur of agreement that spread and Magnus felt his grin widen. "Never have I ever or Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare," Izzy called out with a sly smirk, glancing between her brothers, causing Magnus to wonder what she was up to. After a minute though, he shrugged, gesturing for Izzy to start as he poured the shots of Vodka out, everyone taking their glass except Alec, who looked at it as if it had done something to offend him. "You're playing, Alec." Izzy said as she noticed. It wasn't a question either.

"No I'm not." Alec's response was a little cold.

"Ah, Come on bro, it'll be fun!" Jace was grinning as he eyed Alec up.

"No."

"Why? Your dirty secret's already out. Unless you have something else to hide." The voice from behind Alec was cold, the jeering comment causing everyone at the table to look up in different states of surprise, from anger, to disbelief to… well, Izzy eyes had widened, her nails digging into the palm of her hand as she clenched them together. Alec thought she must've torn the skin in her hand, but she didn't flinch.

"What are you doing here." Magnus was the first to find his voice, he watched Alec shiver at the tone it took, and not in a pleasant way either.

"Just being honest." Jonathan replied, his eyes skimming around the group before resting on Alec, a smirk forming on his lips. "Why else would the fag not want to take part."

Magnus felt his whole body tense, his hands forming fists like Izzy's as he attempted to stare Jonathan down, or up, going on the fact that Magnus was a few inches shorter than Jonathan. "Get out of my house." His tone was ice, and he enunciated every syllable.

"Aww," Jonathan's tone, however, was relaxed, faux friendly, and his stance was relaxed, it made Magnus' skin crawl, with how easy he was obnoxiously cruel to Alec. The only thing that gave away any unease was the flickering of his eyes between Alec and Magnus, until even that stopped. "Maybe you've got a thing for him, protecting him so quickly like that."

"You were told to leave, Jonathan." Jace's voice butt into the conversation before anyone else could reply, and Magnus shot him half a smile. He knew that Jace joining in wouldn't help anyone. "So get out." Jace finished without Magnus realising.

Jonathan turned to face Jace with a sneer on his face. Seeing the potential danger, Magnus moved half a step to the side, he might not like Jace like he did Alec and Izzy, but he was still their family. "Piss off, Lightwood." Jonathan replied, but Jace just grinned, shrugging nonchalantly.

Magnus sighed then, flicking out his phone to check the time. It was a Friday, so it wasn't a school night, but it was still just gone 11pm, and although he had been looking forward to this party lasting well into the early hours of the morning, Magnus was feeling more tired now.

"Alright you lot!" Magnus made a snap decision, heading over to his music player and turning it down before speaking again. "Sorry everyone, party's over." There was a chorus of groans. "Turns out I didn't need all of you in this house anyway. See y'all at school on Monday." His voice was forced cheerful, and he did have to repeat himself at least once more, depending on the room he was speaking to, but eventually people finished their drinks, heading out of the house and back to their own homes.

Admittedly some had taken more force than others to get rid of, though Magnus had taken great joy in watching Izzy dragging Jonathan out of the house by tugging on his hair in a way that looked very painful, Magnus hoped it was. There were definitely enough shouts of "Get off, Lightwood!" and "Touch me again and I'll-" though he hadn't heard what would happen.

By 11:30, there was only Alec, Jace, Izzy, Dot and Catarina left.

"We'll get out of your hair too, Magnus," Catarina said with a smile, before glancing over to Alec, her eyes flicking between the two males. "I know that we don't know each other all that well, but if you need someone to vent to, or just to kick someone's ass, let me know." The smile turned into a grin. "See you in tutor on Monday."

Then it was just down to the Lightwoods, and Magnus smiled sadly a little at them. "I'm really sorry about what happened…" He started saying, but Alec moved before he could continue, surprising everyone in the room. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, breathing deeply, probably to help himself relax, Magnus thought.

"Don't." Alec said, his breath soft against Magnus' ear. "There is no way that was your fault, so please don't apologise." There was a short pause where Alec just seemed to cling to Magnus, and Magnus held him there, motionless, in case he did anything to cause Alec to pull away. "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus breathed out a gentle sigh, pulling Alec tighter against him for a moment, before pulling away a little with a smile. "You're all welcome to stay if you would like to."

"Do you need us to stay?" Alec asked, and Magnus frowned a little at the wording, trying to hide his disappointment at the thought of them going as well. Alec must've noticed because he continued, "I mean, that wasn't just insulting to me, Magnus." Alec reached out a hand, as if he were about to rest it on Magnus' arm or shoulder, but then seemed to think better of it, and he pulled he let it drop back to the side, "and your mood changed pretty quickly, and, well, this is your home and we don't want to overstay our welcome but at the same time I'd rather make sure you were okay before we go home…" Alec's rambling slowly trailed off. Magnus could see Izzy nudge Jace with a grin, but he turned his attention back to Alec without reacting.

"Alexander, you're more than welcome to leave when you want to, but I would be extremely happy if you stayed as well." The smile that graced Alec's lips was so blindingly beautiful that Magnus felt his heart beat just a little faster. It wasn't till a subtle cough startled him from behind Alec that Magnus realised he might've actually zoned out. Izzy was smirking at him, and Jace was eyeing him with what looked like suspicion. "You two are welcome to stay as well, of course." Magnus spoke finally, trying to keep any sense of disappointment out of his voice, and Izzy almost had to hide her laughter.

"I think we'll be on our way," Izzy glanced to Jace, and they nodded to each other, "thanks for the lovely evening though, Magnus." She gave Magnus and Alec a quick hug before almost dragging Jace out of the building, Magnus watching them in amusement, while Alec looked confused, until a blush suddenly rose in his cheeks, and he quickly turned away from everyone. "Be safe boys!" Izzy called back, her laughter echoing through the house until the door shutting suddenly cut it off. Magnus couldn't help laughing too, until he glanced at Alec, who looked like he was ready to bolt out of the door, at least, that's what his eyes were indicating.

"You don't have to stay, Alec," Magnus said quietly, not feeling the need to speak up since it was just the two of them. He wanted Alec there, of course, but he didn't want Alec to feel pressured into anything.

"I er… I want to - do you actually want me here?" Alec asked, a short look of surprise on his face, and Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, what do you want to drink?" Magnus asked, leading Alec into the kitchen.

"Just water is fine, thank you."

"Have you ever tried alcohol?" Magnus asked interestedly as he reached for the glasses from the cabinet.

"Not really," Alec shrugged, "I have the odd glass of wine with dinners…" Alec trailed off suddenly, and Magnus stopped stretching for the glass and turned back to Alec.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just, memories, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that, Alexander." There was an understanding look that Magnus gave Alec, before it turned to triumph when he finally got the glass.  
Magnus poured himself a large glass of whiskey neat, and handed Alec a glass of water, directing them back into the lounge, to the two seat sofa, sitting in a comfortable silence as they sipped at their drinks.

"Why are you so kind to me, Magnus?" Alec asked quietly, his eyes focusing on his drink. Magnus turned his head to observe Alec properly for a minute, the nervousness evident in the tension of his muscles.

"I trust you." Magnus said after a pause to think about how to answer. "I very rarely trust anyone, but I've never had a problem trusting you." Magnus didn't take his eyes off Alec as he continued, "and I think, maybe that trust is growing into something more." It was a quiet admission, and Alec's eyes met Magnus', surprise showing in one where vulnerability was in the other.

"I trust you too, Magnus," Alec said softly, a shy smile on his lips.

The moment lasted a little longer, and Magnus felt his eyes flicking between Alec's lips and eyes before registering what he was doing and pulling his gaze away completely, "must be something in the air." He let out a nervous laugh, forcing his body to the back of the sofa before he did something stupid… like kissing Alec. That would definitely have been stupid.

They put on a movie after that, both starting off sitting on their own patch of sofa, but it didn't take long for Magnus' head to fall onto Alec's shoulder, and Alec's head rested against Magnus' still spiked hair. A soft snoring alerted Magnus to Alec having fallen asleep about half way through the movie, and he couldn't help laughing to himself as he gently moved Alec into a laying position, his long legs resting off of the sofa and his head on the armrest. Magnus stopped the movie and slipped off to his own room after that.

***

**[A.L]**

"So, how'd it go with Magnus last night?" Izzy practically bounced into Alec's room once she got home from her martial arts class. Alec eyed her warily but Izzy carried on before he could comment. "I mean, it must've gone amazingly since you didn't even come home last night! I want to hear everything, Alec!"  
There was a faint blush against Alec's cheeks as he replied, "nothing happened Izzy. We chatted a little, then he put on a movie and I fell asleep."

"And this morning?"

Alec shrugged, "he made me waffles for breakfast, we chatted a little more and I came home."

"I cannot believe you would be so boring, Alec!" Izzy's voice sounded almost disappointed, and Alec couldn't help rolling his eyes at her. "You like him, why didn't you make a move? The apartment was empty, you had all the time in the world."

There was silence for a minute, and Alec frowned to himself. There was a moment when he'd considered it. He was sure Magnus had too, he'd almost leaned in, almost let their lips touch, and then Magnus had backed off a little, and the moment had passed. Alec wasn't sure if that was meant to be a sign, and if it was, was it even a good one. Magnus had been the one to back off after all, didn't that mean he wasn't actually interested?

"Earth to Alec?" Izzy's voice cut into his thoughts, and Alec focused back on his sister again. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but don't do what you always do, Alec."

"What's that?"

"Overthink it. When it comes to relationships, overthinking things can be the thing to stop you getting what you want." There was a short pause where Alec's eyes met Izzy's, his lips pulling into a tight line.

"I don't over think things," Alec retorted, and Izzy just stared at him. "Do I?"

"Alec, I love you, but you do." Izzy let a smile fall onto her lips and she reached out to grab Alec's hand. "Seize the opportunities, Alec. Thinking can happen later, if it has to happen at all." She stood up then, about to leave the room, and Alec let out a guilty sigh of relief; but before she left, Izzy turned back around, "don't forget communication is important. I know I said seize the opportunities, but also don't forget to talk to him. Ideally before you start thinking like Hagrid." At Alec's confused look, Izzy let out a short laugh, putting on a voice to try and imitate the fictional character, "I should not have done that." She knew the quote wasn't right, but it got the point across at least.

Monday came too quickly after that, and Alec had worried that facing Magnus would feel awkward after thinking about the party most of the weekend, but Magnus smiled at him and Alec felt himself relax as he sat between Magnus and Lydia. Alec was a little surprised to see Catarina sat on the other side of Magnus, but he smiled at her too as he took his seat and she returned the greeting.

The days and weeks that came after followed a set pattern. Mondays at tutor the 5 of them in the tutor sat together. At lunch times sometimes it was just Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Lydia, sometimes Steve, Dot, Catarina or some of the others friends would join them. And every Friday, without fail, Magnus would invite Alec over after his basketball practices, and they'd relax together, watch a movie, cook some dinner, chat about absolutely nothing and somehow everything at the same time. Sometimes others would join them, and they'd play games or Magnus would crack open a drink. But every time Alec would stay over, always sleeping on the couch instead of the spare room. And also every time, there was this moment between them. Always quiet, just eyes glancing between each other, captivated and unable to look away. It was always Magnus that managed to first, resting his hand on Alec's arm and giving him a short smile before pulling away. Alec kept wondering if this was what Izzy meant when she said 'seize the opportunities,' and he constantly wondered what would happen if he let himself go.

***

**[I.L]**

"Isabelle?" Maryse voice was quiet as Izzy walked through the door, It was the 30th of November, Izzy had just said bye to Magnus after they had walked home together, and now Maryse Lightwood called Izzy into their lounge.

"Mum?" Izzy asked as she walked into the room, eyeing Maryse with distrust, they had barely spoken since Alec came out to them. When Maryse didn't speak, Izzy put her bags down beside one of the seats and sat down diagonally from her mother, taking the time to look at her. She looked tired, there were large bags under her brown eyes, and she looked older, her frown lines were more set between her eyes than they had been. The year had been taxing on her too, and Izzy almost took pity on her.

"I've made a mistake," Izzy couldn't help the snort as she rolled her eyes. "Please, Isabelle. You've always had the perfect relationship with Alexander, help me get him back, please." Izzy's eyes went wide when she realised her mother was pleading with her.

"Not a chance." Izzy said, there was an amount of aggression in Izzy's voice that made Maryse flinch.

"Isabelle-"

"No mother. You never respected him, you were never kind, or understanding with him. You ruined so much that he loved, archery, martial arts, writing, being in this house..." Izzy stopped, looking at the sorrow in Maryse's eyes as she spoke.

"I know." Her admittance was quiet, "By the angel do I know it; and I swear I regret it more than anything, but this, what's between us now, it's worse than that. I know I haven't been the person I should've been, or the person Alexander needed me to be, but I want to be. I want to be better, and I think that, with your help, Isabelle, I could be. But, once again, you'll have to be the adult, because I don't know what to do."

Hesitantly Izzy leaned forward, wiping the tears off of her mother's cheeks. "Mum?" Izzy said, her voice turning soft as she spoke. Izzy had no idea why she was even going to consider this. Maybe it was because she knew Alec missed his mother, or because Maryse had lost her youngest and oldest sons already, but something told her to do this. "I need to hear something from you, I need to be certain I'm doing the right thing. If Alec ever fell in love with a male, would you be happy for him?" She worded her question carefully, watching Maryse for any form of dissent. There was an intake of breath, but slowly, Maryse smiled.

"If he loves and stands by my baby boy, it would be my greatest wish." Maryse eyes shone a little as she spoke, and Izzy couldn't help but smile, a little of the tension in her shoulders slipping as she did.

"And what about dad?" She asked finally, she saw Maryse smile slip, her eyes not quite meeting Isabelle's. Her father was still out on the business trip that Maryse had been on at the start of the month, "I mean both things, mum. We know that he's been cheating on you, and, for Alec's sake, I need to know if I can trust dad or not?"

"There's no change in either situation, Isabelle, and I don't think there will be." Maryse let out a soft sigh, and Izzy nodded slowly.

"And, one more: If Alec had a boyfriend, would you let them come over here?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate, and Izzy's smile returned at the eagerness.

"Mum," Isabelle said, she moved to sit next to Maryse, taking both Maryse's hands into hers and looked at her, both their eyes were shining, "Thank you. I can't guarantee what Alec will say, but that you want to try…" Izzy didn't keep speaking, instead pulling Maryse into her arms.

***

**[A.L]**

The start of December brought another round of excitement to the school. There were always winter formals, though Alec had never been to one. Izzy and Jace went every year except for the last one, but as it was now Alec's last chance, he was debating going. He wasn't going to ask anyone to be a date, even if the thought crossed his mind for just a second, but maybe a small group of them could go as friends. He'd like that.

Alec skimmed a finger down the page he was reading as he heard his phone's notification noise, a text.

From Magnus  
_Ugh, why is Maths so boring?_

Alec couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes at his phone as he typed out his reply.  
  
_You did choose the subject! I can help if you're struggling?_

He waited another few minutes for Magnus to reply, his cheeks going a shade of pink as he read the response.  
  
_You're taking any chance to keep me texting, Alexander! 😘 Thank you for the offer, but I'm good darling x_

Throughout the past few months of friendship, he'd not yet been on the receiving end of one of Magnus' pet names, he knew Izzy had, and he thought some of his other friends were too, but Magnus always just used Alexander when addressing him, although Alec wasn't certain if that was considered a pet name for him too.

What got to him more though, especially as he thought about it, was the emoji. Magnus always used emoji's and often put kisses on texts, but he'd never used the kissing emoji in a text to Alec. He tried not to let himself think it might mean something, though his brain seemed more certain about that than his heart did.  
  
_I'm sorry. I'll stop distracting you. Good luck with the homework._

There was less than a second before Alec heard the reply tone.  
  
_No! Please don't leave me Alexander!_  
  
_I wasn't going to leave you Magnus._  
  
_I'll do anything! Just name it._  
  
_Magnus, I said I wasn't going anywhere… Are you okay?_

There was no response, and Alec frowned confused at his phone. He shook his head, before giving up on the book and hitting the call button.

"Oh, Alexander, thank goodness!" Magnus started before bursting out laughing.

"You're such a child," Alec replied, he almost stuck his tongue out, but he wasn't that sort of person, usually anyway, but he also knew it wouldn't have been seen.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way…" Alec could hear Magnus' grin in the way his voice smoothed out almost to a purr, and he felt the blush creep back up his neck.

"Did you actually want me to keep talking?" Alec threatened jokingly.

"Okay okay, I'll stop! How are you?"

"You saw me a few hours ago, Magnus. But I'm fine, I'm just reading before bed."

"You're far too good at getting your work done on time." Magnus' voice sounded whiney, and Alec laughed again.

"I just get it done as soon as I get home instead of watching tv shows." Alec accused.

"But then I've just got home. I want a break before completing homework!"

"You're useless, Magnus," Alec chuckled, biting down on his lip to make sure it didn't come out too loud. After a moment of silence Alec spoke again. "I'm going to let you work now. I'll see you in the morning, Magnus."

There was a pregnant pause before: "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Alexander." Magnus sounded disappointed, "Sleep well."

"You too Magnus. Bye."

"See ya."

When Alec went to sleep that night he couldn't get rid of his smile at the light feeling in his body.

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus grinned to himself as he finished his fashion project for school. He was due to have a cat walk with the rest of his class in a few weeks - the week before Christmas break - and Alec and his photography class were taking pictures for them, not that they knew that. The fashion students had been told to keep it under wraps, and as the other photography students didn't really engage much with the fashion ones, Magnus was the only one at risk. He was proud to say he hadn't caved, even if he'd been tempted; and now Magnus was definitely beyond excited! Not only for that, but it was only 10 days to the winter formal, which Magnus had brought tickets to go to weeks ago, after Izzy promised to introduce him to her friends if he ended up alone - Alec had brought tickets a few days ago, so Magnus wouldn't need to party with Izzy's friends, but he was grateful for the offer - and it was exactly 3 weeks till Christmas. Magnus never used to celebrate Christmas, but he'd found some enjoyment out of it when he was still in the States once he'd found a friendship group who actually did Christmas, but here everyone did it, and although he expected nothing special, he couldn't wait.

Without thinking he checked his phone for texts again, sighing when he realised he'd only checked a few minutes ago. He and Alec had been texting back and forth regularly for the past few days, and it felt to Magnus as if it meant something. He wanted to confront Alec about it, and he constantly had what Izzy had said to him running through his head - _I'm pretty sure he would be very interested_ \- but something held him back, Alec hadn't mentioned the kiss emoji that he'd accidently slipped into the message a few days ago, wasn't that saying something? He didn't want to push Alec when he might not've been ready, but at the same time, it was December, they only had six months left at school; what if he was never ready himself? What if he needed the push.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. He glanced at it, only for it to buzz again several times in close succession. He grabbed his phone, standing up from his sofa and heading to the kitchen to make himself a drink as he opened the texts. There were several, all saying almost exactly the same thing, and Magnus froze, eyes wide, one thought running through his mind " _Not Again._ "

From Isabelle  
_Magnus are you there?_  
_Magnus please!_  
_Magnus!_  
_Answer_  
_Magnus we need you!_  
_It's Alec!_


	7. Where Do We Go From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 up in record time, hopefully you enjoy it! (Sorry!) Lots of love to The Cool Kids! You know who you are (Strawberries at the moment!) and thanks to CrazySeriesFan who beta's for me! <3
> 
> Chapter title from Where Do We Go From Here by Ruelle

**[A.L]**

It was just three weeks till Christmas day, and two weeks off of school which Alec realised that he was definitely not looking forward to, it wasn't unusual for him to not want there to be a break, but usually it was because he actually liked learning. His reasons this time were definitely not related to learning, unless it was maybe learning more about himself.

From Magnus

_You three are all coming on New Years, Eve aren't you?_

Alec grinned when his phone vibrated in his hand and the text he'd read. Magnus was throwing a New Years eve party, similar to his moving in one, only he'd got someone to stand on the door and stop certain people coming in. Alec grinned at the thought. He may hate parties, but he was going to spend the New Year with his favourite person, that meant a lot.

To Magnus

_Wouldn't miss it for anything, Mags._

Alec was about to hit the send button when there was a knock on his bedroom door, causing him to jump in surprise, and he dropped his phone onto the bed with a wary glance before calling for the person to enter. He knew it wasn't Izzy or Jace, which just left his mother or a visitor, and although he didn't expect any visitors, his mother was just as unlikely.

Alec couldn't hide his shock when his mother walked through his door. He hadn't said a word to her in the past few months, and he had no real intention of starting now. It may've been childish of him, but he wasn't going to stand for her comments at who he was when he was still getting comfortable with it himself.

"Alec," She started off softly, eyes following every movement Alec made as he picked up his phone, hit the send button and put it down again. "I want to say sorry, Alec." Alec felt his eyes go wide, subconsciously moving away from where Maryse was standing. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but she didn't leave, instead moving the chair from his desk and sitting down. "I know it doesn't make up for anything; and there is so much I have to atone for with you, Alec, but I wanted to start with a sorry."

Alec met her gaze noting the tears in her eyes. "Why?" Alec croaked out, unable to bring his voice louder than a whisper.

"Because you're my son, and I know I've never been a good mother. I'd like to say I've been the mother you've needed, but I think even that would be a lie. You deserved so much more from me. And then with everything that happened, with - with Max, and then you… I took all my stress, my anger and hurt, I took it out on you; and in doing so I broke your life, and Isabelle and Jace's trust, and I cannot even begin to show how much I regret that."

Alec shook his head, his mind unable to form a response.

Maryse smoothed down her fitted black dress before picking at the sleeves, the only show of obvious nervousness she had. "You're an adult now though, Alec, and it's your choice, but I know that I have to start this off; and if you decide that, come the end of school, and your graduation, you want to leave, you can. But know that you can stay too, and we can try and make this home for you again." Her words were soft, her eyes glazed from tears, but Alec could no longer meet her gaze.

Alec stood up quickly from his bed and walked straight out, of his bedroom and his house, not saying anything to his mother or siblings as he left.

At first Alec walked to the bridge, but there was no comfort he got from there, so he found he just walked, with no aim in sight, but it helped him to breathe, and slowly it calmed him enough. He knew where he wanted to go.

***

**[M.B]**

_From Isabelle_

_Magnus are you there?_  
_Magnus please!_  
_Magnus!_  
_Answer_  
_Magnus we need you!_  
_It's Alec!_  


Magnus was up like a shot, his phone buzzing in his hand as Izzy phoned it. He glanced at the clock - 7pm, not too late yet, so loads of places could still be open. He answered the call putting it straight onto loudspeaker

"Isabelle! What's happened?" He asked quickly as he pulled his shoes on and headed out the door, taking a direct turn to the Lightwood house.

"He's run away - Wait, he's not with you is he?"

"No, he's not."

He heard Izzy's sigh before she continued. "Mum tried to talk to him and he ran out on her, this was probably about half an hour ago. We don't know where he is."

"Where have you checked so far?" Magnus tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he changed directions, heading to the place he'd first met Alec.

"Nowhere, we've just found out, I thought, maybe, you could help us?" Her voice sounded desperate, and Magnus couldn't shake the worry or confusion he felt.

"What aren't you telling me, Isabelle?" He asked to try and make sense of everything.

"Mum was trying to apologise to him. She wants back into his life, and is willing to try and get him back - not in a cruel way, she's just realised what she's missing, I think." There was a sense of surprise from Izzy, but Magnus couldn't help the happy feeling he was getting from the idea that Alexander's mother might want back in his life.

"Well, he's not anywhere at the bridge that I can find, I'm heading to one of the parks now. Does he go to a gym?" Magnus checked, thinking as he walked. He'd only seen Alec attend the gym at school, but there was a chance he went to another one as well.

"No, just school, and that'll have been locked up for over an hour, so he won't be there."

"Okay, well, let me know if you think of anywhere else to check - maybe check Lydia's and Underhill's?" He added in afterthought to Izzy.

"We'll message them both now. Let us know if you find him, Magnus."

Magnus didn't reply to that, he just hit the end call button and kept moving. He was relieved to see Alec wasn't at the bridge, but also not, because if he wasn't there, where was he?

It took another five minutes for Magnus to get to the park, and a quick 15 minute jog for him to cover all of it, and he had to use his phones torch to actually see for most of it, which delayed him too.

He tried not to throw his phone on the ground after finishing there, sitting on the bench for a moment and trying to think. If Magnus were annoyed, or scared maybe, he'd want to be around his best friend… He wasn't at home with his siblings, he'd had confirmation that he wasn't at either of the other two houses he could be at. And he wasn't at Magnus' own house… Unless he'd arrived since Magnus had left, which was nearly a half hour ago, so entirely possible.

Magnus cursed under his breath, heading back the way he had come at a sprint.

He slowed a little as he got to his street, but only to a jog, pausing at the bottom of the steps to his house, his eyes focusing on the body sat there.

"Sorry, I should've texted or something." His voice was flat, but not hurt, and Magnus let out a breath of relief.

"Not at all, Alexander. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Magnus sent a quick text to Izzy, simply saying - found him, he can stay here for the night - before he moved to sit next to Alec, leaning back a little against the few steps that were behind him, his hand came to rest on Alec's knee, and Magnus refrained from smiling when Alec didn't pull away from him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say, not really." Alec replied, his voice wasn't hoarse, his cheeks weren't tear stained, and Magnus wondered what was going on inside his head right now.

"That's fine," Magnus shrugged a little, tightening his grip on Alec's knee for only a second. "So long as you know you can talk to me when you're ready, Alec."

Alec's hand tentatively came to rest on top of Magnus', and Magnus fought the inhale as best as he could. "I mean it." Alec paused, his focus on their hands as he slotted his fingers over Magnus' in an odd grip, but one that made Magnus smile. "I mean, my mother tried to apologise to me, and it just got too much for me, but that's it."

"Where've you been?" Magnus asked after a minute of silence. He knew Alec hadn't just been waiting on his doorstep, so…

"Around. I didn't do anything… I didn't _want_ to do anything. I did go to the bridge first, but then I thought about-" It was Alec's turn to suck in a breath now, "I didn't want that. So I went for a walk, and then realised I wanted to go ho- realised where I wanted to go, so I came here."

There was a soft smile on Magnus' face now, "I'm glad you chose here," he paused, "you sure you're okay?"

Alec nodded, looking up at Magnus, "I'm good." There was a pause when their eyes met, and Magnus watched Alec's eyes flicking between eyes and lips. He felt himself suck in a breath when Alec leaned forward a little, eyes slightly wider than usual, their hazel circles smaller. Magnus was ready for this. He'd only known Alec for four months, but he had known for most of that he'd wanted more, and now he was certain Alec did too.

There was a loud buzzing noise and Alec quickly drew back, shaking his head once from the daze he'd been in. He sighed and picked up the phone, rolling his eyes at the called.

"Really, Isabelle?" He said as he picked up the phone, there was an obvious amount of annoyance in his voice, but it abated as soon as he saw the gentle blush on Alec's cheeks.

"Why are you not answering my texts?" She was annoyed too, but Magnus couldn't feel too guilty about that.

"Because I was talking with your brother," Magnus replied, his voice a bit softer now as he tried not to snap.

"So, where was he?"

"He was waiting for me to get home."

"Oh." Izzy's reply was simple. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you two now then." She sounded guilty this time and Magnus held back a laugh. She'd probably feel more so if he was honest with her about what had almost happened.

"Bye Isabelle."

"See you tomorrow, Magnus."

He hit the hang up button then, and grinned sheepishly at Alec. "Come on, let's go inside. Have you had dinner yet?" Alec shrugged and Magnus started tutting, "Come on." Magnus stood, turning to face Alec and offering a hand out to help pull him up.

Alec looked at the offered hand for a second before reaching out to grab it, letting Magnus pull him up to his feet. Magnus pulled him in closer too, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Alec stiffen, though he didn't move away. Slowly, Alec's arms went around Magnus. It wasn't the first time they'd hugged, but it felt a little more intimate than previously. "Thank you." Alec whispered, his breath gently touching Magnus' ear and he suppressed a shiver, holding on for a moment longer before they pulled away from each other.

Magnus just smiled as he opened the door to Alec and followed him into his house. Magnus quickly made himself busy in the kitchen as Alec went to relax on the sofa, getting into his usual position and waiting patiently for Magnus to come back.

When he did it was with two plates in his hands, topped with two slices of buttered bread each, an egg and some sauce. Alec laughed at the food, but took it gratefully, his stomach rumbling loudly as he smelt it. "Thank you," Alec smiled as he took the offered cutlery from Magnus and they relaxed together to eat.

They ate in continued silence, Magnus randomly flicking through his phone, while casting odd glances at Alec that he was glad Alec never noticed. It was only when their plates were cleared that Alec finally spoke again. "Magnus, can I ask you something?" he didn't look at Magnus as he spoke, and Magnus narrowed his eyes a little.

"Go on?"

"You don't have to answer if it's not something you're comfortable with…" Alec skirted, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Alexander, just ask."

"Could you tell me about Camille?"

Silence.

Magnus' eyes widened a little and he could practically see Alec's brain backtracking. "I mean, I've heard you mumble her name sometimes and I just got curious, but I don't want to overstep, so, if you don't want to answer, please don't." Alec spoke quickly, his voice shaking a little. Magnus reached out his hand to one of Alec's, clasping them together.

"Camille is not a…" He paused, looking away from Alec, but keeping their hands joined. "Camille was my girlfriend for two years back in the States. She was the same age as us, we met at school. She was beautiful, talented, popular, intelligent… Everything I ever thought I wanted." He paused, not risking looking at Alec. "But she was also conceited and cruel. She was never polite to the people who did not have the popularity or friendships that she did, and even amongst her friends, she was often bribing, threatening or guilt-tripping them so they didn't abandon her. She used it with everyone, including me. There were times when she would ask me to do things, and if I said no, she'd get angry at me." His eyes were a little glazed over as he spoke, and he tried to hide the fact.

"I did a lot of things I regret, but eventually I got out of it, it took me seeing her making out with another guy against my locker though." He sensed the bitterness in his voice and took a deep breath before forcing himself to continue. "She never left me alone though; she kept following me everywhere, she even showed up outside my house several times. Eventually my father called it enough and decided to up and move us here a few days before my birthday." He finally looked back at Alec, who was watching him intently. "She is someone I would give anything to forget, but I can't."

Alec's free hand moved to Magnus' cheeks, his thumbs swiping gently under his eyes, a dampness spreading over his cheeks as Alec dried his thumb and did it again. Magnus was holding his breath the whole time. Alec's touch was so gentle and caring, he was even being careful not to smudge Magnus' eyeliner, which, Magnus knew, was not an easy task.

"She was never good enough for you." He said softly when he finished. "You're wise, generous, brave, kind, compassionate, honourable, helpful… You're incredible." Alec bit nervously at his bottom lip, "she clearly couldn't see that, but others will… others do."

Alec wiped at his tears again, and without thinking Magnus placed a gentle kiss on his wrist. He felt the moment Alec froze in place, his lips slightly parted and he eyes blown wide, he seemed like he was barely breathing. His eyes were focused intently on Magnus, who couldn't suppress his shiver at the look.

Magnus eventually, unwillingly, broke the contact, taking Alec's other hand into his, and resting it on top of their previously joined hands. "Shall we watch something?" He asked quietly. Alec nodded his agreement, moving to the side to give Magnus his space back, although Magnus was tempted to pull him straight back in. When he stood to pick out the movie he turned back to Alec. "Thank you, Alexander," Alec must've sensed the earnest in his voice, because he smiled beautifully up at Magnus, and Magnus was tempted to jump straight into Alec's lap at the sight. He refrained, instead heading over to his DVD collection to pick out a movie.

***

**[A.L]**

Alec shut the door to Magnus' spare bedroom, heading straight to get changed. The group of friends, including Izzy, Jace, Lydia, Steve, Cat and Dot, had all agreed to get ready for the Winter Ball at Magnus'. Arguably the Lightwoods would've made more sense, but Alec hadn't really spoken to Maryse again yet, and it was going to start getting awkward if he brought friends around without having said something to her.

Alec frowned to himself in the mirror, trying to sort out his tuxedo that Izzy had brought for him. He hated that she knew what size to get him from each shop, because it made it so much harder to turn away the clothes. In Izzy's defence though, this suit was mostly reserved enough to be his style. The jacket and tie were navy with silver snowflakes that glistened in the right lighting, and the shirt underneath was a plain white, so he had definitely seen worse.

There was a knock at the door, and Alec opened it to see Izzy standing outside Magnus' spare bedroom, already dressed up in her short red dress that fitted tightly to her body, the faint decoration of bold red stars just visible if you more than glanced.

"How're you doing, Alec?" Izzy asked, she knew he hated dressing up, which is probably why she sounded apologetic, but he also could sense her excitement for the evening.

"I'm fine…" He paused, fiddling with his tie, "or I would be if I could get this right." He finished frustratedly.

"Here, let me." Izzy leaned forward, straightening up the ends of the tie and re-tying the knot for him. "There," she smiled as she straightened the tie out on his chest and took a step back. "You look _amazing_ , Alec."

"Thanks, I guess," he replied unsurely. "Is it not too much?"

Izzy gestured to herself. "If yours is too much, so is everybody here." She turned then and walked out the room, shouting back to Alec, "Come on, you're the last one, even the girls beat you, and they had hair and make-up!"

"I resent that idea of me, Isabelle!" Alec heard Magnus' reply, and Izzy's laugh in response.

"I'm sorry, the girls and Magnus, then." She corrected herself, and Alec walked back into the lounge just in time to see Magnus wink at Izzy with a grin.

"Much better my dear!" Magnus grinned, before turning to Alec, "And you look absolutely ravishing, Alexander!" Magnus' eyes had widened as he not so subtly took in Alec's appearance, and Alec felt his cheeks burning.

"I, er, thanks?" He meant it even if it sounded like he was questioning himself. "You look… You look great too," He said after realising he should say something, and then glancing around the rest of his friends, "You all look amazing." He didn't let himself focus on Magnus too much, even though he was aware of Magnus' gaze not moving from him.

"How long till we have to go?" Jace asked, probably trying to create conversation in the room, and Alec was thankful.

"We've got about 10 minutes. Anyone want another drink?" Magnus replied. Alec cast a quick glance at him, but he still hadn't stopped looking at Alec, so he looked away again, unable to maintain eye contact with a look quite so intense.

"Alec looks like he could use some water…" Lydia spoke up, there was laughter around the room, and Alec looked to the ground embarrassed. He had to wonder how much of him was bright red already, definitely his whole face.

"One water coming right up," Magnus slipped past Alec, patting his arm gently as he did so, and out the door. Alec finally let out a breath and looked up, only to see all eyes focused on him, in various states of mirth.

"I'm leaving." Alec huffed out, walking out to the front door. He didn't get all the way though, as Magnus arrived with a glass of water in hand.

"Oh, are we going?" He asked, looking confused at Alec.

"I am," Alec shrugged, glancing into the room before looking back to Magnus.

"Before you go, drink." Magnus held out the glass to Alec, and he took it, their fingers brushing together as he did. Magnus waited for Alec to finish the drink, taking the glass back from him. "You okay?" He asked, a little warily.

"Fine," Alec nodded and shrugged. Magnus looked towards the room of guests, and Alec took his chance to fully pay attention to what Magnus was wearing. He had a smart red suit on with green snowflakes that seemed to glisten… Alec frowned a little, taking in the matching tie and plain black shirt. Magnus had the same suit as him, just in a different colour scheme. His eyes narrowed at magnus when he glanced back, and Magnus returned the look with a confused one.

"Well, we might as well all get going, so, wait just a minute and we'll join you." Alec took a minute to remember they were supposed to be going somewhere but nodded and slipped his dress shoes on, waiting for the others to join him.

The walk to school went quicker than Alec expected. The group all chatted amicably between each other, Magnus and Izzy started talking about make-up before changing to science, which was when Cat and Lydia also joined in. Dot was clearly listening in but a little lost, and Steve and Jace were talking about basketball. Alec walked at the back of the group, observing them. It was a weird feeling, he didn't feel out of place at all. There had always been times at home that he'd struggled even with Izzy and Jace, but here, even though he didn't know Cat and Dot too well, he felt like he was at home. Alec smiled to himself as they came up to the school gates. Definitely home.

The Winter Formal had started about 15 minutes before they got there, but none of them minded much, content to just blend in… Except for Magnus who dragged Izzy straight to the middle of the dance floor before she could go and say hi to her own friends and started spinning her around in circles. Izzy laughed the whole time, and Alec's smile just widened. He was glad Magnus got on so well with his sister.

"I hope I find that one day." Jace spoke from behind him, and Alec turned to him, his eyebrows dipping in confusion. "I mean, what you and Magnus have. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"We don't have anything," Alec replied quickly, turning back to watch Magnus laughing as he danced.

"Uhhu," Jace responded disbelievingly, giving Alec a sideways glance.

"We don't!"

"That's why you're making heart eyes at him then?" Jace laughed when Alec blushed. It seemed like it was going to be a regular occurrence tonight.

"I'm not." Alec turned his gaze back to Jace to glare at him. "I don't make heart eyes." Alec sighed frustratedly, starting to walk away from his brother, but Jace grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Alec, it's not a bad thing, you like each other, so what. What's holding you back?" Alec didn't know the answer to that, so he shook his head at Jace, tugged his arm back and started walking again, "Fine, well, I'm going to see if Clary's here, I'll see you later, Alec." Jace spoke to his back. Alec sighed again, going to get a drink from the food and drink tables and going to sit down on the benches that surrounded the dance floor.

Alec didn't get why this was called a 'Winter Formal'. It was just people dancing, laughing, eating and drinking - non-alcoholic only - together, calling it a disco would've been more appropriate to Alec.

He watched as Magnus spun Izzy out before grabbing Dot's hands and doing a move that Alec had no idea what it was. He wasn't surprised they were both dancers though, their dance looked great, and he could see other students admiring them too, but they kept a small, professional gap between them. Lydia, Cat, Steve and a few others had started to form a circle around them, and several students were joining it to watch.

"How're you?" Izzy's voice broke through to him, and Alec looked away from the dance floor for a second.

"I'm fine," Alec shrugged.

"You're bored aren't you?" Alec shrugged again. "You could always come dance with us."

"I don't dance, Izzy."

"You could though, I mean, most of us can't dance like Magnus anyway," at the mention of his name, Alec turned back towards Magnus and Dot dancing. There was a large ring around them now. "Some people are just swaying on the spot, you don't have to be good, just enjoy yourself."

"Did you plan it?" Alec asked, changing the topic quickly.

"Plan what?" Izzy looked at him, confused.

"Magnus and I… Our suits match." Izzy grinned widely at that.

"You did notice! I thought you would've commented earlier! We thought it would be funny, but subtle."

"That's what couples do, Iz. We're not a couple." Alec frowned confused.

"Friends make themselves match too," Izzy just shrugged, she was proud of herself that she'd gotten away with it for so long.

Alec didn't respond. He kept watching Magnus, the way his body moved so fluidly, how his hands gently touched Dot, and Dot's clung to his biceps before slipping to his neck and linking together behind it. The tilt of his body as he dipped Dot, who laughed loudly. Alec felt ill suddenly. Part of him wanted to look away, but he didn't. He watched as Magnus pulled Dot back up, and Dot kept moving even when Magnus stopped, pressing a little closer till their bodies touched and lips met.

"I need to go." Alec said quickly. He tore his eyes away, standing quickly enough to make his head spin, and walked straight out of the door, ignoring Izzy's shouts of wait coming from behind him.

"Alec! Where are you going." Alec managed to ignore the panic in Izzy's voice.

"Anywhere that's not here."

"Alec, please!" Izzy had to start jogging to keep up with Alec's long legs and quick speed, she grabbed his hand when she was in reach of him and tugged hard, causing Alec to yelp out.

"That hurt, Iz." Alec's voice was stone, but as his body turned he knew Izzy could see the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

"Alec," Izzy's voice turned softer and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight.

"I thought we…" Alec broke off trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape, "I thought he felt like I do…" His voice sounded broken, and Izzy sighed, she hadn't seen this Alec for a while. She pulled back instead, and tugged Alec towards the park adjacent to the school. It was dark, so there were no kids playing, which allowed them to talk to each other in peace.

"Alec, don't take that as he doesn't." Alec just shook his head as Izzy sat them down on the bench.

"Izzy, please go back." Alec said quietly, "I think I just need to be alone right now."

"Alec, no." Izzy frowned, pulling on his face so that he had to look around at her, "I'm not going to leave you alone, not now."

"Please, Iz!" Alec tried not to get annoyed, but he could feel the emotion bubbling inside him. "I'm just gonna walk for a bit and head home."

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him. She did want to go back and join her friends, and maybe go and hit Magnus for allowing that to happen. "If I go back, you have to promise me you'll text the second you're home." Alec nodded slowly, "And I will be checking with mum too."

Maryse… that was another thing Alec needed to sort out. He sighed but nodded anyway. "Yes boss," he said jokingly, though his flat voice gave away how he actually felt.

"I love you, Alec."

"Love you too, Iz."

Izzy smiled at him, and wrapped him in a tight embrace again before heading off to the party. She was certain she had some very choice words for Magnus and Dot, once she'd gotten the whole story out of him.

Alec stayed where he was for a few minutes, watching Izzy's retreating back before slowly heading off. He took his time walking back to the Lightwood house, taking the longest way he knew, and if he went via the river and a certain other house first, well, this time only Alec would know.


	8. This Is Where We Come Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this should've been up mid week, but I kept forgetting! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and Aldyce, this one's for you!
> 
> If you're someone that likes to tweet along or share your views of fics on Twitter, don't forget to use the hashtag #INRFic! 
> 
> Also, just a heads up due to more sensitive topics coming up (although currently not explicitly mentioned) I'm changing the rating to Mature, which it probably should've been anyway.
> 
> Chapter Title (should be obvious, but still xD) is from Ruelle's This Is Where We Come Alive!

**[M.B]**  
   
Magnus could curse Dot. Sure she’d apologised, but he hadn’t heard from Alec in days. The formal was last Friday, and it was now early on Monday morning, the time when Alec would be out for a run. It had been ages since they’d gone more than one day without either speaking or texting. Magnus had tried, he’d sent about 50 texts over the weekend, trying to explain what had happened, and that it was all in Dot's head, but Alec hadn’t responded once, and Izzy had just said ‘give him time’.  
   
He knew that Alec had run out as soon as Dot had kissed him. When his brain had registered what was happening enough to pull away from her, Alec had already left the dance, and when he’d gone out to search, Izzy had dragged him back in.  
   
_“Now is not a good time to see him, or he’ll say something he’ll regret later.”_ She’d told him then.  
   
_“I need to explain to him, Izzy! I need to tell him that wasn’t supposed to happen.”_  
   
_“Now is not the time to do that. Besides, he’s gone home, no point leaving here.”_ Magnus knew Izzy could read everything on his face right then. _“I understand Magnus, and I agree you need to talk to him. And maybe you should tell him more than just you didn’t want or expect Dot to kiss you. Just make sure whatever you tell him is the truth.”_  
   
Magnus was pretty sure he knew what Izzy meant, he was also pretty sure he was pretty sure he knew what the response would be. He wasn’t a naturally nervous person, but Alexander Lightwood made him so.  
   
He flicked through his texts again, the time stamps jumping between 30 minutes gaps to several hours, all with no response.

 _To Alexander 😘:_  
_Alexander, please let me talk to you. I miss you._  
_Alexander, Please_  
_I need to explain_  
_Good Morning Alexander_  
_Alexander, could I phone you please_  
_I want to tell you something important, but I can’t text it._  
_I miss you so much._  
_Please._  
   
It felt like it was pretty extreme to beg, but it was all he’d been doing all weekend. It hadn’t worked though, and Magnus wasn’t looking forward to an awkward day at school, especially with Christmas so close and his emotions relatively giddy, he could quite easily say completely the wrong thing and ruin everything he did have with Alec.  
   
There was a knock at the door, and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. He went quickly over to open it, only to let out a sad sigh when his eyes met the beautiful dark skin and brown eyes belonging to Catarina.  
   
“I thought you might need some company.” Cat said as she almost barged through the door, heading straight to the lounge to sit down. Magnus rolled his eyes as he joined her, she wasn’t wrong, but she also wasn’t the company he wanted.  
   
“Why?” he asked, sounding admittedly childish.  
   
“Because I know what it’s like to be in your own thoughts, and when your best friend isn’t talking to you, it hurts.” Catarina responded instantly, her eyes focusing on Magnus. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure you’d even have got up today, I feel like, no offence, but I feel like you’re the type of person that would happily skip school for something like this.”  
   
“Like what? I’ve done nothing wrong.”  
   
“I know that, but Alec’s extreme reaction doesn’t mean nothing, and I know I don’t know you that well yet, not compared to how he knows you anyway, but I can tell you care for him too, maybe enough to say you l-“  
   
“Catarina!” Magnus cut her off with a scowl. Catarina just shrugged.  
   
“So, have you been round to his since?” She asked casually.  
   
“If he won't answer my text, why would he answer the door?”  
   
“Maybe he wouldn’t, maybe Izzy or Jace will... They do know what happened, don’t they?”  
   
Magnus shrugged, “Isabelle knows, I have no idea about Jace, I haven’t seen or heard him since the formal, when he was prancing around with ginger.”  
   
“Well, maybe it’s worth getting Izzy to help, keep her around to support you both, assuming she’s not too pissed at you anyway.”  
   
Magnus sighed, he knew she was right, Isabelle could be a great help to him, so long as Alec played ball with her. “I’ll try and work something out. I've got free period with him today, but if that doesn't work, then maybe I'll see if Isabelle can help out.”  
   
“Good,” Cat finally gave him a smile, which Magnus returned, albeit half-heartedly. “Don’t give up at the first hiccup.” Magnus nodded. “I have to go, I’m supposed to head to the hospital and am running out of time, but good luck.” She stood, holding a hand out to him. Magnus took it and she pulled him up with more strength than he expected her to have, and pulled him straight into her arms. He smiled gratefully at her.  
   
“You know, we’ll be amazing friends.” Magnus replied, the statement unquestioning.  
   
“We already are.” They both knew it wasn’t quite the truth, they texted sometimes, sure, but nothing else, but that could come, and hopefully would.  
   
“Thanks Cat, see you later.” Magnus smiled to her as he waved her out of the door, before checking his phone. 6:30am, if he started getting ready now, he’d probably be a bit early to school – why he had woken up quite so early, Magnus wasn’t sure. He wondered if Izzy would be up yet, or whether it was smarter to just wait till school and try and speak to Alec face to face, and if he didn’t want that, then Cat’s plan of speaking to Alec with Izzy’s help might work.  
   
Shrugging to himself, he headed back to his room and started with his hair and make-up. He was going to make himself look irresistible today, and maybe, hopefully, something would stop Alec from walking away from him.  
   
90 minutes later, Magnus locked the door to his house, heading for school. It had taken a reasonable length of time for him to properly get himself ready, with a good amount of glitter added, his hair spiked so that it only just curved at the tips, his make-up light but noticeable, and his eyeliner waved perfectly at the edge of his eyes. He dressed in tight fitting skinny jeans, and a loose but comfortable burgundy shirt, with gold patterning on the shoulders and chest, to top it all off, and really it ruined the overall look, he chucked on his school hoody over the top.  
   
If Alec wouldn’t listen to his voice, maybe – hopefully – he’d listen to Magnus’ language.  
   
***

**[A.L]**

Alec smiled at Lydia and Steve as they took the seats to either side of him. He was grateful for that. He had no idea what he was going to say to Magnus when he showed up, it was why he'd ignored all of Magnus' texts. How could he reply after what had happened. He'd let himself think about Magnus too much, and now it was going to ruin everything with him. He sighed, starting to doodle on a spare piece of paper, and not noticing when Magnus came in the room, not straight away anyway. 

Alec's eyes snapped up when he heard Lydia mumble Magnus' name. He sucked in a deep breath as he looked over Magnus, to the beautifully coloured shirt that complemented his skin tone perfectly, and the skinny jeans that, well, Alec definitely didn't have decent thoughts about that. His hair seemed to glisten in the light, and his make-up, while still subtle, accentuated the beautiful brown of his eyes.

Alec cursed. How was he supposed to focus all day with Magnus looking like that?

Magnus caught his eyes once he sat in the seat directly in front of Alec, and smiled at him. Alec didn't smile back. He didn't feel like smiling back. And as soon as Magnus realised that, his face fell.

Alec's behaviour continued like that throughout the entire tutor time, and through maths, where Steve and Lydia once again sat either side of him, leaving Magnus on the end next to just Lydia. It hurt more than Magnus expected it to. 

At the end of class, Alec was one of the first out the door, he was going to head to the gym seeing as he had a free period now, but someone caught his arm. Alec looked around and sighed, moving off to the side of the hall.

"You should really talk to him, Alec." Steve said softly. "You'll regret it if you don't let him explain." Steve didn't say anything else, and he didn't wait for Alec to say anything either. Alec watched his blonde curls move through the crowd as he headed off to his next lesson. 

Alec was about to continue walking when Magnus appeared next to him smiling a little, "Thank you for waiting." Magnus said quietly, looking up at Alec. Alec didn't reply, just shrugged and grunted before walking off, leaving Magnus to follow on behind.

They sat in silence in the canteen for about 5 minutes, Alec secretly watching Magnus as Magnus fidgeted around, doodling on the corner of the maths homework they'd just been set. Alec knew it wouldn't be long before Magnus started talking, he was clearly getting to the end of his tether.

"Alexander," Alec tried not to flinch, "What happened at the formal, that wasn't… I didn't want that." Alec didn't look at Magnus, he didn't even want to hear it. "Dot overstepped the boundary, and she knows that now, she's a dance partner and friend, and that's it." Alec still didn't respond, he didn't know what to respond. "Alec, say something, please."

"What?" Alec finally spoke. "I don't have anything to say you two kissed, and if you did want to be in a relationship, then that's fine. I shouldn't and don't have a say in that." Alec stared at the table.

"You're right, Alec, you wouldn't have a say if I did want to date Dot, but I don't, I really don't. I can promise you that right here and now, she is not the one in the school who I like." It sounded to Alec like Magnus was getting frustrated.

"Oh." Alec said, and he felt his heart sink. 

"Alec, please don't let Dot come between us." _I don't think I'll survive if I lose you._ Magnus wanted to add, but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

Hesitantly, Alec nodded. "Yeah, okay." He tried his best to make eye contact with Magnus and gave a half smile, but it still didn't meet his eyes. Despite that, there was still a breath of relief from Magnus, who gave Alec a full smile back. "Just, don't push me for a bit, Magnus."

It was Magnus' turn to nod understandingly. "That's fine, are you still coming to my new years party?"

"I don't know." Alec shrugged, turning back to his homework. "Maybe not."

"Oh," Magnus deflated, "Well, don't feel like I'm stopping you, please." Alec didn't respond, he just carried on with his homework instead, causing them both to fall into silence. 

The last week of school followed a similar pattern. Very little conversation went on between them, and Alec only joined in the conversations when he was directly spoken to. They didn't hug each other on the last day of term, a Friday, as Alec headed back to the Lightwood house and Magnus to his own. Alec could see Magnus' sad look when Alec turned off with his siblings instead of carrying on with him, and he heard Izzy whisper to him during their hug, saying "I'll talk to him, don't worry." 

She did too, Christmas was the next Tuesday, and all weekend Izzy had subtly got Magnus into almost every conversation she'd had with Alec. It was beginning to wind him up. 

***

"Mum?" Alec asked, walking into the kitchen where Maryse was cooking the evening meal, and preparing the vegetables for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Izzy had invited Magnus to join them for dinner, using the excuse that it was Christmas and no one should be alone at Christmas, Alec didn't believe her. He knew what she said was true, but him not being alone definitely wasn't her only motive. Alec hoped he wouldn't be awkward tomorrow and ruin it for everyone. "I wanted to talk to you." 

Maryse quickly put down the knife and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Alec to sit on the one next to her. "What is it?" She asked softly, wringing her hands together, something which Alec was also doing at that moment.

"I er... I'm not ready to say everything is okay." He couldn't make eye contact with her, instead staring just over her shoulder, but he still saw her suck in a breath. "I don't know when that will be," He paused again, sucking in a nervous breath himself. "I want to try though, I think. I want to have my mother back, maybe changed from before in ideals, but, what you said before… You have been a good mother, sometimes. I guess, with everything that happened in the past decade, dad, Jace, me, Max…" His voice croaked a little. "It's a lot of stuff all building up, but there were also the days at the park with Izzy and I, and you watching me care for Max even if I was really too young." There was a small smile on both their lips.

"Alexan- Alec. Thank you."

Alec gave her a half smile. "It's not going to be everything's fine and perfect and hugging happy families," he said a little sadly, "But; if you're willing to try, so am I."

The conversation had been waiting for three weeks, and now he'd said his piece, Alec felt relieved. The weight of it stopped dragging him down. 

"Thank you, Alec. For being the grown-up this family has always needed." She smiled at him again before continuing, "are you joining us for dinner tomorrow?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, thank you," Izzy and Jace had been trying to encourage Alec to come back to family dinners when it was just them and Maryse, like at the moment, but he hadn't been to one yet, so Christmas tomorrow was going to be his first. Robert was stuck in a different Country, apparently on business, so he was now there until early in the new year, and Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved about that. 

***

It had been just over a week since Magnus had spoken to Alec about what had happened with Dot, and throughout that week of school, Alec had felt more alone than he had since September. He knew it was his choice, Magnus wanted him to backtrack and be getting happier by the day, as he was before, but Alec couldn't quite get there. Each time he had seen Magnus, he had seen the kiss happening again and again in his mind. He knew he was being stupid, Izzy, Jace, Steve and Lydia had all told him that, and even Catarina had approached him and pointed out that it wasn't Magnus' choice, and Alec was being a little unfair to him. 

He sighed and slipped into the black shirt and jeans that he was wearing for the afternoon. Dinner was in an hour, at two thirty, and Alec didn't know if he was ready to face Magnus yet.

Jace slid into his room, grinning at his phone, before jumping onto Alec's bed. "You prepared for this?" 

"What're you grinning at?" Alec countered immediately. The answer was no, he wasn't ready, for dinner with his mother, or with Magnus, and Jace knew that, it was why he was here.

"Oh, Clary's just been messaging me," Alec raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "What?" Jace defended himself guiltily, and Alec laughed.

"I'm impressed. I think this is the longest you've been seeing the same girl." 

Jace frowned at Alec's comment. "That's not true." 

"Jace, it's been just over 3 months. You've never gotten to the 3 month mark before!" Alec shook his head at Jace as he spoke.

"I… Shut up." Jace conceded, and Alec laughed.

"I'm pleased for you, Jace. You must really like her, and she you since she's coped with you for so long." Alec grinned at him, only for his pillow to be thrown at his head, but Alec deftly caught it. 

"I hate you."

"I love you too." 

They were joined about 10 minutes later by Izzy, who was wearing a red and green dress. It wasn't the sort of thing she'd normally wear, colour wise, but it was a special Christmas tradition for her, skipped only once, the previous year, for reasons Alec refused to let himself think about.

There was 15 minutes till the time Maryse had said dinner would be, and it was never late, when there was a knock at the door. Alec froze, but Jace and Izzy jumped up, Izzy practically sprinting down the stairs and grinning when she opened the door to Magnus.

"You look stunning, Magnus!" Alec heard Izzy squeal loudly, and he appeared at the top of the stairs as they drew away from their embrace. 

"As do you, my dear," Magnus grinned at her, smiling at Jace and Alec. "Lovely to see you all, and Merry Christmas!" 

"Uh, yeah, you too." Alec responded, looking Magnus up and down and trying to control his breathing. Magnus was in tight fitting red jeans and a green long sleeved shirt which clung to his arms, 

"Come on through to the kitchen, we can put that bottle down, and I can introduce you to our mother," Izzy led the way, the three of them following her through the dining room and into the kitchen where Maryse was dancing between the stove and the oven. "Mum," Izzy called, catching Maryse's attention.

"You must be Magnus!" Maryse smiled welcomingly. Izzy, Magnus and Jace all smiled back at Maryse, but Alec couldn't help his distrustful look, even after their conversation the previous day. "I've heard lots about you."

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs Lightwood." Magnus replied politely, putting the bottle of merlot down on the table, "I brought you something, I know Alec doesn't drink much, but he did recommend that you enjoy a glass of red sometimes." 

"Please, call me Maryse," She interrupted, "and thank you, I'm sure we'll enjoy that." She turned her attention to her three children then, "I'm about to dish up, if you can organise drinks between you please?"

They all moved quickly, Alec organising the drinks, Jace setting the empty plates and cutlery on the table, and Izzy showing Magnus where the toilets were and which seat he was sat in. Maryse was at the head of the table, Izzy to her right and Jace next to her, and Magnus was sat to Maryse's left, with Alec next to him. Part of him wanted to kick Izzy for the placement, the other part of him was thankful of the fact he wasn't sat next to Maryse. 

It wasn't long before Maryse joined them, the meat carved on the plate in front of her. She handed a few slices to each person before setting the plate to one side and sitting with them. "Dig in!" Maryse smiled, gesturing to the food in front of her.

There was a small amount of chatter as they offered out the foods that were in front of them, their plates quickly piling up, fitting far more on than should fit in their stomachs. Silence slowly fell as they all began to eat their food.

"Maryse, this food is amazing!" Magnus chimed up eventually, a grin on his lips as he bit into another roasted parsnip. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." She smiled at him, glancing around the table before looking back to Magnus. "So, I'm told you only came to Idris this year, what made you move?" She asked. Alec eyed them both warily. He knew more of the story than anyone in the room, and it wasn't a necessarily easy topic for Magnus, and he also knew how unrelenting his mother's questioning could be. 

Magnus paused between mouthfuls, glancing sideways at Maryse, "That's correct. My father wanted to move here due to some business that happened back in Brooklyn, which is where we lived before here."

Alec caught himself by surprise when his eyes met Magnus' and he smiled genuinely at him. 

"Oh, what do your parents do then?" Maryse asked.

"I don't really follow what my father does, he runs a business of some sort, but I couldn't tell you what or which one. And my mother passed away when I was 5." Magnus said it so matter of factly, and Alec watched Izzy's hand reach across the table. Magnus slipped his hand into hers for a second, letting her squeeze it, before he drew back.

"I'm sorry."

Magnus shrugged, "It was a long time ago, I'm fine now."

"So it's just you and your dad. I hope you didn't leave him on his own for Christmas dinner!"

"Ah, I moved out at the beginning of November," Magnus answered hesitantly

Alec could see where this conversation was going, and quickly cut in, "Mum, can we maybe move on from this topic? Maybe give Magnus a chance to continue eating." 

"Oh sorry, of course," Maryse smiled slightly and silence fell again as they continued to eat. 

"Jace, what'd you get Clary?" Izzy asked eventually when the tension had started to build.

"Huh, what?" Jace glanced at Izzy, confused. 

"For Christmas, what did you get her?" Jace remained silent, and Izzy's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you didn't get her anything?"

"Was I supposed to?" Jace asked. Izzy, Magnus and Alec all rolled their eyes.

"Jace, you should always buy your other half presents," Magnus replied for Izzy, he look stunned that Jace didn't know that.

"Oh, shit." 

"Jonathan! Language!" 

"Sorry mum." Alec heard Izzy and Magnus snicker, he knew Maryse must've heard it too, but she ignored it.

"What do you do at school, Magnus?" She turned the conversation back to him.

"My lessons are business, maths, dance and fashion design. Dance is more a passion, but I'd like to have a career in fashion, so the others will hopefully help me in the future." Magnus smiled.

"Magnus undersells himself though. He's incredibly talented as a dancer! I don't think I've ever seen anyone move so well!" Alec joined in, blushing brightly when he realised what he'd said. 

Magnus twisted in his seat, his eyes meeting Alec's. "Thank you, Alexander." His smile was wider than it had been all day, and Alec responded with one of his own.

There was a cough from just behind Magnus, and Maryse had a smirk on her lips. "I'm impressed you know what you want to do. Not many do at your age."

"Thanks, I'm quite proud of myself, it's been a goal for quite a while now too. Just got to work out how to get there when I'm finally free from school." 

"Are you not planning on going to university then?" Jace butted in.

Magnus shrugged, "I need to have a proper look. I have thought about it, but if I do, I don't know whether to do fashion design and business or just business, or, maybe business and dance, but then I don't expect my dance to go anywhere, so…" Magnus frowned to himself, "I'm sorry, that's just me thinking out loud."

"It's alright. Alexan- Sorry, Alec was considering university last I heard…" Maryse turned to her eldest and gave him a short smile, and Alec nodded.

"Yeah, he said something about looking at different universities when he could afford them." Alec stiffened at Magnus' comment. He hadn't told Magnus the reason for saying that. Maryse glanced sadly at Alec, but he just shrugged.

Izzy took the opportunity to change the topic then, some scientific jargon spewing out of her mouth, and Alec zoned out, his eyes glazing over as the rest of the table finished eating their mains and Maryse left to get the desert. Izzy and Jace battled to talk for the rest of food, Magnus and Maryse piping in randomly, and Alec smiling when he should.

They were around the table until gone five o'clock, talking, playing games, and there was lots of laughing from three of them. Until Magnus finally stood up with a sigh.

"Thank you for the hospitality all of you, but I've encroached on your family time for long enough, so I should probably head off. And thank you for the delightful food, Mrs Lightwood." Magnus smiled at her, before turning to the others.

"I'll walk you out," Alec said quickly, jumping in before his siblings could do so. He did see them exchange glances with each other and smirk. 

"Well, it was lovely to see you, Magnus," Izzy grinned, moving from her seat to wrap her arms around him. "Don't be too hard on him," she whispered into his ear, and he nodded. 

"See you soon, Magnus," Jace smiled at him, and he nodded back, following Alec out of the room and out to the front porch.

"Alexander-" Magnus started, only to be cut off by Alec.

"I'm sorry."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. "What for?"

"I've… I'm… You're- You're my best friend, Magnus, and the past week I've treated you like… Well, like I'm a stuck up arse that can't accept when things don't go my way. You never deserved that, and I'm sorry." Alec watched the ground, unable to lift his eyes to Magnus from his shame at how he'd been this past week.

Magnus just smiled and drew Alec into his arms, resting his chin on the taller ones shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Alexander. I'm just glad you're working through it." He gripped Alec tighter, pulling their bodies flush together. They stayed there for a few minutes, until the porch light flicked off and Alec had to move to turn it back on.

"Look, er, Magnus…" Alec stuttered nervously. "I er, I got you something."

Magnus actually looked startled. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Alec shifted his hands into his pockets before pulling out a small wrapped up item. "It's nothing big, but I saw it when I was wandering around the shops… and it made me think of you." Just the idea of Alec's thoughts turning to Magnus when he saw a specific item made Magnus smile. He took the carefully wrapped gift and opened it, smiling when a red and gold Omamori charm fell into his hands. "It's supposed to bring you love and protection." 

"Thank you Alexander," Magnus smiled, taking a step closer to Alec, until their toes were almost touching, and he leaned up, resting a hand on one of Alecs biceps, and pressing a kiss to the opposite cheek. "You continue to surprise me." Alec's breath stuttered and he blushed brightly , but he was smiling so much he knew his cheeks were going to hurt later.

"In good ways I hope." Alec paused, "let me know when you're home?" he asked hesitantly.

Magnus just nodded. "See you later, Alexander," He grinned, taking a few steps backwards before turning around and walking away from Alec.

When he was finally out of sight, Alec sighed and slipped back into the house. He went straight towards the kitchen, where Maryse was starting the long process of clearing up, Jace and Izzy were nowhere to be seen. They'd probably been trying to spy on Alec from one of the windows, and he was so glad the porch was enclosed.

"Mum," Alec leant against the door to the kitchen, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you." Maryse just smiled back, patting Alec on the arm as she passed.

***

"Alec, come on! You have to come!" Izzy's voice called through the house. "And besides, he's your best friend! You can't just abandon him like that!"

"I know," Alec sighed, it was true, he couldn't just leave Magnus. Especially as, since Christmas dinner, they'd gone back to talking almost every day, either phone, text or Magnus randomly showing up at the door. Alec never went to him first though, and he still hadn't confirmed to Magnus if he was even going to show up or not. He was tempted to leave it as a surprise now though, not that it would be much of one. 

"Alec, if you don't go and get ready now, I will dress you myself, and you won't like the results." Izzy threatened with a manic grin when Alec walked into her room. He immediately backed away from her then.

"Uhm Iz?" Alec paused at the door, waiting for his sister to pay attention to him. "Can you help please?"

Izzy grinned at Alec, an almost knowing look crossing her face, which made Alec feel uncomfortable. "Come on then!" She practically bounced to his room. "What're we going for? Hot? Sexy? An 'I want you' look?" 

Alec's cheeks turned rosy as he snapped back "Just something nice, Iz." He hadn't told her about the cheek kiss. In fact, he hadn't told anyone about it. 

"Ugh, Alec! Your wardrobe is so boring!" Alec rolled his eyes as Izzy started throwing clothes towards him. It didn't take long for him to notice that it was all the clothes Izzy had brought him that she was throwing towards him now.

He held up the pair of black jeans she passed him, "Izzy, I won't even get into these!" 

"Don't be stupid Alec, of course you will!" She paused looking at him expectantly before rolling her eyes, "Come on Alec, put them on so I can match a top for you!" Alec sighed and looked at her pointedly until she went back into the closet.

He was tugging the jeans up when he heard Izzy speak again. "Are you done yet?" 

"Just…" He said as he did the button. "I'm never going to get them off…" Izzy rolled her eyes at him again. "What? I've never worn anything so tight before!"

"Well, if you think you're going to struggle, I know someone that'll be very willing to help undress you." She said matter of factly. Alec let out a high pitched squeak.

"I'm not wearing them. No! Izzy!" He argued when Izzy chucked him a black shirt and dark green jumper.

"Come on, Alec! They look amazing on you! Just try it with the full outfit, and if you change your mind, then I'll pick something else for you." He sighed but nodded slowly, changing out of his holey jumper and into the shirt and relatively new jumper Izzy had given him. "You look amazing!" Izzy grinned once Alec had got the jumper over his head. She moved to straighten the shoulders a little before pushing him in front of his mirror. "See!"

He did look reasonable, he had to admit that. "Thank you, Iz." He mumbled. He watched her roll her eyes with a grin.

"You're very welcome. Now, shall we get going? Clary arrived about 10 minutes before you started getting ready, so we were just waiting on you."

"Sorry," It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes as he grabbed his overnight bag and followed Izzy down the stairs. Maryse had agreed that they could stay at Magnus' for the night rather than walking home, probably at least tipsy, if not drunk, at an unsociable time in the morning.

***

It was nearly 10pm when they got to Magnus', and he grinned as he opened the door to them, glancing around the quartet of people, his eyes lingering appreciatively on Alec as he stepped to one side of the door to let everyone through.

"Come on in! You guys are early, I was just making the drinks and waiting for a security guy to arrive, he should be here any minute."

"Security, why?" Clary asked inquisitively.

"Ahh, hello biscuit!" Magnus grinned and pulled Clary in for a hug, releasing her quickly though. "We had an issue at the last party, and I don't want the same thing to happen again." Magnus shrugged, leading them all through to the lounge as Alec took his siblings bags to the spare room.

When he got back they all had drinks, and another was set aside for Alec. He glanced at it warily, "I'm not sure that's a good plan," he commented, "if I drink anything, it'll probably go straight through me."

"That's the fun of it, Alec!" Jace commented, only to have Clary jab his ribs and whisper be nice. 

"It's your choice how much you drink, Alexander, but there are other juices and water if you don't want to drink too much." Magnus said with a smile, and Alec nodded. "We should get to our game of Truth or Dare today too!" Magnus grinned at that, glancing at the others in the room. 

Izzy grinned too, "I can set up the shots if you like?" Magnus nodded, moving to answer the door as the bell rang again. 

"That'd be brilliant! Thank you, Isabelle." Magnus called back before opening his front door. A tall coloured man stepped through and into the room with Magnus. "Everyone, this is Alaric. He's here to stop a select few people from entering, and that's it." There was a chorus of hellos, and Alaric nodded to all of them. "Alaric, feel free to help yourself to drinks whenever." Magnus gestured to the kitchen. "Food and drink are through there. And so I don't forget, Thank you!"

Magnus handed him a list of names then, and Alaric studied it for a moment, nodding and then left the room, standing out the front. "I assume you want the door left open?" He called back.

"Yes please! It could get a bit warm otherwise." The bell rang again then, and Alaric opened the door, and moved to stand outside as the first few guests joined them.

Within 15 minutes the house was nearly full and the drinking, dancing and games were in full swing. Most of the people here weren't staying over, of the nearly 10 people invited it was only the Lightwoods that had said yes, but that wasn't stopping them from trying to enjoy themselves. Magnus had said he would be kicking everyone out by 3:30am, so they had 5 hours to enjoy themselves.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" Jace's voice cut over the music, they were sat on the floor around the largest table Magnus owned. The game had started almost straight away, and their friends had joined them as they arrived. They all had vodka shots in front of them, ready for if they bottled out of the game, and their cocktails which most of them were sipping, except for Alec, who was yet to touch his.

"Truth."

"Have you ever sexted?" 

Magnus rose an eyebrow, "yes, I have." There were a few curious noises around the room, but Magnus shook his head.

"Catarina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do a magic trick!" Magnus grinned. Cat had, in complete confidence, told Magnus that she could do some card tricks, but she had refused to show Magnus.

"I hate you, Bane," She rolled her eyes.

"No you don't," Magnus grinned, handing her a deck of cards. She proceeded to guess a specific card Magnus was thinking of, getting it right first time, much to the surprise of those around her.

"Dot?" Cat asked, turning her attention to the other lady.

"Dare." 

"Do the macarena till someone asks you another question."

Dot shrugged, jumping up and starting the dance, turning to Alec, "Alec, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alec wasn't risking any dares.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked without hesitation. 

A blush crept up his cheeks. "I er… I don't… I haven't…" Alec stuttered, glancing around. "No one…" he mumbled after a few minutes. Without thinking he took a quick sip of his drink, grimacing a little at the sweet flavour. He quickly glanced around the table, "Jace?"

"Dare?" 

Alec turned to Magnus, "Do you have any marshmallows?" He questioned his tone a little quieter than earlier.

"Let me double check," Magnus paused, heading to the kitchen. They waited for him to come back, grinning as he raised a bag of giant marshmallows, or normal sized ones. Alec pointed to the normal size ones.

"Jace, stuff four of those in your mouth, and then sing a song chosen by any of this group." 

Jace grinned, holding his hand out for the marshmallows, "Okay, so what's the song?" Jace asked, taking a sip of his cocktail, and eyeing up his vodka shot with distaste.

"Oooo," Clary piped up suddenly, grinning cheekily at Jace, "How about Womanizer by Britney Spears?" Jace's eyes widened as everyone around the table laughed, Izzy and Clary high fiving.

"Someone's going to have to remind me of the tune." It took a couple of seconds for Magnus to find the track on his phone and pass it over to Jace. He listened to it while getting the lyrics up on his phone and sighed. Forcing the marshmallows in his he started to sing as clearly as possible, _"Superstar, Where you from, how's it going? I know you, Got a clue, what you doing?..."_

The table was in fits of laughter by the end, dribble slipping down Jace's mouth as he rubbed a hand at his chin to wipe some away before someone took pity on him and handed him a tissue. 

"You did amazing!" Clary grinned, her breath slightly heavier than normal from the laughing. She kissed his cheek gently before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alec." Jace said, not responding to Clary except to put a hand over hers to link their fingers together.

"Truth."

"What's your greatest fear." Jace asked admittedly a little hesitantly. A few months ago the answer would've been coming out to the world, but now that had happened.

Alec's eyes shot between his vodka shot, his cocktail, and Magnus… He tried to make it less obvious by glancing towards Izzy too, but the gentle smile Izzy wore told him it hadn't gotten past her. "I guess, er…" Alec's hand reached out subconsciously for the cocktail, and he downed about half the glass. "Being someone's second choice." Alec tried not to glance at Magnus, he really did, but he knew he'd failed when Lydia's hand came to rest against his back, and he jolted, quickly moving his eyes off to focus at his drink, which he took another mouthful of. "You pick someone for me?" Alec asked Lydia, sliding backwards to sit on one of the sofa's and watch the game instead. 

Magnus waited till Lydia had picked Cat, before sliding over to Alec quickly, "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Alec lied. He was certain that the drink was going to his head.

"Are you sure Alec, because you look a little pale."

"Magnus, I'm fine, I promise." Alec gave him a small smile, which Magnus returned. 

"Okay, well, if you want to join back in, feel free." Magnus said, patting Alec's thigh. "Would you like another drink or anything?" 

"I think one of your cocktails is plenty," Alec laughed a little, and Magnus joined in.

"Well, I'd drink a large glass of water before you go to sleep then, it'll help, especially if you do drink anymore." 

Alec nodded, and watched Magnus re-join the game, getting picked almost immediately for a dare .

"Kiss the hottest person in the game." Dot said, grinning to him.

"Do you mean temperature hot, or like attractive hot." She gave him a 'really' look and he shrugged. "Sorry, not happening right now," He picked up his vodka shot, drinking it easily in one, before turning to Izzy.

Alec watched the game progress, it was already nearly 11pm, so he had at least one more hour to wait. Over the next 40 minutes, Alec watched as Izzy attempted to carry Magnus around the house, they fell over several times on the stairs, but Magnus was, thankfully, alright; Jace danced to barbie girl, Clary made out with Jace (Alec had, admittedly, turned away at that point), Steve had had to buy a massive pizza for everyone, which Alec had gone to the door to warn Alaric about, Jace and Clary had swapped tops - Jace's white t-shirt was overly baggy on Clary, while her black top barely fit over Jace's shoulders. Magnus had peeled a banana with only his feet and toes… That had grossed a lot of people out, but Magnus had just grinned and not given any clues as to how he could use his feet like that. 

Simon, one of Clary's friends, had joined them at some point as well, and was currently saying banana after every sentence. 

Eventually Alec zoned out of the game, continuing to sip on his cocktail without thinking about it.

"It's nearly time!" Cat's voice called across the room. The television was turned on, muted, and left on channel one, where the new years broadcast was. Alec moved to join his friends again, they were still playing truth or dare, but only half-heartedly now. 

"I'll go and sort out some champagne, or I've got some Bucks Fizz too, what do you guys want?" Magnus asked, most of them choose went for champagne.

"I'll come and help, Magnus," Alec said and Magnus nodded. They both missed the grin that went around the group in front of them. 

"How're you feeling?" Magnus asked once they were in the kitchen. Alec started separating the many plastic champagne flutes that Magnus had brought into two different piles. 

"I'm fine, I think," Alec replied with a half shrug, and smiled at Magnus.

"You sure, because I think Jace has been trying to get you drunk all night. Every time you went to the toilet he would top up your drink… For someone who doesn't normally drink, you've had a lot of alcohol tonight," Magnus was laughing, a sign that he was probably also at least tipsy.

"I'll kill him!" Alec replied, a bit louder than he should've, and some heads turned their way. Magnus just rolled his eyes and grinned. 

"You're fine, Alexander, you can walk and talk and that's what's important. Like I said earlier, just make sure to drink lots of water!" Magnus started pouring the drinks out, some fuller glasses than others, keeping them split so people could choose what drinks they wanted. Magnus then carried through the 6 flutes of champagne, while Alec brought the flutes of Bucks Fizz, handing them off to Lydia, Clary and Simon, and keeping one for himself.

The game paused as they all turned to the television. There was still 5 minutes to go, but that wouldn't take long. Without thinking about it, Alec moved to stand by Magnus, who smiled up at him, before they both started looking confused and, in Alec's case, very suspiciously at the high fives going around the group in front of them. 

The clock on the tv said 60, and suddenly the crowd in the room grew as many of the party goers came to watch the fireworks that would be on the screen. 

Cat walked over to them, and Alec watched her whisper something in Magnus' ear. Magnus' eyes widened and he glanced up, Alec following his gaze. A blush rose in his cheeks immediately, but he didn't step away, he guessed it was the alcohols fault for keeping him there. 

The count started in the background 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4

"Alexander, we don't have-"

Alec didn't think, he heard the room shout "1" and he leant forward. He could've sworn Magnus met him part way their lips rough, yet soft against each other. It was just a peck, and Alec pulled away first, eyes wide as Magnus grinned at him; both ignoring the cheering from the group nearby them.

"Magnus, I… I'm sor-"

Alec gasped as he felt Magnus' lips back on his again, his smile made it difficult, but Alec relaxed into it quickly, letting their lips melt together, Alec's hands moved to rest on Magnus' waist, while Magnus' were on Alec's arms.. It was closed mouth, chaste, but lingering. It felt like a promise between them. When they pulled back, they were both breathing heavily.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander." Magnus grinned, sliding his hands down Alec's arm and taking a hand in his, "Happy new year." Magnus' voice was a soft murmur and comforting, their eyes meeting before they both turned to the rest of the group, "and should I ask whose plan this was?" Magnus pointed above his head. Alec turned to look at them all too.

Izzy coughed guiltily, "Well, I brought the mistletoe with me, but Steve had to put it up during one of his dares." Izzy grinned at them both then. "And boy am I glad he did!"

Magnus shook his head with a laugh, raising his glass of champagne to everyone else, "Well, Happy New Year!"

Slowly the room dispersed back to their groups, drinks in hand, a few people coming and going from the games. Alec sat back on the couch, watching the game of truth and dare continue, until it progressed into Never Have I Ever. Alec lost track of how many times Magnus took his shot, and he was definitely thankful he couldn't hear what was being asked. 

Even when Alec felt his eyes starting to droop, he continued to watch the group, laughing with them. It wasn't until he was nudged by Izzy to wake him up that he gave into the urge to sleep. She offered him a hand up, and kept a hand on his back the whole way to the spare room. When she left him there it was with a promise of checking on him in the next few minutes. Alec didn't know if she did though. The second he fell into the sheets of one of the spare beds that had been set up in the room, he was out cold, a smile never leaving his lips.

*** 

"Ugghh," Alec groaned as he woke up, clenching his eyes shut against the light before attempting to force them open.

"Alec!" Jace's voice called out, and Alec groaned again.

"Not so loud, Jace!" He hissed

"Magnus came to check you were okay last night, said you might need some water for some reason?" Alec could hear the grin, even if he couldn't see it.

"Oh, Shit! What did I do?" Alec asked, his voice hoarse from dryness. 

"Well, you drank maybe…" Jace stopped for a second to think, scratching the back of his head as he did so, "Probably about 10 of Magnus' cocktails in the end, give or take… That's some going!"

"The water, please!" Jace gave in and handed Alec the glass. He took it carefully, tilting his head up to down the entire thing. "Did I… do anything?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Jace asked with glee. Alec slowly sat up, eyeing him warily. "Well, after about your fifth drink you decided it was too hot and pranced around naked. Gave everyone a show."

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGHTWOOD! I hope you're not trying to wind Alec up." Alec grimaced as Izzy's high pitched shout filled the room. She appeared a few seconds later, grinning at Alec. "Other than drinking a reasonably large amount, and, of course, kissing Magnus - which was adorable by the way! I think I completely missed the actual fireworks because of you two!" Alec blushed, but couldn't help the smile that spread, "You didn't do anything, you did nearly fall asleep downstairs though, so I brought you up here," Jace sniggered at that, "But Magnus had to pull Jace off of Clary when her lift arrived so that she could go home, and then he practically carried Jace up here because he couldn't walk." Jace stopped laughing. 

"Why is he so happy this morning then?" Alec grumbled unhappily. Izzy smiled and sat next to him, pulling him up and against her.

"He's not. I've seen him like this a few times, he's just taken some paracetamol and drank probably what, a pint?" she paused, glancing towards Jace, who looked away from her frustratedly, "Yeah, a pint of water this morning. Come on, if we get you moving you should start to feel better. I'd recommend going for water first, then a shower, and then food." Alec nodded slowly, thanking Izzy and following her instruction.

When Alec made it back downstairs for food, freshly showered and in clean, comfortable clothes, he walked into the kitchen to see Magnus cooking breakfast. Magnus smiled at Alec when he practically stumbled into the room. "Good morning Alexander!" Magnus said cheerfully. Alec tried not to scowl at him, and Magnus laughed, "I assume you've had some water already this morning?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded as he sat at the breakfast bar. "Izzy told me to drink, pain relief and shower, so…" he shrugged.

"Smart girl." Magnus smiled, flipping a pancake and placing it back on the heat. "Could you chop up some strawberries for me while you're waiting please?" Magnus passed over a knife and chopping board without waiting for an answer, and Alec laughed.

"Yes sir," he responded sarcastically, pulling the strawberries towards him and starting to chop them up.

"There are so many better situations for you to say those words to me, Alexander," Magnus grinned at Alec as he choked on his breath, Magnus let him gain his breath back before speaking again, "Sorry," he didn't sound sorry. "I guess we should probably talk, too?" 

Izzy and Jace chose that moment to show their faces, and Alec groaned, his cheeks still bright and eyes damp from Magnus' previous comment. 

"Now I get why Alec's always willing to stay!" Izzy grinned, glancing around the kitchen, and eyeing up the pancakes.

"You can make breakfast for me any day, Magnus," Alec rolled his eyes, glancing at Magnus apologetically as Jace spoke. Magnus just smiled.

"Well, that luxury is reserved for my favourite Lightwood," Magnus grinned, using his eyes to gesture towards Alec, and Jace pouted. "They're nearly ready… Jace, can you get the plates from the cupboard in the corner please, and Isabelle, can you sort out some drinks? There's juice in the fridge and the glasses are just to the right of Alec's head." 

There was a flurry of movement from the two Lightwoods as the table slowly filled up thanks to Magnus. The strawberries joining the other foods on the table at the same time as the pancakes were placed in a pile in the middle.

"If you ever stay over again, do not expect this treatment." Magnus sighed as he sat down, his eyes closing for a moment in tiredness before he opened them again and helped himself to a pancake. "That was far too early for me to get up, even with coffee!"

There was a bout of laughter as they all dug into their pancakes, silence falling quickly to allow them to eat. 

They spent a good 15 minutes in silence before Jace finally broke it, "I don't think I've tasted pancakes this good before!" 

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," Magnus shrugged at the compliment, but smiled. "I'm glad you've enjoyed them." He eyed up the empty plate sadly before looking around the kitchen. There wasn't much washing up, but Magnus knew he wouldn't do it today if he didn't do it now. He waited for everyone to finish eating, Alec pinching an extra strawberry for the few remaining ones, before speaking again, "you guys can go chill for a bit if you want. I'm going to do the clearing up." 

"I'll help, Magnus. These two still have to put their stuff away upstairs anyway," Alec rolled his eyes at the idea of how messy his siblings had been for just one night, "and you shouldn't have to do all the clearing up."

"I'd be grateful for that, thank you," Magnus grinned, and Alec returned it with a smile of his own.

As Magnus started to empty the table, Alec moved to the kitchen to start the washing up. There wasn't much, but Magnus still beat him to finishing, and he leaned against the work surfaces, waiting for Alec finish.

"Magnus, I-" Alec started, conscious of the fact Magnus was watching him.

"Alexander, can I go first?" Magnus interrupted. Alec put the cloth he was using down, leaving the pancake pan in the drying rack and turning to face Magnus, an eyebrow arching expectantly as their eyes met. "I don't regret or what to take back a second of what happened last night. I don't want you to say 'I'm sorry' unless you didn't want that to happen." Magnus didn't let his eyes falter from Alec's. "I like you, Alexander, and I think you like me too. So maybe, if you're ready, we can try this."

Alec sucked in a breath, eyes wide as he broke the eye contact, fiddling with the ends of the sleeves of his jumper. "You mean that?" Alec asked, unsure. "You wanted - you want to try having this relationship with me?" Something about Alec's voice made Magnus smile.

"Alexander, I've never met anyone like you." He responded, a smile gracing his face that was meant only for Alec. 

"I, er… I don't…"

"We can keep it quiet for now, if you're not sure. It doesn't have to be, and it wouldn't be, an in your face thing. We can work on whatever you're comfortable with, if it's what you want too."

"I- Yes, Magnus. I do." Alec flushed a little, but his grin widened by the second.

When Izzy and Jace finally finished packing their overnight bags, it took far longer than it should have, and Alec was almost suspicious of the fact, they appeared back in the kitchen. 

"Soo, what's going on?" Jace asked with a smirk.

"I was just saying we should probably get moving soon. Magnus might want to have some space, and Maryse'll be expecting us home before lunch, which is in less than an hour." Alec replied, proud of how quickly he came up with the response. 

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Okay, well, we're ready and our stuff is by the door, what about you?" She shook her head a little as she spoke, and Alec watched her, confused.

"My bag's ready, it's just upstairs, I'll be back in a minute."

It wasn't long before they were leaving the house, thanking Magnus for a wonderful evening the previous night, and delicious breakfast that morning. Izzy hugged Magnus as they left, and Alec knew she'd whispered something, even if he couldn't tell what, but Magnus had nodded and they'd smiled at each other when they pulled away.

Alec hugged Magnus too, and he felt Magnus press a gentle kiss against his neck as he whispered "we'll take it slow," to Alec. Alec couldn't help the smile of gratitude in response. 

"See you all at school on Thursday," Magnus grinned, calling after them as they walked off down the street. 

Alec was quiet for the short walk home, watching his siblings talking and laughing about the previous night with a smile that wouldn't fall. As always they never forced him to join in their conversation, and he didn't join this one, just listening as he walked. He was waiting for the kiss to come up from them again, and Alec was surprised as they entered their house that nothing had been said about him. The surprise only lasted a few seconds as Izzy rounded on him.

"See, I told you it'd be worth it," Izzy whispered smugly.


	9. Scars By Great White Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Implied Non-Con in this chapter, if you need to skip it, it's the start of the Magnus section.
> 
> So, I'll appologise from here onwards, my Aro-Ace butt has no idea how to write relationships, so sorry if anything romantic between Malec is rubbish! 
> 
> Thanks to the Strawberries and my beta reader for the help/encouragement!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who gave Kudos' so far! I got to 100 on the 3rd August! :D I love seeing your comments either on here or Twitter (#INRFic)
> 
> Chapter title from the most Malec song ever - Bridges by Aisha Badru!

**[A.L]**

It didn't take long for Alec to get ready for school on Thursday morning. Izzy and Jace had complained and eventually given up on trying to keep up with their brothers pace. He hadn't been able to see Magnus yesterday, his siblings doing a good job of keeping him in the house, although thankfully not without his phone, so today he had decided to make sure he was ready early, and he and Magnus were going to head to school together.  
   
"See you at lunch, Iz and Jace!" Alec called through the house, grinning to himself as he shut the door on their replies. He was about half an hour earlier than he needed to be for school, but he didn't care about that.  
   
The short walk to Magnus felt like it took too long for Alec even if it had been less than 48 hours since they'd last seen each other. It was crazy to think that, since one thing had changed, Alec missed Magnus that much more easily.   
   
Alec didn't understand why he was nervous when he knocked on Magnus' door, but he was. His heart beating a little faster than normal. Magnus opened the door and stepped outside, grinning at Alec as he did.  
   
"Good morning, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice soft and calming as he closed the gap between them and placed a soft closed mouth kiss against Alec's lips. Alec flushed a little as Magnus pulled back, but his smile was wide.  
   
"Good morning," Alec responded, his voice a little higher pitched than usual.  
   
Magnus' hands slid down Alec's arm, interlacing their fingers together when he reached Alec's hands. "Shall we walk?"  
   
Alec nodded in response to Magnus, and he released one of Alec's hands, keeping the other locked in his. Alec kept casting looks to their joined hands, smiling to himself as they walked in silence, grinning to each other every few minutes. Alec felt giddy with Magnus around.

“We should probably work out what we do and don’t want school to know?” Magnus said as they neared the park by school. “If you want to keep it quiet, that’s fine, but it’s also fine if you don’t.”

“I don’t know. I guess it’d be nice not to be the centre of attention, but at the same time, people will find out eventually, so why delay the inevitable.”

“Just remember you haven’t actually told your siblings yet.” Magnus grinned a little. Alec was pretty sure it was obvious to them, but Magnus was right, he should tell them first.

“Okay, well, what if we keep it quiet at school, I’ll talk to Iz and Jace over the weekend, and we can go from there?” Alec suggested. “Are… Are you okay with that?” He added with a hint of uncertainty. 

“I’m fine with whatever you need or want, Alec.” Magnus smiled as he sat on the bench by the swings, dragging Alec down next to him. “Like I said, we can go at your pace, whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, so much,” Alec breathed out, relieved. He was rather nervous that his slow pace might eventually put Magnus off, knowing some of his past relationship information, but his worries had been put to rest for now.

***  
   
They both took their seats in their tutor classroom, Alec on the end of his row and Magnus next to him, with Lydia and Steve in front of them, and Catarina and Dot sitting directly behind them. Because it was the start of term, they had tutor even though it wasn't a Monday.  
   
"So, how's the past few days been?" Lydia asked with a sly grin between Alec and Magnus.  
   
"Oh, pretty good," Magnus shrugged. "Had a fair amount of tidying up to do from the party, but other than that, it was relaxing and peaceful."  
   
"And you Alec?"  
   
"Nothing special, ended up spending most of yesterday with Izzy and Jace."  
   
"And have you talked about the…" Dot made kissing noises and Alec could tell everyone's ears perked up, he blushed, turning away from Dot to face the front of the room.  
   
"We have a new person…" Alec said after a moment's surprise.  
   
The others all turned to the front, and Alec heard Magnus' sharp intake of breath before he stood suddenly, mumbling something about the bathroom and ran out of the classroom. Alec frowned as he watched Magnus leave, eyeing up the female at the front of the room warily. She was reasonably tall, with long dark hair and dark eyes, that looked almost black to Alec. Her sharp features may’ve been attractive to some, but to Alec they just looked cold.  
   
"Good morning Everyone!" Luke's voice broke out over the chatter, the room immediately falling into silence. "So, as you can see, we have another new face to add to our classroom. This is Camille. Normally we don't take transfers so far through the term, especially as it’s her last year, so I'd ask you all to please help her with fitting in and catching up with where you are with your work." Luke gestured for Camille to take the seat next to where Magnus would be.  
   
Magnus… Something didn't feel right. Alec eyed the girl up as she turned to him. "Oh hello, I'm Camille, do you know Magnus?" She asked, her voice was sickly sweet, but Alec was certain he heard some mischief in it.  
   
"I'm Alec." He responded stiffly, his mind still working through to work out why Magnus had ran out, and how long was sensible to wait to follow and make sure it was okay.  
   
It took another 30 seconds before Alec's eyes widened and his hand shot up, interrupting Luke, who paused to look at him.  
   
"Sorry Luke," Alec said, "It's er can… M… Can I go to the toilet please?" 

Luke frowned at Alec for a moment, but nodded slowly. “Go on,” he watched as Alec left the room, and Alec had to fight to not break out into a sprint. He had left Magnus for 10 minutes already, and that was far too long!

Alec turned into the nearest bathroom, thankful that he could hear someone controlled breathing as he walked through the door. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, alerting the other person in case it wasn’t Magnus, but as he turned the corner, Alec saw Magnus crouched with his back resting against the wall and his hands covering his face. Without thinking Alec slid next to Magnus, his hands coming to Magnus’ arms to gently tug them away. “Mags, it’s okay, it’s just me.” Alec said quietly when Magnus resisted his touch. 

Magnus moved his hands slowly away from his face, breathing deep and uneven. “I can’t go back into that room right now.” His voice was fluent enough, but his eyes showed something Alec hadn’t ever seen in Magnus before, and it wasn’t a look that he understood.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, pulling Magnus against his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. “It’s okay Mags, I’m here” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss against Magnus’ hair. Alec felt him nod and he smiled briefly. “Luke wants us back in class though, so we do have to go back. We can swap seats though, then you just have to cope with me and not anyone else.” Magnus nodded again, and Alec tried to pull back, only for Magnus’ arms to link around his neck. 

“Wait” Magnus tugged Alec forwards a little so his head was tucked underneath Alec’s chin. “I’m comfy here.” Magnus said after a moments silence. 

Alec laughed a little. “Well, that’s good to know.” Hesitantly Alec placed a kiss against Magnus’ temple. This time when Alec moved away, Magnus didn’t stop him, so Alec stood up, holding a hand out to Magnus to help pull him up, and then pulled him straight back against his body, “I’ll be with you the whole time, but please don’t run off again, Magnus,” Alec murmured, his breath hitting Magnus’ ear.   
“I know,” Magnus smiled up at Alec, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing his hand in a tight grip and heading back to the classroom. They released each other’s hands before entering the room, Magnus heading to where Alec had sat before, not looking towards Camille at all, and Alec giving a brief glance to her before taking his seat in the column between Magnus and Camille.

“Welcome back boys,” Luke eyed them suspiciously, before continuing back on his ‘This is the last half of the year, and the last 6ish months of your education here’ speech. 

When the tutor ended, Magnus hung behind, Alec waiting with him. “You okay?” Alec asked quietly. Magnus nodded. “She has no reason to be alone with you, Magnus. She’s got one lesson with you, but that’s business, so I’ll be here too.”

“Yeah, let's go,” Magnus finally responded, almost seeming to brush Alec off. Alec sighed and walked out next to him, their arms brushing together. 

“I’ll see you back here after class, yeah? Or do you want to head straight to your dance class?”

“I’ll go straight to dance, Alec.” Alec looked at him with a sense of disbelief. “I promise. Honestly I’m 18, I’m old enough to look after myself.”

“If you’re sure, Magnus.” Alec finally said with a sigh. He knew Magnus was lying, he never called him Alec unless there was something wrong. He also knew he had no way of arguing with him. “I’ll see you at lunch then.” 

“Yeah, see you at lunch.” Alec watched Magnus disappear into his classroom, and he carried on to his.

***

Alec was relieved that they didn’t see Camille at lunch. During English, she had been put in a trio with Lydia and himself, but Alec had no idea what he could say to her without immediately wanting to break her, which wouldn’t look good on him. Lydia had kept shooting questioning glances between them, but Alec shrugged her off. 

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked once they were finally alone, wandering through the corridor for lunch..

“It’s not something for me to tell. I just don’t trust her.” He added the last part after a glance around to make sure Camille wasn’t stood anywhere near them. 

“Well, she seems nice enough,” Lydia shrugged.

“I still don’t trust her.” Alec said, a sense of finality in his voice. Lydia didn’t mention it again.

Magnus was silent for the whole hour, never making eye contact or conversation with anyone, and when Alec bumped his leg against Magnus’, trying to get his attention, he felt Magnus flinch, so he quickly moved back. 

When the bell rang to signal they had five minutes to get to the third period, the group stood up, except for Magnus who seemed like he was almost in a daze.

“Can you let Imogen know we might be a few minutes late?” Alec asked to Lydia and Steve. They looked worriedly at Magnus before nodding. 

“See you up there.” 

“Good luck.”

They both turned to go, leaving just Alec and Magnus left. Alec sat back down on the seat, facing Magnus, and hesitantly put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Hey Mags?” He asked uncertainly, Magnus didn’t reply. “Magnus, can you hear me?” There was a flicker of understanding in Magnus’ eye, and Alec sighed in relief. Part of him was worried that Magnus had blacked out. “Come on,” Alec said, glancing around the mostly empty canteen. “We need to get to class.” The second bell rang then, signalling the start of the next lesson, “Or we can take you to the school nurse?” Alec said watching as Magnus shook his head.

“Sorry, I’ll come to class…” He said, forcing himself up. 

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go home?” Alec asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine, Alexander, I promise.” Alec let out a soft breath and wrapped his arms around Magnus. “You know people will start to join the dots if they realise how much more you’re hugging me since the break.” Magnus laughed against Alec’s shoulder, and Alec shrugged.

“I don’t care, I want to make sure you’re okay.” Alec responded.

“I… thank you, Alexander.” Magnus smiled, stepping away from Alec so he could lead the way to their maths lesson. They were only five minutes late, thankfully, and Imogen just nodded towards their seats as they entered the room.

They had business with Luke as their last lesson of the day, and Alec was looking forward to going home and relaxing afterwards. That was short lived when Camille also showed up at the classroom, heading straight for the seat next to Magnus. Thankfully Steve got there first and Magnus muttered “Thanks, Underhill,” under his breath as Camille was forced to take another seat in the room.

Every time Alec looked over to her in the lesson, Camille was watching them, or, more specifically, Magnus. Each time she realised Alec had seen her, she quickly looked away, pretending it hadn’t been a focused gaze, even if they both knew it had. 

When the class was over, Magnus, Alec and Steve were the last to leave the room, heading for the back gate where the others would be waiting. 

They walked in two groups, Magnus with Lydia, Steve, Jace and Clary, while Alec and Izzy were a short distance behind, Izzy watching him suspiciously.

“So, is there any reason Magnus said almost nothing all through lunch? It was so quiet in comparison to usual.” Alec shrugged his shoulders, his eyes focusing on Magnus’s back. 

“His… his ex is here.” Alec said, so quietly Izzy almost couldn’t hear it, but when she realised what Alec had said, her eyes widened. 

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked worriedly.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, aren’t you and him…?” She gestured between them, causing Alec to narrow his eyes, and she rolled hers, “You know, aren’t you together?”

“I guess it really was obvious…” Alec sighed.

“I do know you both reasonably well…”

“In my defence, it has only been a couple of days, and I was going to tell you and Jace this weekend.” He paused and shrugged, “Anyway, I’m fine. We talked about ex’s, well, Camille, a little while ago, so I at least know what’s wrong.”

“That’s very mature of you.” Izzy looked at Alec, not in surprise, but with pride.

“Well, I don’t… She wasn’t a very nice person…”

“Oh.” There was a moment of silence before Izzy continued. “How bad was it?” 

“I don’t know exactly, he probably hid some of it from me, but what I heard, no one deserves to go through what he did. And now she’s here…” Alec’s eyes flicked between Magnus and Izzy, and Izzy took his hand gently, rubbing her thumb around his wrist in an attempt to keep him calm. “I’m worried about him.”

“Stay with him today.” It almost sounded like an order.

“I want too, but I don’t want him to feel like I’m babying him.”

“It’s not babying him, Alec. You’re worried about him, and after how he was at lunch, so am I. He’ll appreciate you want to be there for him.” Alec nodded slowly.

“I guess you’re right, thanks Iz.”

“No problem, Alec,” Izzy grinned, “And for what it’s worth, I’m really happy the two of you have worked it out. I wasn’t sure if you would, but you're good for each other.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks Iz,” Alec rolled his eyes at his sister getting sappy and she laughed, coming to a stop where they all separate to their own homes. 

“See you guys tomorrow!” Jace said as they caught up. Izzy giving Magnus, Steve and Lydia a hug before turning away to walk with Jace.

“I’ll catch you guys up,” Alec called when Jace looked at him expectantly. “Go!” Izzy ended up dragging him by the hand to get him to actually leave, and Alec was incredibly thankful to her at that moment.

“Alec?” Magnus waited for Alec’s siblings to leave before continuing. “Walk home with me, please?” He asked, his voice sounding surprisingly vulnerable to Alec, who wasn’t used to it, and he never wanted it to be something he was used to either. 

“Sure,” he smiled, waving goodbye to Steve and Lydia who were walking the opposite way from Jace and Izzy. It didn’t take long for Magnus’ hands to find Alec’s, slotting his fingers between Alec’s as they walked. Alec gently squeezing his hand. They didn’t let go of each other until they were inside Magnus’ house.

“Want to watch a movie?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“So long as you pick!” Alec had terrible taste in movies and they both knew it by now. “I need to use the loo and grab a drink first though.”

“I’ll get us some drinks - Don’t worry, yours won't be alcoholic!” Magnus laughed when Alec almost interrupted him. Alec stuck to rolling his eyes at him instead. “I’m surprised your eyes aren’t stuck like that!” Magnus shouted after him with a bout of laughter. Even though Magnus couldn’t see, Alec rolled his eyes again. It seemed like Magnus walk already back to being more relaxed, now that he was home.  
“Izzy commented on us today,” Alec commented as he walked back into the lounge where Magnus was setting down the drinks. “She already knew, but I’m not that surprised. I think she was more surprised at how little time it had been.”

“Well, she’s known that I’ve liked you for a while,” Magnus laughed, and Alec looked up at him confused. “What? We still walk together sometimes when you guys have basketball!”

“Sorry, I just… I’m not used to the idea that someone likes me.” Alec replied, and Magnus grinned, stepping closer to Alec and wrapping his arms around him.

“Well, hopefully I can change that.” He placed a soft kiss against Alec’s lips, moulding their mouths together. Alec pulled back first, Magnus’ eyes lingering shut for a few extra seconds. “You okay with Izzy knowing?” Magnus asked after a few seconds had passed.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s Izzy, she knows everything about me… well, almost. Just so long as she doesn’t pry.”

“There’s not a lot that she can pry into yet, Alexander,” Magnus laughed, and Alec felt his blush rising.

“I mean when we… if we… you know…” He stuttered out.

“Alexander, we said taking it slow, remember,” Magnus chuckled, “we’ve got a little while before we get that far!”

“So, what are we watching?” Alec asked, mostly to change the subject.

“I figured a feel good movie with maybe a little comedy, but not glaringly so. And a bit of action too.” 

“Are you going to tell me the movie?” Alec laughed and Magnus shrugged.

“I don’t know, I might just put it on.” 

“Fine,” Alec tried not to roll his eyes as he sat in a corner of Magnus’ sofa, Magnus joining him a few minutes later after setting the DVD up on the TV. He waited till he could press play and the Marvel symbol came on the screen before curling himself into Alec’s side, Alec’s arm sliding around his back to pull him in tighter.

They had just gotten past Agent Coulson’s death when Magnus finally moved, grabbing the controller and hitting to pause it.

“I’m hungry!” Magnus whined, turning to Alec, who laughed.

“Well, what do you want to do for dinner? We could cook, or get takeout or go out for food…” Alec listed off some suggestions. 

“Can we get a pizza?” 

“Only if you let me pay.” 

“But you’re my guest!”

“And I should give you something back for allowing me into your house!”

“But Alec!” Magnus whined again and Alec chuckled, pressing their lips against each other before pulling away. 

“You sound like a child,” Alec grinned, “Let me pay. If you’re that worried, you can always pay for the next one.” Magnus stuck his tongue out and Alec laughed. “Well, I thought that was a fair deal! Where are we ordering from?”

“The pizza place around the corner makes pretty good pizzas, the menu is in the kitchen.” Alec stood up then, heading to the kitchen as Magnus called out afterwards, “I want Hawaiian!” 

Alec stopped and gave Magnus a long look.

“What?”

“Pineapple on pizza! Suddenly I’m questioning all my life choices.”

“Really, all of them?”

“Okay, well, maybe not quite all of them, but most of them!” Magnus pouted again, “I’m going to go order something!” Alec said, grinning angelically at Magnus.

In the end he went for a plain mozzarella and a side of garlic bread, and sent a text off to his family to let them know he wouldn’t be home any time soon, before sitting back down with Magnus and waiting for the bell to go to signal its arrival. When it finally arrived, Alec went to answer the door, handing over his card to pay before Magnus could get anywhere near the door. He shut the door after taking the pizza’s, and turned to see Magnus standing there, hands on his hips.

“Alexander.” He looked grumpy, and Alec couldn’t help thinking that he also looked cute.

“Thank you for letting me buy you dinner, Magnus.” Alec grinned, handing the pizza’s over to him. 

Magnus walked away, grumbling to himself and putting the pizza’s on a mat on his lounge table. “Are we going to continue watching while we eat or wait till after?” 

“Either sounds good to me.”

“Let's go without the movie for now then,” Magnus said, sitting down and leaving room for Alec next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each stuffing their faces.

“Magnus, can I ask you something?” Alec was the first to break the silence.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing important, I just realised I never asked and I don’t really know, why do you wear make-up?”

Magnus looked thoughtful for a second before speaking, “mostly because I enjoy wearing it, the process of putting it on, and the intricacies that it sometimes needs as well as the structure, when I started wearing it, my life needed so much more structure that even a small thing made a big difference. Also, how many other males do you know that wear it?” Magnus grinned when Alec shrugged, “precisely, it helps me to stand out.”

“That makes sense I guess,” Alec smiled “I never really thought about it before, in fact, I don’t think I’ve ever met another guy who wears it.”

“I’m an individual, and I like that,” Magnus shrugged. “Probably a stupid question, but you don’t have a problem with it, do you?” He asked uncertainly.

“No! Not at all! I didn’t mean for it to come across like that if it did,” Alec replied quickly, “I have no issues with any art people use to decorate themselves, and I don’t get why others do either.” 

“It’s alright, Alexander, it didn’t come across like that, but you were right when you said it’s never been talked about between us, so I thought I’d check as well.” 

“Even if there was something about you I didn’t like as much, I wouldn’t want you to change it.” Alec shrugged, and Magnus grinned, leaning forward, Alec met him half way with a gentle but lingering press of lips against lips. Alec jumped slightly when he felt Magnus’ tongue sliding slowly against his lips, and Magnus grinned at the reaction, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry,” Magnus laughed.

"Don't apologise!" Alec sighed, not moving away from Magnus. He wanted to ask Magnus to do it again, but he wasn't quite sure how to ask something like that.

Before he could consider it any further, Magnus placed another peck on Alec’s lips and started speaking, “Shall we continue watching the movie?” Alec nodded in response, and they quickly shuffled themselves around, Alec tucked back into the corner with Magnus pressed against his side. When they were both comfortable, Magnus hit the play button, both of them focusing intently on the movie.

“Well, I have to say I’m glad I don’t live in that universe!” Alec said as the credits started rolling with the Marvel Avengers theme. “Imagine being one of the people who had to organise the tidy up of New York!” 

Magnus laughed, “hopefully we’ll never have to go through that, but I have to admit I wouldn’t mind living in a world where superheroes exist like that. It’s nice having people to look up to, and to know you’re being protected from stuff like that, and Iron Man taking that missile through the wormhole was brilliant!” 

“I thought you’d seen the movie before?” Alec laughed at Magnus’ enthusiasm. 

“I have, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to fanboy over it every time I watch! The Marvel franchise is amazing! And we’ve got Endgame coming out soon too!” 

“Maybe you’ll have caught me up on all of them by then,” Alec laughed, “Then we can watch it together at the cinema.” 

“Alexander Lightwood, is that you subtly asking me out on a date?” Magnus grinned, his eyes wide in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d have it in you this early on, even if the date wouldn’t be till nearly May.” Alec looked down, a little embarrassed, “Hey, it just means we’ve got time to get you all caught up!” Magnus said quickly.

“Yeah, I guess that gives us a bit of time…” Alec said, looking back up

“Still have to watch more than one movie a week on some weeks, assuming you haven’t actually watched any of the others yet?”

Alec shook his head, “I haven’t.”

“So, Friday night movies for the next few months then?” Magnus asked hopefully, and Alec looked up with a smile.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect!” There was a breath of relief from them both. “We’ve still got homework to do, by the way,” Alec said with a glance to his bag. “We should probably get at least some of that finished.”

“I guess,” Magnus huffed, moving and grabbing both their bags. “Want to do maths or business seeing as we can work together then?”

They spent the evening working on their business work, Magnus going backwards and forwards for odd drinks and them both grabbing random snacks when they felt like it. The business work took them nearly an hour and a half with the distraction of each other's comments and odd touches, and Alec glanced at the clock to see it saying 10pm and groaned.

“It’s school in the morning… we should probably go and get some sleep…” Alec sighed, watching Magnus finishing off his last sentence. 

“I’d much rather stay up, but you’re probably right.” Magnus exhaled as he added the exclamation to the end of his work. “It’s been a long day. Thanks for keeping me company this evening,” Magnus and Alec moved around the table, both of them pulling at each other for a hug. 

“No need to thank me, Magnus,” Alec sighed as Magnus leaned up to press a kiss against Alec’s cheek, jaw and lips. 

When they eventually moved apart from each other they headed towards the two separate bedrooms, meeting again in the bathroom to do their teeth before wishing each other goodnight.

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus had been tossing and turning all night so far. His mind seeming to play constant tricks on him each time he fell asleep.

_“I thought you said you loved me.”_

_“Why won’t you just do this one thing for me.”_

_“Come on, I know you won’t let me down”_

Magnus twitched in his sleep, his eyes rolling fast under their lids. Small groans escaping his mouth with each loaded comment aimed at him.

_“You know everyone else has done this, they’re laughing at you because you haven’t.”_

_“Come on, it’ll be fun!”_

_“You owe me.”_

Magnus’ fists clenched unconsciously, his blunt nails digging into the soft skin on the palm of his hand. His tee stuck to him as he tossed from side to side.

_“You’re not worthy of me really… I don’t know why I keep you around.”_

_“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”_

_“The only reason you’re still with me is because of the one talent you actually have.”_

_“Do you think anyone could actually love you.”_

Magnus shuddered awake for the fourth time in the past three hours, his body damp and eyes glistening. No matter how much he tried, Magnus couldn’t get her voice out of his head. He knew he had nightmares with her in before, that’s how Alec knew about her, but he hadn’t had ones this realistic in a long time! Probably since he came to Idris . Magnus turned over and cringed at the dampness on his pillow, getting up and heading to the bathroom to run a cool, damp towel over his heated limbs. 

He crept back down the hallway, pausing at his bedroom door, before glancing back towards the room Alec was in. It was way too soon for this to be something Magnus should do though, and he kicked open his door and sat on the edge of his bed. There was no point in him trying to sleep, his mind had already showed him that, he debated reading, but picked up his phone instead, reading the time of 01:28 with a sigh, and scrolling through his social media. He was about to lock the phone again when he saw a blue dot signalling someone was online. 

Alec had just made himself visible.

Without really thinking Magnus got up and headed to the guest room - he should really call it Alec’s room at the moment - and knocked softly three times before swinging the door open. 

Magnus could see the glow from Alec’s phone illuminating his face, and his smile, which was aimed towards the doorway. 

“You can come in if you want.” Alec yawned sleepily, flicking on the bedside light and squinting against the brightness.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you,” Magnus muttered, ignoring what Alec had said and turning back towards the door.

“Don’t you dare go that way.” He may have intended for it to sound threatening, but Alec just sounded tired. Instead of speaking, he raised his arms out to Magnus for a hug. Magnus didn’t think twice about it, climbing onto the bed and curling up into Alec’s arms. 

“I thought we said take it slow,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s t-shirt, sleep slowly seeping into his voice.

“Not at the detriment of your mental state, Magnus,” Alec frowned, kissing his head and sliding back down properly into the bed. “We both know how bad some days and nights can be. Anyway, this is slow, it’s just hugging and sleeping.” Alec countered. He knew that wasn’t what Magnus meant, and he wasn’t about to tell Magnus it was his first time sharing a bed, even if they weren’t doing anything. Alec had heard Magnus’ whimpers and had guessed what it was about, and he knew if he was right that Magnus would need some comfort.

Magnus stayed in Alec’s embrace until he fell asleep, only then did Alec left himself find a spot that was comfortable for himself, pressing up against Magnus’ back, and letting sleep reclaim him.  
Magnus yawned as he stretched out the next morning, his back pressing comfortingly against something solid and warm - Alec. His hands were making patterns on his hip and waist, and Magnus shivered at the feel, turning around to kiss Alec, their mouths pressing hard against each other, before Magnus pulled back.

“I’m so sorry for disturbing you last night!” Magnus repeated the sentiment from last night, and Alec shook his head, placing another hard kiss against Magnus’ lips.

“If you apologise for that one more time I’m going to make you let me buy the next take out or meal out that we have!” Alec frowned. “I promise you Magnus, it was fine! It’s just a shame school’s in 2 hours.” Alec paused, glancing at Magnus, “did you want to talk about it?”

“I’d rather not…” Magnus replied, and Alec sighed but nodded. 

“Come on then, we should get up, I’ll go make breakfast while you get ready.” Alec offered and Magnus nodded.

Alec was the first to move, stretching his arms out as he slid out of the bed, Magnus watching him. Just before he left the room, Magnus spoke again. “You’re still coming round tonight, aren’t you?”

“If you want me to come round, then yes. I might have to grab a few things from home though… or I could ask Izzy to bring them into school.”

“We can start our Marvel marathon too.” Magnus suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Alec smiled slightly, leaving the room.

School started off hard. They had business and Luke tried to get them into a four with Camille included. At the end of the lesson, Alec went to Luke to try and explain that Camille couldn’t be put in a group with Magnus. He didn’t want to go into too much detail, and eventually Luke agreed not to put her in their group, but he was uncertain about it.

“I thought, since they came from the same school, they’d be willing to help each other out.” Luke had said.

“I think if it were anyone else Magnus probably would’ve, but she’d got a negative link to his time in the States.” Alec had responded, and Luke narrowed his eyes.

“If it’s an ex or something like that, then you need to grow up a bit and accept that you have to be civil towards your previous relationships.”

“It’s a bit worse than that though, Luke.” Alec frowned. 

“Fine, I won’t put her in your group.”

Thankfully she didn’t appear show up during their break, despite the fact she had a break then too, and at lunch they were surrounded by their own friends again. Magnus got more involved today, the shock of Camille being here having worn off. 

*** 

**[A.L]**

Alec snuck into the house on the Saturday afternoon, his father’s car was there, meaning he was in the house somewhere, and Alec really didn’t want a confrontation with him right now. Magnus hadn’t been much better that night, and Alec had stayed awake longer than he’d meant to trying to make sure that Magnus had a reasonable amount of time for undisturbed sleep. He did enjoy watching Magnus sleep, and playing with his hair as he did, but then this morning Magnus had been up and moving far earlier than Alec had been willing to get out of bed.

“So, how was it?” Izzy asked from the top of the stairs.

“How was what?” Alec asked confused, and Izzy rolled her eyes.

“You’re really asking what?” Alec shrugged confused in response, “well, clearly the answer is no. Don’t tell Jace, I owe him $50 now.” Alec frowned for a second, before grabbing Izzy’s arm and dragging her to the games room. 

“Wait, you two were betting on my sex life?” Alec blushed as he spoke. They hadn’t even really kissed properly yet, just lots of hugs and sharing the bed, and chaste kisses.

“Well, we thought with how infatuated you were it wouldn’t take long! I went for the end of the weekend, but he said probably waiting at least a month!” Izzy exclaimed with a sigh. “You disappoint me, brother,” she joked. 

“Sorry that we’ve decided to take things slow…” Alec went back over what Izzy had just said in his mind before his eyes widened, “you thought it’d take less than a week! Izzy!” He exclaimed, slightly louder than he meant to.

“Well…” Izzy grinned at him.

“And how does Jace know...?” Alec eyed her suspiciously and Izzy grimaced at the question.

“I’m sorry… I got a little… enthusiastic?” She asked innocently. “It was only Jace though, I haven’t told anyone else, and he knows not to tell people too!”

“IZ!” Alec sighed, before he could continue Jace bounded into the room.

“Hey bro! Did you get some?” He grinned widely at Alec, who just rolled his eyes, sending a glare to Izzy, before remembering the bet that had started this conversation and he grinned a little maliciously at Izzy.

“No, I did not.” 

“Alec!” It was Izzy’s turn to sound annoyed, and Alec smirked at her.

“Well, serves you right for not keeping your trap shut!” He countered, and Izzy stomped over to the sofa, pulling out her purse from her pocket and handing Jace a 50 dollar note. 

“Yes! I knew I could count on you, Alec,” Jace grinned, butting into the glaring contest the two Lightwoods were having.

“Don’t count that as me being happy with you, Jace. Please don’t bet on my relationship. Whatever happens will happen in its own time.” Alec said stonily, and both Jace and Izzy nodded.

“Sorry, Alec,” Jace couldn’t shake the grin though, and Alec glared at him.

“You gonna tell mum about Magnus?” Izzy asked.

“Maybe eventually, but not right now. She can wait for that,” Alec shrugged, handing one of the xBox controllers to Jace and another to Izzy. “Now let me thrash you on Mario Kart or something, to make up for all this.”

Jace and Izzy shrugged, grinning at their brother. It had been a while since there’d been much sign of prolonged negativity from him, and now, with Maryse and Magnus and their list of supportive friends growing,  everything was starting to look up.


	10. Trying To Be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been really struggling with enthusiasm to write for the past few weeks, but hopefully this is okay! 
> 
> TW Mentions of Homophobia - This'll probably be consistent for the rest of the fic as well.
> 
> Chapter title from Brave by Riley Pearce

**[A.L]**

“Alexander, you’re cold!” A few weeks had passed, and Magnus was on the sofa, leaning against Alec, Alec’s bare arm resting around Magnus’ back. It hadn’t been a peaceful  two weeks, with Alec having to work with Camille in English, and of course the issue with business that hadn’t quite been solved as they’d hoped. Magnus had been moved out of their group and into a different one. Alec could see the glares coming from Magnus towards Luke when he’d done that. To make it worse, for Alec anyway, the person replacing Magnus was Raj, and as one of Jonathan’s crew, it was clear that he was not going to be civil towards Alec.

“I’m fine, Magnus,” Alec responded stubbornly, holding back a shiver. It was a lie, he just didn’t want Magnus to move. They had just finished watching Iron Man 2, and were moving onto Thor next.   
“I felt that shiver. Go and put a jumper on and I’ll sort out some more popcorn.” They’d taken to eating as soon as they arrived back after Alec’s basketball training, and then snacking through the movies, it worked well.

Magnus went to move, but Alec pulled him down again, so he fell almost across Alec’s legs, causing him to laugh, until Alec’s lips met his in a comfortable kiss. Magnus melted against Alec’s mouth, and Alec pulled him up a little to save his neck from hurting, but he let the kiss linger, hoping Magnus took control of it.

And he did. Magnus’ tongue gently caressed Alec’s lips, slowly forcing them apart until their tongues met, Alec let out a soft whine at the feeling and immediately gave way to Magnus’, their mouths moving against each other in rushed but smooth movements, and their arms snaking around each other to hold each other close.

Alec was the first to have to pull away, breathing heavily, but a grin spreading across his face.

“Well, that was certainly more enjoyable than getting snacks,” Magnus laughed, Alec blushed a little, but couldn’t stop smiling.

“Yeah,” He said, a little breathlessly. 

“Doesn’t stop you from having to get a jumper though.” Magnus stuck his tongue out at him, standing up and moving away from Alec before Alec had a chance to react.

“But I’m not cold anymore!” 

“Doesn’t matter, you will be soon.”

“Magnus,” Alec whined, and Magnus shook his head with a grin.

“No popcorn unless you have a jumper on.”

Alec mumbled to himself about Magnus being cruel, but eventually did as he was told and headed to the spare room.

He rifled through his bag, frowning when he felt something sticky against his fingers, and pulling out what his hand was clasping. There was yellow dripping off of his fingers, and a small piece of egg shell clinging to the palm of his hands. Alec’s grin quickly fell, his head taking him back to the fact he’d had Basketball last thing today and the boys had been laughing about something.

Alec was fighting off tears by the time he got back to the kitchen. He knew it was a stupid thing to feel emotional over, but these things still got to him sometimes. 

“I thought you were going to get a jumper?” Magnus asked, smiling at him for a second, before actually looking at him and frowning. “Alexander, what’s wrong?”

“Can-can I borrow a jumper?” he mumbled, almost hoping Magnus didn’t hear him.

“Alexander, I know my clothes look good, but-”

Alec held up the jumper he’d worn to school that morning, the dark grey item had slimy streaks looking down it.

“I’m sure they would look amazing on you too.” Magnus finished, frowning at the item in Alec’s hand. “Is that from basketball?” Alec nodded, and Magnus carried on, “I’ll go get you a hoodie, give me a minute.” Alec watched him leave, leaning against the wall and wiping at the dampness under his eyes. 

Magnus returned a few seconds later with a burgundy hoodie with NY in white across the back. “Here, I can wash that if you want?” he offered, handing the hoodie to Alec. “You’re a little broader in the shoulders than I am, but I’m always buying hoodies too big, so it should fit fine.”

“Thanks,” Alec mumbled, slipping it on over his head. He got a whiff of it as it went past his nose, and something from that comforted him. He hugged his arms around himself, tucking his hands into the sleeves that were just long enough. He was about to head back to the lounge when Magnus’ stopped him.

“Nope, first, you look good in burgundy.” He paused, grinning at Alec, “second, you’re upset and therefore need a hug, so don’t go anywhere.” Magnus disappeared for a second, returning empty handed having put Alec’s jumper in the wash. He didn’t wait when he got back, wrapping his arms tight around Alec, and smiling against his shoulder when he felt Alec’s arms tight around his back, pressing them together. Alec pressed his nose into Magnus’ shoulder, breathing deeply for a few seconds before pulling back.

“Thank you,” he sighed, giving a half smile to Magnus. “Let’s go watch this movie.” 

They settled back down together on the sofa, Alec resting his head in Magnus’ lap and Magnus started to run his fingers through Alec’s dark hair as the movie played. 

***

“Hey Alec, how’s Magnus?” Camille smirked at him, and Alec frowned, ignoring her comment. They were just about to start their English class and had to sit in the threes that they had to work in, but Lydia’s previous class had over-run due to some exam she had a week or so later. “Have you worked him out yet?” She continued speaking. Alec refused to reply. “You must’ve, I’m sure you’ve realised there’s only one thing that Magnus excels at in a relationship.”

Lydia chose that moment to appear in the room, and Alec forced his fists to unclench when she sat next to him looking worried.

“You okay?”

Alec nodded. He hadn’t told anyone in school yet that he and Magnus were together. They were going to tell their friends, and then just let it spread from there, but somehow Camille had already found out. Alec was surprised it wasn’t circulating the school already.

How Camille had found out was another thing that worried Alec. While they hugged and were verbally supportive of each other in school, any kissing happened only at Magnus’. Alec knew he needed to speak to Magnus about that, but he had no idea how he was going to broach the subject.

The comments stopped for the whole lesson when Lydia had shown up, but Alec still felt relieved when he heard the bell ring for the end of the lesson and he got to leave. He just had basketball practice to battle through now. Coach Hodge was pushing them harder than ever. After 9 games they were sitting in 3rd place, they had 15 more games to prove that they could win, but they were already 6 points down, and needed to pick up the pace to match what the team at the top was doing, with a total of 18 points, they hadn’t lost any yet.

Jonathan’s crew had been getting more persistent since the new year too. His group making constant comments and labelling him the ‘bottom’ of the team. Hodge had taken that to mean that he wasn’t as good as the others, which Alec knew was a lie, both for that they were meaning and what Hodge thought. The connotation of what he was saying constantly made Alec have to hide his fists, and more than once Jace or Steve had had to push Alec to one side to stop him from losing his usually even temper.

The next day was no better, although Lydia was around for English, and Steve for Business, there were still comments thrown at Alec. By the end of his lessons on Thursday, Alec couldn’t cope anymore. They’d only been back at school for a week, and Alec was already ready to give up. 

“What’s up, Alec?” Jace’s voice cut into his thoughts.

“Nothing’s up?” Alec said, not sounding very convinced.

“Alec, you’ve been quieter than normal, which is saying something for you. Did you and Magnus have an argument or something?” Jace asked.

“What? No, of course not.” Alec frowned, remaining silent.

“Then what is it? Come on bro, you clearly need to talk.” 

“I just- Camille is starting to get to me…” Alec shrugged. “It’s stupid, but I don’t want to tell Magnus, because her being here is already a huge problem for him.” 

“You can’t bottle it up though Alec.” Jace put an arm on his shoulder as he spoke. “Anything we can help with?” 

Alec shook his head, he knew ‘we’ was him and Izzy, but however much they tried, they couldn’t help this. Alec couldn’t stop one of his fears falling from his lips though. “What if she spreads around the school about us?” Alec murmured, and Jace sat in front of him.

“Alec, you like Magnus, yeah?” Alec nodded. “And you’ve told the people that need to know or you’re comfortable telling?” Alec looked uncertain at that, and Jace’s eyebrows lifted questioningly.

“I mean, you guys knew, so they probably do, but I’ve not told Lydia or the others yet.” 

“Are you ready to tell them?” Alec gave a half shrug. 

“We’ve not even been together a month yet, and it’s all so new. I kind of hoped it’d just be us, for a little while, but if I need to tell them, to get over this…” Alec trailed off. He could do it at lunch tomorrow, he knew Magnus would agree, and his friends should all be happy for them, but it was still a daunting thought.

“Think about it, and run it past Magnus.” Jace suggested, “and don’t hide things from him either, Alec. Camille may be a sore point, but so will you be if you’re not honest with him.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Alec sighed, and Jace pulled him up to his feet.

“You and Magnus are good together, Alec, you help and support each other, and laugh at each other… I know it’s early in your relationship, and I get you’re nervous about something going wrong, but you both care a lot for each other, I see it in the looks you give each other at breaks…” he paused, starting to grin, “I’m so glad we don’t all go over on Friday nights though…” 

Alec wacked Jace’s arm before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.” He said hesitantly. “Just don’t let it go to your head…” 

“I won’t, this time…” Jace replied as he pulled away. “You know Iz and I will always be willing to help, I can’t guarantee what we say will be right, but we’ll stand by you.” There was a moment of slightly awkward silence before Jace spoke again, “now, enough of the mushy stuff. Let me beat your arse at NBA!”

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus sighed as he finished munching from the snacks in his fridge. Alec had been off all day, but when Magnus had asked about it, he hadn’t wanted to say anything. He knew it was going to be Camille, especially as he had to work with her for 10 hours a week at the moment, but he didn’t know how to broach the topic again now. He’d been messaging Alec all night, but had only gotten half hearted responses, so he’d gone to Izzy, but she wasn’t available for some reason, Magnus was sure she’d mentioned something about a date, so that was probably what, but apparently Jace was home, so Izzy had passed the message onto him. Magnus knew Jace could be supportive when he needed to be, but he wasn’t the choice Magnus would’ve had for a comforting presence…

Magnus slipped into his bathroom, taking his makeup off and doing his teeth, he couldn’t help grinning at the second toothbrush that had joined his the previous weekend. It was probably a little early in the relationship for something like that, but Magnus was fine with it if Alec was.

He climbed into bed with a yawn, eyes focusing on the ceiling pattern as he waited for sleep to take hold. 

_“Useless as always!”_

_“Never does anything well.”_

_“Why’s he lingering?”_

_“Does he actually think he’s worth your time?”_

Magnus rolled over in his bed, his brows scrunching together.

_“Come on baby! Please?”_

_“If you don’t want me, I’m sure Andrew will... “_

_“Maybe Lorenzo? You could watch if you want.”_

_“You can’t say no to me.”_

Magnus felt himself shiver, hearing every syllable in her voice, even if Camille hadn’t spoken them originally. 

He turned over again, grabbing his phone as he did to look at the time, it had only been an hour… 12:30. Was that too late to phone someone? 

Magnus shrugged, the answer was yes, but right now he needed to speak to someone. He loaded up his contacts to Alec’s name and tapped the button, and then waited. After two minutes it rang out, Magnus debated trying again, but Alec was probably sleeping.

Instead he scrolled down his contacts and pressed call.

“Well, it’s about time too.” Ragnor’s deep voice spoke over the phone, and Magnus could almost have cried at how much he’d missed it.

“Well, it’s your fault too,” Magnus retorted half-heartedly. Ragnor had been Magnus’ closest friend for his last few years in the States, he was two school years above Magnus. They’d met when Magnus had realised he was going to fail history and Ragnor had become his tutor, since then, Ragnor had been the one he’d called for help whenever he needed it, no matter what, and they’d become friends, and, Magnus felt at least, almost like brothers. He’d been the one to pick Magnus up after everything he went through, to keep him together and remind him that one day, love will come back to him, he just had to fight for it. 

_“I know you won’t believe it, but someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart; and when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”_

Magnus hadn’t forgotten the words he used, or the small amount of hope it brought him when little else could. The night Ragnor had told him that had been the night Magnus had admitted he was moving away. 

“So, how’s the small town life suiting you?” Ragnor asked after what had been an admittedly long pause.

“It’s good, it was at least. I’ve got my own place, made some friends, not the popular kids though!” Ragnor snorted in amusement at that comment. It had been a running gag between them that Ragnor was the least popular person Magnus spoke to, but he’d also turned out to be the most loyal, and that was something Magnus always appreciated. 

“Found yourself a relationship yet?” He asked, sounding a little smug. Magnus didn’t respond. “Oooo, who is it? Are they cute?” 

“Ragnor!” Magnus groaned, and Ragnor laughed on the other end of the phone.

“What? You can’t tell me I’m wrong, you always jumped at the chance to say no to me, but yes was often a struggle.” Ragnor was grinning, Magnus knew it. “So, come on, out with it, Magnus.”

“He’s called Alexander, he’s about two weeks younger than me, and yes, he’s very cute.” Magnus almost felt the blush creep into his cheeks, but he managed to hold it at bay. “He’s different, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like him.”

“You sound smitten already.” Magnus didn’t reply. “So, any reason you’re calling me at… What is it, 1am there?” Still silence. “Either you’ve fallen asleep, or there is a reason and you don’t want to tell me.” Ragnor waited in silence.

“Camille is here.” Magnus said quietly. He heard the intake of breath from Ragnor. “I can’t get her out of my head. She’s barely said a word to me, which I know isn’t the same for Alexander, but…” he trailed off, unsure where he was going with that sentence.

“Magnus, she put you through several traumatic experiences.” Ragnor stated, “you’re going to get reminders of that, and it will be hard, and it will cause pain, but you’ll get there.” Magnus wasn’t as convinced, but he nodded anyway, even though Ragnor couldn’t see him. It was one of the things Magnus appreciated about Ragnor though, he didn’t sugarcoat anything. “Does Alexander know about her?”

“Yes, she came up in conversation before we considered dating, but I haven’t, and I can't tell him everything. She’s putting him under enough stress already. You know what her mind games were like.”

“I do, and more importantly, so do you. You have about 6 months left of school, make the most of it and don’t let her get to you.” 

“Yeah, I know Cabbage,” Magnus grinned when he used his nickname for Ragnor. He had always been eating cabbage whenever he was helping Magnus out with his school work, so it just stuck.

“I will forever hate you for that nickname.” 

“So, how’s college?” Magnus asked, changing the topic.

They ended up talking until 3am, and Magnus sighed, he had 3 and a half hours that he could sleep before school, and then Alexanders comforting presence that night. Tomorrow would be better.

***

Magnus’ phone buzzed, waking him up. He was about to clear it, thinking it would be his alarm, but a picture of Alec was up on his screen, and Magnus smiled for a second before hitting the answer button.

“Magnus, are you alright? Sorry I missed your call, I was sleeping and it didn’t wake me up.”

“Hey Alexander,” Magnus said groggily, flipping his phone to loudspeaker. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” 

“I’m pretty certain I’ll always worry.” Alec paused, “Have you just woken up?” 

“It was a long night,” Magnus answered, hoping Alec wouldn’t question it.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, but… Magnus, school starts in an hour! You’re going to be late.” 

“Shit!” There was a few minutes silence as Magnus got up and ran off to his bathroom. “Sorry, I’m back.”

“Are you having breakfast this morning?” Alec asked.

“Probably not, I’ve got to do my make-up, and by the time I finish that, you three’ll probably be here.” Jace and Izzy had taken to walking in with Alec again, but made sure to give them some space once they got to his. 

“I’ll pick something up for you on the way over.”

“You don’t have to do that, Alexander,” Magnus replied, sitting in front of his mirror and pulling out his eye liner.

“I want to.” Alec replied simply, and Magnus smiled.

“Thank you.”

They arrived 20 minutes later, Alec carrying a small bag and what looked like a hot cup of coffee.

“I didn’t know how you liked it, so it’s black and no sugar at the moment, but I figured you’d have that here if you needed it.”

“Alexander, you are a lifesaver.” Magnus smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek, and Alec grinned, rolling his eyes when he heard Jace pretending to be sick behind him.

“You could always walk by yourself, Jace.”

“What, and miss the chance to pick up on anything for your best man speech?” Alec immediately went bright red, and he turned to face Jace, seeing Izzy wack his head.

“First, we’re not that far into a relationship that you need to think about that. Second, if I ever get married, who says I won’t have a best woman instead?”

“Boring,” Jace shrugged.

“He just knows I’m better than you, Jace.” Izzy responded smugly.

“I was meaning Lydia, actually.” Alec smirked at his response, seeing Izzy’s offended look, and turned back to Magnus before they had a chance to reply. “You ready?”

They walked hand in hand as always, a short distance behind Alec’s siblings.

“So… What happened last night?” Alec asked, glancing towards Magnus.

“It’s nothing, Alexander,” Magnus shrugged, giving him a half, unconvincing smile.

“Uh Huh. You know you don’t have to hide anything from me, right?” Alec watched Magnus for any reaction, not that Magnus gave one, “I’m not going to judge you or react negatively.”

Magnus tugged on Alec’s arm, pulling him to a stop, “Alexander, I promise you, it’s nothing.” Magnus said again, “You don’t need to worry about me.” He leaned up to give Alec a kiss, which Alec reciprocated before pulling away.

***

**[A.L]**

First lesson of the day on Friday was business. Alec wasn’t looking forward to it at all. He separated from Magnus at the door, heading to his seat in the middle while Magnus’ table was at the back of the room.  
“Good morning, Alexander.” Camille said as he sat down, her cool tone making Alec shiver. He glanced over to her, but didn’t respond. “Oh, we’re happy this morning are we?” She smirked at him, “trouble in paradise?” Alec continued to ignore her, watching the door and waiting for Lydia to come in. “Or maybe he’s keeping things from you and that’s what’s making you upset?” Alec twitched, his lips turning up in a scowl. “Did he tell you about me? I bet he didn’t.” Lydia walked in then, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief as she sat next to him.

“You’re quite boring, aren’t you?” Camille said, her eyes focusing on Alec as she spoke just loud enough for them to hear. Lydia looked up when she spoke, her own eyes narrowing. “I don’t get what he sees in you.” Lydia glanced between them as Camille spoke.

“Camille, do me a favour, and shut up.” Alec snapped finally, not letting his eyes focus on the two females at his table.

“Testy… Clearly I’m right or you wouldn’t care.” Camille shrugged at him and turned her attention to the work.

Alec couldn’t get what she said out of his head all lesson. Was Magnus keeping secrets from him? Why had he tried to phone last night? Did he find Alec boring? Alec knew he wasn’t the most interesting person, heck, he did nothing particularly interesting with his life at the moment, he wasn’t even certain where he wanted to go with his future.

By the end of the lesson, Alec was far too deep in his thoughts, and needed a way to distract himself.

“We going to go do some homework?” Magnus asked as he stepped up beside Alec, but Alec shook his head.

“I’m going to the gym. You can join me if you want, but don’t feel like you have to…”

“Alexander, of course I’ll go to the gym,” Magnus watched him from a moment, frowning in confusion. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”   
   
Magnus shook his head and shrugged, “I just wondered.” 

Alec lead the way to the gym, both of them changing into suitable workout clothes and heading out to do a warm up together, before moving onto some of the weights, each challenging the other to push harder. When they eventually moved over to the punch bags, an element Magnus didn’t normally use but Alec always did, Magnus stood back and watched Alec work, punching the bag several times before letting it come to a stop, and then repeating the action. After about five minutes of this, Magnus stepped forward.

“Alexander,” He moved to the side to make sure Alec could see him even if he decided to keep punching the bag. “What’s on your mind?”

Alec huffed out a sigh, and put both hands on the bag to stop it from moving. “I don’t want to hide it anymore,” he said simply.

“Hide what? Us?” Magnus asked, watching as Alec nodded. “Alexander, I said at your pace, didn’t I?” Magnus smiled, resting a hand on Alec’s arm. “If you’re ready to tell them, then let’s do it. Just don’t feel like you’re being forced to.”

“I know…” Alec responded, not making eye contact. Magnus inched a little closer, so his chest pressed to Alecs arm, but stayed silent. “Camille knows.” Magnus’ eyes widened at that. “I didn’t tell her, and I’m guessing you didn’t either… And if she knows, how many others do. I’m sure that our friends do already, but, if they don’t, I want them to hear it from us, not from someone else.”

“Has she been saying anything to you, Alec?” Magnus asked, seeming to focus solely on that one fact.  
Alec watched Magnus, he felt the way Magnus’ body pressed a little harder against his arm, his grip tightening almost painfully and eyes widening. Slowly Alec shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t be lying, but Magnus’ fear was palpable and Alec didn’t want that to increase. It didn’t seem like it worked though, as Magnus’ grip tightened almost painfully on Alec’s arm.

“Please don’t…” Magnus said, his eyes meeting Alec’s. There was a certain amount of hurt that Alec could sense from them. 

Alec sighed, gripping tightly onto the punch bag so that his knuckles turned white, “sorry.” He paused, turning his head away from Magnus, “I just… You’re already tense and worked up because of her. I don’t want you to stress more because of it.”

“What?” Alec turned back to him with a look of confusion. “What has she been saying?” 

Alec just shrugged, “Nothing really about you.” He responded honestly, before thinking for a moment. “Nothing important,” he finally settled on, not wanting to explain how what she said had started getting to him each day.

Magnus nodded, finally moving away from Alec, “I’m not worried if it’s about me, Alec. I know Camille’s mind games, I just want to make sure it’s not harming you…” 

Alec smiled and leaned forward, kissing Magnus’ cheek softly. “I promise I’m fine.” He responded, pulling his hands off of the bag. “Just promise me if her games get to you, you’ll speak to me too.” Their eyes met again, Alec’s unwavering this time and eventually Magnus nodded.

“Shall we go shower then?” He asked, “go and let our friends know?” 

They both headed back to the changing rooms, slipping into separate cubicles to shower before heading to the canteen together. Jace and Steve were already there and waiting, saving the table for the rest of their group. Within five minutes Lydia, Izzy and Cat - who had joined them because the friends she normally sat with were currently in exams - had all joined them at the table. His little friendship group.  
He waited for everyone to be eating or sat with a book in front of them before speaking, “Uhm, so, I’ve got something to tell you all…” He swallowed awkwardly about to carry on when a different voice spoke out.

“Hey, so look who I found wandering the corridors alone. I thought because you two know each other from USA, maybe she’d be welcome to sit with us?” Dot took the seat next to Jace, and Camille sat next to her. Both Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Oh, hey.” Jace and Cat said. None of them particularly knew who Camille was, but the others had a sense that there was some negative history there somewhere, and just didn’t get involved.

“So, what were you going to tell us?” Lydia asked, turning back to Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes wider than normal, “Do you still want to do this?” Magnus mouthed to him.

Alec looked at Cat, Lydia and Steve and then to Dot and Camille, and took a deep breath. Camille knew anyway, and since she was here, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the table knew. “Magnus and I are together.” He said finally, letting out a heavy exhale once he’d spoken. “Jace and Izzy already knew, and I’d guess the rest of you might’ve too, but I thought it’d be nicer to actually tell you before someone else gets there.” He purposefully didn’t look towards Camille when he spoke.

“Ohhh, congratulations! How long has this been going on for?” Cat asked with a grin.

“4 weeks on Tuesday,” Magnus replied with a grin of his own. 

“I would like to say that I take full credit.” Izzy added, making kissing noises, and Camille snorted.

“Sounds about right, doing none of the work…” She muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. A few eyes narrowed and turned towards her but she just smiled. “Sorry, I mean, isn’t it usually the ladies that do all the work in relationships, not the boys.” Camille added.

Dot nodded next to her, “it’s true, the guy I dated a few years ago, I’ve forgotten his name now, but he put no effort in.” 

“I dread to think how it works with a gay couple,” Camille smirked, and Alec flinched, his eyes immediately falling to the table.

“If you’re going to make comments like that you can get lost.” Izzy’s voice broke through the white noise in Alec’s head as Magnus gripped his hand.

“I meant no harm by it, but surely you know what I mean? The boys just lay back and do nothing, and the ladies have to do everything for both people.” 

“Isabelle,” Magnus said quietly, shaking his head at her when she opened her mouth to respond. Silence fell over the table, Magnus’ hand remaining in Alec’s while his eyes moved to stare at Camille with a challenge, and one he wasn’t willing to lose. 

“Fine,” Camille finally spoke, rolling her eyes, “you’re boring anyway, I’m going to find someone to have fun with.” She stood, turning to Dot, “You coming?”

“Sure,” Dot smiled back, standing and walking off with Camille.

Once they’d left everyone turned back to Magnus in different states of curiosity.

“Please don’t, just understand that she is the most vile person I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting,” Magnus glanced to Alec, who was relaxing a little now, “and I’m not the only one she’s unloading her games onto.” Conversation quickly changed after that, the group of them talking about lessons, and Cat giving Izzy help with some of the science homework she’d received.

***

Alec flopped down onto Magnus’ couch the moment he was through the door and had kicked his shoes off.

“Hulk and Avengers today?” Magnus called to him from the kitchen where he was sorting them both out a drink. “Are you okay with that, or do you just want to watch one tonight?”

Alec didn’t respond straight away, waiting till Magnus was putting the glasses down. “I think I’m better off with just one,” Alec replied. “I don’t think I’ll stay awake for Avengers, even though I know I like it.” 

Magnus nodded, “And what did you want for dinner?” Alec shrugged, “Chinese, Indian, Italian, English…?” 

“There’s a kebab shop down the road, isn’t there?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded with a smile, “can we go for that?”

“Sure, but we’ll have to go collect it.”

Alec nodded, holding his hands out to Magnus. Magnus grabbed them, tugging him into a sitting position, but before he had a chance to let go, Alec had tugged them back down with a grin as Magnus fell on top of him.

He didn’t wait for Magnus to say anything, attaching his lips to Magnus’ as soon as his mouth could reach, and pulling Magnus against him. It didn’t take long for Magnus to deepen the kiss, his tongue running along Alec’s lips, and Alec gasped at the feeling, his lips parting and allowing Magnus to slide his tongue in, exploring Alec’s mouth eagerly. Alec’s hands ran up and down Magnus’ sides, causing him to shiver. Alec grinned to himself when he realised he’d done that.

Magnus was the first to pull away, breathless but grinning happily. “I’ll take that over food any day,” he laughed as Alec blushed, pushing himself back to his feet and making sure to drag Alec with him this time. “Let’s go get our dinner.”

They stayed hand in hand between the house and kebab shop, Magnus constantly looking over his shoulder while Alec just squeezed his hand to encourage him to keep walking, and it wasn’t till they were back at Magnus’ house that Magnus actually relaxed again, setting up the TV so they could watch The Incredible Hulk, while Alec got the dishes for them to put their donner kebabs on.

They got into their usual position of one of them curled into the other’s side, normally it was Magnus resting against Alec, which it was tonight too, and Magnus hit the play button, so that they could watch as they ate. 

***

“I’m too lazy to move,” Magnus complained as the movie finished. It was only just eight o’clock, but they had to do something for the next few hours, or they’d both end up being awake at stupid o’clock in the morning.

“Well, I’ve got homework to do,” Alec shrugged, “I’d say I’d go and get it, but then you’d still have to move, but if you get it for me…” Alec grinned and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your slave.” 

“No harm in trying,” Alec offered as an excuse, stretching out before getting to his feet, causing Magnus to flop against the seat when he moved suddenly.

“I might just stay here all night…” Magnus suggested, and Alec laughed.

“I won’t come and bore you with my English homework then?”

“I mean, if you want me to fall asleep quickly…” Magnus started, not bothering to finish the sentence. 

“Come on Mags, you’ve probably got homework too, we might as well work on it together.” Alec offered a hand to Magnus.

“Ugh, fine,” Magnus sighed, grabbing Alec’s hand to help pull himself up and grinning when Alec placed a quick kiss on his lips before letting him go and grab his bag. “Maths homework?” he asked and he rifled through to find the book. He looked back up triumphantly when he had it in his hands, and grinned at Alec.

“Sure,” Alec pulled the correct book out, placing his on the lounge table with a pen and disposing of his bag.

They only spent 45 minutes on the homework before putting it away and chatting between themselves for an additional hour. As always at 10pm, Alec started to get ready for bed, and, for lack of anything else to do, Magnus followed suit.

Just when Alec was about to say goodnight, Magnus stopped him, grabbing his arm. “Stay here?” He offered a little nervously. Every night Alec had been in Magnus’ house this year, Magnus had found his way to the bed Alec was in, so he hopped Alec would accept. He wasn’t sure though, until slowly a smile grew on Alec’s face.

“You sure?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus’ hand off of his own and slotting their fingers together. 

“Of course, only if you are.” 

“The past few Fridays I’ve had the best night's sleep for a long time,” Alec admitted with a grin, turning towards Magnus’ room with Magnus following behind. “Which side?” Alec asked, blushing a little as he gestured towards the bed, and Magnus laughed.

“I normally sleep on the right, but it really doesn’t matter,” He said as he sat in front of his mirror to take his make-up off.

Alec got into the left side of the bed, sitting with his back against the headrest and watching Magnus gently wipe over his face with the make-up wipes. When he was finished, Magnus chucked his wipe into the bin, brushed his hair back, so that it wasn’t falling over his face, and climbed into bed next to Alec, them both sliding to lay down.

They turned to face each other, smiling and their hands joining between them, Alec thinking that he could get used to this every night as he steadily fell asleep.


	11. A Promise I'm Making To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your support! It makes writing the last few chapters a little less difficult! Hopefully you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Chapter Title from Ruelle, I Get To Love You
> 
> Lots of love to my beta reader - CrazySeriesFan and to the Strawberries (they know who they are <3)
> 
> If you want to tweet along, the fic tag is #INRFic   
> You can find me on twitter: @Nephilim_Becca

**[A.L]**

The few weeks since Alec had told his friends about Magnus had been a mixture of some of the best and worst two weeks of his life. One the one side, Alec could kiss and hug Magnus however much he wanted, no matter where they were. They held hands all the time between classes and were constantly seen in each other's presence. The other side… The looks and homophobic slurs had started again, Camille certainly hadn’t backed off, and, unfortunately, neither had his basketball team. 

His team had lost another game last week, and coach wasn’t happy about it, going far enough to point out that the team seemed to be split in two, and if they weren’t all going to pass to each other, then there’d be a rejig of positions, or players, which seemed to worry the rest of the team more than Alec expected. It had made a difference to what happened during training, but before and after hadn’t changed. Alec had taken to going home in his basketball gear every day, and leaving his bags with Magnus, who usually hung behind to wait for him, rather than risk them putting something like egg in it again.

Currently, Alec was sat with Magnus having just watched The Winter Soldier. It was getting on for time when Alec would be going to sleep. As if to make a point of that, he yawned, bringing one hand up to his mouth and raising the other in the air to stretch. His eyes caught movement too late as Magnus brought his fingers to Alec’s waist and jabbed them, jolting Alec so he nearly elbowed Magnus’ face.

“Don’t do that!” He said sternly, but his face couldn’t hide the laughter in his eyes, and Magnus grinned at him, bringing his hands towards Alec again.

“Do what?” He asked innocently as Alec grabbed onto the hand that had come to rest a few inches away from Alec’s waist. “If you’d wanted to hold hands, Alexander, all you needed to do was ask.” While he was speaking, Magnus’ other hand moved towards Alec’s waist, and Magnus’ grin grew when he realised Alec hadn’t noticed.

“You kno- MAGNUS!” Alec accidently released Magnus’ hand he did have a grip on as he attempted to fling himself away from Magnus, which didn’t work when Magnus was pressed against him one side, and an arm rest the other.

Magnus grinned gleefully at Alec, his eyes alight with mischief as he brought his hands down again, laughing as Alec tried to defend himself from Magnus’ attack. Each time Magnus moved, Alec moved his body, sinking lower into the sofa as he attempted to gain control of Magnus’ hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus grinned, folding his legs underneath him and shuffling towards Alec, forcing him further into the corner of the sofa so he was trapped and unable to move at all thanks to the arm rest and Magnus’ own body. Alec continued to writhe on the chair despite the lack of space, and Magnus smirked, pinning his shoulders against the seat and swinging a leg over Alec’s hips - he missed Alec’s intake of breath. “I’ve got you now!” Magnus laughed, his voice huskier than previously as Alec tried to squirm away from him, but Magnus tightened his knees around Alec’s hips and brought his hands back against Alec’s ribs. “Since I’ve only just established that you’re ticklish, shall we see how bad it gets?”

“N-no! Please don’t!” Alec’s voice stuttered out. Magnus shrugged, gently running his hands between Alec’s ribs and hips, increasing with pressure each time. “Magnus, stop,” he pleaded unsuccessfully.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear that.” Magnus grinned. Alec felt himself blushing as he went to grab Magnus’ hands, succeeding in just one as Magnus gripped both of Alec’s hands together with his free one. 

“I said stop,” Alec wined breathlessly.

“Nope, still didn’t hear,” Magnus teased. He twisted his hands around so both of Alec’s hands were in one of his before returning to gently tickling Alec’s side with his free hand. Alec tried to force himself into a sitting position, but Magnus just used their joined hands to push him backwards again, and he kept them placed against Alec’s chest to hold him there.. 

Alec watched as Magnus’ eyes flickered between his eyes and mouth. “Mags, please!” Alec tried again, this time Magnus completely ignored him and Alec groaned, trying to wrestle one of his hands free of Magnus’ tight grip. When Alec finally got a hand free, instead of trying to grab Magnus’ free hand to stop him, he tugged on Magnus’ t-shirt, causing him to fall against Alec, and their lips crashed together, both of them moaning into the kiss. Alec’s tongue darted out to brush against Magnus’ lips, and they separated without hesitation. While Alec’s tongue explored Magnus’ mouth, their tongues brushing together at odd intervals, Magnus’ hands moved to either side of Alec’s body, holding himself above Alec to give their bodies some space.

Alec slowly pulled back, breathing heavily, his hands coming to rest at Magnus’ waist, his body arching towards Magnus’ when Magnus attached his lips to Alec’s neck instead, Alec’s stretching out to give him more room, and groaning when Magnus moved one of his hands to the hem of Alec’s shirt, fingering it for a second before sliding his hand underneath and letting his fingers gently caress the skin underneath when he pulled his mouth away from Alec’s neck, lightly licking over the spot he’d just been kissing. Alec let their lips find each other again, dancing between closed and open mouthed kisses. His hands slid up Magnus’ back, one resting at his base of his neck, the other sliding into his hair gripping tighter than was probably comfortable.

Eventually, Magnus pulled back, pushing himself back into a sitting position and pulling Alec up with him. “As much as I’m enjoying this,” he said a little breathlessly, which wasn’t helped by the way Alec was now placing soft kisses against his neck, “and I really am… We should probably stop now, Alexander.” Alec pouted, and Magnus laughed, pressing another kiss to his lips. Magnus slid back, manoeuvring so he was sat comfortably on Alec’s legs. He grinned into his hand and Alec blushed as he followed Magnus’ gaze to his trousers.

“I think I need a few minutes, Magnus,” Alec mumbled, not making eye contact with him out of embarrassment. 

“I’ll go start getting ready for bed,” Magnus laughed, “just follow me when you’re ready.” He stood up off of Alec, who attempted to sink further into the sofa, and Magnus shook his head at him, “Alec, it’s a natural reaction, now stop thinking about me… Think of Jace or Izzy or- Or Jonathan!” Alec grimaced at that, and Magnus leant down to kiss him again. “Maybe not him… I’ll see you in a minute.”

Alec didn’t follow for a good 15 minutes, forcing himself to relax, to breathe evenly and cool down a little. When he climbed into bed that night, Magnus curled up into his side like he did on the sofa, and flung an arm over his chest. 

“Feeling better?” Magnus asked his voice still a little husky, and broken from tiredness.

“Not really,” Alec replied, linking their fingers together. “I wasn’t feeling wrong to start with though, so that’s why.” 

“Alexander…” Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec chuckled.

“Yes, I’m feeling better, thank you, Mags.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand in one of his, sliding himself a little further down the bed. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.

When they woke up the next morning, one of Alec’s legs had forced itself in between Magnus’ and they were curled up facing each other. Magnus’ head tucked under Alec’s chin, and Alec grinned, tilting his head down a little to kiss Magnus’ head. 

“Morning,” Magnus spoke softly and Alec smiled, stretching out.

“Good morning,” Alec mumbled sleepily, running a hand through Magnus’ hair causing him to shiver. “Do you want breakfast?”

“I’d rather stay here for a bit, actually.” Magnus answered, grabbing Alec’s hand that wasn’t in his hair and squeezing it lightly. It was a while before he spoke again, a soft smile on his face. “Before we got distracted yesterday, I was going to ask if you’d join me for a meal out next Thursday?”

“Why then?” Alec asked, confused, and Magnus tilted his head up so he could see Alec’s face, laughing in surprise.

“Alexander, it’s Valentine's day on Thursday, and I was hoping I could take my boyfriend out for a date.”

Alec grinned, Magnus watching him uncertainly, “What?”

“You just… We’ve never labeled it before.” Alec said quietly, and Magnus’ smile widened. 

“Oh,” Magnus responded, “Well, are you okay with that?”

“Of course I am.” Alec laughed, pulling Magnus in for a hug.

“And what about for the date?” He asked nervously, “It’ll be at a restaurant and you have to dress smart.” Magnus knew Alec didn’t often go for things like that.

He didn’t make Magnus wait for the answer. “I’d love to, Magnus.” A grin spread over his face he responded. “We’ve not been out together for a date yet.”

***

“Iz? IZZY?” Alec called through the house when he got home that Saturday afternoon.

“What?” Izzy snapped back as she stepped out from her bedroom.

“I need help.” 

“With what?”

“So, it’s Valentine's Day on Thursday…” Alec paused, slipping into her room and sitting on the edge of Izzy’s bed before continuing. “I don’t know what to get him?” 

“Was that it?” Izzy asked with a laugh, “you know you can get those ideas from the internet.”

“Well, I thought I’d ask you first, I figured you’d give me sensible ideas.”

Izzy grinned at that, “Ohh, well, you could get him a toy?” Alec looked at her confused, and her grin widened, “You know, like a dil-”

“I’m leaving and never trusting you again.” Alec interrupted as Izzy laughed.

When Alec actually got up to leave the room, Izzy forced herself to calm down, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, it was too good of an opportunity.” She chuckled to herself again before speaking. “Most people don’t do much present wise for Valentines Day, things like chocolates or roses are common. Or inviting your other half on a date-” Alec rolled his eyes “-which I’m guessing Magnus beat you to.”

“I didn’t even realise it was Valentines Day,” Alec frowned, “I guess I could take him some roses or a box of chocolates.”

“You could always pay for the date, seeing as he asked you to one.”

“Yeah, okay, yeah, I’ll do that,” Alec finally smiled. “Thanks Iz.”

“No problem.” Alec moved to leave the room then, only stopping when Izzy called him back, “oh, and Alec!” Izzy was grinning madly when he looked round, “Make sure to be safe!” Alce blushed, making a rude gesture at Izzy before leaving the room.

***

Thursday came around quickly. It started with good morning text from Magnus, which put Alec in an instantaneous good mood, then a good morning kiss when Alec knocked on Magnus’ door.

It went downhill after that though, after saying goodbye to Magnus outside his Fashion Design class, Alec then sat through a reasonable photography class, followed by English.

Camille started off with her usual tactics, pointing out how she was better than Alec and that he wasn’t worthy of Magnus, or about how boring Magnus was and that he was useless in a relationship. He mostly zoned them out by now, but part way through the lesson she came out with a new line.

“So, have you two slept together yet?” As always, Alec didn’t respond. “If not, I hope you’re ready because it’ll happen tonight… You know, with Valentine's Day and romantic dates and all that?” Still a cold silence from Alec, his mind started spinning though. Was he ready? Could he go that far? “If it helps, I can tell you what he’s not good at, at least on girls anyway, he might be better on boys.” Alec mostly heard white noise. He didn’t think he was ready for that yet… “After all, the sex is the only reason to be with him. I mean, sure he’s kinda attractive, but he’s not the type of guy you want to waste your life on.”

Alec tried to let that go straight past his head, which didn’t go well for him. 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus asked when he showed up at lunch. Magnus seemed to be frustrated about something, but Alec wasn’t about to ask. He didn’t say a word as he sat next to Magnus either, and Magnus sighed, glancing over to Lydia in the hope she’d respond.

“Camille.” She responded after glancing at Alec, and Magnus nodded, moving to wrap an arm around Alec. “She was particularly unpleasant to him this morning.”

“Makes sense,” Magnus said, trying, and failing, to hold back his anger, “Valentine’s Day was always her favourite.”

Despite the words going through his head, _‘I’ll bet’_ and a very sarcastic _‘really’_ being two of the main thoughts, Alec didn’t say anything. Part of him was still hung up on the idea that he might be having sex tonight, the thought got worse through lunch almost causing him to panic when Magnus kissed him before they all headed off to their third lesson, which was maths.

He had relaxed by the end of math, having Magnus, Steve and Lydia with him, and no Camille in sight helped a lot. He was smiling again as they separated to their desks for business, Steve heading with him while Magnus went to join his group.

The smile lasted until he saw Camille already sat at her desk, smirking. She let out a cold laugh when she saw his glare.

“Oh, we’re in such a good mood today, aren’t we?” Camille spoke, her high pitched voice almost echoing throughout the room. Alec stared at the clock instead of looking at her. He had 90 minutes, then he would be rid of her for the day. “Guess you heard what happened then?” Alec frowned, turning his head to Camille without thinking about what he was doing. “Oh, you haven’t?”

“Camille, shut up.” Steve spoke, she just smirked at him, before turning her attention back to Alec.

“Well, I’ve been told Magnus hasn’t been as… honest as you might hope.” She glanced briefly at Magnus, Alec following her gaze. Something about what she was saying Alec wanted to hear. Magnus looked a little tense where he sat, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. “He enjoyed a rather passionate moment with Dorothea earlier. Sounds like it was fun too. All that dancing and pairs work and something just clicked with them…” Alec could feel his cheeks burning and his fists clenching, he could hear Steve telling him not to believe her, but he could also hear Camille. “It was a long time coming, let’s be honest, she’s much more interesting and therefore better suited to a relationship than you are.”

Alec didn’t want to hear anymore. He briefly glanced at Magnus before standing and walking out of the class, Luke calling after him and frowning when Alec didn’t respond. 

***

**[M.B]**

“Steve, could you…”

“I’ll go, Luke.” Magnus interrupted, his eyes focusing on the door. Luke looked at Magnus suspiciously.

“It’s better off if Magnus goes, he’s Alec’s best friend, Luke.” 

“Fine, go, Magnus.” Magnus let out a breath of relief before rushing out the door. He didn’t look for the smirk on Camille’s lips, but he knew there would be one anyway.

Alec hadn’t gone far, he was crouched with his back resting against the wall just after the first turning after Lukes classroom. Magnus sighed and knelt opposite to him, putting a hand on his knee. 

“What’s up, Alec?” He asked, keeping his voice as soft as possible. “What’s she been saying?”

There was a long pause where Alec kept his head bowed, breathing deeply. When he finally looked up he spoke too. “Why don’t you tell me?”

It took all of a second for Magnus to realise what he was on about. “Alec…” 

“You’re not denying it then.”

“That’s because even if I denied it, you’d still believe her. That’s a natural reaction, and I don’t blame you. But what she’s told you will be a twisted version to make it look like I instigated everything, and I wouldn’t do that, Alexander, not to you, or to anyone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because at lunch you didn’t seem like you wanted to talk much, and I didn’t want to tell you then. I was going to tell you at the end of class when we were heading home. I should’ve guessed that she’d get there first.” Alec remained silent and Magnus sighed, moving so his back was against the wall, and he was pushing against Alec’s side. “If I tell you what really happened, will you believe me?” 

They were both silent, waiting for the other person to do or say something. Eventually Alec caved, and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he wanted to be able to say yes, and he knew he trusted Magnus, but part of him didn’t want to even hear what Magnus had to say.

“We were doing one of our dances, the tango, which is supposed to be a sensual and romantic dance. She is my dance partner, so I have to perform these with her. We finish this dance with our faces so close together, and she took advantage of that fact and kissed me. I was too shocked to pull away because… Well, because she knew that we are together, and that should mean something to her, but apparently it didn’t.” The silence hung thickly between them, Alec’s head was bowed between his hands and Magnus was watching him with wide eyes. “Please believe me, Alec.”

They sat together for a short while, waiting for Alec to answer. 

“I do believe you.” Magnus let out a breath of relief and smiled. “I just…” Alec paused, tilting his head to look at Magnus, “I don’t care how I’m feeling, please don’t let someone else tell me. I’d rather hear it straight from you than I would from her mouth.”

“You have my word.”

“Thank you.”

“We should probably get back to class though, Luke wasn’t very happy with you running out, and we’ve just missed another 15 minutes.” Alec groaned at the thought of returning to class, but nodded, Magnus getting up before him and offering him a hand to pull Alec up, which Alec accepted. “You okay?” He asked, switching his hands around so that they could walk back to class holding hands. Alec nodded in response and Magnus smiled, kissing his cheek. “These lips are only for you, I promise.”

***

**[A.L]**

Luke eyed them suspiciously as they arrived back, hand in hand. Alec reluctantly letting go to allow Magnus to get to his table as he waited by the door.

“Sorry Luke, it won't happen again.”

Luke nodded with a frown, “see me after class please.” Alec deflated at that, but nodded acceptingly. He had walked out without giving a reason after all. He went silently back to his desk, Steve bringing him up to date on all that he’d missed, but his eyes kept focusing on the clock, praying for the day to be over, especially as the minutes started to feel like hours.

As the bell rang, Luke looked back over the class. “Mr Lightwood wait behind for me please, the rest of you, see you in the morning.” The class emptied, Magnus promising to wait for Alec outside as they passed each other. When the room was empty, Alec rested against one of the desks in the second row, waiting for Luke to speak.

“Alec, you can’t just run out of classrooms like that.” He sounded disappointed, and Alec hung his head.

“I’m sorry it’s just…” He frowned when Luke interrupted him.

“I know that you don’t like Camille, but you’re normally mature enough not to pay attention to whatever it is that has you upset.”

“Actually, I-” Alec grit his teeth, his frustration building, he wanted to explain what was going on with him to Luke, but he kept interrupted.

“Alec, there was no reason-”

“Will you just listen to me!” Alec almost shouted, the frustration peaking suddenly and Luke silenced with a look of surprise. “I said I was sorry, Luke. I apologise for running out. I can’t guarantee it won’t happen again, because instead of moving Camille out of our group, you moved Magnus, who knows how much I’m struggling.” Alec blurted out. “I know I shouldn’t be leaving this room without telling you where I’m going, but when the alternative is feeling the need to break something because of how a person has been treating me for the past few weeks, I figured the better option was to remove myself from the room. That’s the ‘mature’ option anyway.” Alec’s voice turned bitter as he focused on Luke. His eyes hadn’t moved for the entirety of his short rant.

“Have you brought this to anyone?” Luke asked, keeping his voice even.

“I’ve normally got a handle on it, or Magnus helps.” Alec shrugged, “besides, it’s not like anyone would do anything about her, she’s new here, it’d just be pinned on her trying to fit in.”

“But you didn’t think to trust me with it?” 

“We tried, both of us. You moved Magnus out of my group in response. That told me all I needed to know.” The bitterness was still there. “I have a date I’d like to get ready for. Can I go please.”

Luke frowned, glancing to the door where Alec knew he could see Magnus waiting, and eventually sighed. “Go. But Alec, I’ve never seen you like this before. Make sure that whatever’s going on is what you want, and you’re not being forced into anything.”

Alec frowned then, but nodded leaving the room and looking at Magnus who moved to wrap his arms around Alec.

“Everything okay?” He asked quietly. Alec nodded against his shoulder. “We heading off home?” Another nod. “And then do you want to get to mine for 7ish?” 

“Sure.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alec sighed, casting his eyes downwards as he looked away.

“We can change it to a meal in, if you’d prefer?” Magnus offered after taking in Alec’s look.

“No. You’ve put effort into planning this, I’ll be fine, just give me a few hours.”

“I can do that,” Magnus smiled, reaching for Alec’s hand

***

**[M.B]**

The walk home was quiet, the friends giving Alec and Magnus some space, either to talk or because it was Valentines Day, Magnus wasn’t sure. He guessed Steve had told them what had happened during class, so at least he didn’t have to explain that.

“Where’re we going tonight?” Alec’s voice broke him out of his daze.

“Ohh, you’ll see later.”

“Magnus, please?” 

“Nope, it’s a surprise. My date, my rules. You’ll find out when we get there.” Magnus smirked at Alec, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“Fine,” Alec mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes at Magnus.

“Are you sure you still want to go out?”

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a minute, “sorry. I do want to, I guess I’m just feeling a little funny at the moment.”

“Hey, we can always delay till tomorrow, it’ll be quieter and probably cheaper, it’s easy enough to change the booking.”

“Don’t change it because of me, Magnus. If you want to, that’s fine, but, I don’t mind.” Alec stopped, grabbing Magnus’ hands and pulling him into Alec’s chest. Magnus grinned and started placing kisses on his face, his nose, his cheeks, his chin. “I promise I’ll be fine. I’m kinda excited actually, but I don’t want to push-” Magnus chose then to kiss Alec’s lips, Alec melting against his body. “That helped, thank you.” Magnus laughed then, pulling back to drag them to keep walking.

“If it counts, I’m looking forward to our date too.”

They were quiet for the remainder of the walk, hugging and kissing each other as they went their own ways. 

Magnus jumped straight in the shower when he got home, ready to go all out on his outfit. It was pretty simple really, smart black shoes and trousers, a dark red, almost black, shirt, and his absolute favourite item in his admittedly rather large closet, a red and black blazer which he’d splashed out on and had fitted when he brought it just before he left for Idris, and thankfully he’d not grown since then. He put light make-up on, some dark eyeshadow and liner, and some lip gloss, but with the jacket, he didn’t feel like he needed to over-do it. He rubbed in a small amount of his chalk hair dye, the red matching with the red on his blazer, and he couldn’t resist spraying on a bit of glitter too, just to add a bit of extra sparkle to his hair.

Just as he put the can of glitter down, there was a knock at his door, and Magnus grinned. He picked up a small wrapped package from his bedside table, tucking it into his inside pocket, and slipped his phone into his trousers, quickly double checking his appearance in the mirror, before grinning to himself and heading to open the front door.

Alec was stood on his doorstep looking abnormally nervous, one hand tucked behind his back, the other moving to grab the front of Magnus’ shirt, before thinking better of it, and putting his hand on Magnus’ neck instead, pulling Magnus’ face towards him and kissing him. Alec stepped forward a little, the movement causing Magnus to have to tilt his head up, and Alec grinned as he deepened the kiss. Magnus slid his hands to Alec’s waist, pulling him closer and sighing as Alec parted his lips, his tongue caressing Magnus until eventually he pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes still staring at Magnus’ mouth for a while.

“Fuck, you look amazing, Magnus.” Alec breathed out as he eyed Magnus up.

“Well, if that’s the reaction I get, I’ll wear this more often.” Magnus grinned when Alec made a happy noise at that comment. “You look stunning too, Alexander.” He was in a navy jacket with a black jumper underneath, black skinny jeans, which Magnus had loved him in previously, and smart black shoes.  
Alec shrugged then, “I look normal, you look…” Alec blushed, unable to finish the sentence.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s true, you do always look stunning, but I’m intrigued at what word you were going to fill that with?” Alec didn’t respond, though his mouth did open once or twice as if he were thinking of a comeback, before he gave up. Magnus laughed again and kissed his cheek. “Let me grab the keys, and we’ll be off.”

“Oh wait!” Alec stopped him, the nervous look coming back to him. “I er, I didn’t know what was and wasn’t appropriate, so I asked Izzy and well she suggested a few things but then I wasn’t-”

“Alexander, breathe,” Magnus offered, looking fondly at him.

“Sorry… I er, I got you these,” Alec moved his hand from behind his back, offering three red roses to Magnus, along with a bottle of martini. Magnus eyed the roses questioningly.

“Thank you, Alexander.” He paused, “Why three, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I just-” Alec shifted his feet, staring at the floor. “I thought it was a good number. Shall we go?”

Magnus nodded, taking Alec’s hand and heading off to the road. If he remembered, he’d look up what the number of  roses meant later. Knowing Alec he’d probably done something like that, overthinking it. Magnus laughed to himself at the thought of Alec trying to work out what to get him, when in reality, Magnus just wanted Alec.

After walking for a good fifteen minutes, Magnus stopped, outside the highest rated Italian in Idris. 

“Wait, you can’t be serious!” Alec hissed to Magnus as they walked through the door. “This place is always fully booked, and the prices are extortionate, Magnus.” Magnus grinned, ignoring Alec’s comment and giving the lady at the door his name. She lead them to their seats, one of the secluded bays, allowing a bit of privacy in the public area, and left them to choose their drink. “I’m serious Magnus!” Alec said again.

“Alexander, my mother left me a lot of money, I can afford to take you out on expensive dates if I want to, and you're my boyfriend, so I do.” Magnus shrugged. “Alcohol or no?”

Alec’s eyes went wide but eventually he nodded, turning to his own menu.

“Magnus, what did your mother do?” Alec asked while they were waiting for their dishes to arrive. Alec had gone for a Carbonara, one of his favourite dishes, and Magnus had gone for an elaborate sounding pasta based meal with roast duck, mushrooms and a few vegetables. It did sound nice, but Alec always ended up going for his favourite.

“I don’t really remember much, she was a PA to the CEO of a fashion company. I never learnt the name because I was too young at the time. But she put a handful of money aside for me from each paycheck she got, and kept it in a fund until I turned 16. Got a letter from the bank that birthday telling me about what she’d done.” Magnus sighed, a wistful look in his eye as he thought about his mother. He would’ve loved to have moved out like he had, but had his mother with him, giving her a safe space too.

“It’s like she’s looking out for you in any way she can,” Alec said softly, as if feeling the gravity of the story. “She sounds like she would’ve been an amazing woman, Magnus.” 

“Yeah, she was.” Magnus gave a half smile as Alec reached across the table to link their hands together. “She definitely was.”

Their food came not long after, and they turned their conversation to lighter topics. School, what they were like in the past, their friends. Magnus brought up Ragnor again. He thought Ragnor would probably like Alec, they seemed like the type of characters that would get along. And then to the future. 

“Have you thought any more about what you want to do after school?”

“Maybe?” Alec paused, moving his glass around in his hand and making the drink swirl around inside. “I’ve been thinking of taking a gap year, maybe getting a job or something, and then maybe going to university and studying English and Creative Writing.

“That’d be amazing.”

“I did think I could go with Jace and Izzy, but I feel like they might both choose different universities anyway. What about you?”

“Well, I’ve got the house till September for now, but I can add a year to the lease if I want to.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought, maybe, I’d head back to America and go to university there.”

Magnus watched as Alec leant back in his chair, setting his spoon and fork down in his now empty pasta bowl. “You’re going back to America?”

“I want to, but I don’t know yet. I’ve still got lots of research to do before I make any final decisions on it.” Magnus studied Alec, noting the way he wouldn’t make eye contact and the way his shoulders had slouched and his whole body seemed to be shrinking in the chair. “Alexander, we can always look at the same colleges, or if you wanted to stay more local to Idris then we can make long distance work. Weekend visits and holidays, you know.” Alec nodded, “Plus, we’ve got a little while before then.” 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, still not looking at Magnus.

“Did you want dessert?” Magnus asked to change the topic.

Alec looked back up at Magnus, “Uhh, I don’t mind?” he shrugged.

“Well, let’s have a look at them, then.” Alec nodded and Magnus flagged down the lady that had been serving them. “Could  we see the dessert menus please?” He asked, smiling at her as she nodded and headed to her the main desk, returning a minute later and handing them a card each.

“Unfortunately we don’t have the toffee pudding today, and we’re out of blue cheese, so if you wanted the cheese board you can double up with a different cheese instead,” the young lady, Helen, Magnus read from her name badge, said. “I’ll be back over in a few minutes to take your order.”

“Thank you,” Magnus and Alec said simultaneously, and Helen smiled at them, backing off to give them space to decide. They read in silence, looking over the page.

“Anything catch your fancy,” Magnus asked, eyes widening when Alec looked up and smirked at him.  
“One thing at least.” He responded, his cheeks reddening but he held Magnus’ eye contact.

“I meant the deserts Alec.”

“I know, that’s what I was answering for.” Alec replied, this time unable to hold Magnus’ look, and Magnus couldn’t help but grin. 

“Well, we can talk about anything else later.” Magnus added with a wink, laughing when Alec gulped a little, he might’ve insinuated what he wanted, but that didn’t mean he was actually ready to go there yet. “Or as much as you want to later. So, deserts?”

“Well, I like the look of the strawberry cheesecake, but I’m not sure I can eat it all.”

“We could always share?” Magnus offered, and Alec looked at him questioningly.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. No point buying two and some of one going to waste, I like the look of the cheesecake too, so why not?”

“Okay…” Alec nodded, smiling slightly as Helen came back to their table.

“So, have you gentlemen decided?”

“Yes, could we get a strawberry cheesecake, but two spoons please.” 

“Of course. Anything else?” 

“No thank you.” 

When the desert arrived the strawberries were placed over the top in a heart, and both Alec and Magnus grinned at it, taking a spoon each. Magnus broke into the desert first, curving his spoon around to keep everything on it before turning it towards Alec, offering him the end with the food on. When Alec didn’t move towards it, Magnus moved the spoon closer towards him, wiggling it a little between the tips of his fingers, and smiled widely at him.

“Come on,” he wiggled the spoon again almost teasingly as he spoke. Alec laughed a little before a light tinge of red covered his cheeks and he leaned forward to eat the cake from Magnus’ spoon.

“Mmmmm!” Alec moaned as the flavour of the cheesecake spread through his mouth. “This is amazing!” Magnus laughed at his reaction, eating a mouthful himself, and delighting the the texture comparison between the base and the topping of the cake, along with the strawberries adding perfectly to the sweetness.

“I have to admit, this is pretty good.”

They finished the food grinning at each other, Magnus jokingly tried to lick the plate until Alec told him off.

“See, I told you you should’ve gotten your own!” He laughed, smacking Magnus’ hands away from the plate for the fifth time, and giving up when Magnus went back for it again, linking their hands together so he couldn’t even try.

“But any other one wouldn’t have tasted anywhere near as good!” Magnus laughed, and Alec grinned, enjoying the sound of his laughter. 

“How do you know, it might’ve been even better.”

“Alexander, how dare you even suggest such a thing.”

Helen chose then to show up smiling at them both. “Did you enjoy your desert?” 

“Yes thank you, it was amazing.” Alec replied his smile brightening his entire face.

“True, it was.” Magnus nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad to hear it. Would you like to order anything else?”

“No thank you, just the bill now please.”

“Of course, I’ll be over in just a minute.” She returned a few minutes later with a tab and a card machine, reading out the price as she input it into the machine and turned it around for them.

Both Alec and Magnus had their cards out, and their eyes met in a silent argument. 

“You know, when I first started dating my girlfriend, we did exactly the same. It ended up being whoever organised the date would pay, cut out the unnecessary arguments that way.” Helen said, her eyes bright with hidden laughter as she watched them.

“Yeah Alexander, Helen talks sense. You are not paying.”

“Magnus!” Alec argued, but Magnus took the machine, adding a bit extra to the cost for the tip before paying for the meals. “That is so not fair.” Alec moaned and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Yes it is. I asked you on the date, I pay because it was my choice. You’ll just have to organise the next date.” Magnus grinned and Alec frowned.

“Fine.” 

“Thank you, and I hope you two enjoy the remainder of your evening.” Helen spoke when Magnus handed the card machine back. 

“Thank you, Helen.” They said simultaneously, and Helen laughed. “I hope you enjoy yours too,” Magnus added and Helen smiled and nodded at them. 

They walked back in relative silence, hands gripped tightly together and shoulders bumping every few steps, and smiles that never left their lips.

They got back into Magnus’ in silence, both slipping their shoes off and heading into the lounge, throwing themselves onto the sofa. 

It took all of a second after Magnus fell onto the opposite side of the couch for their lips to meet, Alec moving across the sofa so he was closer to Magnus, their lips dancing with each other. Magnus deepened the kiss, moaning when he tasted strawberry still in Alec’s mouth. The kiss didn’t last as long as Alec wanted it to though. When Magnus pulled back Alec went straight for his neck, his hands sliding under Magnus’ blazer and up his back, starting to push the jacket off. 

“Alexander, wait,” Magnus said, a little breathless and with a groan as he felt Alec’s tongue lick over the spot he’d just been gently biting. Alec pulled back looking disappointed, and Magnus smiled, jokingly ruffling his hair.

"Was I doing something wrong?" He asked, an uncertain edge to his voice. 

“Not at all, I just didn’t want us to get too carried away.” Magnus gave Alec a soft smile. 

There was silence for a few minutes, before - “Magnus?”  
   
"Hmm?"  
   
"When will we, er, take the next step?" Alec asked, looking down and picking at the edge of the sofa.  
   
"The sex step?" Magnus clarified, and Alec nodded, blushing lightly. Magnus paused then, hooking a finger under Alec’s chin to tilt his head back up so they were making eye contact, before speaking seriously.  "Alexander, we can do that whenever you're ready, but don't rush into it, if you do, it'll ruin it for you." Alec nodded again, and Magnus smiled, leaning forward to peck his lips before pulling back, his smile widening. “Oh, I almost forgot, I got something for you too.”

“Magnus, you already paid for dinner…”

“Oh shush!” Magnus laughed, digging into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box, “besides, it didn’t exactly cost me anything.” Alec eyed the box questioningly, reaching out with a tentative hand to take it from Magnus when it was offered. “Well go on, open it.” Magnus said, a hint of nerves to his voice. 

Alec gently undid the neatly tied bow holding the box together before lifting the lid. Inside on a velvet cloth was a silver key. Alec looked at it confused for a moment, glancing between Magnus and the key. “Is this...” He started after a minute.

“It’s a key for the house.” Magnus answered, quickly adding, “I’m not asking you to move in, but I just wanted to make sure you know that no matter what, this house will always be a place for you to call home. I promise you that. And this way, if you ever need to get away, and for whatever reason I’m not in, you can let yourself in and relax for as long as you need.” Magnus smiled and Alec looked up with suspiciously damp eyes. Magnus moved to wipe the tear that was sliding down his cheek. “You okay?”

Alec nodded, “I just- I’ve never had anyone that makes me feel like this…” Alec mumbled. “I just… I think, no.” Alec paused, taking a few extra breaths before speaking again, making sure his eyes were connected with Magnus’. “I love you, Magnus.” Magnus sucked in a breath, eyes going wide, Alec’s copying the look, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have… I don’t know why I sa-”

Magnus cut him off, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and pulling away with a smile. “Alexander, I love you too.”

Alec let out a long exhale, his eyes still wide but his relief was almost palpable. “You-You do?”  
“Of course I do, you idiot.” Magnus laughed, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips that he deepened enthusiastically.

When the two of them pulled away, both short of breath, Magnus checked his phone for the time and sighed. “We should probably go to bed. We’ve got to be up for school in the morning.”

“Urgh, don’t remind me.” Alec complained, but he stood up and pulled Magnus up with him to encourage him. 

As they were getting into bed, Alec muttered a “thank you,” to Magnus, turning to face him so he could wrap his lanky form around Magnus’ smaller one.


	12. You Are Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, this chapter and chapter 13 I struggled with, I'm chapter 14 is going really well! :D 
> 
> Although, this was just supposed to be a filler chapter, and it turned out to be my longest chapter yet! xD I blame the second half of the chapter, which was a last minute addition!
> 
> As always huge thanks for the Kudos/Comments. 
> 
> Also a massive hug for my strawberries (Anyone who doesn't know who I'm on about must think I'm crazy... I promise you that I am!) and my beta reader! 
> 
> Chapter title is from Carry You by Ruelle

**[A.L]**

Alec was grinning as he walked into Business class the next morning. They hadn’t done anything, but the fact they’d both said I love you had brought his mood up drastically after yesterday's breakdown. Even the sight of Camille and Raj sitting at his group’s table couldn’t dampen his positive spirits, and he was certain that he would get through today with a permanent smile on his face.

It did falter briefly when Steve didn’t show for class, and just once during class.

“So, did you do it?” Camille asked, her usual smirk gracing her blood coloured lips, the almost kind tones she’d taken in her first few days had long since disappeared. “Judging by the constipated look on your face, I’d guess you did!” Alec knew she was trying to bait him, but he wasn’t going to take it today. “He’s such a slut!” Alec just rolled his eyes, continuing to work on their project. Sure the words were meant to hurt, and they did, but Alec wouldn’t let it get to him, not this time, and hopefully never again.

“He can’t even choose one gender to be with,” Raj joined in after glancing at Camille. “I bet he’s slept with so many people.” Raj usually stayed quiet when Camille took to taunting Alec, but clearly he didn’t plan to today. Alec took a breath and glanced towards Magnus, forcing himself to relax and ignore what they were saying. “Wouldn’t want to jump on that line.” Alec glared at Raj, but he didn’t let himself comment, knowing that even the glare could do more damage than it was worth.

When he got out of class, Alec pulled Magnus into his arms in the corridor and kissed him hard. He didn’t care who was around, or about any comments that he was certain were being said, and when they pulled apart, he knew Magnus didn’t care either, if his grin was anything to go by.

As the days started getting longer, Alec and Magnus’ free time and Friday date nights started getting filled up with extra homework and as they got into March, with revision. Their exams started over the next few months, and although they had made the decision to delay university for a year, it was still important to both of them that they got good grades. Magnus had managed to plan their movies so after watching both the Guardians of the Galaxy movies the night after Valentine’s Day, they only watched one a week, meaning they still had around two to three hours of revision they attempted to complete each night - This did have varying success as Magnus sometimes caused them both to get distracted - and then some more on Saturday mornings.

The end of March loomed upon them, and the two week school break was coming up for Easter after next week. Alec and Magnus had just finished watching Black Panther, which they had both enjoyed, although it was getting late now, as they had completed some homework before watching the movie. Magnus had cooked dinner that night too, his fajitas were amazing, and Alec had guiltily licked the plate after some of the liquid from the meat had dripped out. 

“You said I couldn’t do that!” Magnus said when he spotted what Alec was doing.

“We were in public, Mags! I don’t care what you do in your own home.” Magnus wore a sly grin after that, moving to place his lips on Alec’s, swiping his tongue across Alec’s lips before pulling away. 

“What?” He asked when Alec looked at him like he was crazy. “There was some left on your lips,” Magnus grinned as he licked his own lips. Alec just shook his head, sighing as he turned back to the movie.

That had been one of the few moments when Alec had been laughing and joking. After the film, Alec took their empty plates to the kitchen, standing silently as he ran the water waiting for it to get warm, and then starting to wash over the plates and cooking equipment Magnus had used. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Alec hadn’t realised Magnus had silently followed behind him, and while Alec stood at the sink, gently scrubbing at the saucepan, Magnus’ arms slipped around his waist, his body pressing into Alec’s back, and placing a kiss between Alec’s shoulder blades.

“Hey, what’s up?” Magnus’ voice was quiet as he moved his head to rest it against Alec’s shoulder. 

“Nothing,” Alec shrugged, and Magnus grinned, quickly changing his tactic and running his hands down to the base of Alec’s shirt, sliding his fingers underneath and immediately moving to the spot where he knew Alec was ticklish, causing Alec to jump and Magnus tried, and failed, to hide his grin. “Magnus…” Alec sighed, turning off the tap and drying his hands before trying to pull Magnus’ hands out from under his shirt.

“Come on Alexander, you’ve not been yourself all evening, and it’s not even that late yet.” Magnus hoped he sounded encouraging. Alec leaned backwards against Magnus, letting out another quiet sigh. “Come on, I won't judge? Did She say something again? Or your basketball team, or someone?”

“No, nothing like that.” Alec put his hands over the top of Magnus’ and slipped his fingers between them. “I mean, She’s always saying stuff, but it’s not that…” He frowned, bringing one of Magnus’ hands up to his cheek and pressing against it, letting his eyes slip closed. “I just- Exams stress me out, and they’re not that far away. I want to do well, but…” Alec paused, “it doesn’t matter.” He finished lamely.

“Alexander, you’re one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met, you won’t do poorly. Besides, we’ll work together, help each other.” 

“And what if I get too distracted by exam revision that I lose us?”

Magnus frowned, pulling back a little and pushing against Alec’s waist to encourage him to spin around. “Alexander,” he waited for Alec to open his eyes again, using the hand on his cheek to encourage Alec to meet his gaze. “Do you want to lose this?” Magnus asked sincerely, and Alec slowly shook his head. “Then we won’t. Even if we end up spending less time together, that won’t stop me loving you,” Alec’s breath hitched, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. “Every couple has to go through times when they see each other less, or not at all due to work, college, holidays… They stay together through it all. So will we.”

Alec sucked in a breath, his eyes drifting from Magnus’ now that his face wasn’t being held in place. “Not every relationship survives that,” The mumbled words made Magnus frown. He knew that, but he had hoped that Alec’s lack of previous relationships had meant he didn’t.

“As long as you want to stay together, Alec, we’ll stay together. I promise.” Magnus pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand as he spoke. “I have no intention of letting you fall away.”  
Alec just nodded. “I should finish the washing up,” he said, trying to to turn back to the sink, but Magnus stopped him. 

“That can wait till tomorrow.” Magnus tugged on his hands, bringing Alec forward as he took a step backwards. “Come on, I know it’s a bit early, but it’s bedtime,” Magnus walked them both straight past the bathroom and into his bedroom. He paused once they were there to pull off his t-shirt and trousers. Alec stood there quietly watching Magnus strip down to his boxers, his eyes widening slightly as Magnus then lifted his shirt up, Alec eventually raising his arms to help the action. Magnus hands brushed at his hips as they moved to undo the popper and then started to push down the waistband of Alec’s trousers. Alec undid the fly on his jeans, before his hands went over Magnus’, pushing his trousers down further before kicking them off. 

Magnus climbed under the covers, Alec watching in slight confusion until Magnus gestured for him to lay next to him. When he did, Magnus pulled Alec against him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and wrapping his arms tightly around Alec’s torso, pulling their bodies together, and moving their legs so they were interlaced with each other. It was the closest they’d ever been to each other, literally tangled around each other, and it didn’t take long for them both to be breathing softly, eyes flitting shut for the night.

They woke up still tangled around each other, but Alec’s back was pressed against Magnus’ chest, and one of Magnus’ legs was wrapped between Alec’s. Magnus grinned, pressing a few kisses to Alec’s back, shoulders and neck, once he knew Alec was awake. He felt Alec sigh and relax against him. 

“Good morning,” Magnus breathed against his ear. Alec shivered, causing Magnus to grin, softly nibbling at his ear lobe.

“Morning,” Alec replied, his voice husky as he turned his head so he was facing the ceiling. When Magnus moved his legs, Alec turned the rest of his body so he was facing him. “You’re in a good mood this morning.” Alec commented with a smile.

“It’s 5 days till the holidays, and we can spend more time together then, so of course I’m happy!” Alec grinned and leaned forward, their lips met midway, starting a now familiar battle with each other, Magnus pushing Alec backwards so his head was being pressed into the pillow, and Magnus swung a leg over Alec’s, their naked chests almost touching each other, bodies lined up almost perfectly as their mouths battled for dominance. Neither wanting to be the first to pull away.

It was lack of oxygen that had Alec pulling away first, letting out a moan as Magnus moved his lips to Alec’s neck, his body sliding down slightly, against Alec’s, and causing another groan to fall from Alec’s lips at the friction that he was starting to need, Magnus’ hands glided over Alec’s skin, his fingers coming to a stop at his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into the skin there, slipping slightly lower with each rotation. 

Alec could feel his reaction to Magnus’ ministrations, and he was certain Magnus could feel them too. Almost nervously he ran his hands over what he could reach of Magnus’ chest, his fingers danced over the smooth skin, feeling out the dips between his muscles. Magnus gently licked over the hickey he’d just created, before blowing softly on it, the mix of damp skin and cool air causing a shiver to cascade down Alec’s skin. Alec took his chance then to recapture Magnus’ lips with his, the kiss messy and passionate and full of possibilities.  
A phone rang, the noise cutting through the air and jolting them apart, both breathing heavily. They fumbled around for several minutes, and when they finally found where the phone was, Alec groaned and flicked it onto loudspeaker.

“What?” His voice was deeper than normal, and he knew Izzy could tell even if she didn’t comment, yet.

“So, dad’s _decided_ he’s going away for Easter on a business trip, which means you’re joining us for an easter egg hunt.”

“I’m 18, I don’t want to do an Easter Egg hunt.” Alec responded, sounding frustrated. They’d stopped what they were doing for this… Alec regretted picking up now. Magnus must’ve had the same thoughts, and Alec jumped when he felt Magnus’ lips back against his neck, sucking lightly and licking over those spots in a continuous rhythm. 

“We thought it would be good for everyone, so you’re taking part.”

“Who’s we?” Alec asked, “And why would it be good?”

“Because we used to do it for Max.” Izzy’s reply was short, and Alec’s hand went to Magnus’ chest, pushing him back a little. He got the hint, moving off of Alec, and sitting with his back against the headrest in case Alec wanted him. 

“When?” Alec asked, all annoyance gone from his voice, a slight pain having taken over, and he moved one of his hands, reaching out for Magnus, who gripped it within his own, gently rubbing circles into his wrist as Alec squeezed his hand slightly tighter than normal.

“We were going to do the 13th or 14th, because dad gets back Easter Sunday.”

“Can Magnus come?” Alec asked, glancing at Magnus to check he was okay with the idea. He shrugged and nodded, and Alec let out a relieved sigh.

“I don’t see why not. I’ll tell mum a friend’s coming over.”

“Thank you, Iz.”

“Oh, Morning Magnus, by the way!” 

“Good morning Isabelle,” Magnus laughed

“Okay, I’ll leave you both now, sorry for interrupting whatever got Alec out of breath when he answered the phone…” Alec could hear her smirk, and Magnus gave off another bout of laughter until Alec glared at him to stop.

“Goodbye Izzy.” Alec said grumpily and Magnus grinned at him.

“See you on Monday, Isabelle!” Once Alec had hung up, he buried his face into his pillow. 

“I hate her.” He responded, the sound being muffled by the pillow.

“No you don’t.” Magnus rested a hand against Alec’s back, moving his fingers gently against his skin up to his shoulders, and starting to massage them. “You alright?” Magnus asked. He knew anyone bringing up Max was hard on Alec.

“Yeah… I…” Alec stopped speaking, but Magnus continued to massage his shoulders, watching as Alec’s body moved with his breathing. 

“We should probably both go shower…” Magnus spoke after several minutes.

“You go first… I just need…” Alec tried to suck in a breath, falling short for several times before Magnus gripped both his hands and lifted his chin to force Alec to make eye contact. 

“Just breathe with me, Alec. Remember?” Magnus asked, breathing in and watching as Alec copied him, and breathing out, several times. “You’re okay.”

“Sorry…” Alec frowned tilting his head back towards the bed. 

“Don’t apologise.” Magnus sighed. “I’m going to make you a drink, just a tea I promise, and then I’m going to shower. You can come and join me if you want,” he joked, knowing Alec wouldn’t, but meaning it at the same time, “or you can drink your drink and have a shower when the bathroom’s free.” There was no response from Alec, so Magnus got up, and headed straight to the door, “Okay, well, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Alec took those few minutes to calm himself down. It had been a while since the mention of Max had set him off like that, but then he’d usually been the one to mention him before, and therefore it hadn’t caught him by surprise like it had this time. 

He was still focusing on his breathing when Magnus returned steaming mug in hand. “I’ll be back in a bit, you’re more than welcome to join me though,” He winked at Alec after handing him the mug. Alec nodded, offering up a smile. “Right, I’m going…” Magnus said after getting lost in that smile for a few seconds. Alec jokingly pushed him with his foot to encourage him to move.

***

Over the following week of school, Max had been mentioned several times, mostly at home when they were planning what to do to make this Easter Egg hunt special. Things like hiding them in Max’s favourite places (bedroom’s not allowed) or somewhere something big or funny had happened… When he was 5, Max had fallen out of the tree and broke his ankle, Izzy had been the one to find him and stay with him that day while Alec had ran off to get Maryse. The fireplace would be another one, when Max was six and started believing in Father Christmas, he crept downstairs when he thought everyone was asleep so he could sleep right by the fireplace. 

It had been decided that Maryse would organise everything for the four of them taking part, and they’d take part in teams. There was still a few days before the hunt would start, but the thought of it was starting to drag Alec down. 

He spent most of his time in his bedroom, his school books out and open to whichever section he’d decided he was going to revise that day. Today he was working on his photography portfolio. He still had a section to photograph, but so did everyone, that was at the same time Magnus was showcasing what he’d created for Fashion Design, a few weeks before prom, and the few members of his photography class would be taking photos of those on the catwalk while anyone could come and watch from the rest of school. Izzy had already promised Magnus she’d be there. Alec was nervous about it though, he was better at stills, at nature and wildlife and finding the beauty in the world, not in the people.  
His phone pinged pulling him out of his thoughts.

_From Magnus❤_  
_How’s revision going?😘_

_To Magnus❤_  
_I’m bored already._

_From Magnus❤_  
_Which subject are you on today?_

_To Magnus❤_  
_I’m looking over my photography portfolio. Can’t see much to change though…_

_From Magnus❤_  
_That probably means it’s already perfect!_

_To Magnus❤_  
_Nice try, I know it’s not._

_From Magnus ❤_  
_Want to distract yourself?😏_

_To Magnus❤_  
_What did you have in mind?_

_From Magnus❤_  
_I dunno, maybe a walk or go to the gym, or we could watch the next Ant Man as we’re not at mine this weekend?_

Alec stared at his phone screen. He wanted to go out and spend more time with Magnus, but he also knew he needed to revise. Exams started in about a month, and he might only have 5 - one for business, two for English and Maths and none for Photography - but he was still getting worked up about how much he actually knew. Now he was going back through the years of work, he barely remembered more than half of it.

_From Magnus❤_  
_It’ll do you good to relax, Alexander.  ❤_

Alec rolled his eyes, he knew Magnus was right. He glanced outside, aware he’d barely looked out of his window since Saturday, and smiled. It was sunny out.

_To Magnus❤_  
_Meet at the park?_

_From Magnus❤_  
_On my way!😘_

It took Alec half an hour before he was ready to go out, getting into more presentable clothes - he was forced to by Izzy - and making sure he’d finished the part of his portfolio he was working on. He practically jogged to the park, looking out for Magnus the second he got there.

A pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, lips went against his neck, and Alec sighed blissfully, bringing his hands up to Magnus’ back painted ones and pulling them apart so he could turn around, and pull Magnus in for a proper kiss.

“Mmm, I miss you.” Magnus breathed out as they pulled their lips apart, foreheads resting together.

“It’s only been 4 days, Magnus!” Alec laughed, and Magnus shrugged.

“And? I’m used to it being just one. Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me?”

Alec huffed out a laugh and kissed Magnus’ nose before replying. “I always miss you, Mags.”  
Magnus grinned at that, planting a gentle peck on Alec’s lips before pulling away. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I have no idea,” Alec laughed, interlacing one of his hands with Magnus’, “just walk for a bit?” Alec suggested.

They spent nearly an hour walking around the park, stopping at odd intervals to kiss each other. One of those times, Alec had managed to push Magnus far enough that his back hit a tree and was now probably a little grazed from the way he’d used the tree to help him wrap his legs around Alec’s body. They were also talking sporadically when they thought of something to ask. Whether it was about revision - Magnus had barely touched his since Alec went home on Saturday - and homework, or movies, or family.

Catarina had apparently gone over to Magnus’ again to keep him company. They had ended up doing their homework together even though they didn’t take any of the same classes. That was until Magnus had been showing her one of his dance routines and twisted his ankle. Apparently it wasn’t too bad, and Cat had just said put some ice on it and keep walking on it as normal. It had got better by the next day, so he guessed she must’ve been right.

When they’d circled the whole park, Magnus walked them off the track, choosing a random spot and sitting on the grass, hands raised in the air for Alec to grab onto. When he did, Magnus pulled him down, Alec’s legs bending so he was kneeling either side of Magnus’ legs. 

It took less than a second for their lips to meet again, already bruised but moving together with as much ferocity as they could. Magnus’ hands rested on Alec’s ass, pulling him forward so his head was practically horizontal, until Alec started giggling into the kiss, forcing them to break it.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked with a false grumpiness.

“Nothing, just, wouldn’t this be easier if we were the other way around.”

“Maybe, but I’m comfy here now.” Magnus grinned, and pulled Alec back in for a kiss, deepening it the second their lips met. This time Alec shuffled himself forward, moving his legs to wrap around Magnus’ waist helping to keep Magnus sitting upright.

The next time they pulled apart, they were both breathless, grinning almost maniacally at each other. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered, their eyes locked together. He felt Magnus hold his breath, and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips to encourage him to breathe. “I do, Magnus. I love you. I’ve never been so sure of anything else before.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus said finally, pulling Alec back in for another passionate kiss, lingering longer than needed before pulling back. They were silent for a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other, one of Magnus’ hands in Alec’s hair. It was a relaxed silence, so much that Alec slowly felt his eyes drooping where his head was resting atop Magnus’. “Mmmm, can you smell chips?” Magnus piped up suddenly, chuckling when Alec jumped. “I can smell chips. Do you want some?”

Alec shook his head, mumbling, “Yes, but I’m too comfy to move.” 

“Well, I’m not magic, Alexander. You can stay here if you want, I can go and grab some.” When Magnus started to move, Alec grumbled. “Or I can stay here so you can just continue to hug me until the sky turns dark and we start freezing to death and end up really hungry…” Magnus threatened grinning and turning his head to kiss Alec’s chest before turning it back. “Plus, I’m pretty sure I can stand up with you sat on me, but I can’t guarantee I won't drop you at the same time…”

This time Alec grinned, “Go on then, stand up!” 

“I mean, I did warn you, Alexander,” Magnus laughed, but he felt Alec shrug and chuckle, carefully manoeuvring his legs and arms so he could support both Alec and himself. “You better have a good grip.” He felt Alec tighten his thighs around his waist and laughed, “That’s one heck of a grip,” before pushing up with his hands and legs, almost ending up stuck in a squat position. “You’re heavier than I expected,” Magnus laughed as he straightened up, his hands joining together under Alec’s butt to support him. “Are you staying here or coming with me?” 

“Depends, do we want to go somewhere else?”

“Well, it’s early afternoon. We could stay here for a bit and then go somewhere else, or head home, depending on what time it is?” Alec leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus’ nose, struggling to reach his mouth from how high he was currently being held.

“I’ll stay here then…” He stopped speaking as he practically jumped off from Magnus. “Just know that I’m stealing your chips!”

“Not a chance!” Magnus started walking away as Alec pulled his phone out and took his jacket off, placing it on the ground to lay on. Alec flicked through his phone, opening one of the solitaire apps before changing over to his study apps. He could probably get five to 10 minutes in before Magnus came back. 

He did get 10 minutes, the first sign of Magnus being back was the smell of chips that felt like it was wafting over his nostrils, the second sign was the shadow that fell over his face. “I hope you’re not working!” Magnus said disapprovingly.

“What? Of course not!” Alec lied, a blush immediately colouring his cheeks at being called out. 

“Liar. Now budge your head.” Magnus said waiting for Alec to lift his head up before sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. “You can put your head down now.” Alec did, his head coming to rest on Magnus’ thigh. 

“Oh, this is comfortable,” Alec grinned up at Magnus, lifting his head slightly to see where Magnus had put the chips, before resting it back down and reaching a hand over, only to have it gently hit away by Magnus’. Alec pouted up at him, “no fair!” 

“I told you, they’re mine, you’re not stealing any.” Magnus grinned down at him, finishing the one he was chewing and pressing a closed mouth kiss to Alec’s lips, pulling back to quickly put another chip in his mouth as Alec gave a half-hearted glare.

“That’s so not fair!” Alec pouted, while Magnus just grinned. 

Awww, I’ll take pity on you then,” he laughed, picking up the smallest bit of chip he could find and putting it against Alec’s lips. Alec opened his mouth and Magnus dropped it in, grinning when Alec’s glare became more pointed. “Okay, here.” He picked up one of the longer ones, holding it just above his mouth. This time when Alec opened his mouth, Magnus didn’t move, until Alec raised his head up, then Magnus pulled away, making Alec chase his hand. 

“Fine,” Alec mumbled, giving up and turning on his side, facing away from Magnus, but still using his leg as a pillow.

“Okay, I’m sorry, you can have it now.”

“No, you eat it, you clearly want to.” Magnus frowned at Alec’s tone and put the chip back down. “Alexander, sorry. That wasn’t meant to upset you.”

“It didn’t.” Alec responded, sounding put out. “I’m just tired.”

“Alexander…” Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair in the hope it would get his attention. Alec sighed and jumped up, starting to walk towards the park entrance, Magnus following behind as soon as his head clicking into gear and his body actually moved from the shock. “Alexander, please wait!” Magnus called from a few meters behind, sighing as Alec just seemed to speed up. Magnus went into a jog to catch up instead.

He caught up just the other side of the road, Alec’s jacket hung over one arm, the box of chips clasped in the same hand. Magnus reached out with the opposite hand, wrapping it around Alec’s elbow, forcing him to twist around and face him. “Hey, Alec.” Magnus said, stopping speaking when Alec yanked his arm out of his grip.

“Just back off, Magnus.” Alec turned back around, picking back up the quick pace from before with a greater sense of urgency; Magnus following at a distance quietly behind. He did panic for a moment that Alec was heading to the bridge, but then he turned down a side path, one Magnus had never been down before. Magnus hesitated before following Alec down there. He wasn’t sure if it was a way to get away from him, and if it was, he knew he should probably let Alec go, but some part of him was curious to see what it was.

He reached the end of the alleyway stopping in surprise. He’d come out at the river, but not by the bridge, somewhere a few meters downstream he could hear the rushing flow of water, but here it was calm, peaceful, relaxing. He turned to look at Alec, who seemed to have scrambled over a few bits of sticking up stone, to find the one stone in the middle of the water that he could sit on, his shoes by his side, and his feet dangling over the edge, toes just dipping into the water. His head was downcast, and at that moment all Magnus wanted to do was wrap Alec in his arms and tell him everything was okay. Unable to do that, as he wouldn’t fit on the stone with Alec, Magnus chose one of the larger rocks to the side of the water and sat there in silence, waiting for Alec to speak.

“I’ve always liked water. How peaceful and relaxing the flow of it is, the calmness of it, until suddenly it’s not calm anymore…” Alec spoke quietly, just loud enough for Magnus to hear him over the distant roar of the water.  Alec’s shoulders sank, and Magnus wanted even more to wrap him in his arms. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I guess it’s not been good for me to be so deep in school work and spending all day at home.”

“It’s okay, Alexander. I get it, sometimes keeping your mood up is harder than you expect. And under stress, it just gets worse…” Alec sighed, glancing up at Magnus from where he sat. 

“Still, I shouldn’t have stormed off like that… I just didn’t want you to see me getting down…”

“Alexander,” Magnus said in surprise, “Do you forget I’ve seen you at your worst? Or at least, I presume that night was the worst.”

“I…” 

“I get it, like I said, it’s difficult, and you’ve not been struggling for a while, it’s normal to have days, or weeks, where you just find it hard to smile. I’ll always be here for you to come to if you feel like that. Don’t feel like you have to put on a show for me just because we’re boyfriends. In fact, it’s because we’re together that you definitely don’t have to. I don’t care which side of you you are, if you’re the side I saw the very first night, or the side we’ve had the past few weeks or anything in between.”

They remained in silence for a while. Alec unable to meet Magnus’ eye contact, and Magnus refusing to leave Alec alone. 

Alec moved about twenty minutes later, jumping carefully through the water and coming to stand in front of Magnus, “I’m sorry for ruining the date.” He held a hand out to Magnus, who accepted it and Alec tugged him to his feet.

“Stop saying sorry.” Magnus gave Alec a gentle nudge, smiling softly at him. “I love you.” A small smile cracked onto Alec’s face then, and Magnus let out a breath of relief. “Home?”

“Probably for the best, yeah.” They walked slowly, hand in hand, their whole arm touching despite the movement. When they arrived at Magnus’ house, Alec stopped outside, tugging on Magnus’ arm when he went to go straight inside. “You’re still coming on Saturday, yeah?”  Because Magnus was coming to his on Saturday, they’d agreed to forgo Friday night this week. They could watch Ant Man and The Wasp the weekend after anyway. It felt weird though, this was the first Friday in 14 weeks that Alec wouldn’t spend at Magnus’.

Magnus frowned a little, disappointed that Alec wouldn’t be going inside with him, but nodded in response. “Of course, I can’t wait. 3 o’clock, yeah?” 

“Yeah, we’ll do the hunt at 3:30, and then mum’s offered to cook dinner for you if you’re wanting to stay?”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“I…” Alec nervously fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. “I do, yeah.”

“What is it?” Magnus asked when Alec still didn’t look up at him.

“I think I want her to know that you’re my boyfriend,” the word still felt foreign on Alec’s lips, but he couldn’t help the slight smile creeping onto his face. 

Magnus smiled leaning forward to press a closed mouth kiss to Alec’s lips. “Well, like with our friends, if you’re ready too, I’ll support you.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec breathed out.

Magnus squeezed his hand, “sure you don’t want to come in?” 

Alec shook his head, “Sorry, but I should go home I think.”

“Okay, then see you Saturday, Alexander.” They both leant in, their lips meeting in a passionate embrace. Now they were going their separate ways for the rest of the day, neither seemed to want to let go of each other. 

It was Magnus that pulled away first, placing a quick kiss to the tip of Alec’s nose, before turning and heading to the door. “Saturday,” he said with a wave, and Alec nodded, waiting till the door was shut before heading off to his own home, dragging his feet as he thought over how much of an idiot he’d been.

The following day dragged as Alec went back to working through his revision, focusing on his business work. He kept glancing at his phone, hoping Magnus would message him first because he didn’t know what to send. It was stupid really, he was seeing Magnus again tomorrow, seeing as it was Saturday, but the later it got into Friday, the more Alec wished he was with him.

_To Magnus❤_  
_Hey_

_From Magnus❤_  
_Hey! ❤ You okay?_

_To Magnus❤_  
_Yeah, just thinking about you._

_From Magnus❤_  
_😉 Alexander, what are you admitting?😂😘_

Alec blushed, quickly typing out his next response.

_To Magnus❤_  
_Nothing! I just miss you._

_From Magnus❤_  
_You saw me less than 24 hours ago._

_To Magnus❤_  
_But…_

Alec frowned, he didn’t really know what to reply as he stared at his phone, watching as the three dots appeared to say Magnus was typing.

_From Magnus ❤_  
_It’s okay, I understand, Alec. I miss you too!_

Alec grinned at that.

_To Magnus❤_  
_I’m glad_

Before he’d even pressed send, the three dots bubble appeared again, and Alec waited for the message, which didn’t take long.

_From Magnus❤_  
_I’ve got to go. Ragnor is calling me. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Might be a bit early too! 😉😘❤_

Alec sighed, turning back to his book. Today was dragging and he really couldn’t wait for it to be over. He stayed up in his room that night, not joining his siblings or mother for dinner, in reality, he just didn’t feel hungry, still a little in his head about how he’d reacted during the date yesterday. Even so, as Saturday rolled around, Alec was in better spirits. He’d gone to bed later than he meant to, but he’d woken up later too, meaning that he had less time to wait for Magnus. 

It was weird, as he thought about it while he was still lead in his bed, covers pushed down to his waist. Someone who a year ago he hadn’t known, 6 months ago they were tentative friends, well, for Alec it was tentative anyway, but now, Alec couldn’t imagine a single day where Magnus wasn’t at least on the end of the phone.

A knock at his door made Alec roll his eyes, “What?”

“Mum says do you want lunch?” Izzy’s voice floated into his room, Alec glanced at his clock, eyes widening at the time. It was already midday. Before Alec could respond, Izzy spoke again, “And she also said we’re not allowed to wander around the house or touch anything. You’re limited to the kitchen and your bedroom, otherwise you ruin it.” 

“I’ll be down for lunch in about half an hour, I’m going to have a shower first.” Alec called through the closed door, stretching before getting out of bed and gathering his stuff for the shower, before disappearing through to the shared bathroom.

He finally made it downstairs, his hair ruffled and still damp, Izzy and Jace grinning at him as he got into the kitchen. Maryse was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t surprise Alec. 

“Late night?” Jace asked with a grin.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Alec said without looking at him.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you not get up in the morning since…” Jace paused, glancing at Izzy. “No, maybe I won’t go there.” 

“Yeah, please don’t.” Alec said, knowing the answer was related to Max. The afternoon may have been about his little brother, but that didn’t mean he wanted a reminder of why it had to be about him.

“When’s Magnus getting here?” Jace asked to change the topic, watching as Izzy pulled out the glasses. 

“He’s aiming for 3, but he might show up earlier if he’s ready in time.”

“And you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yeah. My relationship with her may never be perfect, but she’s trying, and so will I…” He paused, glancing at his mother as she walked into the room. “We’ll see.”

Maryse set the plates down in front of the three of them, her eyes sparkling as she did. “It’s almost ready,” she said as she joined them at the table, her long hair tied up into one neat ponytail. “You all have to promise me you won’t ruin it.”

“Yes mum.” was the response as a chorus. The three glancing at each other before spurting out with laughter, Maryse just watching them with a soft smile on her face. She knew she’d never let Alec be the carefree young man he deserved to be, or Izzy be the little sister she had always wanted, but to see them interacting with each other in the best way possible, a small part of Maryse wasn’t sorry for the way she brought up her kids. Sure she had done a lot of things wrong, but she’d also done at least one tiny thing right, and her children loved each other, that was important.

They sat and talked for a while, no one paying attention to the time flitting past on the clock until the sound of the bell rang loudly through the house, echoing through the empty rooms. Alec’s head shot up, his eyes going wide as Izzy jumped out of her seat, rushing to the door, Alec following quickly behind, leaving Jace and Maryse in the kitchen.

Izzy swung the door open with a loud “Magnus!” Flinging herself into his arms the second the door was wide enough, “I’m so glad you could come! Alec’s been moping all week!” Izzy spoke as if she didn’t know they’d seen each other two days previously.

“I have not been moping, Iz!” Alec argued back as he came up beside them, watching as Magnus winked at him, and spoke to Izzy.

“Oh, I can believe that, my dear! He’s been texting me on most of them,” Magnus grinned as he pulled away from Izzy, turning to Alec and opening his arms out. Alec moved into them without hesitation, wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus’ shoulders while Magnus’ wrapped around his waist. 

“She’s just jealous because I’ve got a hot boyfriend and she hasn’t,” Alec grinned, his words quiet to keep it between them, but Magnus laughed loudly in response. 

“Oh, that I can believe too!” They shared a quick, chaste kiss, before pulling away, Izzy leading the way back to the kitchen as Magnus and Alec followed behind a little slower, hand in hand.

They entered the kitchen, Maryse turning round and smiling at Magnus about to welcome him back to the house, but her eyes flicked to their hands and back up. Alec nervously dropped Magnus’ hand, eyes a little wide.

“I… er… Mum,” Alec stuttered out, watching her for her reaction. He felt Magnus’ hand slowly slip back into his now sweaty one, and Magnus started rubbing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. “I know you remember Magnus.” Alec said, forcing himself to keep his words fluid. “I- He’s my boyfriend.” Alec blurted it out, taking a deep breath after the words left his mouth, and holding the breath in as he waited for Maryse to react, to say anything. 

Maryse stayed silent, but a small smile was on her lips as she moved towards her eldest, reaching him and wrapping her arms around him. All at once Alec felt the tension leave his body, his breath releasing and shoulders relaxed. He wrapped one arm around his mother, a little awkwardly, and kept the other hand linked with Magnus, Magnus continuously squeezing Alec’s hand to let him know he was there. 

Maryse eventually pulled back, a few tears in her eyes as she came back into Alec’s view. “Thank you, for trusting me, Alec.” She said slowly, choosing her words carefully. Alec gave her a small smile in response.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered, tears springing up in his own eyes. He didn’t say anything else, releasing Magnus’ hand and pulling his mother in for another hug. Magnus stood off to the side, smiling as Izzy came to stand next to him.

“Thank you, too,” she whispered, knowing that Alec and Maryse could probably hear her, but focusing her words on Magnus. She gestured to her mother and brother before she spoke again, “This is happening because of you.” Magnus turned to her, smiling wide and opening his arms.

“Come here, Isabelle.” Izzy tucked herself into Magnus’ side, grinning up at him. “You’re a wonderful person, you know that, right?”

“Of course I am.” Izzy grinned, nudging Magnus’ side playfully before pulling away. Maryse and Alec were still hugging each other, seeming to not want to let each other go. Regretfully Izzy spoke again, “We should probably start the hunt now, it’s nearly 4.”

“What!” Maryse almost jumped away from Alec, the four youngest in the room laughing. 

“Sorry, I ended up getting here a little late,” Magnus laughed, his hand returning to Alec’s now he wasn’t hugging his mother. 

She smiled, turning to Magnus, “sorry, I should’ve said, welcome back. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like while I’m here. Unfortunately I can’t extend that welcome to when my husband is though.” Alec flinched and squeezed Magnus hand, Magnus’ grip tightening at the same time as he glanced at Alec.

“Ah, it’s no worries, Mrs Lightwood, I’ve… well, I understand that.” Magnus said, pausing part way through so as not to cause offence.

“Magnus, please. I told you last time, call me Maryse.” She smiled, patting his shoulder gently before heading to the table. “Right, so I was going to set two teams for this, but I feel like you’ve already set your own. There are bits of card scattered around the house and garden in places of interest with regards to Max,” there was a second of silence, the room seemed to collectively take a breath before Maryse continued, “one set of cards is blue, the other orange. You have to find your cards and bring them back. Together they spell out two words. The winning team gets the larger chocolate eggs.

“You each have a list of clues, and you have to collect them in the order the clues are written, it’s a different order for each of you.” She handed the paper out to them, Magnus taking the orange sheet for him and Alec, and Jace grabbing the blue for him and Izzy. “May the best team win!”

“Which is totally gonna be us by the way, loser!” Jace grinned at Alec, his competitive personality springing out. 

Alec ignored him, turning to their piece of paper and reading silently to himself.

1- Where Max broke his ankle when he was 6.  
2- The place he was always destroying the flowers.  
3- It was built for all of you, when Max was born, but Max loved this place more than anything.  
4- Where Max hid when he was in trouble.  
5- When he was 5, Max crept slept downstairs to wait for Father Christmas.  
6- You would always find Max curled up here.  
7- This is what he was always doing at no.6.  
8- He first got his hand stuck in the jar at 4, thanks to Jace’s help.  
9- There’s an empty Ice Cream tub somewhere, which flavour is the best though?  
10- He always wanted to be a superhero! He would try and fly off the end of here to make it happen.  
11- All of your favourite rooms, and where you spend most of your free time together.  
12- Scout was always a good hiding place.  
13- His favourite present on his 7th birthday.

“You’re going to have to answer all of these, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, his hand resting on Alec’s back as they read through the list. 13 pieces of orange paper to find. They could do this. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and dragged him outside.

“First three answers are out here. Max broke his ankle when he was trying to climb that tree,” Alec pointed to a large yew tree off to the side of the garden. “The flower garden is over there,” he gestured towards the middle, “that’s where mum always put her favourite flowers. And the tree house…” Alec pointed diagonally upwards into a giant oak tree, a rope ladder could just be seen dangling off to the side.

They headed off in different directions, Alec to the first tree, and Magnus to the flower garden. It took approximately 20 seconds for Alec to find his piece of card, glancing briefly at the J on the card before slipping it carefully into his pocket, going over to Magnus, who had just crouched to pick up one with an O on it.

“Who’s going into the treehouse?” Magnus asked as they walked to the ladder. Alec looked upwards, his hand gripping one of the rungs tightly, as if he wanted to go up, without saying it. “Go on, I can follow if you want?” 

“Yeah…” Alec gripped the rung with his other hand, starting the careful climb up as Magnus held the ladder as still as possible on the other side. Once he was at the top, Alec immediately started looking around, pausing only to give Magnus a hand to get over the final ridge and onto the platform. The treehouse was large enough that a group of people could sit in it, but Alec and Magnus had to be bent over so they didn’t hit their heads on the low roof. There wasn’t much in there, a blanket, a little wooden stump that seemed to act like a table, and quite a few spiders.

Magnus carefully moved the stump, showing another card with an orange O on it, nudging Alec and handing the card over to him. Alec thanked him, heading to the edge of the platform again; but instead of climbing down, he sat on the edge, feet dangling where the ladder started, eyes gazing over the house. 

“You used to like it up here, didn’t you?” Magnus asked, watching Alec from the corner of his eye. 

Alec nodded slowly, his eyes glazing over, “all of us did. We all came up here at times, I usually did when everything got too much, Izzy did when she’d fallen out with a friend, or had an argument with a boyfriend, Jace did on the anniversary of his parents… But Max came up here because he knew if we were out here we were hurting, and he just came and hugged us. He was very emotionally aware, at least with all of us, particularly as he got that little bit older.” While he spoke, a few tears slid down Alec’s cheeks, but before he could wipe them away, Magnus ran his thumb over them. “We all thought it was just him being cute, especially when he started doing that, and it might’ve been, but I know he understood that we needed something if he saw or heard us in here.”

“He sounds like he was an amazing young man, Alexander. I’m sorry I never had the chance to meet him.”

“Yeah, me too.” Alec laughed a little despite his tears, “he would’ve loved you.”

Eventually Alec climbed down, waiting for Magnus before heading into the house. The next few they found were in the basement - L - on the mantle of the fireplace - D - Under the cushion of his favourite seat - X - and in the cupboard where the start of his manga collection was - A. They went into the kitchen next, Alec easily finding the cookie cupboard and pulling out a card with an I on it, before going to the freezer and pulling one out with H on from the bottom of a strawberries and cream ice cream tub.

The last 4 were upstairs, Alec leading the way, but staying relatively quiet, Magnus holding his hand every moment he could. They found one on the bannister, with a W on it, and then headed to the games room, both separating then to find the card in there. It was the most generic clue, which didn’t help, and it took them about 5 minutes to actually find the card with a T on it. The last two were in Max’s bedroom, the only ones going against the rule of no bedrooms, because no one used the room now.

Alec stopped outside the door, putting his free hand on the handle, gripping it tightly. Magnus waited for a few seconds, looking up at Alec’s face again, and Alec knew he could see the turmoil in it, and the way his breathing increased.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, knowing the answer, but wanting Alec to know he could say the words. 

His grip slackened on the door handle, his breaths coming out in almost pants now. “I can’t go in there.” Alec surprised himself by how strong his voice was. “I can’t.”

“Hey,” Magnus raised a hand to Alec’s cheek, turning his head so their eyes met, “together?” As he asked, Magnus’ hand slipped over Alec’s closing Alec’s hand back into the fist over the handle. Magnus kept eye contact with Alec the whole time as he carefully pushed the handle down and let the door swing away from them, into the bedroom.

It was a basic room, a small bed in one corner, an easel in another with some sketchbooks closed on the little shelf next to it. A desk and school books against the wall by the easel. The room was painted in azure blue, and the sunlight spilling in through the curtains brightened the room dramatically. 

“Have you been in here since?” Magnus asked, still stood in the doorway to the room. Alec shook his head unable to speak. “Come on, you can do it,” Magnus said supportively, giving Alec’s hand a quick squeeze before stepping forward, just one step, so he was inside the room. “I can’t find these without you Alec, we can do it.” 

Alec closed his eyes and took a hesitant step forward, his eye lids remaining locked together so he didn’t have to actually look at the room. He stopped in surprise when he felt Magnus’ lips resting over his, in probably the most gentle kiss they’d ever shared, to Alec’s memory anyway. The soft brush causing Alec to open his eyes, focusing straight onto Magnus before opening wider in surprise.

He fell quickly onto the bed, Magnus sitting with him until Alec spoke croakily, clearly trying to hold back more tears as he pointed to a teddy. “The teddy is called Scout.” Alec took a few deep breaths, “Max was always hiding his sweets in its back, thinking we wouldn’t find out.” Magnus picked up the teddy, putting his hand the back where the stuffing was, and pulling out a card with a G on it.

“And the toy from his birthday?” Magnus asked softly, rubbing circles into Alec’s back as he spoke.

“The toy soldier on his desk. Jace gave it to him, and he was always carrying it around, saying he wanted to be as strong as Jace always was. I think Jace was his favourite sibling…” Alec gave a wet chuckle, watching as Magnus went to the desk and passed over the final piece of card, a large M written on it.

“Let’s go downstairs, yeah?” Magnus keeping his voice low and offering his hands back to Alec. Alec took them and let Magnus pull him back to his feet and to the door. Alec stopped them then, turning round and looking into the room. He could almost picture the mop of messy dark brown hair resting on the pillow, his hands clutching another book, his glasses sitting on his bedside table after Alec had just said goodnight to him, and his heart clenched painfully. He shut the door then, turning back to Magnus, who wrapped his arms around Alec without a question. They stood there for a few minutes, Alec breathing Magnus in and letting the smell of him calm him. 

“Thank you for coming today,” Alec murmured as he pulled back, letting Magnus turn around and grabbing his hand as they both headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
Izzy and Jace were already in the kitchen, their letters sprawled out over the surface and Jace was stood there organising them while Izzy clung to their mother, visibly shaking. Alec’s eyes widened at that, and he rushed over to them, releasing Magnus’ hand as he did so, and grabbing Izzy’s shoulders. 

“Hey Iz? Iz?” Alec’s voice was soft as he pulled Izzy against his chest, Maryse looking relieved at the change of support as Alec started running a hand through Izzy’s hair. “Iz, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he repeated himself several times, whispering it against her head, his own pain seemingly forgotten as he held Izzy against him.

“I miss him. I miss him so much and I-” she broke off, tilting her head up to look at Alec, her eyes red and make-up running.

“I miss him too, Iz. More than I ever thought I could miss someone.” Alec rubbed gently at her back as Magnus also came over to them.

“You two should sit down…” He said softly, gently nudging Alec towards one of the barstools until Alec sat down, Izzy in his lap and Magnus behind him so Alec could rest his head against him. 

“I thought I’d be okay,” Izzy said eventually, when her breathing started returning to a more normal rate, “I thought I was strong enough to get through this…”

It was Magnus who spoke, his words sincere and meant for the whole family. “Isabelle, you are strong, all of you are. You’ve intentionally brought back the memory of your brother, you’re reliving his life, and when it’s someone you love, it hurts, but the hurt doesn’t make you weak. You’ve battled through the worst of it over a year ago, and that makes you strong, this is just the remnants, or shards, that you’ll always carry, and sometimes it’s worth making them whole for a bit because that can lessen the overall hurt.” Magnus stopped speaking, resting his hands on Alec’s shoulders and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec looked up gratefully when Maryse spoke, he could see the gratitude in her eyes. Alec carefully sank back against Magnus, letting Magnus take more of his body weight, Izzy still in his arms, and tilted his head up to see Magnus’ face. He was smiling genuinely at Maryse, no hint of humour on his lips.

Just then, Jace’s voice broke out in gleefully, “done it!” and everyone turned to face him with mixed looks of confusion. “Sorry,” he grinned unapologetically, “I knew I could get it though.”

“You mean the thing that says Max J Lightwood?” Alec asked with a smirk and Maryse and Magnus laughed when Jace pouted. 

“Okay boys. Well done Jace, you and Izzy win the eggs,” Maryse said, “I’ll get them for you after dinner, because you, Jonathon, cannot be trusted not to eat it in one go.” There was another spurt of laughter, this time from Alec and Izzy, who had finally pulled back from Alec and sat in her own chair. Maryse turned her attention back to Magnus after that, “Magnus, are you staying for dinner? You’d be very welcome.”

“If it’s no problem, I’d love to,” Magnus smiled, Alec grinned up at him, linking his hands with Magnus’ as Magnus’ arms came to rest on his shoulders. 

“It’ll be in about an hour,” Maryse said, checking the recipe as she spoke. “I’m sure I’ve asked Isabelle before, but you don’t have any allergies do you?”

“None that I know of,” Magnus smiled. “Thank you, Maryse.” There was a few minutes of silence before Magnus spoke again. “It might be a little forward to ask, but the way you organised this hunt was brilliant, have you ever considered doing something for the town?”   
Maryse looked up from the vegetables she was chopping to look at Magnus. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you could do it as a charity fundraiser. You know, for the hospital, youth clubs, anything personal like that. Do a similar thing and set challenges for families or children to work through, a way to bring families together a bit more.” Magnus suggested. “It would probably be difficult initially, but I should think you could get quite a few families involved, and everyone could get a small egg, but the winning team gets a large one, or something?” 

“It’s an interesting thought, but I have too much to be getting on with, without adding that to my pile.”

“Who said it just had to be you, mum?” Izzy asked, turning her attention to her mother with a small smile. “I’d do whatever I could to help with that. I love the idea, and we can still do it in memory of Max, make it about the things that he enjoyed, money for the library for example.”

“I’d be up for helping too, at least for the first one, it’ll depend on college for the second,” Alec offered, and Jace nodded along.

“I’ll be willing to help too, so long as Alexander’s not bored of me by then,” Magnus chuckled, and Alec raised one of Magnus’ palms to his lips.

“That’ll never happen,” he muttered, Magnus grinning as he heard it. 

“I’ll think about it, we’ve got a year, so we’ll see.” Maryse said finally, turning back to her cooking.

“Games room?” Izzy piped up with then, and there were sounds of agreement from everybody.

They spent the next hour in the games room, Izzy and Jace mainly playing each other while Alec laid across the spare sofa, his head in Magnus’ lap as Magnus played with his hair.

“Since I know mum and dad aren’t gonna talk about it, I have to check. You two are being safe, aren’t you?” Izzy asked just after Jace had left the room to get drinks. Alec immediately blushed, and Magnus laughed. 

“IZ! I- WE- That… That’s not happened yet.” Alec stuttered out.

“What? Really! I thought for sure it had by now.”

“We’ve been waiting till we’re both ready.” Magnus said, Alec watching him and wondering how he could talk so easily without blushing.

“Well, prom’s a little while away…” Izzy suggested with a sly grin as Magnus shook his head.

“I am not talking to my sister about when I want to have sex.” Alec said, impressed with the bluntness of his comment. “This conversation is over.”

“Fine,” Izzy shrugged, turning to Magnus, “How’s revision going, Magnus?” Izzy asked during a break when Jace went to get everyone drinks. 

“Uhhh,” Magnus looked guiltily at Izzy, and she started laughing as Alec translated Magnus’ look.

“That means he hasn’t started… or he has, but only on days when I’m with him and encouraging him.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly, “it’s a good job he’s intelligent or there’d be no chance for university!”

“Thank you for understanding my natural gifts, Alexander,” Magnus grinned, laughing as Jace walked in at just the wrong moment and made a disgusted sound.

“I am so glad I didn’t hear that conversation.” Jace shuddered, looking at Alec, whose cheeks had flushed from embarrassment, and Magnus and Izzy shared a quick glance and smirk with each other.

“Oh, we can carry it on for you if you like?” Magnus grinned.

“So, what’s Alec been teaching you then?” Izzy asked gleefully, glancing between all the males in the room, “or is it you teaching Alec?”

“I really don’t want to hear this.” Jace groaned not looking at any of them.   
Magnus glanced at Alec, who was blushing brightly now, but chuckling along with them, before replying, “well, mostly the importance of weight distribution, but he’s also helping with my flexibility, the higher I can get my leg the better. Hmmm, what else...”

“The importance of communication and consent,” Alec piped up quietly, and Izzy and Magnus laughed at that. 

“That’s probably one of the most important lessons of all.” Izzy grinned, grabbing the headphones from Jace before he had a chance to block out the conversation. Before they could carry on, a shout through the house told them dinner was almost ready.

They all went downstairs then and took their places at the table, Alec and Izzy next to Maryse who was at the head of the table, with Magnus next to Alec and Jace next to Izzy. 

They started off with a small amount of chatter fading in and out as they ate, Izzy holding most of the conversation, until Maryse turned to Magnus and Alec.

“How long have you two been dating then?” Maryse asked, eyeing them both up. Magnus glanced to Alec, letting him choose how to answer.

“New Years day,” Alec answered, “that makes it three and a half months.” 

“Oh, and how did this happen?” Alec blushed at the question as Jace sniggered.

“It was all thanks to me!” Izzy claimed, laughing too, “we were playing truth or dare at Magnus’ party and I got Steve Underhill, one of the basketball team, to stick up some mistletoe. They ended up underneath it,” Izzy grinned, “and the rest, as they say, is history.” 

“As it goes, it’s not particularly an incorrect retelling. We did talk about it though, and both agreed that we’d like to try dating.” Magnus smiled, picking up another piece of chicken from his korma. 

“It was cute though! Alec tried apologising and- OW!” Alec kicked Jace under the table and he grinned, “what? I was just telling the story.”

“And how’s Clary, Jace?” Jace went silent, fiddling about with the food on his plate. “Precisely.”

“Oh, what’s happened with Clary, Jace?” Maryse asked, turning her attention to him.

“She’s been ignoring me all week, and I don’t know what I did wrong.” Jace mumbled, flicking his vegetables around his plate in annoyance.

The conversation continued, Alec listening and watching rather than taking part. When they’d all finished eating, Alec took the plates through to the kitchen, starting to do the washing up, and Magnus followed carrying the glasses.

“Anything I can do to help?” Magnus asked, moving behind Alec and starting to massage his shoulders as he washed up.

Alec stopped moving his hands for a few seconds, letting Magnus’ hands relax his muscles. “You just keep doing that,” Alec said blissfully, leaning back a little, and Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss against his neck but continuing. 

“If you sit down it’ll be easier, and you can still wash up.” Magnus pushed a bar stool towards Alec as he spoke, and Alec laughed, sitting on it so that Magnus would continue with the massage.

Maryse walked in as Alec was finishing the washing up, and she smiled at what she saw. She was doing her best to be accepting, some of it still didn’t sit right with her, but she was trying, and seeing how relaxed her eldest was with the young man stood behind him helped. 

She cleared her throat to alert them to her presence, watching as Alec practically jumped out of the seat he was in, and Magnus took a small step back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you…” Maryse gave a small smile, “I just wanted to let you know you’re welcome to stay for the night, Magnus, if you’d like to that is.” She walked back out then, and Magnus raised an eyebrow in surprise as he turned to Alec.

“It appears I’ve made a good impression on her,” he grinned, and Alec laughed too, happiness winning out after the surprise. 

“I’m glad… I wasn’t sure how she’d be,” he admitted, and Magnus shrugged, raising his hands to Alec’s neck so he could pull Alec to his height, to give him a warm kiss.

“I could’ve taken it either way,” he said softly as he pulled away. “Did you want me to stay?”

“Yes.” Alec didn’t miss a beat as he answered. “Please stay, I missed you last night.”

“It was weird not having you with me,” Magnus admitted, falling against Alec’s chest as Alec reached for another plate to dry up. 

They spent the rest of the evening in the games room with Izzy and Jace, taking turns to play games, Alec thrashing everyone, and Magnus laughing as Jace lost to Izzy too. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Alec said after another win, this time against Magnus, “anyone want anything?” 

“Nope.”

“All good.”

“You?” 

Everyone laughed as Alec left the room, blushing lightly. When he was standing at the sink, tap running gently to get the water cold, he heard the tell-tale sign of his mother, the soft tapping of her heels against the ground. He turned around giving her a small smile.

“Thank you, for everything today,” Alec said, watching her. Maryse smiled back, “I… it means a lot.”

“I still have lots to make up for, but we’ll get there, right?” Maryse asked.

“Yeah.” Alec nodded in agreement, and Maryse’s smile grew at that. “Um, just to check, are you sure you’re okay with Magnus staying in my room?” He asked uncertainly.

“Not really, but you stay with him every week don’t you?” Alec nodded again, and Maryse continued, “so it’s not like I can stop you from doing anything anyway.” Alec felt his cheeks warm again at that, cursing himself for blushing so easily. “You’re a smart man, Alec. I trust that you’ll do what you feel is the right thing. Just make sure to be safe if anything does happen.”

Alec quickly gulped another glass of water down, deciding that he didn’t want the conversation to continue, and turned back to his mother, “right, yeah, thanks,” he forced out. He could see the mirth in her eyes at his reaction. “I’m going to bed now anyway,” He said, glancing at the clock, relieved that it was gone ten o’clock. “Night mum.”

“Goodnight Alec.” She laughed, heading back into the lounge to finish whatever she was up to. 

Alec poked his head back into the games room when he got upstairs, saying a quick goodnight to his siblings, and holding the door as Magnus said night to them too.

“I don’t have anything to sleep in, Alexander,” Magnus said quietly as they got to his room, Alec opening the door to let Magnus in first. 

“You can use something of mine if you want, I don’t mind if you just sleep in your underwear though, it’s what I normally do at home,” Alec admitted quietly, his cheeks heating up as Magnus chuckled.

“Well, Alexander, I might just take you up on that,” Magnus grinned, walking into the room and having a quick glance around. The room was very plain, light grey walls, with no pictures covering them, and very little to say anyone actually lived in the room. It was perfectly tidy, with just one book on the bedside table along with a phone charging cable and a bedside light. Magnus wasn’t much a fan, it felt like it should be a little more personal for someone who had lived in the room his whole life.

“I can take the floor if you want, I know a single bed doesn’t leave much room,” Magnus zoned in on Alec saying.

“Don’t you dare, Alexander. How do you expect me to sleep if you’re on the floor and I’m in your bed. If anyone takes the floor it’s me, but if you’re happy to, I’m pretty sure we’ll both fit.” Magnus gestured to the bed, grinning a little. “Oh, and do you have a spare toothbrush?” Magnus asked as an afterthought.

They both went to do their teeth before stripping to their boxers, Magnus climbing into the bed first and scooting over as far as he could to let Alec join him. They ended up facing each other, legs and arms touching, until Magnus pulled Alec in for a hug, so that the whole of their bodies were touching.

“You know, after saying last week that we could spend more time together this week, I think over the whole week so far, this is the least we’ve seen each other since Christmas,” Magnus said a little sadly, but the sadness ebbing as Alec kissed his chest, where his head was resting. “Come to mine this week?”

“When?”

“Whenever? Every day if you want?” Alec chuckled at the response, and Magnus joined shortly after. “We could revise, watch the last two Marvel movies, relax, go on more dates…” Magnus suggested.

“You know you don’t need to convince me, right?” Alec asked, stifling a yawn.

“I know, but giving ideas is fun,” Magnus tried to shrug, which didn’t work so well when their limbs were tangled together. “Hey, I just thought, Ragnor said he might try and visit me,” Magnus said happily, one of his hands absentmindedly running through Alec’s hair. “He doesn’t believe that I’ve found the perfect boyfriend.” 

“Well, I’d agree with him then,” Alec mumbled, placing more kisses along Magnus’ chest. “How can we both have the perfect boyfriend?”

Magnus didn’t respond to that, he just moved a hand to tilt Alec’s head up, and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting it deepen, but not taking it any further. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said softly as they pulled away.

“Love you too, Mags,” Alec said yawning and snuggling up against him. “Goodnight.” 

Magnus let his hands return to Alec’s hair, gently running his hands through it, a soft smile plastered on his lips. “Goodnight Alexander.”


	13. Make Room For Something Greater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! 3 chapters to go! Or 2 after this one! Writing the last chapter is proving rather difficult, but it will happen! My plan is to finish uploading the first week of October!
> 
> As always lots of hugs (if they're wanted, cookies if not! - I'm not immature, honest!) to those who Comment/Kudos.  
> And lots of love to my Strawberries <3 
> 
> Don't forget if you're tweeting along the hashtag is #INRFic
> 
> Chapter title from In Reverse by Tsundere

**[M.B]**

The last Friday of Easter break came around more quickly than the previous week. Magnus still hadn’t started his revision, a point which Alec told him off for each day, either on the phone or when they met up either at Magnus’ or at the gym. 

They had watched ‘Ant Man and The Wasp’ last Friday, and Magnus had promised to revise with him, but the amount of revision that actually did happen was… well, none.    

School started back on Tuesday. Straight away Alec and Magnus were both inundated with streams of work, mostly revision, their teachers - and friends - Catarina - seemed to enjoy reminding them their exams started in just four weeks time. Magnus’ first exam wasn’t until the second week of June, but Alec had one of his English ones on May 29th. He even had a countdown going, and had either told Magnus about it each day or had texted him.

Friday was 33 days until that exam… Alec was possibly going crazy over the fact, and Magnus didn’t know how to help.

His front door opened, and Magnus grinned as Alec let himself into his home, appearing a minute later in the kitchen, where Magnus was nursing a mojito. 

“Hey,” Alec grinned, giving Magnus a gentle peck on the lips, slipping into the seat next to him. “How’re you?” 

“Better now you’re here,” Magnus responded, standing as Alec sat down, moving closer to him, their lips meeting in a more passionate kiss.

Magnus laughed as Alec pulled him closer, sliding his arms around Alec’s neck as he carefully climbed into Alec’s lap, Magnus’ legs going around the back of the chair to hold him in place as Alec’s hands rested against his lower back. 

“We really need to go watch Infinity War,” Alec said, pulling away from the kiss but not releasing his grip on Magnus, and Magnus seemed content not to move too.

“What’s the rush?” Magnus raised an eyebrow in suspicion at Alec.

“I… well…” Alec fumbled with his jacket pocket before pulling out two tickets. “We need to watch it by 9:30, and that gives us... four hours for Infinity War and food.” He paused, a light colour dusting his cheeks, “and you know we’re bound to get distracted in there somewhere.”

“I’m pretty sure the movie doesn’t run for the whole four hours, Alec,” Magnus laughed, kissing the tip of his nose after he spoke, “We’ve got some time.” Alec pouted as Magnus kissed him again, the kiss not lasting as long, as Magnus broke out into fits of laughter. 

“You said it had a sad ending, so I was going to get it over with quickly.” Alec said.

“Alexander, are you scared you’re going to cry?” Magnus asked, laughing. “Ruin your make-up? Give yourself red eyes?” Magnus teased and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Not at all. I’m worried you’ll cry and ruin your make-up, meaning that you then have to redo all of it and you’ll make us late for Endgame,” Magnus looked shocked at Alec’s response.

“I, you, what?” Magnus stuttered out as Alec laughed.

“Are you feeling called out now?”

“I hate you.” Magnus pouted.

Alec kissed Magnus in response, lips lingering as Magnus tilted backwards, Alec’s hands taking Magnus’ weight so he didn’t fall back as he chased Magnus’ lips. When Alec pulled them both back upright, he laughed again, “I love you too, by the way.” They both laughed at that, pulling each other closer, chins resting on shoulders as they hugged. “Movie?” Alec asked eventually. “And then while you’re redoing your make-up, I’ll get us some dinner?” Alec grinned as he felt Magnus roll his eyes.

“Fine.” He shuffled backwards, taking Alec with him until Alec had to grab the chair so that he didn’t fall to the ground. Once he was back on his feet, Magnus offered his hands to Alec, pulling him to his feet and walking off to the lounge, Alec lingering to get himself a drink before following Magnus out of the room. 

It didn’t take long for them to get comfortable on the sofa, Alec leaning against Magnus, his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder and the film about to start.

They were silent throughout, except for a few comments from Alec. Things like _“Thanos better not win.” “Where is Hawkeye?”_ and _“What the fuck, Strange!”_

“WHAT THE HECK, MAGNUS!” Alec finally shouted as the credits rolled, Magnus grinning at his side.

“Alexander, is that a tear?”

“I have no idea what you’re on about!” Alec swiped at his eyes, rubbing away the loose tear.

“Liar.”

Alec shrugged, moving away from Magnus and turning to face him instead, noting the streaks of black falling down his cheeks. “Clearly I’m not the only one.” 

“We knew it was going to happen,” Magnus shrugged, moving back over to Alec and sitting with his legs on either side of him, his arms going around Alec, replicating the position they were in before they started watching the movie. “It’s all good though. My boyfriend’s very good at giving comforting hugs,” Magnus grinned, pressing a kiss to one of the damp spots on Alec’s cheeks. 

Alec grinned up at Magnus, moving his hands to his cheeks in an attempt to wipe away the black streaks, but mostly just managing to smudge them further, making Magnus laugh. “Remind me to teach you how make-up works at some point.” Alec rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek instead, before teasing him with little kisses all around his face, except from his lips. “Alexander, if you don’t kiss me right now, I swear you’re sleeping on the sofa tonight!” Magnus said frustrated.

“Yeah right,” Alec laughed, instead moving to kiss Magnus’ neck, which was the perfect height thanks to how Magnus was sat. “You want me in your bed way too much to kick me out.” Alec blushed as he spoke.

“You’re getting more forward by the day, Alexander,” Magnus retorted, moving a hand to slide his fingers under Alec’s chin and force it upwards, “...but you’re not wrong,” Magnus laughed as their eyes met, before he claimed Alec’s lips with his own.

Their mouths and tongues battled each other for dominance, neither wanting to give over to the other. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, each holding one hand in the other’s hair. Magnus’ remaining hand pulled at Alec’s t-shirt while Alec’s slid under Magnus’ shirt, running slowly against the smooth skin of his back. 

Magnus moaned into the kiss, Alec’s roaming hand finding the sensitive spot near his waist and resting there, his thumb moving in circles at odd intervals. Magnus pushed forwards a little, forcing Alec to fall back against the back of the sofa, his long body slouched into the chair as Magnus stopped with his knees just above Alec’s waist, their hips lined up. Alec groaned at the positioning, finally giving way for Magnus to control the kiss. Alec linked his hands up at the small of Magnus’ back and tried to push him forward, both of them gasping as it caused an unexpected pressure, Magnus pulling back and Alec pouting at him.

“We should probably move… We’ve got a movie to go to in an hour and we still need to eat…” Magnus said as he tried to get his breath back.

Alec continued to pout, trying to pull Magnus forward. “Suddenly, I don’t care about the movie.”

“Well, I do!” Magnus retaliated, and Alec looked at him in confusion. “You’re paying for the popcorn! I can’t miss out on that!” 

“Oh, is that the only thing I’m good for?” Alec asked, trying to make Magnus feel bad.

“Alexander, you know that’s not what I meant.” Magnus rolled his eyes as he spoke, jabbing Alec’s ribs, which turned out to be a bad plan as Alec’s back arched from the feeling, pushing himself up against Magnus, and they both let out a moan. “I should reall-”

Alec’s lips crashed against his again and he deepened the kiss quickly, pulling Magnus’ body against his, so Magnus was practically laying over him. When Alec’s hands went up Magnus’ shirt, Magnus forced himself to pull back again, pulling Alec with him until his hands moved, and Magnus forced himself to stand up, instantly shivering from the coolness of the air around him.

“We’re moving. You’re getting dinner. I’m going to shower.” Magnus said in broken sentences as he tried to get his breath back, the feeling of Alec’s fingers against his skin still leaving tingles. “There’s plenty in the fridge or freezer, or you can order in for us, whatever you fancy.” He made to move away, but Alec put his hands up for help, Magnus laughed and pulled him to his feet, planting a chaste kiss on his lips and moving away before Alec could try anything. “Oh, and if you’ve given me a hickey, I’ll kill you.” Magnus shouted back to Alec as he walked off up the stairs.

Alec stayed where he was for a few minutes, not quite as fast as Magnus at recovering, but using his breathing techniques he’d learnt for basketball to help his breathing even out. 

When he eventually made it to the kitchen, Alec didn’t even bother to look in the fridge, pulling a menu card for the local Italian off of the board where Magnus stashed them and picking the Pizza’s they always had - Magnus with Hawaiian and Alec with Mozzarella, placing a quick order from his phone for the pizza to be delivered. He then went off to the spare bathroom to cool himself off before Magnus finished his shower.

The pizza arrived before Magnus had finished, Alec paying the delivery man with a small tip added on and leaving the pizza’s in the kitchen. He ran upstairs, knocking twice on Magnus’ bedroom door before entering. 

Magnus had music playing loudly as he applied his make-up, dressed only in a robe, his hair still flat against his head. Alec didn’t often get to see Magnus like this, but it was one of his favourites. He loved dressed up Magnus, but he also loved dressed down Magnus, when he didn’t really worry about how he looked. Alec still thought he looked stunning.

Instead of speaking, Alec walked up behind Magnus, putting his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and starting a gentle rub of his thumbs. There was a blissful sigh of relief as Magnus leaned backwards, his still slightly damp hair soaking through Alec’s t-shirt. Alec leaned over Magnus, giving him a quick kiss before pulling back. 

“Whenever you’re ready, pizza’s here. Movie’s in half an hour, so we ought to get moving soon."

“I could’ve sworn we’d had more time left after the movie though…” Magnus frowned, turning his head to look up at Alec when he started laughing.

“Well, I did say you’d get distracted.”

“Me?” Magnus asked incredulously.

“It’s always you.” 

“You weren’t complaining half an hour ago…” Magnus argued back, unable to form any other response to support him.

“No, I wasn’t,” Alec grinned, pecking Magnus’ lips again. “But I will complain if we’re late for the movie.”

“Oh, your attitude has changed!” Magnus laughed. “I’ll be down shortly. Just going to finish my make-up and get changed first. I’ll do my hair before we go.”

When Alec disappeared out of the room, Magnus couldn’t help his grinning. He felt lighter at that moment than he thought he ever had. Friday evenings were always the best, the ones when Alec was with him, whether they were watching movies, eating, playing games, making out - which happened a lot, and he almost felt bad, until he looked at his boyfriend and remembered how beautiful he was. His favourite was when they were curled up together in bed, Alec running his hands through Magnus’ often messed up hair; both completely silent, but it was always comfortable. He could definitely get used to waking up with Alec by his side every day.

He finished his make-up off and quickly changed into a scarlet button down shirt, black jeans and black boots. He did have a black leather jacket he’d chuck on before he went out, but he didn’t need it in the house. 

He bounded down the stairs, grinning again at the sight of Alec’s head tucked into his phone, tongue poking out. He was clearly concentrating on something. Rather than distracting him, Magnus flipped open the pizza boxes, first the margarita, which he turned his nose up at. It wasn’t that he didn’t like margarita, it was just too plain for him, and then to his Hawaiian one. It was the plainest pizza he would get, but it was definitely one of his favourites. Magnus pulled up the seat next to Alec, digging into his pizza, Alec looking up a few minutes later, pulling a slice of his own pizza over before looking back at his phone. Magnus glanced over his arm, wondering what he was doing.

“Really? Revision?” Magnus asked with a roll of his eyes.

“What? Exams are all less two months away... and we still have to do well, even if we both take a gap year.”

“Alexander, you’re one of the smartest people in our year!”

“I’m not. But if I was, I’d get there by revising!” Alec countered. 

“I’m confiscating your phone from you when we get back.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will. I’m your boyfriend!” Magnus grinned when he saw Alec’s pout. “What’re you revising?”

“English, right now.”

“If I didn’t know what you were looking to do at Uni, then I’d be taking that away from you now.” Alec looked up briefly to glare at him and Magnus laughed. “I’m gonna go do my hair. I’ll be back down in a bit.” He picked up an extra slice of pizza and shut the box, giving Alec a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off up the stairs.

***

**[A.L]**

“Mags! We’re going to be late!” Alec shouted through the house from the bottom of the stairs. He had been upstairs ten minutes ago to change into one of his navy shirts he kept there, and Magnus had promised even then that he was nearly ready.  Ten minutes later, Alec was still waiting for him.

“Okay, okay! I’m coming!” Magnus’ voice got closer each time he spoke and Alec grinned when he showed up, coming down the stairs two at a time while trying to slip into his jacket. Magnus had styled his hair in his usual style, with dyed scarlet tips that matched the colour of his shirt. “Ready!” He exclaimed as he got to the last step. He paused there for a second, and as Alec stood up from tying his laces, Magnus jumped, his arms going around Alec’s neck and legs around his waist. He pulled himself inwards so his chest was pressed against Alec’s back. “And now I’m not moving.” 

“You’re a pain.” Alec rolled his eyes as he went out the door, shutting it behind him and wrapping his hands under Magnus’ legs, jostling him about a little so that it was comfortable for Alec to walk. It was only a fifteen minute walk, so walking seemed a better option than booking a taxi.

It took less than a minute for Magnus to let his body slide down Alec’s back, enough that he could press kisses into Alec’s neck. Alec just rolled his eyes, continuing to walk. Magnus’ hands didn’t stay still either, roaming Alec’s body over his shirt, before carefully undoing the top few buttons enough to slip his hands comfortably under the shirt, letting them roam about Alec’s chest while he softly kissed at Alec’s neck, adding a few odd bites at times and then licking over the spot he’d been paying attention to. His hands continued to roam over Alec’s body, steadily opening more of his shirt.

“Magnus, what are you doing?” Alec said eventually, “It’s night and it’s kind of cold.” he shivered as he spoke, unsure whether it was actually because of the cold or Magnus. 

“Well you should’ve worn something warmer then,” Magnus grinned against Alec’s neck. “It’s quite fun knowing the world can see what I’ve got and they can’t have.” 

“You better do them up before we get to the cinema or I’m dropping you on the floor.” Alec paused turning his head to the side to try and eye up Magnus, “and then I’ll steal your jacket to warm me up.”

“You can’t steal my jacket! You’ll stretch it!” 

“Well you made me cold, so it’s your fault!” 

“I can think of much more fun ways of warming you up,” Magnus grinned suggestively.

“Will you behave? We’re going to watch a movie, not make out like horny teenagers in the back row.”

“Why can’t we do both?” 

“Behave.” Alec repeated, rolling his eyes affectionately and dropping Magnus’ legs when he wasn’t prepared, causing him to slip down Alec’s back and onto the floor. 

“Boring,” Magnus pouted in response, moving in front of Alec, his hands trailing along Alec’s chest as he slowly closed the buttons on his shirt. Alec’s eyes were shut as Magnus did up the last button, and Magnus grinned, quickly kissing Alec’s lips. “Come on. We’ll be one of the last to sit down.”

“We both know that’ll be your fault.” Alec argued, only for Magnus to shrug.

“Worth it.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed Magnus’ hand, practically dragging him around the last corner and into the cinema, heading over to the popcorn stand. “What do you want?” 

They got a large bowl of sweet popcorn to share, and a large coke each before heading to their screen, grinning nervously as they sat down waiting.

***

Alec couldn’t help the laugh as he handed over another tissue to Magnus, who was carefully dabbing around his eyes. 

“I’m so glad my eyeliner is waterproof,” Magnus mumbled, hitting Alec’s arm when he laughed again. “How are you not so affected?” 

“You hold an emotional attachment to the movies you’ve watched. I only just watched them all, so I don’t really.” Alec shrugged. “I mean, it was sad, and Tony and Steve and all the others… That hurt. But any emotion from me didn’t last all that long.”

“I hate you.”

“If you say that much more today I’ll start to believe it.” Alec pouted. “Come on, let’s get you home.” They both stood, Magnus’ hand slipping straight into Alec’s with a gentle squeeze as they left the screen.

The walk home was silent, both enjoying the others company, Magnus’ head resting against Alec’s shoulder as they walked. Magnus opened the door when they got back, giving Alec’s hand a quick squeeze before releasing it. “Bed?” It was nearly midnight, and Alec was already yawning. 

Alec nodded in response, “yeah, I’ll just grab a drink and I’ll be up.” 

Magnus was already in bed when Alec got back to the room, sprawled comfortably over both sides. Alec rolled his eyes at that, quickly going to brush his teeth, before stripping to his boxers - a light flush covering his skin when he realised Magnus was watching - and nudging Magnus’ feet out of the way so that he could climb into bed, and Magnus flicked the light switch off. 

They laid in silence for a bit, until Alec decided to break it. “Hey, Mags?” Alec looked over to where Magnus’ head was resting against his pillow. Magnus looked up at him with a smile, “I love you 3000.”

The smile vanished, turning into a glare. “You are sleeping on the couch!” Magnus said, starting to use his feet to push Alec towards the edge of the bed. “I hate you.”

“But Mags!” 

“Out.” 

“I’m sorry?” Alec said, it sounded more like a question, and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“That was rude and uncalled for.” Magnus pouted, but he did stop trying to push Alec out of the bed. 

Alec let out a quiet chuckle, opening his arms for Magnus, “come here.” Magnus didn’t hesitate to shuffle into Alec’s embrace, resting his head against Alec’s chest as Alec pulled him in tighter. Alec waited for Magnus’ breathing to even out a little, knowing he was on the edge of sleep - “I do love you, Magnus. So much.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ head and felt Magnus smile and attempt to shuffle closer. 

***

“Hey, Alexander,” Camille said as Alec sat in his spot for English, cringing as she spoke. “You had a busy three weeks?” Camille had been in the States for a few weeks, managing to miss out on the four days of school the week before. “How was Endgame?” Alec frowned. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge that they were going to watch it, but it was still a question that raised suspicion when it came from her. 

“Endgame was good,” Alec replied, keeping his enthusiasm for the movie muted. 

“Oh, and how was your Easter Egg hunt?” This time Alec did pause. That information hadn’t gone anywhere except his family and Magnus, and none of them would talk to Camille about it. “Did it help the pain?” 

“Shut up, Camille.” 

“We could talk about your date at the park a few days before. Anyone would’ve thought you’d have had sex ages ago, the way you were both all over each other.” Alec’s fingers clenched, but he didn’t speak again. “What did Magnus say that got you so worked up? You didn’t look very happy when you left.”

Alec still didn’t answer, his head spinning a little. How could Camille know about the dates if she’d been back in New York? It didn’t make sense. 

At the end of the lesson, Alec didn’t head to basketball. Instead, he headed to the Dance studios, waiting for about five minutes until Magnus showed up. 

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked, looking at him in confusion. “You’ve got two games this week. You should be at your basketball practice.”

“You’re more important than basketball…” Alec said, pulling him off to the side of the corridor, glancing both ways to ensure no one was lingering and listening in. “I…” Alec started, but stopped quickly, looking nervously at Magnus. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked again, eyeing Alec with worry. “You know you can tell me anything?”

“I know.” Alec responded quickly. “I’m just, I’m not sure how you’ll take it.”

Silence fell, Alec not continuing and Magnus waiting to hear what ‘it’ was. “You won’t know unless you tell me…” Magnus pointed out when Alec didn’t start to speak again. Magnus’ eyes furrowed at the silence. “Is it to do with Camille?”

Alec nodded.

“What did she do?” 

“I think she might be stalking us, or you, or something…” Alec mumbled, speaking quickly.

“You’ll have to say that again, Alexander, I didn’t hear it properly.” Magnus reached for Alec’s hands as he spoke, gripping them between their bodies.

“I think she might be stalking you again.” Alec said, a bit clearer this time, though still keeping his voice down so no one else in the corridor would hear. He saw Magnus suck in a breath as he continued. “She knew about the date, Easter and Endgame…” 

There was another pause. Neither seemed to quite know what to say. 

“I’ll be fine, Alec.” Magnus said finally, Alec just shook his head.

“Don’t go home alone,” He said, his voice tense. “Please.”

Magnus took a breath, meeting eyes with Alec, “I can’t lose all independence just because of one person, Alexander.”

“I’m not… I don’t…” Alec sighed, his eyes falling to study the patterns on the floor.

“I know,” Magnus said, giving Alec’s hands a soft squeeze. “I’ll wait today, but the other days I might not.” Magnus admitted, pulling Alec into his arms, “but she won’t hurt me.” Alec wasn’t entirely certain with that statement, but he slowly nodded against Magnus’ shoulder. “Okay, now you need to get to basketball. I’ll see you in the gym shortly.”

***

By the start of May, Alec was definitely a mess. With exam stress, Camille stress and of course, his father being around adding to all of that. In seven weeks, he would be done with school. Usually seven weeks felt like an eternity. Now it felt like no time at all.

He kept rotating through his revision, focusing mostly on English, as that was his first exam, with maths a week after.

Alec jumped in surprise when his phone pinged with a message.

 _From Magnus ❤_  
_I missed you last night ❤_

Alec sighed. He’d got nervous and decided not to go to Magnus’ yesterday, breaking the Friday date night tradition, again. He needed to focus on revision, and he often couldn’t do that around Magnus. 

 _To Magnus ❤_  
_I’m sorry, I missed you too._  
_But it did help_  
_[Image sent]_  
_25 days to go._

The response was immediate. 

 _From Magnus ❤_  
_I can’t wait. Not just for that, but for all exams to be over. Enjoy your revision. ❤_

 _To Magnus ❤_  
_I won’t. ❤_

Alec paused, turning back to his revision, only for his eyes to widen.

 _To Magnus❤_  
_Oh, I almost forgot! Izzy’s having a birthday party on the 18th, she says you’re invited if you want to come? Dad’s out all day too._

Alec rolled his eyes as he typed. Izzy was turning 17, so why Robert wouldn’t be around for that, Alec didn’t understand.

 _From Magnus❤_  
_I’d love to! Let me know what time and where ❤_

 _To Magnus❤_  
_At home, and I think she said starting at around 6pm. It’ll just be a disco/games night with buffet food. And knowing Izzy, she’ll manage to get some alcohol from somewhere._

 _From Magnus❤_  
_You can promise Isabelle I’ll be there._  
_Will you be there?_

Alec almost laughed at the second message. He was tempted to reply he’d be hidden in his room, but it was Izzy’s birthday, and that would never happen.

 _To Magnus❤_  
_I will definitely be around the house…_

 _From Magnus❤_  
_You realise I will search through your whole house to find you?_

 _To Magnus❤_  
_I’ve got to keep revising. Love you ❤_

 _From Magnus❤_  
_Love you too. See you Monday ❤_

Alec grinned at the text, turning back to his revision. Magnus had been understanding of Alec’s need to revise without distraction, now Alec just had to hope that Magnus was using his time wisely too. 

***

The next few weeks were filled with more revision, basketball, revision, school, revision, homework, revision, basketball, revision… He’d stopped going to Magnus’ at all, promising they would go back to Friday date nights after the exams were over. He did take a break from revision every Saturday and Sunday to spend an hour - or three - on the phone with Magnus though. 

The next time they spent together away from school was the 15th May. Or, Izzy’s 17th birthday. Izzy had invited Clary and Magnus, but unfortunately Clary hadn’t been available due to her friend needing her for something important, at least that’s what Jace had said. It was just the four of them, Maryse and Robert were working late so the three - now four - of them had decided to go to Taki’s again for dinner. The meal was nothing fancy, seeing as it was the party on Saturday, but it was something nice for them all to use to wind down.

The bliss only lasted a few hours though, ending with a kiss and a ‘See you tomorrow,’ as they went their separate ways. 

Basketball was another thing about to change. Alec’s last match of the season was Friday, against Seelie College. Idris were second in the school’s league, with Clave College being just ahead of them. They still had a chance to win, but they had to win their game, and Clave College had to lose theirs, which wasn’t for another week. 

The changing room was tense before the game; a mix of nerves and excitement spreading around the room. 

“Alright, you lot!” Hodge said, his eyes glancing over the whole team. “We’ve done everything we can to get this far, all I can ask from you today is that you go out there and enjoy yourselves. Have fun with it. For half of you, this is your last chance to go out there in the black and gold of Idris High.” He gave them a smile, “Just go out there, have fun and play together, and you’ll be unstoppable!”

There was a bout of cheers from the team of ten “Who’s starting, Hodge?” Jonathan called out through the cheers.

“Because it’s their last chance, Robert, Raj and Steve will be starting, with Jace as Power Forward. As always, Alec and Jonathan you’ll share captain responsibilities.” He paused glancing between the two males in question. “Jonathan will start, I’ll alternate you as I see fit, but Alec will be on for the finish.” 

They left the changing room after a quick pep talk from the captains. It was the last game and they wanted to go out winners after all. 

The warm up was short, some shots against the targets and ball passing, before being pulled off to the side. Alec took a seat, a short way away from the rest of his team, glancing quickly around at the seats, spotting his boyfriend and sister, before focusing intently on the ball as the toss up started the game, Jonathan using his force to get to the ball first, making a quick pass to Jace. 

Alec was so caught up in the game he didn’t realise when it was the end of the first quarter; the scores sitting relatively even on 13 to Idris, 17 to Seelie College.

The next quarter passed even faster, a few members of the team switching to allow those who had been on the bench to play, Alec included. They steadily clawed back, ahead of the Seelies, over the next ten minutes, coming to a stop at half time at a score of 35 to Idris and 30 to Seelies. 

The spirits in the changing room at half time were high as the team all bounced around. It may only have been a 5 point lead, but it was still a lead. 

“Remember not to get ahead of yourselves,” Hodge was saying as they calmed down and grabbed their drinks. “We’ve got the lead, now you need to keep it. Remember you’ve only had half of the game, a lot can happen in the next 20 minutes of play.” Hodge played around with the team, mixing the starters and finisher, Jace was off with him for now, but Steve was still playing for his position as Point Guard. 

The score kept bouncing backwards and forwards throughout the next 10 minutes of play, alternate teams scoring each time, it was a pretty boring quarter though, until Jonathan lept to intercept a ball, his hands flinging wildly out towards the Seelie player near him. Instead of catching the ball, Jonathan made contact with the boys face. He fell backwards, a small amount of blood on the corner of his lips as a free throw was awarded towards the Seelies. 

“Alec, get yourself warmed up please,” Hodge called over to him, Alec looking up in surprise but moving quickly as he jogged a couple of lengths to get his body warmed up again, before doing some stretches. 

Hodge called for the sub to happen, Jonathan’s anger obvious as he stormed past Alec, their shoulders bashing painfully. 

“I did nothing wrong!” His voice was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Hodge didn’t reply, but he pointed Jonathan to the door towards the changing rooms, disappearing with him a few minutes later. 

The game continued, both teams failing to get much of a lead before the other side got back into it. The end of the quarter signalled for the team to swap around again, going back to the starting team, with the exception of Jonathan, who hadn’t returned from the changing rooms at the same time as Hodge. Alec sighed, glancing at the board and towards his team. 

“Okay, we’ve got ten minutes to make this count. This is the closest we’ve got to the cup in years. We win today, we might have a chance, we lose and we definitely won’t.” Alec took a deep breath, he was never good at speaking to groups like this, it had been one of the reasons he hadn’t argued against joint captain with Jonathan. “We’re only three points down, we’ve got a good hand in this, so let’s get out there and show them that we are worthy winners.”

They all nodded in agreement, a few high fives and cheers going around the huddle. Jace grinned as he got a minute alone with Alec, “that speech was epic,” he grinned, clapping Alec on the back, “I’m proud of you, bro.”

Alec smiled gratefully at Jace as they got into their positions on the pitch. The ball was in play and the game moving fast, neither school wanted to lose. That much was obvious in the desperation of the play from both teams, the ball yoyo-ing between the nets, the scoreboard barely settling on a number before it had to add some more. 

With two minutes to go, it was 60-59 to Idris. 

With one minute to go it was 62-65 to The Seelies.

With thirty seconds to go it was 64-65 to The Seelies.

There was another jump ball, probably the last one of the game. Alec got to it first, passing it straight to Jace while he was still in the air, who passed to Raj, who passed it back to Alec - It seemed his issues with Alec were only off court, thankfully - who passed it to Steve, who held it for a second before passing it to Jace, who set Alec up with a perfect layoff, for the ball to go through the hoop.

A cheer ran through the crowd, louder than any previous cheers of the day. The scoreboard read 66-65 to Idris, with just 5 seconds left of play. Alec grinned at that - all they had to do was keep the ball out of their net for 5 seconds, and they would have won.

The ball came back into play as the five seconds started, the Seelies won the ball but Idris weren’t about to let them through.

A piercing noise broke through the room as another cheer, louder than the previous went up through the crowd, the timer on the scoreboard showing a zero. Jace was by him in a second, jumping onto him and ruffling his hair, shouting loudly about winning as Alec started to laugh in relief. He didn’t stay there for long, jumping back down when the rest of the team came over, clapping each other on the shoulder.

As a team they walked to the middle, shaking hands with the players from Seelie College, as well as their coach, they were about to head to the changing rooms when another cheer went up, the cheerleaders all running onto the court. 

Music started playing through the court. Eyes focused on the dancers as they performed a series of throws, a male cheerleader doing a string of front flips and somersaults between the cheerleaders before coming to a stop as Alec’s heart jumped. 

That was Magnus. 

Jace was excitedly bouncing on his toes next to Alec, his hands moving to push Alec a little further forward. 

The cheerleaders were finishing their routine, getting into a line as Magnus did another series of flips, this time backflips, to get to the end of the row. When he was in place, each cheerleader pulled out a piece of paper with a few letters on, and Alec blushed brightly as he read what it said, but his grin was wide.

**Will You Go To Prom With Me?**

Magnus had the board with Me on it, and was stood pointing at Alec from his position. 

Alec laughed, his blush from the attention of the entire court lingering, but his focus was set on one person now as he half walked, half jogged to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him as soon as they were close enough, Alec burying his head into Magnus’ neck and pressing soft kisses against his skin there.

“You didn’t even have to ask,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ neck, his grin not slipping.

“But I wanted to.” Magnus grinned, pulling away from Alec, “was that a yes?”

“Of course it was!” Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips grinning as he pulled away. “I’m gonna go shower quickly, I’ll be back out as soon as possible,” Alec promised, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ cheek this time before running off to the changing rooms. 

Magnus and Izzy were waiting for him when he got out, Jace and Steve following quickly behind.

“That was awesome, Magnus!” Izzy was gushing as Magnus laughed, the red tinted blush immediately springing back onto Alec’s cheeks. “Who choreographed?”

“Oh, er, I did.” Magnus answered nervously, “it was part of my dance portfolio too. Some extra credit work.”

“Fair play, man, that was pretty cool.” Jace butted in, clapping Magnus on the shoulder, “and Izzy’ll be extra pleased because now she can drag Alec shopping!” Jace and Magnus both laughed as Alec groaned and Izzy cheered.  

Magnus spoke after a few minutes, “So long as she tells me what you get, so I can coordinate colours, that’s fine.”

“Deal.” They laughed again, the mood light as they headed home. The rest of the team were heading to a house party, but Alec, Jace and Steve had decided just to head home. They could celebrate if they actually won the league.     

***

The next day, Alec was up earlier than he wanted to be. His muscles ached from the previous day and he was still sort of on the high from winning the game yesterday, but this morning he had to get his revision done, so that in the afternoon he could help clean the house for Izzy’s party that evening.

It was safe to say that Alec wasn’t particularly looking forward to this party, if not for the fact that Magnus was going to be there, he probably would’ve hidden in his room all evening instead.

The house as a whole wasn’t too messy, Maryse would never leave it in a bad state, but Alec still had to polish and hoover the lounge, while Izzy cleaned the kitchen. Jace had been bribed to do the hallway - He had been eyeing up the beers in the fridge for the past few days, and Alec had promised him that he could have his if he helped.

That was something that had surprised Alec. Maryse had brought a few beers and ciders for the party, even though it wasn’t an 18th, and technically Izzy wasn’t legal to drink for another year. 

“I’d rather know that they’re drinking than they go and raid my cupboards, because we both know Jace would do that.” Maryse had said when Alec had asked about it, “besides, it’s low percentage and everyone has tomorrow off from school, so it can’t do too much harm.”

Alec knew Magnus was bringing some of his punch too, though he did refrain from mentioning that to Maryse.

By 5:30, everything was laid out. The drinks - soft and alcoholic - were set out on the side. The food was laid across the breakfast bar with paper plates and plastic cups littered around the table for people to use. 

A knock at the door at 5:45 signalled the start of the rather large number of people showing up. Alec had never even heard of half of them before. He knew some of them weren’t from Idris, and was pretty sure he recognised a couple of people from Seelie College. The music started at six, making it sound exactly like Alec had imagined a club to sound like. 

Magnus finally showed up at the door at 6:45, grinning as he passed a clinking bag over to Alec. “I hope you don’t mind if I make it here. It’s easier to bring the bottles and mix it up here,” Alec glanced into the bag.

“You know most people here aren’t over eighteen, right?” Alec asked, leading Magnus straight to the kitchen. 

“And? I got drunk at my first house party when I was fifteen,” Magnus said as if it wasn’t anything particularly interesting.

Alec rolled his eyes, putting the bag of alcohol on the counter and starting to unpack it. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“Nope, all good. I’ll be done in about five minutes for the first batch. Would you like some?” Alec just looked at Magnus with raised eyes. “Well, it was worth asking,” Magnus laughed, kissing Alec’s cheek before getting stuck into the cocktail.

“MAGNUS!” Izzy showed up as the cocktail was being finished, her cheeks red from heat and shouting over the loud music.

“Hello, Isabelle,” Magnus grinned, pouring out a cup. “I got you something,” he said, handing her the drink and digging in his pockets for a carefully wrapped present. “It’s only small, but I thought you’d like it.”

Izzy didn’t waste a second unwrapping the gift, a pallet of different colour eye shadows, and squealing. “Magnus, they’re stunning!” She grinned as she flung her arms around his neck. He laughed, returning the hug.

“They were my favourite brand in the States! Still haven’t found anything better!”

“Well, thank you!”

Izzy disappeared again then, off to whichever room took her fancy. Magnus and Alec stayed in the kitchen, chatting between themselves until Magnus decided he wanted to dance, taking two cups of his punch with him to the lounge. 

They’d pushed the chairs against the walls, and covered them to keep them protected. The more precious artefacts around the room had been hidden upstairs, and Maryse had somehow strung a disco ball up to the ceiling. Izzy was in the thick of it, dancing, laughing and hugging everyone she could. Jace could be seen through the crowd too, a young ginger on his arm. Alec had met Clary once or twice at school, and he had to admit he wasn’t much of a fan, but she made Jace happy, so that was good.

“BISCUIT!” Magnus called over the noise, Clary turning immediately to face them. 

“Magnus! It’s been a while!” Clary said, tugging Jace closer to them. “How’ve you been?” She asked, wrapping him in a hug.

“Oh, not too bad,” Magnus grinned. “How about you? Haven’t seen you around school for a while.”

“Dad’s being strict. He would be though. He knows my first set of exams are coming up, but he’s been stopping me spending as much time out. It was a struggle to even come here.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here!” Magnus replied, pushing a drink into her hands.

“Oh, I can’t, Magnus. You know I’ll get in trouble for that.” 

“Just a sip? It’s one of my best.”

“If I drink any, I won’t stop, so I’ll stick to my coke for now. Thanks though.” She paused. “Are you gonna dance?”

“I’d love to, but this one wouldn’t,” Magnus gestured to Alec, who looked mildly offended.

“Come on, he can take care of himself.” Clary laughed, holding a hand out. Magnus glanced at Alec, who gave him a short smile and nod, and he let himself be pulled into the fray of dancing bodies.  
Alec watched as he sipped from his cup of lemonade, Magnus laughing as he danced around with Clary, then Isabelle, then Steve… The list continued. Eventually he gave up on watching, flicking his phone out and scrolling through the pages, trying to do some revision, but giving up and loading a game of solitaire instead.

He lost track of how much time had passed until he realised that the crowd was thinning out, some with a bit further to travel or activities the next day starting to leave around 11pm. 

“ALLLEEEXXXXXANNNNDERRRRRRR!” Magnus called in a singsong voice, standing just out of reach of Alec.

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec asked, watching him carefully. He’d seen Magnus drunk before, but at that point he’d somehow managed to be drunk himself.

“Dance with me?”

“I don’t wanna dance, Mags,” Alec said quietly.

“Please?” Magnus batted his eyes towards Alec, and Alec couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous it looked. Alec frowned, standing up and watching as Magnus stumbled into him. 

“I don’t think you’re capable of dancing right now, Mags,” Alec said softly, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

“Humph, comfortable,” Magnus muttered, and Alec laughed, running a hand through Magnus’ hair, standing in one spot, but still swaying a little, until Magnus’ head jerked up. “No, no, no, no, no. Wait. I have something to say, but it’s a secret!” Magnus slurred as he spoke, and Alec laughed.

“You sure you want to tell me a secret?”

“No? yes? Probably?” Magnus said, leaning up so his breath was hot on Alec’s ear and practically shouting “I love Alexander Lightwood! I love him! and one day...hopefully, I’m gonna marry him.” Alec blushed brightly and laughed.

“I’m sure you will, one day.” Alec said softly. Magnus relaxed back against Alec, but continued his mumbling, loud enough for people around to hear.

“Do you think he loves me too? I really hope he does.”

“I’m certain he does, Mags. Come on, I’m gonn-”

Alec cut off when the door opened, his smile slipping immediately when he heard his father shouting for Maryse. As carefully as he could, Alec lowered Magnus onto the sofa, quickly checking to see where Izzy and Jace were. When he spotted Jace, he gestured him over, Clary had gone home already, so Jace was just standing around as a bit of a loner anyway.

“Jace, I’ve gotta get him home, tell Iz and mum I’ll see them tomorrow, maybe.” Alec asked, Jace nodded.

“You good getting back on your own?”

“Well, I’ll stay there, but we’ll be fine. It’s not too far away, I just know he won’t get there on his own.” 

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, Jace.” Alec ruffled his hair just to irritate him, and slipped on some shoes before pulling Magnus up again, sliding an arm under his shoulder, “come on, time to go home.”. He could hear loud voices from upstairs and frowned, glancing to Jace, who he saw had his phone out, probably texting Clary already. 

 _To Jace_  
_Can you go upstairs? I think this might not be good._

Jace looked up when he received the text, nodding to Alec and disappearing into another room.  
Alec finally headed out the door, Magnus half walking, half being dragged next to him as they turned towards Magnus’ house. 

“Oh, are you coming with me, Pretty Boy?” Magnus asked, stumbling a little, causing Alec’s arm to tighten around him.

“Come on, Mags. We’ve got to get you home.” 

“But I am home.” Magnus slurred, leaning further into Alec. 

“You’re not homeless, Mags,” Alec laughed. He so wanted to pull his phone out and record Magnus, but he knew he’d probably drop something. 

“No, you’re home.”

Alec sucked in a breath, forcing himself to keep walking. He didn’t have any retort for that, he didn’t even know what to think after that. 

Alec pulled his key out as they got to Magnus’, opening the door and pulling Magnus up the stairs without bothering to stop to take either of their shoes off.

“Are you going to do your teeth?” Alec asked, knowing that Magnus probably wouldn’t answer. He forced Magnus to sit against the bed, crouching down and undoing his shoes, and pulling them off. He stared at Magnus for a second, he was in a tight shirt and tight trousers… there was no way he had any chance of getting those off him without Magnus’ help, and that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

Magnus just flopped against the bed, giggling to himself. “You know you’re really attractive? If I wasn’t already taken, I’d totally do you.” 

“I’m sure you would, Mags,” Alec laughed. He was so going to remind Magnus of this in the morning.

Alec tried to pick Magnus up, only just managing to drag him up the bed. “I love you,” Magnus muttered as Alec pulled away from him. Alec couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his face as he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec whispered. 

He headed downstairs after that, finding a pack of painkillers and making a glass of water ready for when Magnus needed it in the morning. He didn’t go upstairs straight away though, grabbing his phone out instead and giving Jace a quick call.

Jace picked up after the second ring. 

“How were they?” Alec asked, keeping his voice quiet.

“Not great. Dad was pissed at Mum because of the alcohol and the fact that the party was still going on when he got home. Mum didn’t know Dad was going to get home when he did, he’d said it would be Sunday morning, and would’ve set a finish time on the party if she had.”

“Is she alright?”

“She’ll be fine.” There was a pause then. “Did you two get home alright? Is Magnus okay?”

“Magnus is fine. He’s sleeping already. I’m just about to go up as well, but I wanted to check everything was okay there first.”

“Go sleep, Alec. We’re fine here. See you tomorrow.” Jace said, hanging up before Alec could say anything else. 

Alec sighed, grabbing the water and painkillers and heading up the stairs, dropping them on Magnus’ bedside table before getting himself ready for bed. When he finally climbed under the covers, he curled up around Magnus’ body, pulling him in towards him with a soft smile. He still smelt like him, just with a hint of Alcohol over the top, but it still brought Alec comfort.

***

**[M.B]**

Magnus woke with a groan next morning, stretching out before his hands quickly rose to his head and he groaned again. “Fuck, why does my head hurt?” he mumbled, only to hear a soft chuckle in return.

“You kinda had a lot to drink last night.” Alec replied, grinning as he locked his phone and put it on the bedside table. 

“Shit. Why?”

“It was Izzy-”

“I know it was Izzy’s party, why did I get drunk?”

Alec frowned, tilting his head. “I don’t think there was a specific reason, I think you were just enjoying yourself.”

“What was I like?” 

“Oh, it was kinda funny. You were being quite sappy and saying how much you loved me, and asking if I loved you back, although I’m not sure you knew it was me you were talking to,” Alec laughed pointing Magnus towards the glass and painkillers beside him as he finally sat up. “You did say at one point that if you weren’t already taken you’d do me.” Alec blushed when he said that, and Magnus gave a short laugh, until his pounding head stopped him. 

“We didn’t do anything, did we?” Alec looked at him questioningly. “I just want to make sure.”

“No, Mags, I brought you home and up here, took your shoes off and left you alone. When I got up, you were fast asleep.” Magnus let out a breath and smiled. 

“Well, this is new. I’ve been known to be a bit sexual when I drink, but not sappy. You’ve brought out something new in me.” 

“I’m pretty sure it goes both ways.” Alec laughed, leaning into Magnus and pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled away quickly though. “You really need to brush your teeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so just a heads up, when I post chapter 14 next week I'll also be upping the rating, this is only for one relatively short (I say that, but I think it's around 2000 words) explicit scene between Malec. It wont be too hard to skip but I'll let you know where it starts/finishes if you don't want to read it.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


	14. How Much I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A few warnings for this chapter!** As mentioned at the end of the last chapter, there is an explicit scene in this, please don't judge me! It's my first Smut that I've written, so sorry if it's bad!  
> If you want to skip, it starts at basically straight after prom at the ***, and finishes at the next ***.  
>  
> 
> **Also** And more important than the above! (This comes before the smut scene)  
> There is a scene which talks about child abuse. If this is something which you cannot or do not want to read, please skip the part that starts with:  
>  _“I want to… Can I tell you the whole story, I think you’ll understand better with that.” Magnus sounded nervous as he spoke._  
>  And finishes with the line:  
>  _There was silence between them, Alec’s hand still running through Magnus’ hair as Magnus’ hand squeezed Alec’s painfully._
> 
> This chapter isn't beta'd sorry! Please feel free to leave a comment on here or @Nephilim_Becca on Twitter! #INRFic
> 
> I have posted pictures of the outfits I used for their Prom outfit inspiration at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Chapter title: How Much I Love You from Lost Without You by Freya Ridings

**[A.L]**

“Iz, how much longer is this gonna take?” Alec complained. It had been a week since her party, and Alec had been dragged away from his revision again. This time it was so that Izzy could tug Alec around the admittedly limited shops in Alicante, to look for a tuxedo that Alec would actually wear to prom, so that Magnus could sort his own tux out. 

“What? It’s not like you have anything else to do, except revise, and let’s be honest, I doubt you could learn anything else. You’ve locked yourself away for weeks to revise.” Izzy grinned slyly, turning to face Alec, “unless you changed your topic to someone a bit more interesting anyway.”

Alec was red in a heartbeat, pushing Izzy forward and out of the door. “If you make comments like that I’m going home.” 

“Then I’ll find you the brightest baby pink tux that I can,” Izzy countered, and Alec scowled at her.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” She stopped outside the next shop, they’d only been out for an hour, and only tried two shops so far, Alec thought spending nearly 45 minutes in one shop was insane, but Izzy had made him get his first try fitted properly, as opposed to using her opinion on them. “Right, next one.”

They spent another thirty minutes in this shop, trying to find something not plain black so that Magnus had something other than white and black to go from. Alec was proving difficult in this regard, but it seemed to be slowly getting through to him as he picked up a few different coloured waistcoats this time.

“Have you thought about it yet?” Izzy called through to Alec as if carrying on a previous conversation with him while he was changing into his most recent Tux.

“Thought about what?”

“Sex.” Alec was silent again. “I mean, if you haven't, it's fine, but do you think you’ll do it?”

“I haven’t, not really.” Alec lied, sighing frustratedly at a mix of the conversation and the buttons on the shirt.

“When you feel like telling the truth, we can talk again.” Izzy fired back, Alec hated how she knew when he wasn’t telling the truth. “Have one of you at least got condoms to make sure you’re safe when it does happen?”

Alec opened the door then, glaring at Izzy. “I am not talking to you about sex, Isabelle!” He couldn’t meet her eyes when he spoke, staring just over her shoulder, and she laughed, shrugging at him.

“Whatever you say big brother,” Izzy grinned, watching Alec as he brought himself fully out of the changing room. “Ohhh, I like this one!” Izzy eyed her brother up and down grinning, completely distracted from the previous conversation. 

“I’m not sure about the-” Alec tugged at the current waistcoat, “colour, it’s a bit much, isn’t it?”   
Izzy laughed at that, rolling her eyes at Alec. “I’m worried if you think that’s a bit much, it’s only the waistcoat and tie that’s burgundy, the rest is black, there’s not that much of it. Oh, and your pocket square will probably be burgundy too,” she added as an afterthought. 

“But, wouldn’t black be better?” Alec argued this time pulling the suit jacket across him to see how much of the colour he could hide.

“Alec, if you go in all black, I will ensure that Magnus ditches you the second you get there.” She threatened, resting a hand on his shoulder, “this looks good on you, really good, and Magnus will love it too.”

“Can we still keep looking?” Alec asked, and Izzy laughed again.

“You want to keep shopping with me?” She turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

“Not at all.” Alec responded, sticking his tongue out at her. Izzy took a few quick pictures for reference before letting Alec get out of the tux.

“So, are you doing anything after prom? Party with friends or anything?”

“Not really. I’m going to Magnus’, Lydia’s going on holiday the day after, her parents are taking her somewhere to spend time with her before university. Catarina’s got her work at the hospital on Saturday morning, Steve… I don’t think he’s attending, he hasn’t said he is. I have no interest in taking part in the party the rest of the basketball team are throwing, and that’s basically it for my friends, and not friends that I even talk to, so,” Alec shrugged even though Izzy couldn’t see him.

“Oh, so you’re going to stay alone with Magnus on prom night?” Izzy commented suggestively, as Alec stepped out the changing rooms. “And absolutely nothing is going to happen, right?”

“Piss off Izzy,” Alec blushed, heading to the shop entrance. Izzy followed behind giggling to herself.

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t like the idea of sex, he had thought about it more and more recently, it crossing his mind whenever he was with Magnus. But the thought also made him nervous, so each time Alec had held back from talking about it to him. He knew what usually happened with couples on prom night though, and it wasn’t something he would be against.

They only looked in one more shop before Alec caved, the black tux with a burgundy waistcoat was the favourite from Izzy, and Alec knew Magnus looked amazing in burgundy, so that thought helped. 

They returned to the shop, Izzy grinning as she pulled out Maryse’ credit card to pay for the suit and then sitting and watching as they had the suit tailored to him, before, in silent agreement, they both went to a nearby cafe for a milkshake and cake and then home. 

Izzy made Magnus wait till school on Monday to show him the tux, teasing him all through lunch about it. She finally gave in at the end of lunch showing Magnus just the top half when it was all still on the hanger.

“Ohh, I like it! Is it burgundy and black?” Magnus asked, starting to make a few notes to help him choose the best suit he could to go with it.

Their Lunch break was extended then as everyone seemed to show up in the canteen - it couldn’t have been everyone, but there was a lot of people - Hodge standing on one of the tables in an attempt to make himself seen and heard. 

When everyone realised something was happening, silence came to the crowd in waves, a strange eeriness settling in the room at the silence of around 400 students.

“Okay, for any of you interested, the Years 12 and 13 basketball team were waiting for the last match to be played before we confirmed the winners of the league.” There was a short cheer as Hodges’ voice was lost to the crowd. “- Given the results just now by email, and as the whole team is in here, I thought you all deserved to know.” This time there was silence. “Clave College got 39 points, DuMort School got -” he paused for dramatic effect “- 60 points!” Another cheer went through the crowd as they understood what had happened, but Hodge still confirmed it, “That means Idris High won the league by 1 point!” 

The canteen was loud with the cheering of the students, Alec, Jace and Steve all beaming at each other, Jace clapping them both on the shoulder.

“Well, that’s one way to make an exit.” Jace grinned, having to shout over the crowd so they could both hear him.

“No pressure on you for next year, right Lightwood?” Steve responded with a beaming smile too.

“Yeah yeah, Underhill. It’ll be easier next year anyway, hopefully,” Jace paused, eyeing Alec up his grin turning cheeky, “fewer idiots on the team.” 

Alec rolled his eyes at that, pushing Jace away. “I still see the biggest idiot in front of me.”

They stuck their tongues out at each other, the rest of the table laughing along with them.

There was another party that night in celebration, round Sebastian’s house, Alec showed up for a little while but he left Jace there well before the end, instead thinking about the fact it was just 1 full day till his English exam, and he really needed to revise.

***

Coffee. Alec needed more coffee. The morning of his English exam Alec had been up several hours earlier than he usually was. His mind had been racing and he’d been unable to get back to sleep, so instead he’d got up and opened his revision, hoping to cram a bit more in before his 11am 90 minute exam. Thankfully Robert had gone away again, and wasn’t due back until July, in time for Alec’s graduation, which Maryse had all but ordered him to attend, so at least Alec didn’t have the stress of his father added into everything else.

This was the first exam of the year for all year 13s, and the stress was already getting to Alec. He had snapped at Izzy the night before when she’d recommended he got an early night instead of staying up revising. Of course, he’d ignored her and now regretted it, having had just 4 hours of sleep.

When he’d woken up, Magnus greeted Alec with a good morning text, which helped Alec, smiling at his phone as he got ready to leave for school. He had English first thing this morning too, until 10:30, and then they had to go straight to their exam room. Alec waited with Lydia, both of them silent as they were separated in the exam room, she sent him a warm smile as they sat at their desks, Lydia chewing nervously on her lip while Alec subconsciously pinched at his hands. 

He really hated exams.

It was a relief once he was out of the exam room, Magnus meeting him at the door with a grin and a warm hug, walking with him and Lydia to the lunch table, sitting next to Magnus and leaning against him as soon as they sat down, shutting his eyes for a few minutes.

Magnus shook him awake twenty minutes later, ready for their next class. Business was one of the last exams they had, but the group project still had to be in by the end of next week. 

Even Camille had dialled down a notch or two during class. Magnus’ team had eventually been told to switch tables, so that, although they weren’t in the same group, Magnus and Alec sat practically back to back. Camille had still made comments, but far fewer now, and with their work due in next week, she was almost being cooperative… almost. 

She still managed several snide comments, especially as the bell rang to signal the next lesson, but Magnus and Alec just grabbed each other's hand, focusing on the warmth of the other person, and letting Camille’s comments slide off of them.

The next week, excitement grew thanks to the school fashion show. Both the photography students and the fashion design students were required to attend the black tie event - Alec managed to scrounge something smart together from his clothes at home. Anyone else who wanted to attend was allowed, but they had to pay for a ticket to get in. It was one of the ways of fundraising for the school. Izzy was there, of course, sitting beside Clary and one of Clary’s friends, but Jace had given it a miss.

Alec got a seat at the front, along with the other photography students. They had to take pictures for both their portfolios, and for the fashion design students, so between the small class, they needed decent pictures of all 10 of the design students.

Mostly Alec found the evening rather boring. He did enjoy Magnus’ part of the show though, coming out in a turtleneck black jumper with a black dress suit jacket on, embroidered with stunning golden patterns placed at what looked like random spots on the jacket, with normal tux trousers, and recently polished black boots. Alec wouldn’t deny that he looked stunning, as always, his hair tipped with gold, his make-up just catching the flickering lights from the camera. 

Their eyes met once Magnus got to the end of the makeshift catwalk, and Magnus couldn’t resist winking at Alec, and grinning when Alec’s cheeks tinged red.

The next day in photography the class worked together to develop their photos, each keeping their own for their portfolios, and watermarking a second copy to share with the fashion students. 

By the end of the week, Magnus had his first dance exam, his paired one with Dot, and they had both had their maths exam. It was with a large amount of relief that Alec walked home with Magnus once their exam had finished on Friday, a little earlier than normal, meaning they had longer to relax. Alec struggled with that, trying to encourage Magnus to revise for the second Maths exam they had the next Thursday, or the business one on Friday, which was both of their last exams, after that it was just their portfolios to hand in by the Wednesday after, and they would both be officially done with school!

“It’s kinda weird to think that in two weeks we’ll be done with school… Just graduation after that,” Alec said as they sat on the sofa, not doing anything in particular. Magnus had his head in Alec’s lap, and Alec was carefully running a hand through his hair, his blunt nails tickling Magnus’ scalp.

“It doesn’t feel like a big thing to me,” Magnus shrugged, opening an eye to look up at Alec, “but I guess that’s because I’ve been to so many different schools that it’s not such a big change, I’ve not been tied to the same one for 7 years of my life.”

Alec paused, his hand coming to a stop around the back of Magnus’ head, “why did you move around so much?” He asked quietly.

Magnus turned his head fully to look at him, “mostly because of my father. After my mother died, he didn’t really care about stability for me, just where he could get the most money and...” Magnus cut himself off, his eyes dipping from Alec’s face.

“And?” Alec asked, his fingers starting to play with the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. 

Magnus let out a sigh, his eyes falling shut again. “Did you ever wonder why I moved out?” 

“I did, but then… everything happened last year and I think it slipped from my mind.” 

“Oh.”

“You can tell me if you want though, Mags, you know I’ll listen,” Alec said softly.

“I want to… Can I tell you the whole story, I think you’ll understand better with that.” Magnus sounded nervous as he spoke.

“Of course,” Alec responded, watching Magnus carefully.

“You have to let me talk though Alec, no interruptions.” Magnus waited for Alec to accept, his hand starting to run through Magnus’ hair again in a soothing rhythm. 

“My father has never been a particularly nice man. You’d probably gathered that from the fact that I avoid talking about him,” Magnus took a deep breath, letting himself focus on the movement of Alec’s hand before continuing. “From before I can remember he’s always been violent. Usually taking it out on my mother, but sometimes on me. That was how my mother died. He had been hitting me, telling me that I was useless, unworthy of their love, money, time… My mother tried to step in to protect me,” Magnus took another deep breath, his body starting to shake a little. Alec moved his free hand to one of Magnus’, intertwining them and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I was 5, and they were both so angry, him at me, and her at him. She told him we were leaving, she was going to take me away. 

“He pushed her down the stairs and she cracked her skull. He refused to call the ambulance, saying she’d be fine in the morning. He sent me to bed, kissed me goodnight, by morning she was gone. 

“For a while he pleaded ignorance, saying that she’d left, leaving me with him. Then he started saying it was my fault she’d left. That she’d never come back for me because I was an abomination. It lasted till I was 10.

“We had to move towns because child protection had contact about us or something, and he didn’t want them on his back, so we moved to another province. The same when I was 10 and a half, and 12, and 14 and 15… It’s difficult to get attached to things when that’s your life, constantly moving from place to place.” Magnus had a few tears running down his cheeks, but Alec didn’t move to wipe them off in case Magnus lost his flow, letting them drip onto his trousers for now.

“The last time we moved was actually because of Camille, not because of my father getting caught out, but it was still convenient for him. Moving to Europe and out of the States meant he had a fresh start too. He was careful once I started dating Camille, making sure there was nothing that could arouse suspicion in her. I doubt she’d have cared even if there was.

“Moving here wasn’t just a fresh start for him though, it was for me too. We got here on my birthday, suddenly I could do so much more, I’d turned 18, I was an adult, that gave me access to so much. I already told you about what my mother did for me, with the money, so I used the money and started looking at houses here. On Halloween, I got the call saying I’d got one, my offer had been accepted. The 1st November was the last time I saw my father. He saw me packing, got angry and hit me, saying I’d never last a day without him. There have been a few days I thought he was right, where I almost considered going back to him, but…” Magnus paused, breathing in and out heavily. “I can’t go back to that. I have to look forward.”

There was silence between them, Alec’s hand still running through Magnus’ hair as Magnus’ hand squeezed Alec’s painfully. 

Eventually, Alec broke the silence, his voice no louder than a whisper. “You’ve never told anyone this before, have you?” He was certain he knew the answer.

Magnus slowly shook his head, his whole body shaking from the story. Alec removed his hand from Magnus’ hair, moving to gently dry the tears on his cheeks. He moved the other arm then, encouraging Magnus to sit up in his lap. When Magnus’ head was resting against Alec’s chest, Alec wrapped his arms around him, rocking gently side to side. “None of it’s your fault Magnus, I hope you know that,” he said softly, placing gentle kisses in Magnus’ hair. “You’re not useless, or unworthy, and you’re definitely not an abomination. You’re kind, beautiful, honest, intelligent, compassionate, courageous passionate… I could keep going.” Alec paused, running a hand over Magnus’ back, before adding, “promise me you’ll never go back there.” Magnus didn’t speak, but Alec felt him nod against his chest, the dampness of fresh tears following. 

They stayed there until the early hours of the morning, when Alec carried a sleeping Magnus up to bed, curling around him as he crawled next to him under the covers.

The next week flew by, Magnus, Alec, Lydia and Steve were all stressing about the different things they needed to complete for portfolios, or revision that they wanted to complete before each exam. Magnus didn’t bring up his father again, and Alec didn’t ask. He was the least stressed out of all of them, and Alec didn’t want to ruin that. 

Alec managed to watch through the door as Magnus danced his solo exam, enjoying watching the way his body moved to a beat he couldn’t hear. Alec had his second English exam on the same day, and they had maths and business at the end of the week.

The weekend crept up on them, the relief of being finished with exams taken over just slightly with the fact that it was prom next week, and then they had just three weeks before results were out and they were graduating. Alec had done everything he could.

He didn’t stay around Magnus’ again though, choosing to focus on completing his photography portfolio, making adjustments and improvements wherever he could. 

On Wednesday, Alec and Magnus walked through the school hand in hand, heading towards their arts classrooms.

“You realise this is it, Alexander?” Magnus said, looking up to his boyfriend with a nervous smile. “We hand this in and we’re done with school.” While all the other years were continuing with school for the next month, those who had taken their exams now had no reason to be there, so they weren’t.

“Don’t,” Alec mumbled, glancing at his folder. “I hope it’s good enough…”

“Alexander, it’ll be amazing,” Magnus grinned, nudging his side. “You’ll see.” Alec hadn’t let Magnus see his work, his uncertainty that it was good made him hide it away each time Magnus was around on the more recent days.

They handed their folders in to the respective teachers before lunch period, Alec stopping once he was outside his photography classroom. “I feel like we need a Lord Of The Rings marathon now, so that we can end with _‘It’s gone. It’s done.’_ ” Alec tried to put on a voice like Frodo, but from Magnus’ laugh he wasn’t very successful. 

“Well, I’m sure we can start them. You coming around mine?”

“Yeah,” Alec grinned. He’d be here again for prom and graduation, and that was it. He couldn’t wait.

***

Alec was nervous. There was nothing else to it. He didn’t do parties, proms, school dances or anything like that. The only reason he was going, was because of Magnus. 

“Alec, hurry up! Magnus will be here any second and you cannot be locked in your bedroom!” Izzy called through the door. Izzy was there to make sure Alec looked good, Maryse and Jace were downstairs with a camera. Alec had insisted he didn’t want any pictures, but he knew Maryse wasn’t going to listen. 

“Iz, I’m not sure about this.” Alec called.

Izzy slowly turned the door handle, hearing no immediate reaction from Alec, she proceeded into his room. He was dressed except his waistcoat was undone and his suit jacket was lying over the edge of his bed. “What aren’t you sure of?” 

“Everything? Nothing? I don’t know.”

“You’re thinking about something,” Izzy paused, giving him the opportunity to answer, when he didn’t she continued, “What are you thinking about?”

“I.. How do you know, in your experience, when’s the er, right time...?” Alec mumbled quietly, not meeting Izzy’s gaze. It took a few moments for Izzy to realise what he’d said, and a little longer for her to realise what he meant.

“Wait, are you talking about having sex?” Izzy’s voice rose as she spoke and Alec winced.

“Not so loud Iz, please!” 

“Well, uhm, I can’t tell you when’s the right time, only you can do that. But, if it’s what you both want, and if it makes you happy, then go for it.” Izzy toned her voice down, resting a hand on Alec’s shoulder in comfort as she spoke. 

“Er, yeah… okay.” Alec replied, his voice still quiet. “Thanks.”

“Hey, now stand up and let me see the whole thing again.” Alec did as he was told, stepping into the middle of the room for Izzy to play about with the jacket and tie his tie. She also folded a burgundy pocket square into the pocket of his jacket with a grin. “You look amazing, Alec.”

The doorbell rang then, Izzy grinning and sprinting out of the room, Alec following at a more leisurely pace as Jace opened the door.

Magnus was stood in an all Burgundy tux, with a black dress shirt and bow tie, and black pocket square. The burgundy on their suits matched each other, and Alec could help but admire the colour on Magnus. He didn’t miss the way Magnus’ eyes trailed down and back up him either. 

“You look stunning, Magnus,” Alec said after a beat, Magnus grinned stepping into the house.

“So do you, Alexander. Absolutely breath-taking.” Izzy and Maryse grinned while Jace pretended to throw up. 

“I promise I won’t keep you boys for long, but I will make a plea for at least one photo, please.” Maryse said, interrupting Jace’s gesture, her eyes lingering on Alec as she spoke.

“Mum, do you have to!” Alec groaned, but Magnus replied at the same time.

“Absolutely, I’d love to have some pictures of us!”

“Traitor.” Alec glared at him for a second, the look softening when Magnus walked over, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. That was the first flash that went off, and Alec already felt his cheeks heating up.

“Hey, it’s good to have momento’s.” He paused, tugging on his jacket for a second, Plus, you look amazing, Alec. Let the world see that.” Magnus grinned, taking Alec’s hand and dragging him over to the stairs. Magnus sat on the fourth one up, pulling Alec down to sit on the third one, leaning against him. 

Maryse took about 50 photos before Alec finally managed to get out of the door, Magnus trying to hold him back for more. 

“We’ll miss the food if we don’t go, Mags!” Alec commented as a reason to leave, and Magnus laughed.

“You and food! Fine, we’ll go now.” Magnus shook his head, rolling his eyes at Alec. “Thank you for letting me come over first, Maryse.” Magnus smiled. Hesitantly, Magnus stepped forward, his hands shaking a little as he gave Maryse a short hug, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in tight. When they pulled away, both had tears in their eyes. 

“Shoot, Magnus, we’ve gotta get you a tissue now!” Izzy interrupted, running into the kitchen.   
   
Alec stepped forward, placing a hand on Magnus’ back. “You okay?” He whispered into Magnus’ ear, watching as he nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Magnus replied, accepting the tissue gratefully from Izzy, and dabbing at the corner of his eyes. “It’s just, mum…” 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pressing his chest to Magnus’ back. “I get it,” He whispered, hugging him close for a few minutes before stepping back. “Ready?”

“I’m just gonna grab a drink, then yeah.” Maryse hurried to the kitchen then, getting a drink ready for him as Magnus followed after her.

“So,” Jace stepped forward, taking the chance now it was just the siblings in the room. “I thought I should get you something for prom, but I didn’t want to give it to you in front of anyone.” Jace grinned stepping forward and wrapping his brother in a hug. “You know, I’m proud of you, Alec. You’ve achieved so much this year.” He said loudly as he pressed something into Alec’s trouser pocket.

Alec frowned as they pulled apart, digging his hand into his pocket only to blush brightly as he quickly stashed the condom back into his pocket when Maryse and Magnus showed back up.  
“I hate you Jace.” 

Izzy laughed as she gave Magnus and Alec a quick hug, kissing both their cheeks before they finally left, walking at a reasonable pace to get to school on time. 

They finally took their seats at the table, Lydia and Catarina sat together, Magnus and Alec sitting opposite them. The food was buffet style from a main table, and they took it in turns to go up with their friends, Magnus and Catarina disappearing off first, while Lydia and Alec waited and kept the table. 

They were on soft drinks only, but that didn’t seem to ruin the mood, everyone keeping to their friends and not disturbing others. It meant that they could all eat in relative peace, although Alec could tell Magnus was still keeping an eye on Camille.

The group talked about college, holiday plans, anything for the future, idiotic things that had happened at school… They were talking till well after the plates had been cleared and the dancefloor opened, people in beautiful dresses and some very out there tuxedo’s constantly walking between the drinks bar and the dance floor. 

“Shall we dance?” Magnus asked the group, his eyes constantly flitting to the flashing bright lights. 

The girls both jumped up, their dresses, Catarina’s a beautiful navy blue and Lydia’s a flowing silver piece, both swirling perfectly with each spin. Alec remained seated though, watching with a smile as they three danced together. Even when Catarina was whisked off to dance with some of her other friends Magnus stayed up there, grinning as Lydia danced out of time with him.

“You know he’ll never love you like he loves me?” A voice spoke nearby, Alec tried to hide his jump, not bothering to turn to face the speaker.

“I wouldn’t want him too,” Alec responded shortly. His attention remaining fixed on the dancefloor. 

He heard Camille sigh, and a rustle of material and smiled to himself. He would never want Magnus to love him the way he did her. Their relationship was perfect just as it was.

The song changed, and Magnus paused for a second, his eyes lighting up as the first line started to play.

_There goes my heart beating_  
_‘Cause you are the reason_  
_I’m losing my sleep_  
_Please come back now_

Magnus almost ran over to Alec, a pleading look in his eye. “Please. Just the one!” 

“Mags, I’ll probably step on your toes.”

“I don’t care, I wanna dance with my boyfriend, and this song is beautiful.” 

“Just one?” Alec asked, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

“If you don’t want to stay up with us after, then just one.” Magnus promised, offering Alec a hand.

_There goes my mind racing_  
_And you are the reason_  
_That I’m still breathing_  
_I’m hopeless now_

As Magnus dragged him towards the dancefloor, Alec listened to the music, grinning as he caught the lyrics.

_I’d climb every mountain_  
_And swim every ocean_  
_Just to be with you_  
_And fix what I’ve broken_  
_Oh, ‘cause I need you to see_  
_That you are the reason_

Magnus pulled Alec towards him when they were at the edge of the crowd, putting both his arms around Alec’s neck, and Alec nervously copied.

They started swaying together, eyes locked together and smiling softly at each other as the song carried on, Alec listening to the words, and even though it didn’t completely suit their relationship, he understood what the artist was singing about. 

Alec grinned as Magnus rested his head against Alec’s shoulder, pressing a kiss into his neck. “Thank you,” He murmured, smiling at Alec. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec replied softly, turning his head to press a kiss against Magnus’ forehead.  
The song ended and they remained swaying together well into the next song, until Lydia and Catarina both showed back up.

“Come on, you’ve got each other all night, now’s time for friends too,” Cat grinned as she tugged on Magnus’ arm, pulling him away from Alec. 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as Alec got dragged into a boogie with Lydia, while he and Cat watched.

“You know he’ll want saving soon,” Cat said, glancing sideways at Magnus and laughing.

“Ahh, he can dance. I know he’s enjoying himself even if he doesn’t want to admit it quite yet,” Magnus shrugged, and the pair shared a grin. 

“Nice outfits too, by the way, I love the fact they’re matching, but they’re also perfect for both of your personalities.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alec’s is dark on the outside, which is the side that he shows to the world, but there’s colour in there, which his friends sometimes get the pleasure of seeing. You’re one of the reasons for that colour, along with his siblings and Lydia, and I don’t know who else.” Cat paused, and Magnus turned to look at her.

“And me?”

“Your outfit is brighter, the side that you show the world of yourself. You act happy and cheerful and outgoing constantly, but the bit that you hide is your anxiousness, fear of rejection, and your past. I know I don’t know much about that, but I know there’s something.” Cat wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I just think they both suit you.”

Magnus stood in silence, thinking over what Catarina had said, his eyes drifting back to watching Alec and a small smile appeared on his lips. “You know, if you don’t get valedictorian, I’ll eat my pants,” Magnus laughed. Cat joined in, pulling him into his arms for a bit.

“Now go rescue your man.”

“He’s good for now, but you should go and enjoy yourself, Catarina, I’ll be back in a bit.” Magnus went off to the loo’s returning via the drinks table as he brought himself a can of coke.

“You know he’ll never love you like I can, like I did.” Her voice was sickly sweet, “I’ll always be the one for you, one day you’ll realise that.” She paused, waiting for Magnus to reply, but when he didn’t, Camille continued. “I could give you so much more than him, more of everything.”

Magnus turned slowly to face her, ignoring the screaming of his mind telling him to run. “All you can give me, Camille, is my past. Alec is my future.” 

“You’ll regret that decision one day, Magnus.” 

Magnus turned his eyes back to Alec, already moving towards him, a soft smile on his lips. “No, I don’t think I will.”

***

It was almost 11pm by the time they all left. The school was set to close soon, and Lydia and Cat had places to be on the Saturday morning. Alec and Magnus walked them home, dropping Lydia off first, and then Catarina. 

Throughout the evening they had both undone their ties and waistcoats, and Magnus had popped a few buttons of his dress shirt.

“Did you enjoy the evening?” Magnus asked, swinging their joined hands.

“I did,” Alec replied, surprised. “It was fun. Thanks for asking me to go.”

Magnus laughed at that, “like I was going to ask anyone else.” 

“Well…” Alec shrugged, grinning. “Still, it was amazing and I’m glad you asked, because I probably wouldn’t have gone otherwise.”

“Well, I’m glad I went too then, Alexander,” Magnus grinned, opening the door to his house and letting Alec in first, both taking their shoes off.

As soon as Alec was upright, Magnus moved towards him, gripping his arms tight, Alec moved to grab the lapels of Magnus’ tux, and they pressed their lips together, both deepening the kiss immediately, bodies pressing together, pushing Alec back into one of the lounge walls, their tongues sliding together. 

When they pulled apart, both breathing heavily, Magnus grinned, “I’ve been wanting to do that all evening.”

Alec didn’t respond, instead pressing his lips back against Magnus’ hungrily, taking some control and pushing Magnus towards the stairs. He hesitantly picked Magnus up, his hands resting under Magnus’ ass, their lips separating as Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and let himself be carried up the stairs. 

As they got to Magnus’ room, Alec carefully released Magnus, breathing a little heavier than normal. Magnus dropped his tie onto his desk and turned back to Alec, tugging on the loose ends of his tie to bring him a little closer.

“Are you sure, Alexander?” Magnus asked, making sure to keep eye contact.

It took a second, but Alec nodded, “I’m done with waiting,” he said, his face flushed, but he ignored it, surging forward again as Magnus gripped his tie, pulling Alec with him. As they moved, their jackets and waistcoats came off, Alec’s hands moving to undo Magnus’ shirt and trailing his fingers lower over Magnus’ skin with each button he undid. 

When the last button was undone, Alec pushed the garment off of Magnus’ shoulders, letting it slide down his arms, Magnus pulled it off the last bit, throwing the shirt towards the desk as well. They had seen each other in just their underwear before, but something about this felt different to Alec. He caressed a hand down Magnus’ stomach, his other hand following a similar trail to rest on Magnus’ hips. Alec pulled him close again then, their lips meeting and immediately parting for each other. 

Magnus’ hands slipped under Alec’s shirt, untucking it as he let his fingers explore Alec’s skin, mapping out the muscles along the way. It didn’t take long for Alec’s shirt to be lifted over his head during a break in the kiss for breath, Magnus pulling Alec towards the bed and spinning so they fell with Alec landing underneath Magnus, Magnus’ legs slotting between both of Alec’s.

Alec raised his hips, pressing up against Magnus’ as both of them groaned into the kiss, their lips separating from the need to breathe. Magnus pressed down against Alec’s hips as Alec rose up, his lips pressing against the skin of Alec’s neck, trailing down Alec’s chest and stomach and nibbling softly at his hips as his hands undid the belt and button for Alec’s trousers. 

This time Alec held his hips up, waiting for Magnus to slide his trousers down, watching as he was about to throw them to the side.

“No, wait!” Alec slowly sat up, breathing heavily and grabbing for his trousers. Magnus handed them over confused, until Alec dug his hand into its pocket, pulling out the condom.

“You did come prepared,” Magnus laughed, kissing Alec’s lips again and forcing him backwards.

“It was Jace,” Alec mumbled after Magnus broke the kiss, and Magnus laughed louder.

“Of course it was. He needn’t have worried, you could’ve used the ones I have here.”

Alec said something incoherent then, and instead of responding, Magnus returned to kissing up his chest, kissing a few hicky’s into his neck before returning to his mouth. Their lips moving against each other, Alec seemed to gain confidence, his hands slipping lower, Magnus moaning into the kiss from the featherlight touch. Alec slid Magnus’ trousers down, his hand accidentally brushing against the tent in his underwear, and Magnus had to pull back to stop himself from falling apart then. 

“How do you want to do this?” He asked breathlessly as Alec whined at the lack of contact.

“I…” Alec stopped looking down embarrassed.

“You have to tell me, Alexander.”

“Will… Can you make love to me?” Alec asked, still not making eye contact, more from embarrassment than nerves. 

“If that’s what you want, then yes,” Magnus said sliding back off the bed and heading into his bathroom, returning quickly with a condom for himself and a bottle of lube. 

As soon as he was back, Magnus kissed Alec again, his hands immediately sliding towards Alec’s boxers, his fingers dipping beneath the band. Alec let out a gasp when Magnus’ wrapped his hand around him, his eyes rolling back in his head from the feeling. 

“Shit, I don’t think I’m going to last long.”

“I know I won’t,” Magnus admitted, kissing Alec again as he stroked along Alec for a couple of pumps before removing his hand, sliding Alec’s boxers off before sitting back on his legs and just observing Alec, the way his body jumped at the fathom feeling of fingers touching him, the rosy colour that was permanently stained into his cheeks for the evening, the lines of muscle born from sport that cast short shadows on his skin. Magnus took a breath. “You’re beautiful, Alexander.” 

Alec flushed brighter, his head tilting to the side so that he didn’t have to watch Magnus, but Magnus teased his head back with his fingers. “You are absolutely the most beautiful person on the planet. Don’t be shy about it.” There was a pause as Magnus moved himself to tug his own boxers off, watching as Alec’s eyes followed the movement, lingering on where his cock stood on end. 

Alec moved his hands forward, only to pull back again, but Magnus grinned. “This is all yours, Alec. You can touch if you want.” He took Alec’s hand, guiding it towards him, and waiting for Alec to move the final few centimetres. When he did, Alec ran a hand over the tip, and wrapped a hand around Magnus, both of their breathing increasing as he moved his hand along Magnus at a torturously slow length.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Magnus moaned, his head tilting back. Feeling more daring now Magnus’ eyes weren’t on him, Alec leant up, pressing his lips to Magnus’ bared neck, rolling his hips at the same moment, drawing an intake of breath from both of them. Magnus leaned over grabbing one of the condoms and tearing it open, putting it over himself. “If you wear one it’ll be cleaner for us,” Magnus said, holding the other out to Alec, who took it with a slightly shaking hand. “I can do it for you if you want.” Magnus offered.

“I do know-”

Magnus cut him off with a kiss. “I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t, it’s just, you’re nervous.” Magnus said, stilling Alec’s hands. Alec sighed, handing it back over as Magnus teared the packing, rolling it onto Alec. 

He let his fingers start roaming again when he was done. His mouth following each caress with soft kisses and gentle licks. Alec’s hips started bucking from just the feel of Magnus’ mouth on him. When Magnus got back to Alec’s mouth, their mouths moving roughly against each other, Magnus reached of the lube, coating the fingers of one hand as he slid a pillow under Alec’s hips with the other.

“You sure about this, Alec?” Magnus asked again, and Alec growled at him. 

“Will you hurry up.”

Laughing, Magnus’ hands returned to Alec, his free hand wrapping back around Alec, pressing into him a little harder than before, his other snaking between Alec’s legs, gently forcing Alec’s legs wider. 

He slowly stretched Alec open, listening to the sounds on Alec’s lips with each twist and press of his fingers. His breaths turning to ragged and uneven pants.

Alec let out another whine when Magnus sat back, releasing both hands from his body. 

“This will probably hurt a bit,” Magnus said in warning, watching Alec’s face for anything that might say ‘stop’. “You’ll have to tell me when I can start moving, okay?” Alec nodded. “I need to hear you say it, Alexander.”

“I- Yeah, I can do that.”

Magnus grinned then, leaning his body up, pressing his mouth back to Alec’s, the kiss calmer than most of the previous ones. 

Alec’s breath hitched into the kiss as Magnus pressed against him, waiting for Alec to relax before he pushed the head into Alec. Alec froze, holding his breath, and Magnus watched worriedly. “Are you okay?” He asked when Alec still didn’t breath.

Alec nodded, forcing his breath back out of him. Slowly, as if testing something, he rolled his hips, Magnus letting out a hiss as he slid a little further into Alec from the movement. “Keep going, Mags,” Alec said eventually, Magnus paying as much attention to Alec’s body as he could in the hopes of distracting Alec from feeling too much more discomfort. 

Alec did the same when Magnus was pushed flush against him, his breath catching, but he forced it out, waiting for a second for the pain to subside before shifting a little on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. He gave up quickly, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. “Move, please.”

Magnus started off with a few shallow thrusts, both grunting from the feeling, the thrusts slowly getting deeper.

When Alec exclaimed “Fuck!” Magnus grinned.

“I am!” He aimed for the same spot again, brushing over Alec’s prostate.

“Shit, Mags, shit, I think I’m gonna-” Magnus silenced him with another kiss, one of his hands sliding to grip Alec firmly, his thumb teasing over his tip before giving him a few solid pumps, Alec’s breathing practically stopping as Magnus felt his hand heating up.

Alec clenched around him, Magnus pushing into him just twice more before he filled his condom, riding out his orgasm for as long as he could. 

When he eventually collapsed against Alec, sliding out of him and grinning, they kissed lazily, all heat having dissipated between them. “That was amazing,” Alec said, his eyelids were already starting to shut.

Magnus moved, taking his condom off and knotting the end, and doing the same for Alec’s before crawling back onto the bed, deciding they could shower in the morning instead, and snuggling up against Alec. “I agree.” He pressed a few kisses against Alec’s arm and shoulder, until Alec turned around, pulling Magnus into his arms instead.

Alec leaned over, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

***

After a lazy morning in bed, Alec and Magnus had finally got up, showered and eaten. He’d made his way home after lunch wondering what he was actually going to do now he had no school work left.

Jace and Izzy had met him at the door, grinning widely as he turned to face them. 

Unconsciously Alec’s cheeks flushed, trying to avoid looking at the two pairs of eyes staring at him. “What?”

Izzy’s face lit up as she turned to Jace, “cough up!” Alec watched as Jace scowled, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing Izzy a note, and his eyes narrowed.

“I told you before, don’t bet on my relationship!” Alec said coolly as he moved to walk to his room. Izzy grabbed him before he could.

“You can’t leave yet, I want all the details!” She grinned, bouncing around like an excited puppy.

“Just to say I do not want all the details, but congrats bro.” Jace clapped his shoulder.

Alec turned to Izzy, raising an eyebrow at her. “You do not want, and will definitely not get them, so don’t ask.” 

“Okay, just one question,” Izzy started, and Alec turned to look at her.

“One.”

“Are you happy?” 

Alec’s face broke into a soft smile, opening his arms and waiting for Izzy to slot herself against him. Both wrapping their arms around each other. “I am.” He responded quietly, his smile sticking even after they’d pulled apart.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's only 1 chapter left! Thank you to everyone who has stuck through the whole thing! At some point I'll go through and edit it to fill in the plot holes I created, but thankfully no one pointed them out so I can't have missed much xD  
> You can expect the new chapter on Sunday evening or Monday evening (UK times xD)  
> Lots of love to everyone who reads, Kudos' and especially comments <3
> 
> One more thing: I hope you don't mind two (2) Malec Fic Recs!  
> The first, I've recommended before, but it's also close to finishing now!   
> The Butterfly Effect by Allie_Enigma! It's one of the best fanfics I've read, it does touch on sensitive topics though!  
> Also  
> Beneath The Mask by Aldyce. This is just starting out right now!


	15. Lead Me Straight To Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I cannot believe this is the last chapter! Whether you started reading today, or 6 months ago when I started (has it really only been 6 months?!) Then thank you so much, all your comments and Kudos have really kept me going! I apologise for the numerous plot holes and rubbish parts, I intend to go through and edit it all at some point, but it wont be any time soon.
> 
> As always so much love for the Strawberries, Alice and Aldyce, I couldn't and wouldn't have finished this without you.  
> Also to Laura, my Beta Reader, although these last three chapters she unfortunately hasn't been able to go through, all the encouragement was amazing! <3
> 
> Lots of love to everyone who Kudos'd, commented, bookmarked and subscribed!
> 
> Don't forget to tweet along with #INRFic!
> 
> Chapter title taken from Bridges by Aisha Badu

**[M.B]**

Magnus’ hands shook as he stood on Alec’s doorstep, an envelope in his hand. It was the first Friday in July, and graduation was next week, but now it was results day. Magnus was surprised at how much he wanted to have done well, so much so that he’d nearly torn open the envelope to check what he’d gotten as soon as it had arrived, but he and Alec had agreed the day before, Magnus was going around his for dinner, and they’d open their envelopes together. 

The door opened, Alec grinning and dragging Magnus inside, pushing him against the door before it had fully closed.

A cough behind Alec made them pull apart, both blushing different shades of red. 

“Sorry Maryse,” Magnus spoke first, trying not to laugh.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Magnus,” Maryse responded with a shake of her head, laughing at them both, “Izzy and Jace are in the games room, dinner will be in an hour.” She paused, glancing at his hands where the brown envelope was clutched tightly, “Did you want me to take that for you?” She gestured to the envelope with a nod. “I can put it with Alec’s in the kitchen for now.”

“That’d be great, thanks,” Magnus said, handing it over slightly reluctantly. He still wanted to open it after all.

Maryse turned back to the kitchen, Alec and Magnus heading back upstairs, joining Alec’s siblings until dinner was called. 

“So, what are you thinking?” Izzy asked Magnus while Alec was beating Jace in their round of NBA. “What’ve you got?”

“I have no idea. I don’t even want to guess, because I don’t want to be disappointed.” Magnus responded honestly and Izzy nodded.

“Well, that’s a better answer than Alec. He reckons he failed everything and threatened to burn the envelope so no one could ever see. At least you’re thinking more positively.”

“I nearly opened mine,” Magnus confessed with a laugh, watching the brothers in their game. “If it was up here, I’m pretty sure it would’ve been opened by now.”

“You know that’s why mum took it away.” Alec said, glancing over his shoulder to Magnus. “She took mine as soon as it was delivered this morning. I haven’t even touched it yet.” He sounded annoyed, but they all knew there was no heat to it. 

“I’m not surprised, if you were going to burn it, what do you expect?” Izzy responded to Alec, and Magnus laughed.

Jace suddenly cursed as Alec won their game, everyone starting to laugh now. “Anyone else want a game, I’m fed up of losing to him all the time.” 

“I’ll play,” Magnus said, moving to stand in front of Alec, waiting for him to move. He didn’t, tapping his legs instead and grinning at Magnus. Magnus shrugged and sat down in his lap, Alec’s arms immediately going around him and handing him the console. 

Throughout the whole game Alec was whispering things to Magnus about how to outplay Jace. He didn’t need to, but it was fun for all of them to see the irritation build in Jace’s actions, his play was getting worse by the minute.

The call for dinner came just before they finished the game. They did debate finishing it, but when Izzy mentioned results, Magnus paused it without waiting for Jace to accept.

“Come on, you can carry on losing after, but for now…” Magnus gestured to the door, before starting to attempt to stand himself, only to be held back by Alec, who buried his face between Magnus’ shoulder blades. 

“We’ll follow you down,” came his muffled comment, Izzy grinning as she dragged Jace away, but Jace stopped at the door, turning back to face them.

“Please don’t do anything disgusting in here,” he grinned. To Magnus’ surprise, Alec didn’t rebuke the idea.

“We’re just talking,” Alec responded with an eye roll, but Magnus couldn’t help but add to that.

“This time.”

Jace grimaced, leaving the room. 

The second the door was shut, Alec’s lips descended onto Magnus’, deepening the kiss almost immediately. Magnus broke it off far too quickly in both of their opinions their breaths coming a little faster than before.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you got here.” 

“What happened to just talking?” Magnus laughed, raising a hand to caress Alec’s cheek.

“I lied,” Alec shrugged with no apology in his voice. “It’s not like we’re… doing things in here that we shouldn’t be,” his cheeks heated up again and Magnus laughed.

“That’s true,” he leaned up pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips. “Come on. Our results wait.”  
Food was already out on the table when they got there, Izzy and Jace sitting opposite each other, so Alec and Magnus had to do the same. Alec next to Jace and Magnus next to Izzy. The two envelopes set face up in the middle of the table. 

“Before we eat, or after?” Magnus asked, eyeing them nervously.

“Well, we have desert, so how about in between the two?” Maryse suggested to general agreement. They ate the chilli in silence, Magnus and Alec casting constant glances towards the envelopes, until Izzy moved them to her lap so neither of them could see them. 

When they'd all finished, Jace cleared away the plates, leaving them on the side next to the sink and rushing back to the table, Izzy pulling out the results when he was back.

“So, I’ve got a suggestion,” she said, holding the envelopes just out of reach. “I tell you both what grades you got.” Izzy said with a teasing grin.

“Just hand them over Iz!” Alec responded, rolling his eyes until Magnus reached out a hand pulling on one of Alec’s arms until he could lace their fingers together.

“Let her read them out,” Magnus squeezed his hand a little, “it’ll be fun.”

Alec pouted, but slowly nodded.

“Okay, what classes did you take together?” She asked with a grin.

“Maths and business,” Magnus replied before Alec could. Izzy shuffled around the envelopes a little, before pulling one out and opening it unceremoniously. 

She glanced over the paper before speaking. “Okay, this person got an A* in maths and business,” she paused, Alec and Magnus squeezed each other's hands, “and also an A* in fashion design and an A in Dance! The Dance was an A* for your solo, but an A for you pairs dance.” She looked up, grinning at Magnus, “You did amazing! Well done!”

“I told you, you are intelligent.” Alec grinned at Magnus, eyes bright and suspiciously damp. Magnus didn’t speak in response, lifting Alec’s hand to his lips and kissing it softly before letting their hands drop again. 

When they both turned their attention back to Izzy, she was grinning widely at the sheet of paper, a hint of laughter in her eyes.

“So, Alec, you got…. Business you got an A, Maths an A*, Photography an A* and English…” She paused, her eyes meeting with Alec, “Of course an A* for that too! I’m so proud of you!” She jumped off of her seat before anyone else could react, running around the table and wrapping her arms around Alec’s shoulders.

“Are you serious?” Alec asked gobsmacked. 

“Alec, I wouldn’t joke about this! You put in so much effort, and it paid off!” Izzy was practically bouncing on her toes as she went to hug Magnus too, before sitting back in her seat, Jace joining in by hugging Alec when Izzy went to Magnus.

It took them a few seconds to realise Maryse had gone, but she returned with a bottle of champagne in her hands.

“I’ll sort out desert in a bit, but for now…” She left the bottle - still needing to be popped - in front of Magnus and Alec, going back to the kitchen for some glasses. “I think you deserve to have something extra to celebrate with. You can pop the cork out the back.”

Alec picked up the bottle, moving around the table and grabbing Magnus’ hand, basically dragging him to the back door. “Together,” Alec said with certainty, placing a thumb on the cork and holding the bottle in his other hand. Magnus’ hand joined his, their hands resting together as they forced the cork out of the bottle, champagne spurting out the end, and Magnus sticking his hand underneath to catch a bit of it. There was a chorus of laughter when everyone saw that.

They poured out the glasses, one for each of them, and handed them out, Magnus raising his glass to the middle of the table first.

“To finishing a long year, changing lives, friendship and love,” Magnus said, his eyes fixing on Alec as he spoke. It had been a very long year, but he wouldn’t have changed it for anything.

***

“Can I help?” Magnus walked into the kitchen where Maryse was starting to clean up. She’d left her children to celebrate Alec’s and Magnus’ success, but Izzy and Jace had dragged Alec off somewhere, and rather than wait for them to show up, Magnus thought he’d try and make himself useful.

“Oh, Magnus, you don’t have to.” Maryse said, turning slightly from the sink as she spoke.

“I want to,” Magnus walked over to her, noticing the amount of drying that needed doing, and picked up a tea towel. 

They worked in silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say to the other, until Maryse started talking.

“You’re an interesting young man.” She said quietly, and Magnus almost wondered if she was talking to him. “I’m sure you’ve heard all sorts of horror stories about this family… well, about myself and Robert.” She stopped washing up, turning to face Magnus instead, who kept picking through the utensils to dry. “That you still come into this house after hearing them, it means a lot to me.” 

“I’m just here for Alec,” Magnus said with blunt honesty after Maryse stopped speaking, “But,” he paused, sucking in a breath, “I’ve heard and lived through many horror stories so far. While I in no way condone what you did, I see that you regret it and are trying to make it better.”

There was silence for a few minutes. Magnus put down the pot he was drying, his eyes focusing on the ground. “People don’t realise that more often than not you have to make mistakes to grow. You learnt that, and that says a lot about you.” Magnus swiped at his eyes, feeling the tears starting to well up there. “You didn’t try to change anyone else, you just tried to change you. That makes me want to respect you.”

Maryse paused, noticing how Magnus’ head was bowed low, almost defeated. “Can I give you a hug?” She asked, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

Magnus nodded slowly, letting himself melt into Maryse’ arms. It wasn’t something he could remember, but he was sure this was what a mother’s love felt like, the calmness, honesty, hopefulness.

She pulled back, handing Magnus a tissue as she did. “I also… I just want to say, thank you again. I have no doubt that Alec’s acceptance of having me back in his life after what I said to him, and did to this family, last year, is because of you. Seeing you stand by Alec after what must have been a rough year, it’s what every mother wants for her children.” She paused, tilting Magnus’ chin up so they made eye contact. “Thank you, for loving my boy.” This time they both moved together, arms wrapping around each other as they pulled each other close.

***

**[A.L]**

Robert was due home in the morning, and while Alec would’ve loved to have had Magnus stay over, he still wasn’t quite prepared for that confrontation yet, although he knew it would happen sooner rather than later, with Graduation being so soon. Magnus left the house at 10, Alec watching him walk the first few metres down the pavement. 

He had done similar earlier, just stood and watched his boyfriend. It was quickly turning into one of his favourite things to do, until he felt like he was intruding on the moment Maryse and Magnus were having, and he stepped out of the room, pretending not to have heard any of the conversation. But Alec sought his mother out after the door was shut, instead of watching Magnus walk to the end of the street. There was something he needed to do. 

Maryse was finishing up in the kitchen, putting the last few items away. She smiled at Alec when he headed over to the table, taking the glasses out of her hands and putting them back on the side. He then drew his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

They stayed there for a few minutes, Maryse looking in confusion at Alec when they did finally pull away, but Alec just shrugged and smiled, starting to help with the clearing up. 

***

The week flew by, Alec spending his time either with Magnus or at home. He had applied for a job too, with his family's encouragement, at Idris Library. His interview was next week.

Alec had dressed up in his signature navy jumper and black jeans that he’d decided to wear under his gown. Izzy was in a slim fitting red dress, Maryse in a similar but a black dress and Jace and Robert were dressed up in suits. 

Maryse had told Robert under no uncertain terms that he was to attend his son's graduation. His disdain at the fact was clear at the way he looked at Alec. The two hadn’t exchanged a single word in 11 months. He didn’t comment, but Alec could see the insult on his lips. 

“Let’s go!” Izzy said, grabbing Alec’s hand as they walked. Apparently everyone could feel the tension. The whole walk to school was relatively quiet, Izzy and Maryse making odd conversation, Jace walking just a little behind the three of them, and Robert lingering at the back.

The graduation was in the school fields, a makeshift stage had been built and several classrooms had been emptied of chairs for family members to sit. The front four rows had been left empty of anyone, ready for the 200 or so students that were about to graduate. 

While they were waiting around, Magnus, Cat, Lydia, Steve and a few others lingered around them.

“Last day ever on this school’s grounds,” Alec grinned at the thought.

“You realise you’ll be back next year for Jace’s and Izzy’s graduation?” Lydia pointed out, and Alec’s grin fell.

“Ah well, it’s still a year away.” The group laughed, being interrupted by being told they were allowed into the large tented area.

They were filtered straight into alphabetical order by surname, A’s and B’s grouped together, C and D’s and so on. From his tutor, Alec only had Catarina in the group with him. There were a few others he recognised, but no one he’d really spoken to.

Alec watched Magnus as he stepped onto the stage, grinning proudly as he shook hands with Jia and flicked his tassel over to the left side of his cap.

“You know you can’t magic him closer, right?” A soft voice spoke beside Alec. He turned to Catarina, noting her wide smile.

“I wouldn’t want him here now, he deserves to be up there, it would just be nice if I could be out there cheering him instead of back here,” Alec responded, wrapping an arm around Cat’s shoulder, much to both of their surprise. 

“You two young men are amazing for each other,” Cat said as they continued to watch Magnus walking off the stage, “I hope I find something like that one day.” Alec turned to Cat then, fiddling with the gold tassel on her hat. Everyone else’s tassel was black, but Cat had got Valedictorian, and had chosen a golden tassel for hers. 

“You will, Cat.” They both grinned at each other, steadily moving closer to the stage.

“In order now please!” Someone called from the front, everyone in the line moving to alphabetical order. Alec had to move towards the front while Cat managed to stay roughly where she was.

The next five minutes went slowly as the queue of students in front of them shortened, each name being called out and them being hurried onto the stage. There was a lot of people to get through, so it made sense that they had to hurry. 

Alec’s turn came around faster than he expected, and he walked nervously onto the stage, the crowd continuing their constant cheering. Alec walked up to Jia and shook her hand, she said a quick “Well done,” before handing him his certificate. He turned to face the crowd then, his eyes finding Magnus’ beaming face. Magnus gestured to his hat, and Alec felt himself blush that he’d forgotten and quickly flipped the tassel to the left, before walking down to sit in his seat.

After half an hour, every student had walked on stage, and Cat made her way back up onto the stage.  
“My fellow graduates. Over the last seven years here at Idris High, we have learned a lot. Ms Imogen Herondale taught us how to use BIDMAS, quadratics, and numerous versions of distribution, normal, binomial, poisson, uniform, discrete uniform… I’m not going to try and explain them to you all, I barely remember them myself.

“Mr Victor Aldertree taught us “You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view… until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it” - To Kill A Mockingbird, Chapter 3 page 36. And Mr Luke Garroway taught us that we’re better off together, even if it took a long time for people to realise that.

“And all of this knowledge will no doubt be valuable as we go forward in life. But I think that the most important thing that we have learned over the last seven years is how to respect and learn from each other. We don’t know everything, and we never will, maybe the person sitting to your left will be able to explain something to you that you’ve never understood before, the person behind you might be able to help you understand minorities, and the person to your right might just be able to teach you to love when you thought you never could.” 

Alec glanced to the right, he could see Magnus a couple of rows in front, and he was looking towards Alec too, smiling brightly at him.

“Over the next few minutes, I’d like to talk about what we’ve learned, the people we have to thank, and the people we have to remember. 

“I told you that the most important thing that we learned was how to respect and learn from each other.

“Let me give you just a couple of examples of what I’m talking about.” Alec zoned out then as Cat talked about her group of friends supporting each other, jumping to Magnus’ housewarming party, which had a lot of laughs, and also managed to include New Years. “I have to confess I never really spoke to Alec before this year, but to see such a strong person finally say, - albeit not verbally - ‘I want this’ when ‘this’ is something that society says no to. I’ve got the pleasure now of saying the Alec is my friend. I watched him backstage, watching his boyfriend come on stage, the look in his eyes said everything, you’d have thought they were already married!”

There were a few chuckles from somewhere, and Alec was sure he heard Izzy shout, “one day!” 

“I’m sure Magnus looked the same when Alec was up on stage collecting his certificate.” Alec saw Magnus nodding along and couldn’t help grinning as Cat went onto the next part of her speech.

“Next, I’d like to take a moment on behalf of myself and my fellow graduates to thank the people that have brought us here.

“Firstly, and personally, I’d like to thank my mother, Charlotte Loss, for being my constant support, influencer, inspirer, friend and teacher, not just for the 7 years I’ve been here, but for the 18 years of my life. My mother has always stood by me and has been there for me, even when she’s had to do extras at work, or seen something so terrible that I know she was crying until I walked into the room and she thought she had to be strong for me. Here’s a secret, mum. You didn’t, and you don’t. You’ll always be the strongest person in the world.” There was a chorus of awws, and something that sounded distinctly like sniffling.

“To all the teachers who have played a part our my upbringing, from making sure we were safe getting home when I was younger, to encouraging us to push for that one extra mark. I hope that all my fellow graduates feel the same, and that your encouragement from these 7 years carries us through the next stages of our lives. One thing I remember being told in a maths lesson, before our year 11 exams, was “Getting the right answer isn’t everything, it’s how you get there too.” This isn’t just right for showing our methods on our maths exams, but also for life, you can head the right way but not quite get it right, and that’s normal.

“To friendship, there’s far too many of mine to name, but I’m one of the lucky ones. Friends inspire one another, they encourage and support you. I’ve been lucky to see some friendships created over the past few years, and as always, some are broken. The thing to remember is that no matter what happens, your moments as friends will always shine brighter than anything else.

“Finally, I’d like to take a moment to remember our classmates and teachers who are not with us today.” Cat fell silent for a minute before continuing, “while we are lucky to have not had losses within our year here, I know that’s not the same for everyone, and some people have lost someone incredibly special to them at some point in their life. It might be in the past few months, two years ago, or when you were growing up. Losses encourage you to grow because you always want to be better for the person that couldn’t be.” There was another pause as Cat collected herself.

“So now we’re high school graduates. And soon we’re going to be saying goodbye. There will be hugs and tears and lots of laughter. We’ll do our best to stay in touch. But we’ll be living our lives and doing our best.

“As a final thought going forward, I’d like to leave you with a quote from my grandfather, “A high school education is a great thing, just as long as you’re willing to learn something after you graduate.”

“Thank you all.”

Jia stepped back onto the stage then, thanking Cat as she sat back in her seat.

“Thank you Catarina, and once again, well done to all of you, and good luck for the future, I know some of you are going on with education and some aren’t, whichever path you take, remember to always strive to be fair, friendly and respectful to everyone you meet.”

A loud cheer went around the room and several hats were thrown high into the air as the graduates all stood and started to mingle. Alec immediately went to Magnus, who wrapped him in a warm kiss, before pulling away and pulling Cat against him instead.

“Catarina, that was fantastic! Well done!” Magnus was beaming proudly. 

“You don’t think it was too much?” 

“I told you yesterday it was wonderful!” Cat had apparently had a meltdown at one point when writing the speech, and Magnus had ended up helping write it.

“I hope you don’t mind I mentioned you in there, Alec,” Cat turned to him, and he shrugged. 

“I don’t mind, my father might when he sees me, but he can…”

Alec was cut off by a high pitched squeal in his ear as Izzy jumped on his back. She seemed to have managed to cut through the crowd to them, Maryse following her a short distance behind, giving Magnus a quick hug when she got there before turning to Alec and hugging him too. 

When Maryse had stepped to the side, Izzy spoke, “Catarina, that speech was amazing!” she practically shouted, Alec flinching at the proximity of her voice.

“Thank you Izzy, maybe next year it’ll be you up there,” Cat grinned. It was definitely plausible too, they knew Izzy was one of the top students for grades in her year.  “I’m going to find my family, I’ll see you two later,” Cat said, giving Alec, Izzy and Magnus quick hugs before disappearing through the crowd.

There was another gentleman who was heading over to them, from behind Magnus, and Alec frowned watching him. There was something familiar about him.

“My boy, you did your father proud,” his booming voice came across them. Magnus’ whole body going tense as a hand clamped onto his shoulder. 

“What are you doing here?” Magnus’ reply was stiff, cold.

“I got the invite just like every other parent,” Asmodeus’ was a polar opposite, cool calm and collected where Magnus was rigid and uncomfortable. 

Magnus didn’t reply to Asmodeus after that, and Alec frowned, taking a step towards him, blinking in surprise when Magnus seemed to move away from him. Magnus’ eyes flicked up to his father and Alec understood then.

“Let go of him,” Alec voice came out stronger than he expected.

Asmodeus turned his gaze on Alec instead, eyes raising in mockery, “You can’t tell me what to do with my son.”

“Magnus isn’t your possession, he’s a person, let him go.” Izzy had gotten off of Alec’s back when Asmodeus had shown up, standing next to Alec as she spoke.

“You really have no understanding of family do you, little girl,” Asmodeus responded, “he’s my son, that makes him mine.”

Maryse chose that point to finally speak, “Just because he’s you’re his father, that doesn’t make him yours,” she stepped forward, taking an almost protective stance in front of Alec and Izzy. A child is yours to love, protect and teach, and if you’re very lucky, maybe one day you’ll receive that love back.” 

“What do you know about it,” he eyed Maryse disdainfully.

“I know enough that I am lucky. I make mistakes as does every parent, but I still manage to have the love from my children most of the time, and even when I don’t, I love them with everything I can, because I will not let myself lose them again.” Izzy’s hand reached out to clasp her mother's then, and they smiled at each other.

“Let Magnus go, before we call the police on you.” Alec finally spoke again, taking a few steps forward. This time they didn’t move back. Alec didn’t reach out to Magnus, but he was close enough if Magnus wanted to reach out to him.

“This isn’t going to stop. I will have him back, and none of you can stop me.” Asmodeus turned then, his hand moving from Magnus as Alec stepped forward again, catching Magnus in his arms as Magnus sagged against him.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Alec muttered quietly, pressing a few kisses to Magnus’ hair. 

“Thank you,” Magnus breathed out, pushing himself up so that he was standing properly. 

Magnus stepped away from Alec when Jace and Robert showed up, Izzy stepping up to Magnus and hugging him instead, as Alec watched him with uncertainty. 

Jace drew his attention away for a few minutes, hugging Alec and saying something along the lines of ‘well done’, not that Alec actually heard him. In fact, Alec didn’t register what was being said until his father stood between him and Magnus, glancing between the two of them. “Well, I guess faggots attract each other. I was wondering who’d want to date someone like you, Alexander.” 

Alec felt his hands ball into fists as tension took over his body. He was sure he was about to swing out.

 _Thwack!_ Before he could get there, another fist flew in front of Robert’s face, catching his cheek and nose, the anger blatantly obvious on Jace’s face as he watched his adoptive father raise a hand to his nose, smearing a small amount of blood down to his mouth.

“To think I once considered calling you my father,” Jace said coolly, before turning and walking away.

Everyone followed, leaving Robert standing alone. Magnus slipped his hand into Alec’s as they walked, heading out of the school. They were all heading to Taki’s for a celebratory meal after, or, Jace, Izzy, Magnus and Alec were going, and Maryse was now joining them.

They were just getting to the gate when another voice spoke behind them, Magnus’ eyes widening. “Why is everything around you always drama, Bane?” there was a hint of laughter followed by Magnus releasing Alec and jumping at the man in front of them. He was relatively tall with dark hair and green eyes.

“CABBAGE!” Magnus grinned as he finally stepped away, carefully wiping at his tears, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Magnus.” Ragnor laughed glancing at the people behind Magnus. 

“Oh, this is Ragnor, he was a mentor for me in the States,” Magnus added the last bit for Maryse’ benefit, “and this wonderful young lady is Isabelle, then there’s Jace, Alexander and Maryse,” Magnus gestured to each of them. Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus started to blush.

“Ahh, and I really thought you were lying to me, Magnus,” Ragnor said, eyeing Alec up, “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Alexander,” he said, offering a hand to shake, which Alec took, and then pulled Alec closer, whispering into his ear, “you hurt him, you won’t ever see your family again.” 

“Just Alec, please,” Alec stepped back with a small smile and a nod, “If that ever happens, you can do whatever you want to me, I’ll deserve it.”

“Good man,” Ragnor responded, clapping his shoulder before turning to the rest of the Lightwoods, “Lovely to meet you all too.”

Magnus turned to Alec while Ragnor was distracted, “sorry, I should’ve known he’d do something like that.”

Alec just shrugged, “I don’t blame him, I do the same for Jace’s and Izzy’s dates, not that I tell them, so please don’t.” Alec added, blushing a little.

Magnus grinned, stepping towards Alec and pressing their lips together for a short kiss, “Food?”

“Food,” Alec nodded in agreement.

They finally pulled apart, grabbing each other's hands and grinning at each other, before turning to the group, Magnus’ arm wrapping around Ragnor’s shoulder when they were close enough, “You willing to join us for food?” Magnus offered.

“I’m sure I can survive a meal with you again,” Ragnor grinned, and Magnus rolled his eyes.   
“Sure, it’s such a chore, I know.” He paused, his arm not moving from Ragnor as they walked. “Where are you staying?”

“Oh, nowhere yet,” Ragnor shrugged, “Figured I’d find somewhere this evening.”

“I’ve got a spare room.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose on you though, Magnus.”

“Shut up and accept it!” Alec chuckled at Magnus’ antiques, as Ragnor grumbled to himself.

“Fine, so long as you’re not too loud.” There was a spurt of laughter from in front as it became obvious that Jace and Izzy, and therefore probably Maryse too, were listening into the conversation, and Alec’s cheeks flamed again. 

“I hate you,” Magnus grumbled moving his arm from Ragnor’s neck and pushing him gently away instead as Ragnor grinned at him. 

“I’m sure you do.”

They fell silent then, Magnus leaning against Alec’s shoulder as they walked and Alec squeezed his hand, smiling softly at him. When they arrived at Taki’s, everyone walked in except for Magnus and Alec, the pair of them standing out in the sun for a few minutes longer, lingering in each other’s arms.   
“Can you believe this year is over?” 

“No,” Alec responded bluntly, “I never thought I’d get to Christmas, let alone graduation,” Alec admitted quietly, his breath causing Magnus’ hair to flutter slightly. “But, you changed my world, Magnus, and made it better.” He paused, drawing back a little so he could meet Magnus’ eyes. “I remember once, ages ago, you told me that sometimes strangers were easier to talk to-"

"That's some sound advice right there," Magnus grinned, raising a hand to Alec's cheek as he spoke.

"I'm sure," Alec laughed, "But, I don't think it's entirely accurate. I don't think it's strangers in general are easier, I think that's just you. You gave me something worth living for, and I don’t just mean you,” he spoke quickly when Magnus looked as if he was going to interrupt, “but you gave me hope for a better life, and friendship, and love.” He bent his head to press a kiss to Magnus’ lips, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus smiled softly, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck as they both met for another chaste kiss. “Come on though, they’re waiting,” he tilted his head towards the restaurant, laughing when he saw four pairs of eyes on them. 

They walked through the door, hand in hand, Alec’s smile never falling from his lips as they sat down to dinner. He hoped, and believed, he had been through the worst his life was going to throw at him, but even if he hadn’t, he knew he’d always have Magnus to guide him along, and Alec would ensure he was always there to support him when Magnus needed him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One extra surprise, I have a One-Shot planned to write, hopefully by the end of the year, as a sequel like the prequels in the series, so it will be optional. I'll advertise it on Twitter when it finally gets written.
> 
> I'm now onto writing Ficlets for Flufftober, and am looking forward to going back to reading fics too! 
> 
> Love to everyone! <3


End file.
